I Love You and I Like You - Bechloe
by notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca and Chloe are best friends and fellow Bellas. There's a bond that's deeper than friendship that everyone seems to see but them. You can't always help who you love, and this is painfully true for the surly brunette and bubbly redhead.
1. 1: Wow

**Chapter 1: "Wow"**

Beca paced back and forth in her room running her hand through her hair. She paused every few seconds to look in the mirror and frown. Then she would look in her closet and sigh heavily. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She put both hands on her head and stared at the ground walking in circles.

She barely noticed but heard a small knock on her door in the Bella house. It couldn't have been Fat Amy since she would just barge in like she owned the place. She figured it was Aubrey coming to get her for some ridiculous Bella bonding activity.

"Yeah?" She mumbled as she kept pacing.

"Hey…" Chloe's voice was barely above a whisper as she peeked in the door.

"Oh hey, come in."

"You okay? I could hear you pacing….more than usual." Chloe stifled a grin observing her good friend clearly in some sort of turmoil. Having a room directly below Beca's she heard lots of stomping and noises, especially depending on Beca's mood.

"Oh yeah, great, great." Beca smiled her signature fake smile and dropped her hands to her side. "Just freaking out because I decided to agree to a date. Oh my God, why? I am not dating material!" She held her head as she flopped backwards on her bed. Chloe did her best to stifle her smile that was rapidly spreading across her face.

"Quit grinning like an idiot Chlo." Beca mumbled without looking up. Chloe shook it off and sat next to Beca on the bed, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Becs, you are totally dating material. Whoever the lucky guy to get you to actually say yes to go out has no idea the jackpot he just won." Beca sat up and eyed Chloe with obvious skepticism.

"You're just saying that to get me out of the house."

"I'm not!" Chloe shot back, seeming sincere in her former words. "Beca, you are amazing. When are you going to stop doubting yourself and realize you have a lot to offer?"

"Thanks Chlo...I just...I'm...its just.."

"Beca, ohmygod, spit it out. You can talk to me." Chloe smiled again, playfully shoving Becas shoulder.

"I don't know how to date….good."

"Please." Chloe rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. "Get up."

"What?" Beca leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow at the redhead standing in front of her.

"I can so easily teach you!" Chloe nearly squealed beaming from ear to ear. "I'm practically a professional in this department." She then nodded seriously.

"Oh good God, what are you planning to do?"

"Stand up and find out." Chloe cocked her eyebrow. Beca begrudgingly stood up from the bed and slouched with a disbelieving glare at Chloe. The redhead took Beca's hands in hers and drug her out of the room. She shoved her down the stairs and into her room before closing the door. Beca looked impatiently as to why they were in Chloe's room suddenly. She watched in horror as Chloe tossed her makeup bag on her desk and furiously rummaged through her closet.

"Ohhhh nooo…" Beca saw what was happening and feverishly shook her hand at her good friend. "No, no, no, no, no…." She shook her head and spun around to the door. She got the door opened about an inch before the redhead was right beside her slamming the door back shut with her palm.

"Beca Mitchell." She closed her eyes, feigning frustration. "For once in your life just listen to me and do what I tell you to do. It'll be for your own good."

"For once?" Beca stepped back, half laughing. "Chloe do you not remember that time in the shower, I'm pretty sure I've done what you've demanded on multiple occasions."

"And have I ever let you down?" Chloe smiled proudly and tilted her head. She spun around back to the closet knowing Beca wasn't going anywhere. Beca stared at the door for a moment before rolling her eyes to turn around to Chloe.

"And you can roll your eyes back into the forward position." Chloe snapped her fingers with her back still turned to Beca. Beca couldn't help but snicker under her breath, it was crazy how well Chloe knew her.

"Ohhh kay." Chloe held up outfit after outfit and studied them like it was a complex math problem. "I think these will fit you, and look super cute! So try them on." She gently laid down several outfits on her bed. One was a revealing red tank top with a black skirt. The second was a straight grey dress with black flowers on it. The third was a silky purple top with short sleeves as well as a plunging neckline with black skinny jeans.

"These are my options?" Beca glanced from the clothes to Chloe in disbelief. Chloe nodded rapidly, beaming.

"Oh, hell no." Beca spun around again. Before she could take a step, Chloe grabbed her shoulders and held her firmly in place.

"Listen you stubborn little hermit." She leaned in inches from Beca's face as she was known to do a time or two. Beca's eyes darted back forth between Chloe's, and for a very brief second glanced down at her lips. "You are beautiful. You are funny and amazing. You are my best friend and you deserve to find someone you thinks you are as aca-awesome as I do." Chloe leaned her forehead against Beca's and smiled, waiting for Beca to cave.

"Fine just to shut you up." Beca rolled her eyes and stepped away from Chloe to look at the outfits. _Best friend?_ She thought. _I stole that spot from Aubrey?_

"I guess…." Beca sighed heavily with her hands on her hips looking amongst the outfits. "I guess the purple…But you know I won't fit in your jeans."

"Really?" Chloe tilted her head in confusion eyeing Beca's waist.

"Ever notice a height difference?" Beca pursed her lips raising her flattened hand from the top on her own head to the top of Chloe's head and made the motion back and forth a few times.

"Oh totes!" Chloe waved her hand, laughing off her mistake. She looked down at Beca's current skinny jeans. "You know, those will probably be just fine for a first date. But here, put this top on and let me see." Chloe shoved the purple top in Beca's hands. Beca turned to walk across the hall to the background when Chloe stopped her. "Um where are you going?"

"Um the bathroom, dude."

"Oh please just change in here." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No thanks." Beca gritted her teeth.

"Beca, I've seen you naked, there's nothing left to know." Chloe giggled.

"Dude!"

"Oh I got it memorized." Chloe smirked cockily pointing her finger up and down Beca's body.

"Oh my God!"

"Just change, I won't ogle you." Chloe rolled her eyes and turned slightly to her left so she

wasn't staring right at Beca. As Beca slipped her plain white T-shirt off Chloe looked back. Her eyes glanced over Beca's abs that she so stubbornly chose to hide from the world so often. Her bra was a fairly stylish purple; not necessarily something Chloe would pick for herself but _Props to Beca_ she thought. Before she knew it Beca had slipped on Chloe's purple top.

"Wow." Chloe grinned as she looked Beca up and down. "This guy better watch out, he might have some competition. The way you look makes me think I might want to date you." She giggled as she helped adjust the purple top to perfection on Chloe's body. Beca felt her heart skip for a moment at the comment. She even shivered slightly at Chloe's touch. She shook her head to herself and said, "Yeah, whatever, thanks for the clothes." She turned to leave the room.

"Beca friggin Mitchell." Chloe crossed her arms and looked exasperated toward the ceiling.

"What?" Beca's eyes darted around, confused about the scolding tone.

"We are not even halfway done." Chloe grabbed her hand and led Beca to sit in the chair at her desk.

"Um….what?" Beca started getting a little nervous, not to mention nauseous.

"Hair and make up, duh!" Chloe nearly squealed in delight as she clapped her hands.

"Oh hell no!" Beca pushed herself up before being immediately shoved back down with Chloe's hands on her shoulders.

"Beca…" Chloe leaned down, her voice barely above a whisper looking into Beca's panicky eyes. "When will you ever learn to stop trying to say no to me." She smirked and winked at her smaller friend as she began organizing different products on the desk. Beca felt that similar skip in her chest as she glanced down to Chloe's legs and then her eyes shot right back up as Chloe turned back around. Beca gulped and adjusted herself in the chair.

"Please just don't make me look like a clown." Her voice was almost pleading which was quite endearing to Chloe.

"Becs, I just want to help you. Not treat you like my own personal doll. I'm not going to go crazy." Chloe pulled up a chair from across the room that belonged at Aubrey's desk. She scooted inches away from Beca and pulled out her first make up utensil. As she leaned in towards Beca's face she whispered, "Close your eyes." Beca obeyed and felt shivers go down her body. As Chloe leaned in closer the door opened suddenly and in burst Aubrey. Beca jumped back and nearly fell out of her chair while Chloe stayed in position and turned her head to look at Aubrey as if she might have ruined the whole process.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey stood in shock at her fellow bellas engaged in what looked like a hell of an attempt at a makeover. "What is happening?"

"I'm helping Beca get ready for a date." Chloe grinned and pulled Beca back closer to her.

"A makeover?!" Aubrey couldn't hide her delight as she bounced in the doorway.

"Nope. I'm not some circus freak." Beca shook her head and slammed her hands on her thighs.

Before she could stand up Chloe put her hands over the brunettes to keep her sitting in the chair.

"Aubrey…" Chloe started. "You know how Beca is, just let me finish and I'll make the big reveal to you and the rest of the Bellas okay."

"This is so exciting, I can't wait!" Aubrey clasped her hands together as she left Beca and Chloe and shut the door behind her. Chloe smiled at Beca and whispered again, "Okay, where were we?" Beca glared at her for a moment before closing her eyes. As she did the both heard muffled squeals coming from the living room of the Bella house.

"Don't make me regret this, Beale." Beca mumbled with eyes closed.

"I would never." Chloe smiled as she got to work.

After half an hour of borderline torture for Beca, Chloe took a step back and admired her work.

"Beca, I have outdone myself." She pretended like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh can it, Chlo." Beca huffed.

"You look…" Chloe stepped closer and ran a hand down the slightly curled brown hair she had just finished. Her hand lingered for a moment at Beca's shoulder. Beca gulped and stared at Chloe's eyes that were looking at her bare shoulder. In a second, Chloe inhaled sharply and clapped her hands together.

"Okay!" She smiled. "Time for the big reveal."

"Oh God…" Beca closed her eyes.

"Bellaaaaassss!" Chloe called from outside her room.

"Bring her out here!" Fat Amy called from the couch.

"Let's see the little beauty, already!" Stacie chuckled with a drink in her hand. Cynthia Rose, Jessica, and Ashley all made cat call sounds and cheers as they waited. Chloe stood behind Beca as she gently pushed her into the living room.

"Oh my Gawd, short stack!" Fat Amy exclaimed. "You could turn me!"

"Not bad for an alt-girl!" Aubrey eyed her up and down in approval.

"You're gunna get laaaiiiiidddd!" Stacie held up her glass in cheers to Beca. Beca just rolled her eyes but was completely unable to hide a grin escaping her lips.

"Okay." Chloe spun Beca around to face her. "You look aca-amazing and everyone thinks so. Now…" Chloe leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Got get 'em stud!" She whirled Beca around toward the door and gave her a playful slap on the butt. Beca could feel her cheeks turn crimson so she basically sprinted out of the Bella house while everyone cheered her on with their dirty comments.

Hours later, everyone was asleep in the Bella house, but there was a small light on in the living room next to Chloe who had her laptop out working on a class assignment. She couldn't help but glancing at the clock every few minutes, growing more and more worried the later the night went on, resisting the urge to text her favorite little brunette for updates. As the clock hit 1:02am she heard a key in the door and she felt her heart race ever so slightly as she looked toward the door. Beca slipped in the door and quietly took her key out of the door and shut it as silently as she could. She started to tip toe towards the stairs when the ginger startled her out of her skin.

"Well, well, well!" Chloe snapped her laptop shut and set it on the coffee table.

"Holy shit, Chloe!" Beca whispered as she held her hand to her chest.

"So how'd it go?" Chloe scooted over motioning for Beca to take her seat next to her.

"You waited up for me?" Beca grinned bashfully.

"Of course I did." Chloe giggled. "Why are you always surprised? Now get over here." Beca acted like she was put out as she stomped over to the couch and plopped down next to her favorite redhead.

"It was pretty good." Beca's signature smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Details, please." Chloe put her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head into her hand as she stared expectantly into Beca's eyes.

"Well…" Beca started hesitantly. "We met up at the radio station and he took me to some really cool bar that had live music. Amazing singers. We played pool and he even made the cliche move to get behind me and 'show' me how to shoot pool even though I was already better than him. Oh my God! The burger was amazing which was really surprising and he even ordered extra pickles because I made a comment I wish they had put more on. We stayed there for a while and then he whispered in my ear if I wanted to take a walk. He casually slipped his hand in mine as soon as we were outside and he just looked down at me and smiled like I was the only person in the world. We were walking by the lake and he stopped and put his hand on my waist. He looked at me and said 'I like to live life with as few regrets as possible. I would definitely regret not kissing you tonight.' Cheesy I know but I just grinned like a shmuck. He leaned down and kissed me and the stars were literally reflecting on the lake and it was awesome."

"Tongue?" Chloe grinned mischievously.

"Dude, TMI much?" Beca grinned.

"Well?" Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"No." Beca looked down and averted her gaze. Her eyes were darting from one object to another all over the living room, which Chloe knew meant the little brunette's brain was spinning nearly out of control.

"What is it, Becs?" Chloe slowly slipped her hands over Beca's knowing this was a way to typically calm Beca's nerves.

"Dude, its embarrassing." Beca placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"What is? Come on, you can tell me." Chloe took Beca's hand back down from her head and gently stroked it encouraging the brunette to open up. Beca took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I've never french kissed." She closed her eyes like she was in pain from embarrassment. Chloe looked at her friend, not in pity, but pure concern. She thought it was actually sweet how inexperienced the freshman was. _I could show her a thing or two…_ She shook the weird thoughts away and then looked back at Beca who still had her eyes closed. Chloe scooted closer and whispered, "hey…"

"I'm such a freak." Beca shook her head and started frantically fiddling with the ring on her thumb. "I'm in college and all I've ever done is kiss! Not even good kissing! Oh my god, I'm a freak."

"No you're not!" Chloe grabbed her hands yet again and scooted as close to Beca as possible.

"You are not a freak." She whispered and pushed Beca's hair behind her ear. To this, Beca looked straight ahead into Chloe's eyes. "What if I helped you?" Chloe grinned slightly.

"Huh?" Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"Just listen, I know you're all weird about your personal bubble and stuff," Chloe waved her hand in the air. "But if you just took a deep breath and relaxed, I could probably help you. As I have already done." Chloe pointed at Beca from head to toe with pride.

"How could you help?" Beca asked skeptically.

"Hold on." Chloe leaned in, centimeters away from Beca's face before jumping off the couch. Beca realized she had been holding her breath and she let out a heavy sigh, wondering where the bubbly ginger went. In a minute Chloe was back with two shot glasses and a small bottle of her favorite green apple vodka. Beca silently watched as Chloe poured each of them a shot.

"Now…" Chloe handed Beca one of the glasses. "I'm going to kiss you." She stated as if she was telling Beca the sky was blue while Beca nearly spilt her shot all over the couch.

"The fuck?" She half laughed at the crazy redhead she could never quite predict.

"I'm going to kiss you." Chloe shrugged. "We're going to take a shot and then kiss. It'll last five seconds. If you aren't ready for tongue we take another shot and try again. We continue this process until we either pass out or get you over your hump of never frenching." She explained so matter of factly for a moment Beca thought it was the most logical thing to do. Then she came to her senses.

"Hell no." She set the shot glass on the coffee table.

"Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a traditionalistic prude. I'm only going to help you, and no one's even going to know. It'll just be one more of our little secrets." She winked. Beca swallowed hard and before she knew it she downed the green shot and poured a second. Chloe cocked an eyebrow at the little brunette.

"Okay you got a head start, good." Chloe held out her shot glass for a cheers. They clinked glasses, tapped them on the coffee table and downed their vodka shots together. Chloe grinned like a parent watching their child learn to walk. Beca let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. Chloe leaned in, pausing briefly before reaching Beca's lips. She opened her eyes and saw Beca's were still closed. She closed the gap and felt Beca tense as their lips meant. Chloe counted in her head to five and Beca didn't move. She sat back and then poured two more shots. Beca sat frozen on the couch. Well that was akward.

"Here." Chloe grinned. Beca silently took the glass and downed it in one smooth motion. To this, Chloe's grin widened as she took her own shot. "Ready?" She slowly set the glass on the table. Beca nodded. Chloe moved in close again, slightly quicker this time. She kissed Beca with a little more force this time hoping to push her to open up. She again counted to five and Beca was basically motionless. She leaned back and sighed, only slightly frustrated, as she poured two more shots.

"Beca if I didn't know better I'd say you're just trying to get me drunk and kiss me over and over." Chloe handed her the shot glass.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Beca squinted her eyes.

"I mean I wouldn't blame you, I have seen myself in a mirror." Chloe flirtatiously flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh please!" Beca scoffed.

"Well, kiss me for reals and we can stop."

"What if I'm bad at it?" Beca ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"This is the perfect time to find out!" Chloe slammed her palms on her own thighs. "I'll be honest and can give you tips. Look, I don't want to make you feel weird or uncomfortable, I'm just honestly trying to help you like a friend helped me back in high school." Beca immediately shot a curious eyebrow skyward. Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "We were at a party and I was wanting to get with this guy and a good friend of mine was giving me advice and she showed me how to kiss basically." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay." Beca shook her head and exhaled heavily. "One more shot." They took another shot together as Beca again closed her eyes and Chloe leaned in to kiss her again. This time Chloe gently placed her hand on the back of Beca's neck. With their lips together, Chloe mumbled, "open your damn mouth." Beca almost involuntarily complied. Chloe smirked as she finally deepened the kiss. Beca cautiously moved her tongue into Chloe's mouth and found her hand resting on Chloe's hips. Without detaching, Chloe adjusted herself to get a little more comfortable and brought both hands to Beca's face. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe hard, mouth open slightly. She heard an audible moan from Chloe as she pushed Beca farther. Beca heard a slight whimper come from her own throat and then broke from Chloe immediately. Chloe's face was flushed and she ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back on the couch. When she looked back up at Beca the brunette was staring at her questioningly.

"Well?" Beca raised her hands, eager to have her performance graded.

"Well…." Chloe looked down, unable to suppress her grin any longer. "I can tell you confidently you have nothing to fear if you were to french a dude."

"I was good?" Beca asked almost bursting into a joyous giggle.

"You were good." Chloe nodded and took a deep breath. "You're a natural. I'm proud of you little hermit." She playfully punched Beca on the shoulder. "Now, it's super late and Aubrey's going to kill us if we are too sleepy for Bella's rehearsals tomorrow." She grabbed the shot glasses and vodka and carried them to the sink. Beca took a deep breath trying to slow her heart rate. She stood up from the couch and put her hand on the railing of the stairs. She watched as Beca started to walk down the hall to her room.

"Hey Chlo." She whispered. Chloe spun around and looked expectantly. "Thanks….for everything."

"Anytime, Becs." Chloe smiled genuinely as she quietly slipped into her room to not wake Aubrey. Each girl changed into their PJs and laid down in their separate beds. Simultaneously they both leaned their heads against their own pillows, looked at the ceiling and whispered, "Wow."


	2. 2: Just a Jewelry Box

**Chapter 2: "Just a Jewelry Box"**

A week later the Bellas were having a rehearsal from hell. Everyone seemed to be out of sync, their voices weren't harmonizing like they were supposed to, their movements were sloppy and spastic, and Aubrey was at her boiling point.

"Okay! Stop!" She screamed and slammed her hand on the stereo next to her beloved white board.

"Oh my God!" Beca rolled her eyes. "We've been overdue for a classic Aubrey melt down."

"Acu-scuse me?" Aubrey whirled around toward Beca.

"Aca-shut the fuck up." Beca shrugged. "Get over yourself! You can't be serious that you think you are the only person who never makes a mistake."

"Listen little alt girl…" Aubrey stepped closer. "I'm the leader of this group. If you have a problem…"

"Yeah, I know! The door's right there!" Beca turned halfway around to point at the door. "Would you like me to leave, aca-leader?"

"You can do whatever you damn well please, midget." Aubrey hissed.

"Hmm…" Beca sarcastically plastic her hand on her chin like she was thinking. "Well I damn well ain't feeling pleased with all this shit." She whirled her hands around the auditorium.

"I can't believe I let Chloe talk me into letting you be a Bella." Aubrey growled as she placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. All the girls had frozen in place watching the shouting match. They've seen it a time or two but every time Aubrey and Beca started screaming at each other they all worried if the Bellas would break instead of bend. Chloe put her hands nervously on her hips, resisting the urge to step in between her two best friends. Fat Amy shifted her weight from foot to foot, unsure if it was an opportune moment to interrupt with a joke to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe I let Chloe talk me into BEING a bella!" Beca shouted back.

"Beca…" Chloe's voice was barely audible and she stepped toward Beca trying to calm her down.

"No, Chloe. I'm so tired of this shit. I prove myself over and over to you aca-bitch and you still treat me like I'm yesterday's trash!" Beca pointed at Aubrey. "What's your deal!"

"My deal is that you think you're better than everyone! You're some cool indie chick who doesn't have to play by the rules. Well sorry Beca, this isn't some grungy bar, this is the high class acapella society!"

"Well I think you're full of shit. You're scared to try new things just because its out of your comfort zone. We're bored, Aubrey!" Beca swept her arm across the other bellas around the room. "We're bored with your tired songs and tired routines! Mix it up….just a little! And maybe, just maybe we'd have more energy and passion to put into a routine than this sad little number we get mocked for!"

"Get the hell out." Aubrey's chest rose and fell rapidly. She was staring daggers at Beca, and if looks could kill, there'd be a 5'1" brunette corpse on the floor of the Barden auditorium.

"Aubrey!" Chloe finally stepped in, wishing she had done so sooner. "Calm down."

"Oh please, I don't need you to fight my battles with this aca-bitch, Chloe." Beca laughed sarcastically as she turned to grab her things and leave the auditorium. Chloe then snapped.

"Sit your ass down!" Chloe barked at Beca echoing in the auditorium, much to the surprise of all the Bellas, including Beca.

"Aca-awkward…" Fat Amy murmured to whoever was standing close enough to hear her. Beca was so stunned she couldn't move for a couple seconds as she stared wide-eyed at Chloe.

"You heard me. Sit your ass down." Chloe pointed her finger at a chair. Once Beca finally obeyed, Chloe turned her attention to Aubrey. "Aubrey...no one is here to purposefully do bad or make your life harder. We all want the same thing. We want to be national champions. But you have got to stop being so damn sensitive."

"Yeah, chill the fuck out." Beca muttered.

"Hey, hermit, shut it. I'll get to you in a second." Chloe raised a finger at Beca, silencing her instantly. Fat Amy couldn't help but grin as Chloe went into full on mom mode and Aubrey and Becca were the two kids in trouble. It felt nice for once not being the one getting a lecture.

"You are both acting like spoiled little children." Chloe continued. "We all need each other. We can't lose anyone in this room because each and every one of us is too damn important. And you can't just shrug Beca off to leave the group just because you're mad. We need her just as much as we need you. So grow up and act like a freaking adult! Maybe listen to the thoughts and opinions of your fellow bellas. You are not the only one here who wants to win and has good ideas. Get over yourself and look at us like a team, not your personal army!" Chloe finished and put her hands on her hips. Aubrey huffed and puffed but looked at the ground knowing Chloe was right. She just fiddled with her water bottle to avoid any more confrontation.

"And you!" Chloe spun around and marched at Beca who had just relaxed but now tensed up again. "Cool it with the sarcasm. Cool it with the aca-puns. We get it! You're a badass. You don't have to hype up your persona 24/7. But let's be real, you're in an acapella group. You're in a badass acapella group because a bubbly redhead convinced a sarcastic hermit to sing with a group of girls. You have good ideas and hopefully Aubrey will realize it one day, but until then you need to calm the fuck down and be a part of this team and stop acting like you're an outsider when you're part of this family!" Chloe was nearly out of breath as she stared at the brunette who seemed to have gotten even smaller after the scolding. Chloe closed her eyes took a deep breath and marched to the front of the room. "Now….I love all of you and I hate when we fight. But we are a family and we need to act like it. I think we should have a vote if we should press on through rehearsals and fight or if we should call it a day and lose precious time before regionals. So girls….all in favor of staying?" Chloe raised her hand straight in the air as well as all the other bellas aside from Chloe and Aubrey. Aubrey rolled her eyes and slowly raised her hand. Chloe tilted her head and gave Beca a warning glance before Beca very reluctantly raised her hand.

"Perfect!" Chloe clapped her hands together and smiled as if no unpleasantness had just happened. The other bellas looked at each other awkwardly and gradually moved back into formation. Aubrey glanced at Beca as she made her way to her spot as well. They were still clearly angry with each other but thankfully were willing to set it aside for the time being for the good of the bellas.

The tension was palpable back in the bella house later that day. Aubrey and Beca didn't say a word to each other and did their best to avoid even being in the same room. All the other bellas thought they were being ridiculous but no one said a word in deep fear of both the blonde and brunette. Well, except Chloe.

"Aubrey." Chloe forcefully placed her cup on the kitchen counter while Aubrey quietly sat a mere foot away.

"Good lord, what?" Aubrey's head jerked up to look into her best friend's eyes.

"You know my birthday is this Friday? Or are you too fuming mad at a short brunette girl to remember?"

"Chloe! Of...Of course I remember!" Aubrey fumbled over her words.

"Mhm." Chloe smirked a knowing glance at her friend she knew all too well. "Got anything planned?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well...yeah...of course, Chlo! It's just...a surprise is all." Aubrey smiled nervously.

"Mhm." Chloe replied in the exact same tone as she had just done. "Better be a good time, Aubrey." She spun around and headed to their room. Aubrey nervously wracked her brain for ideas that she could throw together in a couple hours time.

Later Aubrey sent a group text to all the bellas except Chloe explaining they needed to put together a blow out party for the redhead within the next 48 hours. As the texts flowed through they all came upon a mutual decision that it would be a bella only party. (Easier to plan and put into action.) Everyone would bring a gift. They'd play games and watch Chloe's favorite movies and pull an all nighter. It was simple and fun and hopefully just heartwarming enough for the sweet ginger to totally love.

_Make sure you get a thoughtful gift for her, she always gives us such thoughtful gifts and she deserves the best. _Aubrey wrote at the end after they had finished the planning of Friday's party.

As soon as Beca finished reading Aubrey's text she started panicking. She was so far from the sentimental type she had no idea what to get one of her favorite people in the whole world. And after Chloe had done so much to help her lately she didn't want to get her some lame birthday gift as a thank you. She grabbed her jacket and jogged down the stairs to rush to the store to find the best birthday gift.

An hour into shopping which felt more like 8 hours, Beca was finally about to lose it. She was further from finding the perfect gift than when she had begun this ridiculous expedition. Reluctantly, she pulled her phone out and dialed a number she had no interest in speaking to.

"_This is Aubrey."_

Beca rolled her eyes that Aubrey still answered that way knowing exactly that it was Beca who was calling.

"Hey...I….I uh...need your help." Beca felt like vomiting after the words escaped from her mouth. There was silence on the other end of the phone. Her eyes darted nervously along the floor before she continued talking. "Aubrey? You…..there?"

"_What do you want, Beca?" _ Aubrey couldn't hide the annoyance in her tone.

"I…." Beca was so irritated and flustered with herself she wasn't sure what to say.

"_Look, Beca after what happened in rehearsals I honestly don't have any interest in helping you. So unless you're in some life-threatening situation, I'm going to hang up -"_

"But it's not to help me, Aubrey!" Beca pleaded and was instantly disgusted with herself. There was a pause on the other line but Aubrey had not yet hung up on Beca.

"_I'm listening?" _ An impatient Aubrey barked.

"It's Chloe's present. I don't know what to get her and she's helped me out so much recently and she's so nice to everyone and never thinks about herself and she deserves a good gift and I have no idea where to find something good enough for her and -"

"_Oh my God, Beca, stop rambling!" _Aubrey interrupted in frustration. She paused a moment. "_Okay...where are you?" _

Beca was silent for a moment in embarrassment. "Yankee Candle…." she mumbled.

"_What?!" _Aubrey nearly shouted incredulously. "_You're at a store that sells candles? And candles only?"_

"Okay I get it! I'm an idiot who is inept at human relationships! But look I called you Aubrey, you know Chloe the best, are you going to help me or not. Its only to make her happy. Imagine if I give her some lame candle on her birthday."

Aubrey was silent for a moment. "_Fine. Leave that store immediately and meet me at the mall. I'll be there in 15." _She hung up before Beca could utter another word.

Beca followed Aubrey through the mall like a toddler being led through a store by their mother. Aubrey marched into a small store Beca had never heard of. She came to an abrupt stop and pointed at a jewelry box.

"A jewelry box?" Beca smirked and questioned Aubrey as if this was the most ridiculous gift.

"Hey, smartass, you asked for my help." Aubrey gave her a shove on the shoulder.

"But seriously?" Beca's smirk turned into a full on purplexed smile. "A jewelry box?"

"Two months ago, me Chloe, Lilly, and Fat Amy were here at the mall. Fat Amy was looking for some snapback cap to wear ironically; Lilly was looking for some special type of incense; and Chloe hears the word mall and she automatically is down to join. We passed this store and she saw this in the corner of her eye. She practically ran in here. When she opened it she almost started crying. She said the song that started playing was the same one from a box her mom used to have. According to Chloe, her mom said it was the singular most valuable item she owned besides her children because her dad had built it by hand for her. He even made this terrible plastic dancer to spin around as the music played. Unfortunately the dancer looked like a bad version of our Bellas rehearsal because her dad was not exactly a craftsman. But her mom loved it and it meant the world to her. And Chloe loved it too. She liked to sneak into their room and open it to watch the spastic plastic dancer spin to the lullaby. Chloe broke it when she was a kid and has felt such remorse ever since. She almost burst into tears when she saw this. All she said was 'its the same song.' So yeah, its just a jewelry box, Beca. But to Chloe, it would be a lot more."

Beca eyed Aubrey suspiciously. "So why don't you just get it for her if you know all that?"

"I already bought her cruise tickets for her and her family. It was a hefty price. She's also said she's never been on a cruise and its on her bucket list. So I think I'm pretty safe with my gift." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders so smugly that Beca just wanted to fling the jewelry box at her face but she thought better of it.

"Thanks, Aubrey…." The words felt like poison on her lips. "I gotta get some cash out later but I think this'll be a good gift. I really appreciate it."

"Well...it was for Chloe, so I'm happy to." Aubrey smiled slightly as they left the store to return back to the Bella house.

As Beca was on her way to return to the store, a different idea smacked her right in the face. She rushed back to campus and straight to the radio station. She knew her fellow intern, Jesse, was an architect major and was always building something or making designs.

"Becaw! What's up?" Jesse hopped down the stairs. Luke peered up from his desk and waved at her. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned at Luke. She couldn't help but think that she couldn't wait to put into practice what Chloe had showed her.

"Jesse, I need your help with something." Becca rocked on her heels, never comfortable asking for help. "I want to make something but I have no skills or tools or anything."

"Sure! What exactly do you want to make?" Jesse's interest was piqued as he continued stacking CDs.

"A uh…." Beca glared out the window feeling her cheeks blush. "Jewelry box…"

"Really?" Jesse stopped and looked at her strangely. "That seems like such a not-Beca thing."

"Well its not for me, ok?" Beca smirked and shrugged.

"Oh?" Jesse grinned mischievously.

"You gunna help me or not?" Beca just glared at him.

"Of course! Meet me at that garage where I've been working on my project. I'll be done here in an hour."

"Okay, thanks, Jesse." Beca smiled sincerely. Luke then appeared from the door.

"Hey, Bec." He smiled devilishly. "When am I going to get a chance to take you out again?"

"This weekend?" Beca smiled widely.

"Sounds good." He leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Jesse looked away grinning before peeking at her again and giving her a wink.

Beca spent the whole day in the garage with Jesse working on the jewelry box. She tried to do the most work with her own hands but Jesse was really doing most of it. He was finally on the last stretch molding the figure that would stand in the box and dance when the music played. He made some adjustments to the springs and screws while Beca worked on painting the box. She didn't have time for detailed decoration so she just painted it a regular brown and Jesse gave her some finishing paint to make it a little shiny. They both finally took a step back and looked at the little creation. It was smaller than the one in the store but they were amateurs making it in one day, she couldn't expect much more.

"Alright, let's take this puppy for a test drive." Jesse inhaled as he slowly lifted the lid. The music started playing and Beca was instantly relieved. But the as the dancer turned it kept getting caught like a record with a scratch in it. It kept spinning but it looked like a bad imitation of the sprinkler dance move. Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed but overall she was content.

"I think its pretty good for one days work." Beca smirked and raised her hand to give Jesse a high five.

"For sure." Jesse grinned. "Really glad I could help."

"Yeah, I owe you!"

Beca returned home with the jewelry box hidden in her leather bag. No one appeared to be home. She sighed in relief as she went to hide Chloe's present. She meandered downstairs, feeling odd that the house usually full of girls was so quiet. She was struck with an idea. She jogged up to the attic and grabbed some random decorations they had stuffed up there. She picked out the most fitting ones and jogged downstairs.

She hung some streamers and the happy birthday banner. She stood on a chair as she hung lights around the wall. Chloe always loved the ambience "twinkle" lights gave a room. She was nearly done decorating the house when Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley walked through the door. They all froze when they saw Beca standing on the chair hanging the last of the lights in the hallway.

"Hey." She smiled nervously with her hands frozen above her head. The girls looked around the house in shock as they noticed all the decorations that weren't here before they had left the house earlier. Beca quickly finished her task and put the chair away as she was ready to jog back up to her room.

"You did all this?" Aubrey asked as she set down the groceries they got for the party.

"I mean...yeah...it was no big deal. Hang some lights and colored paper from the ceiling, so what?" She shrugged.

"Aww…" Stacie smiled as she helped Aubrey unload. "You do care."

"Shut up." Beca rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs.

"Looks like the little one isn't as badass as she thinks." Aubrey chuckled as she set out the copious amounts of alcohol on the counter.

"Heard that, aca-bitch!" Beca called back down.

"Ah, there she is." Aubrey laughed, not even phased by the insult.

The Bellas were waiting for Chloe to get finished with her late afternoon class for her party. The music was playing at a good volume - of course it was one of Beca's mashups. Aubrey hated to admit it, but Beca had a gift with music. The house lights were off and just the lights Beca had hung up were on giving the house a really chill vibe. Fat Amy was mixing alcohol and juices into punch bowls. "Time to turn upppp aca-pitches!" She sampled one of her concoctions.

"Just try to stay sober long enough to at least see Chloe." Aubrey rolled her eyes. Beca sat at the kitchen counter fiddling on her laptop when they heard a key in the door and everyone scurried together.

"Surprise!" Chloe was nearly knocked off her feet from the screams. She smiled ear to ear as she was engulfed in a bella group hug. Of course Bella did not participate.

"You guys are the best!" Chloe squealed, tearing up.

"Here ya go, for the lady of the hour!" Fat Amy handed Chloe her a drink in her favorite yellow cup. Chloe took and and sniffed and immediately jerked her head back. She gave Aubrey a worried glance.

"That should probably last you the whole night." Aubrey laughed.

"Weak sauce!" Fat Amy bellowed as she downed her drink. Chloe stepped into the living room just noticing all the lights.

"Aw, Aubrey! I love the lights, of course you'd know I'd like that added touch."

"Actually…" Aubrey shrugged, hating to give her little nemesis credit. "It was all Beca."

"Really?" Chloe whipped her head to look at Beca sitting at the counter, seeming to ignore all the bellas starting to get hyper around her.

"The little midget is full of surprises." Aubrey glanced at Beca before finding a spot on the couch to help Stacie get some games ready. Chloe smiled, watching Beca for a moment before heading into the kitchen. Her hand came up and stroked the back of Beca's neck as she moved around the counter to face her. Beca froze and her head popped up from her laptop.

"Thanks." Chloe whispered when they made eye contact.

"Oh, Aubrey planned the whole thing. She forced me to be down here for the party and everything. 'Bella bonding.'" Beca made air quotes with her hands and rolled her eyes. Chloe shook her head, deciding not to push Beca knowing she was responsible for the decorations.

"Well...its my birthday party and I say you put that away and come sit with me while we have a game/movie night." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's laptop and closed the lid. Beca frowned and gave Chloe a cold stare.

"Have a drink!" Chloe grabbed a glass and poured some of the dangerous and handed it to her. "I'll be in the living room." She winked and joined the other Bellas in the living room. Beca took a deep breath and a sip of the drink. She immediately started coughing. "Good God…" she mumbled staring at the drink in her hand.

Everyone had reached a level of tipsiness after they played a couple rounds of cards against humanity - dirty version thanks to Fat Amy. Chloe was snuggling into Beca with her original drink still in her hand, almost empty. Beca could feel her hairs start standing on her arms as Chloe gradually got closer and closer. She finally jumped up, to the surprise of the redhead.

"Freshen your drink?" Beca held her hand out. Chloe slipped her cup into Beca's hand.

"Hurry back!" Chloe playfully slapped Beca's butt as she turned around.

"You want to hit that, huh, ginga?" Fat Amy laughed on the other side of the couch. Beca didn't turn around but felt her cheeks burning red. She nearly spilt the drink she was filling for Chloe.

"Ohh….she wishes." Chloe winked when Beca started to return. Beca just shook her head as she sank back down next to Chloe. "I don't think she could handle me." Chloe nudged Fat Amy. Everyone laughed in delight as Beca started squirming in embarrassment on the couch.

"Bet I could help get some of that pent up rage out of your little body." Chloe giggled, poking Beca in the ribs.

"Okay!" Beca clapped her hands together. "Present time?"

"Yes! Presents!" Chloe jumped in delight. Beca was relieved she was finally distracted from the joke.

Chloe cried over nearly every gift. She was thrilled with the cruise tickets. She immediately put on a bracelet that Jessica got her. She hugged a painting with a daisy on it that Lilly had done in art class. She breathed in deeply a candle Cynthia Rose bought her - to which Aubrey and Beca exchanged sarcastic smirks. It got to Fat Amy and she held out a box wrapped in Australian flag wrapping paper.

"Oh my God…" Chloe turned serious. Beca leaned forward and jerked her head to look at Aubrey, whose mouth was open.

"I remember you getting all weepy over this jewelry box and when I couldn't find anything better, I went back to get it. Luckily it was still there." Fat Amy shrugged. Chloe wrapped her arms around the bigger girl.

"Thank you so much. I love it!" She wiped a tear from her eye and set the box on the coffee table. She then turned to Beca with expectant eyes.

"Your turn." Her eyes locked onto Beca as if her gift was the only one Chloe was really interested in.

"Umm...its…" Beca ran a shaky nervous hand through her hand and made eye contact with Aubrey who looked genuinely concerned and confused. "Its...not ready...yet." She closed her eyes like she was in pain.

"Oh…" Chloe couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"But it will be!" Beca tried to save the moment.

"Stacie, how bout you go!" Aubrey snapped her fingers, trying to pass this awkward moment. Beca stood up and went back into the kitchen. Aubrey quickly snuck in after her.

"What the hell was that? I thought you went back to get the box."

"I was going to!" Beca whispered glancing at Chloe. "But I had a better idea - what I thought was a better idea. God, I'm so stupid!"

"What'd you do?" Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. Beca looked around to make sure no one else could see. She bent down and pulled a bag out of one of the kitchen cabinets where she was hiding it.

"I made her one instead." Beca handed Aubrey the bag. Aubrey looked quizzically at Beca for a moment before opening the bag and pulling out the box making sure Chloe didn't see. She opened it and the music started but Beca shut it so the others wouldn't hear.

"Beca…" Aubrey's jaw dropped. "She would love this…"

"Not after Amy got her the real one!" Beca let a hand drop to her side in frustration. She snatched the box from Aubrey and jogged upstairs to hide it. Aubrey stood in the kitchen, shaking her head dumbfounded. "Beca Mitchell…"

The party was coming to an end. Most girls had gone to bed. Chloe was pretty tipsy as she helped Aubrey clean. Beca had passed out on the couch. She kept stealing glances at the sleeping brunette as she put plates in the sink.

"You're the birthday girl, you don't need to help with this." Aubrey swatted at Chloe.

"I don't mind." Chloe mumbled. Aubrey glanced over to where she saw Chloe's eyes focused.

"She didn't forget to get you something you know." Aubrey knew Chloe well enough to basically read her mind.

"I know." Chloe said unconvincingly. "It's just not ready." She mocked Beca's tone and rolled her eyes.

"Chlo." Abrey put her hand on the redhead's shoulder, stopping her from continuing with the dishes. "She made you a jewelry box. I told her that story from the mall because she was having a mini panic attack trying to find you a gift. I thought she was going to buy it but she decided to make one instead. I'm just shocked Amy even remembered and was thoughtful enough to get it for you."

"She made me one?" Chloe spun around. Aubrey nodded. "Well where is it?"

"She hid it somewhere." Aubrey shrugged. "You know how she is. She thought it would be lame now so God forbid she gave it to you anyway to show she actually cares." Chloe frowned watching the brunette's chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully on the couch.

"Well I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. I think the rest of this can wait for tomorrow." Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "You staying up or no?"

"No, I'll be back in a little bit." Chloe mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Chloe." Aubrey hugged her as she unsteadily made her way back to their shared room.

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe kept her eyes on the brunette. What was she feeling right now? Why was Beca's gift the most important? And why is she so touched by her thoughtfulness? She walked into the living room and knelt down by the couch. She stroked Beca's brown hair before whispering, "Beca? Wake up." She nudged her shoulder a little. "Beca?" She grinned as she had an idea, she started lightly pinching Beca's sides, knowing it was a ticklish spot.

"Hey!" Beca squirmed and sleepily reached out a hand to swat at her attacker. She opened her eyes and saw Chloe's bright blue ones staring down at her. "What's wrong?" She sat up slowly, so she wouldn't get too dizzy.

"Nothing. Just thought you might be more comfortable sleeping in your own bed. I can help you upstairs?"

"Mm...yeah sure." Beca groggily rubbed the back of her neck and stood up. She nearly toppled over before Chloe caught her. She wrapped her hand around the brunettes waist and led her into the kitchen where she grabbed a water bottle before carefully leading Beca upstairs.

They got to her room and Chloe helped her slide down onto the bed. Chloe pulled the blanket up and set the water bottle on her night stand.

"Hey, Beca." Chloe sat down next to the nearly unconscious girl.

"Hmmm…" Beca groaned.

"Where's my birthday present?"

"What?" Beca's eyes were now open. "I told you it -" Chloe interrupted her by putting her hand to her lips.

"Aubrey told me. I want to see it." Chloe's tone meant she wasn't in the mood to pry it out of Beca.

"Remind me to freaking kill her tomorrow." Beca grumbled and ran a hand through her hair. She leaned over and reached under her bed. She nervously handed the box to Chloe. Chloe was in shock, her hands nearly shaking as she held it. She carefully opened it and the song came on, almost causing her to cry. The dancer twitching though made her stifle a laugh.

"It's not the greatest, I only had a day. And I had help, so its not like -" Again Beca was interrupted, but this time Chloe leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love it." She smiled holding the box to her chest. "Goodnight my little hermit."

"Night." Beca was somewhat stunned as the redhead quietly shut the door behind her. She sighed heavily and fell back into her pillow. "I'm gunna kill you, Aubrey."


	3. 3: Bruises

**Chapter 3: Bruises**

A couple months had gone by while Beca dated Luke. Things were going okay, but she could tell he wanted more and she was nervous. Bella rehearsals had gone smoothly for the most part. Aubrey wasn't on her ass about every little thing. Classes were good. Life was good. Except a small problem she felt continuing to creep up in her mind. Chloe was making her feel weird. Like..was it a crush? Did she actually like Chloe like that? If so…what the hell? It didn't help that Chloe was a super touchy feely person, making the hair on the back of Beca's neck stand up every time they touched. And did Chloe have any idea?

Chloe walked up to the door and fumbled for her keys when Beca opened it and they did a weird little dance stepping around each other.

"Hey!" Chloe looked Beca up and down. "You look nice."

"Don't sound so shocked." Beca rolled her eyes.

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked as she stayed in the doorway.

"Date. With Luke."

"Oh." Chloe looked away, feeling a strange pang of jealousy. "Well, you look good. He'll love it." She rubbed Beca's arm as she got inside. "Have fun!"

Luke had candles all over the apartment. He had made dinner - spaghetti because that's really all he could cook. There was light music in the background. Instead of a table he had laid a blanket down on the floor. There was a fancy bottle of wine as well as some other liquor, knowing Beca wasn't a huge fan of wine. But it was romantic so he had to. He was making sure everything was in perfect when Beca knocked on the door.

"Hey, gorgeous." Luke kissed her quickly as she came inside.

"Holy shit, what is all of this?" Beca looked around, amazed.

"I told you I had something special planned." He winked as he intertwined their hands and led her to the kitchen. "For starters, I cooked you dinner?"

"You cooked?" Beca scoffed looking at the pots, pans, and plates.

"A special girl deserves all the best. Now...its not really the best, I'm not a good cook. But its the best that I make, so there's that."

"Wow. This is pretty sweet." Beca put both hands on his cheeks and gave him a deep kiss.

"Wine?" He grabbed the bottle and started pouring her a glass. Beca made a face of mild disgust. "Come on, one glass. And then you can drink your precious vodka."

"Deal." Beca downed the glass of wine and smirked proudly at her boyfriend. He rolled his eyes and handed her the vodka bottle.

They had finished dinner and were relaxing on the blanket in the middle of the floor. She had finished her third vodka rocks and was feeling pretty good.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear, stroking her back. She looked in his eyes and let him kiss her. They started a pretty intense makeout session when his hands started roaming. They've reached second base, but Beca wasn't ready for more. He slid his hand from her mid thigh up to her pelvis. She reached down and moved his hand. A few seconds later his hand was back. She forcefully moved it again, leaning back giving him a warning look.

"Come on baby." He kissed her neck and laid her flat on the floor. He slowly climbed up so he was straddling her.

"Luke, come on." She pushed his chest but he wouldn't budge.

"Look at all this I did for you. I want tonight to be special." He whispered again returning to her neck. "We've waited long enough."

Beca had had enough. She thought back to the days of taking martial arts. She was actually grateful to her dad for forcing her to. Due to her size she got disrespected a lot, but at least had a legitimate defense in case of assholes like what was rapidly becoming Luke. She didn't think the situation warranted her to kick his ass...yet, but she kept it in her mind.

"Stop." She shoved him harder and slid out from under him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Luke lost his patience and ran a hand through his hair. "I do all this for you, I wait for you longer than I wait for anyone and you're telling me no?!"

"I don't owe you sex, jackass!" Beca stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Hey!" He grabbed her arm.

"Let. Go." She growled through clenched teeth.

"God, you're such a bitch!" He held his right hand across her face and in a quick movement slapped her hard, cutting her head just over her eye with his rings. He looked a little scared at first, not meaning to actually hit her. She instantly grabbed his arm to try and detain him, but he quickly shot his knee up into her ribs, nearly knocking the breath right out of her.

"You really shouldn't have done that, asshole." She cocked an arm back and decked him with one quick left hook. She then kicked him in the groin. As he writhed in pain she grabbed his arm and twisted it back while stepping on the center of his back causing him to yelp like a wounded puppy. "Bye, little bitch." She whispered in his ear and gave him one last shove. She slammed the door leaving him curled up in a ball on his floor.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Beca muttered to herself as she walked down the street. Her head was spinning a little from the alcohol as well as from the wound on her head. "Little asshole!" She slammed her left hand against a traffic light post and almost fell to her knees since it was already throbbing from the punch she landed on Luke's jaw. "Should've just done the martial arts." She shook her head and rubbed her hand that was already turning purple and swelling.

"Shit." She was next to the post office and decided to sit on the steps. It was a little past midnight and few people were out and about. She was worried about walking home. It wasn't far, but she was feeling dizzy and disoriented. She hoped she didn't have a concussion because of Luke's obnoxious rings. She also hoped she didn't break a rib since it was still hard to get a deep breath. She pulled out her phone, thinking of one person who would probably be waiting up for her to get home.

"Chloe…" Beca mumbled into the phone. For the first time she felt like she was on the verge of tears.

"_Beca? What's wrong?"_ The fear was evident in the redheads voice.

"I need you…" Beca paused. There was weird silence over the phone. "I need you to pick me up."

"_Okay. Where are you?"_

"The steps of the post office. I'll explain when you get here."

"_Alright, I'm on my way right now."_

Five minutes later Chloe's car pulled up and Beca was leaning against the steps by the post office. She was definitely feeling worse. She heard a car door slam and it jolted her from her near nap.

"Beca! What the hell happened?" Chloe sprinted around the car and knelt down beside the brunette. She looked worriedly at the gash on Beca's head and the swollen hand sitting in Beca's lap. Beca was still feeling groggy. "Beca!" Chloe put her hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Do I need to get you to a hospital?"

"No!" Beca reached out to grab Chloe's shoulder and then winced when it hurt her hand.

"Come on, let me at least get you in the car." Chloe bent down and wrapped her arm around Beca's waist and pulled her up. Its a good thing she was small because Beca wasn't helping much with getting to her feet.

"Sorry, Chlo." She leaned her head on the ginger's shoulder and put her arms around her waist for support.

"You do not have to apologize." Chloe whispered as she struggled to open the door while holding Beca up. She gently slid her into the front seat making sure not to hit her head. She jogged back around to her side and locked the doors when she got in. She took a deep breath, filled with so many questions.

"Beca, please tell me what happened." Chloe looked to the passenger side. Beca was slouched and just staring blankly out the window. No emotion on her face, not even anger. "Beca, talk to me."

"Can we just go home?" Beca whispered. Chloe sighed, resigning to having to take the long route to pull whatever happened out of Beca.

They got home and Chloe helped Beca walk up the steps to the front door.

"Do you want to try and go upstairs to your bathroom or stay downstairs?" Chloe asked helping Beca through the doorway.

"I want my room." Beca replied. Chloe nodded and then put her in a kitchen chair while she grabbed some supplies from the kitchen. Aubrey then walked in from their room and gasped when she saw Beca. The bruise around the cut on her eye was growing.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened Chloe?"

"Still trying to figure that out myself." Chloe gave her a look that said she was worried but also frustrated. "I'm taking her upstairs to clean her up."

"Need help?"

"No, I can handle it. Thanks, though."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything. Hey, Beca." Aubrey looked down, trying to make eye contact with her short nemesis. Beca only stared blankly ahead, not focused on anything. "Hope you're okay." Aubrey looked back at Chloe with concern. "Should she go to the hospital, I'm worried." Before Chloe could respond Beca slammed her hand on the counter. "I'm not going to a damn hospital." Then she winced as she cursed herself for hitting her hand on something a second time, probably making the bruising and swelling worse.

"We'll see…" Chloe mumbled to herself. "Here, Aubrey, you can carry this stuff to Beca's bathroom, so I can help her get there."

"Got it." Aubrey snatched the supplies from Chloe eagerly, just wanting to help. As Beca stood back up in Chloe's arms she tried to sneakily reach for the vodka bottle that was sitting on the counter.

"Don't think so." Chloe snatched the bottle and put it out of reach.

"For my wounds, though…" Beca looked at it longingly.

"Nice try." Chloe shook her head and followed Aubrey upstairs.

Aubrey wished Beca goodnight and hoped she felt better as she went back downstairs to not get any sleep. She would be tossing and turning, concerned and confused over one of her Bella sisters. Beca gave her a hard time and infuriated her some days, but she was still part of the family. She hated seeing Beca so despondent and hurt.

Chloe lowered Beca onto the toilet lid and dampened a washcloth. "Alright, what hurts the worst right now?" Beca simply raised her left hand. Chloe knelt down and gently took Beca's hand in hers, dabbing it with the cloth. She looked up at Beca when she felt a wince that she was obviously trying to hide. She then took the first aid kit ice pack and wrapped it over the swollen knuckles.

"Okay, tilt your head." Chloe very carefully grabbed Beca's chin and examined the cut and bruise on her head. She wiped the blood off and dabbed with the cloth again. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"You're good at this you know?" Beca glanced up.

"You're avoiding."

"I'm giving you a compliment."

"Thanks. So what happened?"

"Its a good thing you're pre-med. I'm lucky my best friend is pre-med. You can stitch this right up."

"Beca…" Chloe warned.

"You're going to make such a good doc-" Beca was cut of with a mild shriek when chloe dipped the cloth in peroxide and aggressively applied it to Beca's cut. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Chloe did feel a little bad, but she knew it was the way to get Beca to pay attention. "Now spill."

"Luke."

"What did he do to you?" Chloe's tone turned icy. She was ready to call the cops on the punk.

"He got pissed when I wouldn't have sex with him."

"What the fuck?" Chloe leaned back to try and look at Beca in the eyes. "I'm going to kill him." She resumed cleaning the cut on Beca's head.

"Its okay, I actually kicked his ass pretty good before I got outside."

"Good. I always knew you were a badass." Chloe grinned, hoping desperately for some sort of recognition from Beca. An ever so slight smirk and huff escaped her lips which made Chloe smile. Beca then let out a chuckle, followed immediately by a gasp for air and grimace.

"What was that?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow wondering where this new pain was coming from.

"Nothing. Just tired." Beca tilted her body awkwardly. Chloe's eyes narrowed and noticed how Beca was protecting her left side involuntarily. She reached for her shirt and pulled it up.

"Hey!" Beca tried to argue, but Chloe had seen it.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Chloe looked at the dark bruise covering half of Beca's left side. "You might have a broken rib!"

"And there's nothing the hospital can do about it except tell me to rest, so don't try again with the hospital shit."

"You're so stubborn." Chloe sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. This cut needs stitches. I have a kit, but I've never stitched up a real wound. I think it would be wise to go to the medical center at least. But!" She put her hand up before Beca could fight. "I will respect what you want and can take care of you here if that's what you want."

"Thanks, Chlo. That's what I want. I trust you more than those scrubs anyway." Beca smiled. Chloe couldn't help but feel super lucky that someone like Beca acknowledged trust in her. But she was also really nervous about her first stitch up.

"I'll go get my kit and be right back."

Beca watched anxiously as Chloe got the stitches ready. It kind of freaked her out that Chloe would be sowing up her head like her mom used to sow up her clothes.

"Okay." Chloe took a deep breath, trying to hide her anxiety. "Now sit still." She leaned in close and started to put the needle through the top of the cut. She could feel Beca staring at her so her eyes flashed quickly to the brunette and saw an intense glare. "Stop that."

"Stop what? You said sit still." Beca smirked.

"You staring at me makes me more nervous."

"But your blue eyes make me feel calm." Beca was shocked herself when the words came out of her mouth. Chloe paused and looked back into Beca's eyes. There was a silence that hung heavy over the two. Chloe took another deep breath and continued stitching. It didn't take long, she only needed three stitches.

"There." Chloe exhaled heavily. She put a bandage over the stitches and then leaned back, proud of her first successful stitch-up. "Now, how bout we get you to bed."

Once Beca was as comfortable as she could be, Chloe sat on the bed next to her. She found herself running her hand through Beca's hair, stroking her to give her a level of comfort.

"I'm sorry this happened, Beca."

"Its fine. I never should have tried to fool myself into thinking I deserved love or something stupid like that." Beca blurted out.

"Hey." Chloe's hand went to hold Beca's cheek. "Don't say that." Beca rolled her eyes and averted Chloe's gaze. "Hey…" Chloe whispered again, this time getting Beca to look at her. Chloe found herself leaning closer and her eyes drifting from Beca's eyes to her lips. Then Aubrey appeared in the doorway. Chloe instantly removed her hand and straightened herself to an upright position.

"Just wanted to check on things. You've been up here awhile." Aubrey looked between Chloe and Beca.

"I just finished." Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to come down in just a minute."

"Okay...goodnight Beca. Obviously don't worry about rehearsals." She chuckled lightly, happy to get a sincere smirk from the brunette.

When Aubrey left Beca sighed heavily. "Thank you Chloe, for everything tonight."

"I could stay here...if you wanted?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"No, that's okay. I just...I'd like to be alone for a bit." Beca looked down and Chloe's heart hurt and just wanted to make everything okay for her little best friend.

"Okay. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Chloe quickly kissed Beca's forehead and retreated to her own room. Neither one was able to sleep well that night.


	4. 4: Best Friends Always

**Chapter 4: Best Friends. Always.**

Chloe left a cup of coffee, toast, and a blueberry muffin (her favorite) on Beca's nightstand. She also left a note "be home in a few hours, call me if you need anything. -Chlo xo."

"She awake?" Aubrey asked as she got her to-go coffee mug ready.

"No, probably better for her to sleep as much as she can."

"Well, everyone else just left so let's head out."

They chose to walk this morning, and as they passed the radio station Chloe's eyes narrowed as she looked in the windows to see if Luke was there. Aubrey, reading her mind as usual said, "Chloe...don't. Let's just keep walking."

"Just a sec." Chloe completely ignored her and marched over to the station. Aubrey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Chloe stomped into the building and Aubrey followed behind gripping her bag uncomfortably.

"Hello." Aubrey nodded at the man at the front desk. She watched as Chloe barged into the back room. Chloe snatched the door knob with fury and swung it open and it slammed against the wall. Luke spun around in shock. It pleased Chloe to see there was a good shiner on his face knowing it came from Beca.

"What the fu-" Luke looked up to be greeted by a swift open palm of Chloe. She slapped him so hard you could see the handprint.

"Go near her again, asshole and I'll call the cops on your punk ass." She growled and then knocked over a stack of CDs on her way out. Aubrey had watched nervously waiting for someone to detain them or something.

"Let's go." Chloe walked back to her and smiled cheerily.

Beca returned to bella rehearsals not long after Chloe and Aubrey had arrived, ribs still a little sore and stitches over her eyebrow. Everyone was happy to see that she made it and gave her encouragement which she responded to sullenly. Chloe noticed immediately it wasn't the same Beca from before the Luke situation, which was commanded to Aubrey and Chloe to not discuss with the other bellas.

"Why is she not at home?" Aubrey whispered to Chloe, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I don't know." Chloe folded her arms and glared at Beca for showing up when she knew she should be resting.

"Beca! Glad to see you here!" CR greeted her with a clap on the back. Beca groaned and flinched feeling a surge of pain on her left side. Chloe saw and winced for her. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah I just took a tumble down the stairs, rib still hurts."

"Damn girl and your face and hand?!" Stacie stepped over and gave Beca the once over.

"It was a weird fall, okay? Nothing to see." Beca shooed them away with her hands. Chloe rolled her eyes at the terrible excuse Beca gave them.

"Alright Bellas." Aubrey started nervously. "We have some new moves to learn today. I'm thinking of adding a new set to "set" us apart." She grinned hopefully.

"You just spring a brand new set on us without talking about it?" Beca asked wide eyed.

"Well...technically you've been talking about it since day one." Aubrey smiled her signature fake smile.

"So you're just all of a sudden going to let me put a mix together for us today?" Beca scoffed.

"Actually...yes. With group approval." Aubrey nodded at everyone. Even Chloe was taken aback by this. Aubrey hadn't run this idea by her.

"What?" Beca replied dumbstruck.

"Do you want to do it or not, Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Y-Yeah. I guess." Beca shrugged and looked at everyone else who were all as shocked as she was.

"Alright, now we're going to be learning a lot of new moves." Aubrey flipped the white board over and showed them the starting positions. "I'll save an hour at the end to run through our other routines as well to stay sharp."

Chloe's spot was next to Beca and she marched over and whispered. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, call me crazy but this is a Bella rehearsal, and I thought since I'm a Bella -"

"Stop, you know what I mean." Chloe groaned.

"I'm not sitting in my bed all day to mope by myself."

"I don't think you're ready to-"

"I can decide when I'm ready for whatever I want." Beca whipped her face to give Chloe a serious glare. Chloe sighed in frustration.

The bellas were clearly not perfect with the new dance moves since it was the first time they practiced, but Aubrey was pleasantly surprised. One of the moves had Chloe reach out to Beca's hand and pull her to the opposite side of the stage, switching Beca with Stacie's partner, Jessica. Without thinking Chloe grabbed her hand and was about to pull her across to switch with Jessica when Beca let out a yelp. Chloe immediately let go and watched in concern.

"Shit! Dammit!" Beca held her left hand then stood up and kicked a chair. Everyone froze watching her mini-tantrum.

"You good, Beca?" Aubrey asked hesitantly.

"Fine. Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

"That's why I said you should've stayed home." Chloe mumbled to herself but loud enough for Beca to hear.

"I don't need you to be my mom." Beca glared as she got into position.

"You did last night." Chloe immediately regretted saying that. It was unfair and she worried it would risk Beca every asking for her help again. Beca just shook her head and waited for Aubrey to give the signal.

Beca had put all the Bellas on edge the rest of rehearsal until Aubrey finally called it a day. Everyone filed out one by one when Aubrey called out, "Beca, could you wait please?"

"Well isn't this a fun flashback?" Beca grinned. "Gonna give me beef about my attitude or something?"

"Actually." Aubrey breathed in deeply. "I was going to see if you had thoughts on songs for a new arrangement." Beca felt a little bad. Aubrey was being pretty nice to her. At the same time it frustrated her because she felt it was out of pity.

"I have ideas, give me a day and I can give you some options."

"Great." Aubrey nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Since you ask…" Aubrey glanced at Chloe and back to Beca. "What's going on with you today? I mean last night was awful and you're still hurt. Do you need-"

"Oh my God!" Beca raised her hands in frustration. "What I NEED is for people to stop trying to pamper me!"

"Beca-" Chloe tried to step in.

"No! God, just let me be. I'm going home." Beca grabbed her bag and marched out the door.

"I hope this doesn't become a problem." Aubrey closed her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's just going through some rough stuff. She needs more than a night to get over it." Chloe nodded confidently but was nervous herself.

Throughout the next week Beca was short with everyone even though everyone just showed genuine concern. No one knew about Luke yet, but just knew she was dealing with something and Beca was known for not sharing a single personal thought that passed through her brain. It was starting to get to Chloe, though. She knew the truth and only wanted what was best for her friend, but her constant surliness and unnecessary rudeness to the girls needed to stop.

One night they were having Bella Bonding Night, watching a movie. Presence was mandatory. Beca sat on the couch with her arms crossed. Chloe brought her a drink as well as her own in her favorite yellow cup.

"Here." She said trying not to sound too cold but also not to friendly. She didn't know what would make Beca snap. _This is ridiculous having to step on eggshells with Beca of all people._ She thought to herself.

"Thanks." Beca took it and took a long sip.

"Yo, Becca. How's things going with your boy Luke?" CR asked innocently. How was she supposed to know? Chloe's eyes widened. Aubrey froze while putting the dvd in.

"We broke up." Beca responded shortly.

"Aw damn! Sorry girl. Is that why you've been in a funk?"

"I haven't been in a funk." Beca growled. Chloe scoffed under breath unable to contain it.

"We should hook you up with someone!" Stacie interjected.

"Please I don't need one of your STD reject boys." Beca shifted. Chloe felt heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't take much more of this Beca. Stacie shrugged it off. She was pretty open about her sex life anyway.

"We can find you somebody for sure. And way better than Luke." CR encouraged.

"What would YOU of all people know about getting a guy and if they're good or not." Beca laughed harshly.

"Beca!" Fat Amy let out a groan. "Look, just because Luke tried to go too far with you doesn't mean there's not good guys out there for you."

"What?" Beca's voice was stoic and quiet. Chloe's eyes widened and felt her heart rate pickup.

"I mean so Luke doesn't get 'no means no', okay he's an asshole. But there's lots of fish in the sea. Believe me I like a catfish or two." Fat Amy grinned. Beca slowly turned her head to face Chloe whose eyes were already closed, not wanting to see the Beca death glare. The rest of the room besides Aubrey didn't realize the tension that suddenly overtook the room.

"Alright, movie time!" Aubrey chirped.

"How'd she know about that?" Beca ignored her and waited for a response from Chloe.

"She kept pushing me about what happened to your-" Chloe tried to explain.

"Ugh! You bitch!" Beca downed her drink and stood up from the couch. Everyone looked in puzzlement at the little brunette as she stormed out of the room. At first Chloe was shocked and hurt but it quickly turned to frustrated anger. She slammed her cup on the coffee table and also jumped up from the couch. Beca had already raced up the stairs but Chloe wasn't far behind.

"Chloe-" Aubrey tried to warn.

"Oh, I can handle her." Chloe growled as she grabbed the railing and jogged upstairs.

"Okay bellas." Aubrey's smile faltered as she heard Beca's door slam upstairs. "Let's try to enjoy the movie ourselves." Suddenly another door slam followed that one. "Let's turn up the volume."

"What the hell is your problem!" Chloe stormed into Beca's room slamming the door behind her. Beca ignored her and put her headphones in to work on her music.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Chloe stepped over and yanked the headphones off.

"What the fuck?" Beca shouted. "Don't touch my headphones!"

"Then don't call me a bitch. And don't treat the other girls like shit. And don't shut me out for no damn good reason!"

"Well don't tell my personal shit to everyone and their mom!"

"I told Amy. You know how she is, I didn't tell anyone else."

"Well now I know my best friend has a big mouth!"

"Oh please, if you would just-"

"If you ever were my best friend to begin with!"

"Don't you dare!" Chloe stepped forward. "Don't you try to push me so far away I don't come back. I am here for you, Beca. Open your damn eyes and let go of whatever it is that makes you shut people out. I don't understand what happened. We were so close that night and now I feel like all you want to do is fight with me...with everyone."

"Because you're babying me. I'm not a fucking child!"

"Well you're acting like one. Stomping and moping around and treating the girls like shit for NO DAMN REASON!"

Downstairs, all the bellas could hear the muffled shouting. They all kept exchanging uncomfortable glances. No one was paying attention to the movie. And no one knew what to say or do to help the situation.

"I don't want people to be close to me Chloe! Can't you understand that?" Beca nearly gasped getting her words out.

"Why, Beca? We want to be close to you. I want to be close to you."

"Well you're an idiot."

"I swear to God, insult me again and I will punch you in your ribs." Chloe growled. Beca knew with her skills she could probably take Chloe in a fight, yet something in the ginger's eyes terrified her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She flopped down onto her bed.

"Please, Becs. Just tell me what's going on in there." Chloe sat next to her and rubbed her thumb across Beca's temple.

"I don't deserve it." Beca whispered. Chloe didn't say anything, just waited for Beca to continue. "I don't deserve best friends and boyfriends. Everyone I care about either ditches me when they realize I suck or I hurt them. I need to be alone, there's less risk that way. I'm so tired of getting my hopes up just to have someone remind me that I don't deserve to be loved and my love isn't worth anyone having."

"Becs…" Chloe closed her eyes. Hurting so much for her friend. "I want to personally kick the ass of everyone who ever made you feel that way. You deserve the best people in your life. You're such a wonderful person. You deserve love and so much more." Chloe grabbed Beca's chin to make her look her in the eyes. "You deserve -" Before she continued, Chloe just instinctively put her hands behind Beca's neck and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, when Beca allowed Chloe's tongue inside her mouth. Chloe felt a tear sliding down her cheek, just wanting so badly to show and prove to Beca what she was worth. Chloe's hands then slid down to Beca's waist to try and pull her closer. Beca pulled back, grabbing her side in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe yanked her hands back and scooted an inch away.

"Its fine." Beca lightly rubbed her side.

Downstairs, Aubrey looked at the ceiling, confused by the now silence. "Hmm...its quiet now."

"They probably started their angry sex. Its the best kind." Stacie winked to the room.

"Or make up sex." CR chuckled.

"It'd be about time. To bloe!" Fat Amy raised her glass toward the ceiling. Aubrey just rolled her eyes at her fellow bellas.

Beca stood to her feet and Chloe followed her. Nervous about how Beca was going to react to their moment.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you this week." Beca stared at her feet.

"Thank you for apologizing." Chloe grinned. Beca looked back up and returned the favor from Chloe and gave her a short, but meaningful kiss. Chloe's heart fluttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Friends again?" Beca looked expectantly.

"Best friends. Always." Chloe gave her a hug.

"I should probably apologize to everyone else too, right?" Beca chewed on her lip, not looking forward to a public apology.

Chloe and Beca descended the stairs together while the room was silent, scared to make eye contact or to speak.

"Alright so…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck and shifted awkwardly. "I'm sorry for being such a grouch this week. I've had some stuff to deal with. I shouldn't have taken it out on...my family. And...I...loveyouawesomenerds." Her eyes shifted around the ground. There was a chorus of 'we love you toos' and 'awws' as everyone gathered around for a group hug, gentle of course to not hurt her ribs. Chloe smiled widely as they finally had their Beca back.


	5. 5: Merry Christmas Bechloe

**Chapter 5: Merry Christmas Bechloe**

The Bellas were preparing for their big Christmas bash in which they would invite all the acapella groups from campus. It was definitely Chloe's favorite time of the year. She always loved picking out sweaters to wear, decorating the house, the music, the smells, food, weather, everything. This year they were going to do secret santa. Since they were college students they figured it best to save their money and just do one gift instead of 9. Beca, however, hated the holiday. Too much festivity and love floating around made her ill some days.

"_I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas"_ was playing on Chloe's portable speaker in the kitchen when Beca came down at around ten in the morning.

"Well hey, sleepyhead!" She looked up from a bowl of some type of batter and smiled brightly at Beca who looked a bit disheveled.

"Why is there so much clanging going on?" Beca grumbled.

"Baking, silly!"

"Urrrggg…" Beca sat at the counter and put her head down.

"The others went out to shop for the party tonight, so why don't you help me?" Chloe turned around to check the cookies that were in the oven.

"Mmm. Hard pass." Beca rested her head in her hand.

"Let me rephrase." Chloe walked around the kitchen counter and grabbed Beca's shoulders. "You are going to bake with me today." She whispered in Beca's ear. Beca still wasn't thrilled, but it was hard to say no to that Chloe.

"Okay what do I do?"

"Put food coloring in those four small bowls and then mix the dough in each of them so that the coloring is even."

"I'm going to get colors all over my hands!" Beca whined.

"Oh stop being a baby, that's why we have soap." Chloe nudged her.

They spent the rest of the morning baking and cleaning dishes just to use them again for more baking. Beca thought it was a pointless vicious cycle.

"Okay this should be the last batch. Hopefully it will be enough for the party tonight." Chloe took a step back and looked at all the baked goods on the counter.

"Yeah, it took 12 hours to make and it'll take 12 minutes for it to all be gone." Beca shook her head.

"Quit being such a downer." Chloe flicked some left over icing from her spoon on to Beca's face.

"Oh no you didn't." Beca froze for a moment before turning towards a slightly scared but smiling Chloe. Beca quickly scooped some brownie mix from a bowl and rushed at Chloe. Before she could run Beca grabbed her and ran her hand all over Chloe's face.

"Eww! Stop!" Chloe squealed and giggled simultaneously. She grabbed whatever she could reach on the counter and tossed it at Beca's face.

"Aw man, Chlo!" Beca laughed as she grabbed her eye. "You got it in my eye."

"Ohh...sorry." Chloe stepped right up to Beca and reached up to help her clear her eye. She started just wiping flour and icing from her face but then changed to gentle caresses along her cheek and chin. Chloe continued stroking Beca's face as her eyes darted back and forth between Beca's. Beca stood frozen, trying to read exactly what was behind Chloe's gaze. She felt herself leaning forward and Chloe glanced at her lips. They were inches away when the door burst open and they both flew apart from each other, pretending they were cleaning up the mess.

"Did we interrupt?" Fat Amy looked suspiciously between Beca and Chloe.

"Just baking!" Chloe grinned.

"And not the fun kind." Beca smirked. Chloe playfully slapped her forearm.

"And a food fight?" Fat Amy pointed at their faces.

"Oh, yeah!" Chloe grabbed a towel and wiped her face. "Beca was just acting out because she didn't want to help in the kitchen." She laughed then tossed the towel at her.

"What can I say? If you make me bake, you're going to get some icing on your face." Beca shrugged. The two of them exchanged awkward glances, not sure about what was happening just moments before.

As the party guests slowly started to trickle in, Aubrey and Chloe helped each other put the finishing touches on their outfits and hair.

"Do you think Howie will show up?" Aubrey asked while she fiddled with her hair in the mirror.

"Of course he is." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Every acapella event he ends up flirting with you. And half the time you end up making out."

"Oh don't judge." Aubrey's face turned red. "Anyone you're hoping to see tonight?"

"Not really." Chloe inadvertently glanced up at the ceiling knowing Beca was probably lying down on her bed right above her.

"You seem like you've had a bit of a dry spell lately." Aubrey turned around, only slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have as much fun floating from guy to guy as I used to. Different priorities." Chloe shrugged.

"Well...if you see someone you like tonight, just get them under the mistletoe." Aubrey winked and nudged Chloe. Chloe laughed and pulled out her phone as Aubrey left.

_Chloe: You coming down for the party?_

_Beca: Is it mandatory?_

_Chloe: yes…_

_Beca: nice try, I'd rather work on my mixes_

_Chloe: but after all the work you did to help me bake today don't you want to see the fruits of your labor?_

_Beca: not really lol_

_Chloe: please...it won't be as fun without you_

_Beca: maybe…_

_Chloe: I'll just come get you in awhile if I don't see you ;)_

_Beca: yeah yeah…_

Aubrey came back in to grab something and saw Chloe smiling dumbly at her phone.

"Ohh...special someone?"

"No, just a friend...they made a joke. It was funny." Chloe shoved her phone in her pocket. "Alright let's party!" She grabbed Aubrey's arm and walked out to the main room.

Fat Amy was in charge of drinks so pretty much everyone was tipsy. Chloe was happy to see that all the food was being enjoyed by all. Aubrey was ready to start the Christmas Karaoke festivities. The other bellas were having a blast dancing and finding boys to flirt with (except CR). And still no Beca…Chloe went into the kitchen for a drink and looked upstairs with squinted eyes. She was about to make her way up to drag her party pooper friend down to the party when Jesse walked in...with Luke. Aubrey had come around the corner and saw rage in her best friend's eyes.

"Chloe...you okay?" Aubrey followed Chloe's gaze and saw Luke and cursed to herself.

"I'm going to kill him. Who the hell does he think he is just walking into _our_ house?" Chloe muttered and took an angry step forward as Aubrey grabbed her arms and pushed her back.

"No, no, no. We will get him to leave without making a scene. Just calm down." Once Aubrey was sure Chloe would stay put she went and dragged Jesse into the kitchen.

"Why did you bring that asshole here?" Chloe growled and stepped right in Jesse's face. He raised his hands in surrender and looked at Aubrey in confusion.

"What? We work together, and I thought he had a thing with Beca?"

"You don't know?" Aubrey put her hands on her hips. Chloe let out a deep sigh in realization.

"Of course she didn't tell you." She shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Jesse looked back and forth between the two women.

"Luke fucking beat her up. She should've been in the hospital from it except she's the most stubborn human being I've ever met." Chloe folded her arms.

"Are you serious?" Jesse's eyes turned dark.

"I had to stitch up a gash on her head he gave her from his rings and her hand was swollen for days." Chloe hissed.

"And she probably had a broken rib, that took forever for her to get over." Aubrey added.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Jesse put his hand over his eyes. "I'm getting him out right now. Don't worry." He left to go take care of Luke while Chloe headed for the stairs just to make sure Beca didn't see him. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Beca frozen midway down the steps, looking at Luke who had his hands around some girl's waist. Before Chloe could blink she saw Beca start to lunge downstairs to go for the attack. She pulled an Aubrey and grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't, Beca!" She pushed with all her strength to get Beca back up the stairs. "Jesse's getting him out. Come on." Chloe pushed Beca into her room and shut the door.

"Okay, look." Chloe clapped her hands preparing to debate with Beca. "You never interacted with him tonight. Nothing happened. He's going to be gone. So don't let this make you shrink back into your little hermit hole, okay? I want to have fun with my best friend tonight. And just because you saw him doesn't mean I should get punished. So if-"

"Chloe." Beca held back a smile as she interrupted. "Its fine. I just saw him and wanted to punch him again is all. We can go back down in a few minutes."

"Good." Chloe sighed in relief.

Downstairs Jesse gave Luke a shove. "So you like beating up women?"

"What the hell, dude?" Luke growled as he stepped away from the girl he was dancing with.

"You beat Beca up? That's where you got that black eye awhile back." Jesse remembered now how Luke had said is was a random bar fight.

"Please that bitch came at me first." Luke rolled her eyes.

"Even if that were true, explain her having broken ribs and stitches while you just have a bruise."

"Back off, fag." Luke shoved him back. The party goers all got quiet so all you could hear was the music.

"You need to leave, dude." Jesse ignored his comment but stared him down.

"And what are you gonna do?" Luke stepped towards him, a couple inches taller. Unfortunately for Luke, Howie was behind him about six inches taller.

"You hit a girl?" Howie tapped him on the shoulder. Luke turned around and looked up nervously at Howie. "I'll give you five seconds to get out of here you homophobic asshole." Howie held up five fingers.

"Fine, fine!" Luke held up his hands. "This is bullshit anyway." He mumbled as he stormed up the door. Aubrey walked over once Luke was gone and patted Jesse on the arm.

"Thanks, Jesse."

"I'm just sorry I brought him here. Oh damn...I bet I'm not going to have a job now after the break." He groaned. "Oh well. Totally worth it."

"And, Howie." Aubrey narrowed her eyes with a mischievous grin. "That was hot. I almost wish I could've seen you knock him out in one punch."

"He's not worth a sore hand." Howie shrugged and smiled confidently.

"Wanna dance?" Aubrey grabbed his hand.

"Duh." He finished his drink and followed her.

Chloe checked downstairs and then walked back into the room, "Alright little hermit the coast is clear." Beca got up and reluctantly followed her. The karaoke battle was in full force. Chloe made Beca sing "Baby Its Cold Outside" since she loved how their voices harmonized so well together. Later, she drug Beca into the kitchen and basically force fed her their baked goods they had made earlier. While Beca was fixing herself a drink, Chloe came up behind and snuck a Santa hat on her head.

"What the-" Beca reached up to take it off but Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Oh just drink some more you won't even realize its there." Chloe grinned. Fat Amy came in taking pictures of everyone.

"Santa!" She shouted. "Smile!" As Fat Amy held up her phone Chloe quickly leaned over to put her head on Beca's shoulder and smiled while Beca frowned. "Perf!" Fat Amy pumped her fist.

Aubrey glanced away from Howie and saw Beca and Chloe hanging out in the kitchen. She made her thinking face and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She glanced between the two of them.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe chirped.

"Have y'all given your secret santa gifts yet?"

"Oh!" Beca nearly jumped. "I got you Aubrey. I'll be right back." She turned to jog up the stairs. Aubrey closed her eyes trying not to think about what hideous gift her little frenemy had gotten her. But before Beca returned she grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Hey, so there's a lot of cute eligible guys. I mean, me and Beca have gotten over most of our differences but why would you want to spend the whole party with Beca?"

"She'd probably leave if I let her out of my sight." Chloe shrugged.

"So? Let her, we force her to do so much as it is."

"Aubrey…"

"I didn't mean to sound mean. I just worry about you. I want you to find someone again, its been a long time."

"Aubrey, I can handle that myself." Chloe gave her a disapproving look. Before Aubrey could press, Beca hopped back into the kitchen.

"Here." She held out a small package. Aubrey set her drink down and opened her gift. It was some sort of soft covered book? No,a scrapbook? Aubrey studied it and then gave a quizzical look at Beca. She flipped the cover open and found several pictures on the first few pages of Aubrey's first year as a Bella with some decorations. She kept flipping through it and found more pictures throughout her four years. The last page was from the current year with inside jokes written in the margins with stickers and mementos. There were five pictures cut up to fit on the page of the bellas from this year from various bonding moments. Aubrey actually got choked up as she saw the writing on the back cover that read, 'You are the best badass aca-leader the bellas ever had. Thanks, aca-bitch. - Beca.'

"Beca…" Aubrey swallowed. "Where did you even get these photos?"

"Well… a lot from Chloe. But the ones from your first year I had to contact several people just to see if they had any pictures of your group. When I finally found someone they insisted we meet for lunch since we're technically bella sisters. And that was the longest hour of my life." She shuddered remembering the lunch with the over enthusiastic retired bella.

"I love it." Aubrey clutched the book to her chest.

"Well, I mean I know how obsessed you are with the bellas." Beca shrugged. "Figured you could have a memento." Aubrey stepped closer with her arms out.

"Don't hug me!" Beca stepped back.

"I don't take orders from you." Aubrey smiled as she wrapped Beca in a tight hug.

"Aww!" Chloe looked on the verge of tears. "I love you two." She wrapped her arms around Aubrey and Beca too. Beca just deadpanned and looked at the ceiling waiting for the ladies to release her.

"You are a constant surprise Beca Mitchell." Aubrey wiped her eye, trying not to tear up. "I'm going to put this away so it doesn't get ruined out here." She left to go put the scrapbook away.

"You can be so sweet." Chloe pinched Beca's cheek playfully.

"Better quit touching me or I'll leave."

"No you won't." Chloe linked her arm in Beca's and pulled her into the living room where the excitement was.

Fat Amy was on her third straight karaoke song as many of the guests had left and everyone else was too drunk to care. She had strayed from the Christmas theme and was now singing "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys and adding in her signature Fat Amy moves: a mix of some gyrating, hula hooping, surf pose, and slapping her belly.

"Get it girl!" Stacie had taken some money out of the monopoly box in the closet and was tossing it at Amy like she was a stripper. "Whoo!" Beca was pretty out of it and was swaying her phone light like she was at a concert while Chloe tried to keep her eyes open leaning on her shoulder. Lilly was behind the tree reading a book that wasn't in English. The others had passed out long ago and gone to bed. Aubrey was resting in a chair with her head on her hand grinning at her rag-tag group of bellas, slightly wishing Howie had stayed.

The song ended and Fat Amy shut down the machine. "Alright aca-bitches. I can't blow your minds anymore tonight. Gotta get my beauty sleep!" She stumbled upstairs. Aubrey and Stacy stood up and they both looked at Beca and Chloe cuddled asleep on the couch.

"They're cute." Stacie swayed, looking down on the two. "Think they'll ever realize it?"

"I doubt it. Beca's too stubborn." Aubrey shook her head. "Well...night Stace."

"Night, boss." Stacie carefully made her way up the stairs trying not to fall. The sound of Aubrey closing the bedroom door made Chloe's eyes open slowly. She blinked and rubbed her head, observing the surroundings of an empty downstairs. Empty, except the brunette who's shoulder she had her head resting on. She smiled, watching Beca sleep and her chest rise and fall slowly.

"Hey, Becs." She whispered and nudged her slightly.

"Hmm…" Beca groaned.

"I got you for secret santa. I need to give you your gift."

"Oh?" Beca's attention was a little more focused now as she opened her eyes.

"Its in my room. I'll go get it." Chloe patted Beca's thigh and stood up, catching herself as the room started spinning. Beca slowly pulled the blanket off and stumbled slowly in the direction of Chloe and Aubrey's room. She stood in the hallway as Chloe came back. Chloe silently closed the door and took a step and realized Beca was right in front of her. She slipped the envelope into Beca's hand. Beca sleepily opened it and had to focus her eyes to see what she was looking at.

"Awesome!" She looked up in Chloe's eyes. "I've always wanted to go to a DJ competition!"

"You're not just going, look closer." Chloe nodded. Beca froze. "I signed you up for the one in Miami this summer. I snuck into your room and stole one of your demos and sent it in. They contacted me a couple weeks ago to say you're in."

"This is the best!" Beca leaned forward and pulled Chloe into a hug, much to the surprise of the redhead who barely had time to react before Beca released her grip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Maybe to thank me you could let me have that extra ticket so I can go to cheer you on?" Chloe nodded at the tickets and winked. Without hesitation Beca handed her the extra ticket, analyzing the card with the info about being a contestant.

"Oh, hey Becs?" Chloe smirked when Beca made eye contact again. Chloe pointed her finger at the ceiling above them at the entrance to the hallway. Beca looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Its a rule after all, right?" Beca shrugged. Chloe just nodded slowly. Beca leaned in and kissed her for several seconds and leaned back, as Chloe put her hand around her neck and gave her another quick kiss. They separated and watched each other's eyes for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Chlo."

"Merry Christmas, Becs."


	6. 6: Jailbirds

**A/N I'm enjoying writing this, and I have quite a lot planned and already written. I'd appreciate any specific feedback or suggestions since this is the first time I've done fanfiction. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Jailbirds **

Beca was walking home with breakfast one morning when Jesse came running out of nowhere, nearly making her spill the coffees.

"Jeez, Swanson! You need to tone down your serial killer vibes."

"Sorry." Jesse laughed as he slowed to match her pace. "So listen, me and my band finally have practiced enough and come up with a good set list that we're ready to perform."

"Really?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah you should come. Bring the bellas if you want, too. Its at the Treble Lounge Friday at 8."

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Dude, that's awesome Jesse!" Beca gave him a supportive punch.

"I know, I'm surprised we managed to even stay together with our busy schedules and majors." Jesse couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "I give credit to Ben, he held us together."

"Got a good one there, huh?" Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." Jesse smiled at the ground before turning serious. "Hey, Beca, I'm sorry about Luke. I didn't know…"

"Yeah, no worries." Beca gulped and cut him off.

"I quit my job before he had the chance to fire me. Told him off too in front of the station manager."

"Cool, so look," Beca took a deep breath and glanced around. "I gotta get this stuff home before it gets cold and Aubrey has my head." She started speed walking away. "See you Friday!"

"See ya." Jesse whispered to himself, watching Beca scurry off.

Chloe snatched one of the four coffees from the drink holder before Beca was even to the kitchen.

"Oh my God! I love Rocco's coffee!" She took a big whiff from the cup before taking a sip. Beca handed Aubrey hers and set Fat Amy's aside. She opened the box with muffins and donuts and hesitantly looked at Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey, can I run something by you?"

"Don't tell me you're wanting to mess with the songs." Aubrey groaned. "We don't have the time or-"

"No, its not about the set." Beca held up her hand.

"Okay." Aubrey sipped her coffee curiously. Chloe's interest was also piqued.

"I thought maybe…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck. Chloe was definitely beyond curious now. It wasn't hard to get Beca flustered but for her to bring something up and immediately get flustered? This must be big. What if she's pregnant? No...not possible. She already said she wasn't planning on messing with the set. What if its choreography? That would really get Aubrey angry. Just spit it out, Beca!

"I had an idea." Beca shrugged as if that just made everything crystal clear. Chloe and Aubrey exchanged confused and slightly worried glances.

"An idea about what, Beca?" Aubrey asked with a hint of a threatening tone.

"There's a band. A band who sings songs." Beca continued gesturing with her hands as she did when she was nervous.

"Good God, Beca, spit it out!" Aubrey lost her patience.

"I thought maybe the Bellas could go watch them for a bonding activity. Its Jesse's band and we all like him." Beca blurted out as if her whole sentence was once word. Aubrey's lips slowly turned into a smile as she glanced at Chloe.

"You're...suggesting a bella bonding activity?" Aubrey tried to control herself from squealing and needed affirmation that this was actually coming from Beca.

"Yeah, okay?" Beca melted into a chair and put her head on her forearms.

"Beca Mitchell wants a bella bonding activity!" Chloe squealed.

"Jesse invited us!" Beca's head shot up. "I'm just passing the information on to the dictator." She waved her hand at Aubrey hoping to wipe the smug grin off her face. But Aubrey only smiled more.

"I think its a wonderful idea!" Aubrey reached out and patted Beca's arm, which Beca withdrew immediately like a petulant child. "I'll let the ladies know." Aubrey laughed and pulled out her phone to send the group text.

"You softie." Chloe playfully stroked Beca's back as Beca returned her head to resting on her forearms on the kitchen counter.

"Let's go ladies!" Aubrey clapped her hands. "Me and Chloe have the only cars so, five people each."

"Yes, mom." Beca snarkily saluted as she hurried outside to grab shotgun in Chloe's car.

"DJ Mitchell, song requests?" Chloe asked as she started up the car with Fat Amy, Lilly, and Stacie in the back.

"I'm not falling for that. You're just going to pick something peppy anyway." Beca shook her head.

"Lets get some stripper music going!" Fat Amy, oddly sitting in the middle, bounced up and down. Chloe smirked and quickly found a certain playlist on her phone and hit play. "Pillowtalk" by Zayn was the first to come on.

"Aww yeah." Amy awkwardly started feeling herself up. When the chorus came on, the whole care (sans Beca) belted out "So we'll piss off the neighbors!"

Beca could only laugh and she caught herself glancing as Chloe moved her hips to the song in the driver's seat. Chloe caught her in the corner of her eye and made her movements more pronounced and snuck a quick wink, making Beca whip her head to look out the window.

"Damn, Red." Fat Amy breathed heavily as they got out of the car when they reached the bar. "You get us all worked up the whole ride over. Those boys in there don't know what's about to hit them." She slapped her belly and glared predatorily at the bar's door.

"Hunter has been activated." Stacie marched close behind. They weren't sure where Lilly had disappeared to.

"Ready?" Chloe chuckled as she wrapped her hand around Beca's elbow and led her inside.

Jesse and his band had finished setting up and the lights in the bar dimmed while the stage lights shone a little brighter.

"Thanks for coming out!" He raised his hand to a light chorus of cheers. "We're gonna get started so have a fun night!" He held his head down waiting for Ben to come in with the familiar guitar solo of "Jesse's Girl."

"Jesse is a friend." Jesse's head popped back up and his mouth was right on the mic as he nodded his head toward Beca in the crowd when he found her.

"He's such a weirdo." Beca laughed as she took a sip of her beer at a table with Chloe and Aubrey.

"They actually sound good." Chloe nodded her head.

"He sounds a little sharp." Aubrey was less than impressed.

"Oh you're just still bitter about -"

"Can it, Mitchell." Aubrey spun to shoot Beca a death glare. Beca smirked and raised her hands in surrender.

When it got to the chorus, Jesse started hopping up and down. "You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl! I wish that I had Jesse's girl!"

Ben leaned in for harmony as they shared a mic for a moment. "Where can I find a woman like that!"

The crowd was getting into the song and some people were even dancing to it. Beca was surprised that the college kids liked a classic song this much. She couldn't hide her laughter when Jesse danced back to back with Ben during the guitar solo. It made her really happy to see Jesse loving what he was doing with the person he loved.

As the song came to an end Jesse pointed to the crowd at Aubrey and winked as he finished the last line "I want Jesse's girl!"

The crowd stopped dancing and started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you, everybody!" Jesse raised his hand. "Now, ladies, I hate to disappoint you but I might've been misleading with that song choice. I don't have a girl, I've got a boyfriend, Ben, here on the guitar." He slapped Ben on the back. "Just wanted to let everyone know before anyone tried hitting on me after the show. Lookin' at you Posen." He smiled playfully.

Beca almost spit her beer out. Chloe tilted her head down to try and hide her smile from Aubrey. They thought back to the time before Aubrey knew Jesse was gay and drunkenly threw herself at him one night. He let her down easy, but it was still a sore spot for her. She shot daggers with her eyes at Jesse.

"My name is Jesse and we are the Fox Trots! We have some more stuff for you tonight. So have a drink, grab a dance partner, and have a great night!" The crowd cheered as the band started up a new song.

For the first hour the bellas stuck together except for Stacie and Lilly. Stacie found a guy almost immediately. Lilly had somehow ended up behind the bar serving drinks. The rest of the bellas danced together and sang to Jesse's band.

"Dance with me!" Chloe hopped over to the table where Beca was sitting alone.

"I'm not drunk enough for that!" Beca winked and continue drinking her beer.

"Beca Mitchell don't make me force you." Chloe put her hands on her hips. Beca just shook her head and avoided her gaze. She almost spilt her beer a second later when she felt Chloe's nails dig into her arm and drag her off the stool.

"Damn, you're aggressive when you drink." Beca swallowed the sip she had taken and stood in front of Chloe who was bouncing around to the Fox Trots next song, "Teenage Dream." Beca didn't approve of the song choice, but actually found that a guy singing it sounded pretty good. She basically just stood still and swayed while Chloe danced around her, but she couldn't help but smile seeing how much fun the redhead was having. She even saw Aubrey having actual fun dancing with Amy. She was proud of herself for the bonding night suggestion.

As the night wore on the bellas gradually dispersed, finding their respective partners for the dance floor or in Stacie's case, the ally behind the bar. Beca was sitting silently with Aubrey, waiting for Chloe to get back. She had a good buzz, but she wasn't sure if she could ever get drunk enough to have actual fun with Aubrey one on one. She glanced around and noticed Chloe getting friendly with a guy at the bar. Her eyes narrowed as she sipped her beer. She flinched when he put his hand on her butt. She instinctively stood up from her stool. _Why am I jealous? Why do I want to punch that prick's teeth out? _

"Need another?" Beca asked Aubrey as she chugged the last of her beer.

"Sure. Vodka cranberry."

"Be right back." Beca started marching toward the redhead. She awkwardly stepped in between the guy and Chloe, softly pushing him back.

"Scuse me...I'm just gonna...hey there." She gave a fake smile as she tilted her head all the way up to face the guy flirting with Chloe.

"Can I help you?" His brows furrowed and his tone was full of annoyance.

"Just couldn't help noticing you flirting with my girl here." She pointed her thumb back at Chloe.

"Your girl?" Chloe took a step back, amused by the situation unfolding.

"I mean…" Beca spun her head around to look at Chloe and then back to face her competition. "I mean my girl, like my bella sister. You mess with one you mess with all." Beca put her hands on her hips.

"Look, pipsqueak, I don't think your girl here minded me messing with her." He gave a flirtatious wink to Chloe.

"Careful who you call pipsqueak!" Beca reached her arms back and shoved him with as much force as she could muster. He barely moved.

"Okay." Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulder and pulled her back. "One sec, Todd." She held up a finger as she took Beca away.

"Here." Chloe slid her keys into Beca's hand.

"Why are you giving me your keys?"

"I don't think I'm coming home tonight." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear and winked with an excited smile.

"Seriously? With that meathead?" Beca waved a hand at Todd who was still watching them.

"Yeah. Look, its been...awhile for me." Chloe whispered.

"Oh." Beca felt her chest constrict, realizing what Chloe was talking about.

"So can you get my car back home?"

"Uh..yeah, sure."

"Just make sure whoever drives isn't drunk." Chloe leaned in and inhaled. "Like you." She pointed warningly.

"Yeah, no worries." Beca stood dumbfounded as she watched Chloe returned to Todd the meathead. She ordered another beer and made her way back to Aubrey.

"Did you not get mine?" Aubrey looked at a distracted Beca.

"Dammit!" Beca slammed the table and spun around to go get Aubrey's drink. Aubrey flinched and before she could question Beca's outburst she was gone.

Later that night when Jesse's band had finished he found Beca and Aubrey.

"Thanks so much for coming!" He leaned in to give Beca a hug.

"Yeah you're welcome. And gross, you're all sweaty." Beca gently pushed him away.

"Yes, your band was…" Aubrey glanced at him trying not to be irked. "Adequate."

"Well damn!" Jesse held his chest. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about my music I think." They exchanged friendly glares. He noticed Beca was a little wobbly. "You good, Becs?"

"Umm...actually...think you could drive me and whatever other Bellas need a ride home?"

"For sure." He took the keys from her. "Let me just go let Ben know."

"Why do you have Chloe's keys?" Aubrey interrogated.

"She's hooking up with Mr. Meathead." Beca pointed to a corner where they were now dancing to the music playing through the bar.

"Ah." Aubrey nodded like it all made sense.

Beca and some other Bellas made it home safe and Jesse gave her a hug and another thank you before getting in Ben's car, who had followed behind. Beca fumbled with the keys to get inside and then chunked them on the couch.

"Yo, Beca, you good?" CR put her hand on Beca's arm when she almost took a tumble.

"Great. I'm great." Beca lifted her thumb up. "Just gonna get me some good shut eye." CR watched her until she saw the little brunette get to her room.

"What a lightweight." She laughed to herself as she grabbed a water bottle.

A couple hours later Beca was passed out on her stomach when she heard her ringtone going off. She grumbled and turned her head to put her pillow over her ears. When it stopped ringing, it almost immediately started up again.

"What the fuuuck?" Beca groaned into her pillow as she blindly reached for her phone. She woke up quickly when she saw it was Chloe calling.

"Hello?" She sat up in bed, feeling a slight wave of nausea.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice was a whisper.

"What's going on?" Beca looked at the clock that said 2:13am.

"Can you come get me?" Chloe sounded frantic and scared.

"Where are you?" Beca threw the covers off her body.

"The bar still. They close in less than an hour and Todd's been getting physical. He says he's not leaving unless I go home with him."

"I thought you were going to?" Beca threw a shirt over her sports bra that she had been sleeping in.

"I did. But he's gotten more and more drunk and I don't like how he's acting. He grabbed me when I said I changed my mind. I'm scared."

"I'm leaving now." Beca nearly tripped out her door getting her shoes on. She raced downstairs and briefly thought of waking Aubrey to come with her, but she decided she'd rather not face waking the monster. She frantically searched for Chloe's keys before she remembered throwing them at the couch. She sprinted to the car and peeled away from the street back to the bar.

She ran inside the bar and saw Todd waiting at the end of the bar, right by the bathrooms, where she was pretty sure Chloe was hiding. She nearly sprinted at him and shoved him in the back. He went tumbling forward and hit the wall. He spun around and chuckled sadistically when he saw it Beca.

"Pipsqueak. We meet again. You should leave so I can fuck your girl." He patted her head. She snatched his wrist and spun it around so he landed on his back. The bartender watched and stealthily picked up the phone, calling the cops.

"Big mistake." Todd slowly got back to his feet and lunged at Beca. She stepped aside as he fell into the bar knocking over glasses. Chloe stepped out of the bathroom when she heard the commotion.

"Yeah, your big mistake trying to mess with Chloe." Beca picked up an empty beer bottle from a table.

"Beca, don't!" Chloe ran over but Beca had already hurled the glass bottle at Todd.

"Bitch!" He roared and grabbed her by the arms. She quickly moved her feet to knock him off his.

"Damn, pipsqueak's owning your ass." Beca said proudly until she felt someone grab her hands and put them behind her back. Someone startled Chloe and she instinctively raised her elbow to land a blow to a nose belonging to a cop.

"Shit." She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Alright, ladies let's go." A cop quickly snapped handcuffs on Beca, while his bloody nose partner snapped a pair on Chloe.

"Shit, not again." Beca groaned.

They sat together in a holding cell after a couple hours of getting the story sorted out with the cops. Thankfully no charges would be pressed. But they needed bail, and Chloe insisted calling Aubrey, much to Beca's dismay. They sat silently like little children waiting to be punished.

"I don't think that went very well, but I just wanted to say thank you." Chloe mumbled.

"For getting you arrested? Sure, anytime." Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cold brick wall.

"No for…" Chloe shook her head. "For helping me get away from that creep. I felt so helpless and scared. It was embarrassing…" Chloe sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Beca put her hand on top of Chloe's. "We honestly shouldn't have left you there. That's why women need to stick together. There's lots of creeps around and its not your fault." Chloe just sniffed again and put her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I love you, Beca. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Love you too, Beale."

The desk cop came in and they both sat up. "You're free to go." He stepped aside after opening the gate. Chloe stood up while Beca stayed sitting. Chloe gave her a questioning glance.

"I oddly feel safer here than facing Aubrey right now."

"Oh grow a pair." Chloe rolled her eyes and dragged Beca to her feet. They sheepishly took their things and saw Aubrey standing in the lobby, arms crossed and visibly fuming. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot, clearly pissed about being woken up in the middle of the night. Beca couldn't make eye contact.

"Aubrey…" Chloe began.

"I do not want to hear it." Aubrey put her hand up. "Get in the car and we will talk in the morning." She spun around and marched outside. Beca and Chloe exchanged embarrassed glances and followed her.

They had just pulled out of the parking lot when Aubrey couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the hell were you two thinking?! A bar fight? Really, Beca!" She glared in the rearview mirror. "This is such a disgrace to the bellas. And you both could've been badly hurt. You could've been detained longer and had official charges pressed."

"Aubrey, its not all her fault." Chloe whispered. "That guy was bad news."

"Then you should have come home with us!" Aubrey whipped her head to glare at Chloe. "You both acted insanely foolish tonight. You should be ashamed."

"You're not even a little proud that I kicked yet another guy's ass?" Beca looked up hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

"Zip it, Mitchell." Aubrey shot back.

When they pulled up to the house no one left the car and Aubrey took a deep breath.

"Look you two. I'm angry, I'm not going to deny that. But I am glad you're both safe. I would've hated if something worse had happened to either of you tonight. But please, for the love of God, can we act like adults and not let this happen again?"

"Absolutely." Chloe nodded.

"I make no promises." Beca mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I'm always going to defend my friends and myself. I'm not going to apologize for defending people I care about. Its not like I'm going out looking for fights, Aubrey. But I'll do my best to try and find better ways to handle situations like that if it ever happens again."

"Fair enough." Aubrey let out a deep breath. "I love you guys, you know that right?" Chloe nodded and they hugged each other in the front of the car while Beca scrunched her nose and exited before it got any more mushy.

"Admit it though." Chloe wiped her eyes and watched Beca walk up to the front door. "You are a little proud to have the little fighter in the bellas' corner, right?"

"Well…" Aubrey squinted her eyes at Beca, waiting by the door. "I guess it is sort of nice to have a pint sized body guard on our side." They shared a small laugh and another quick hug before joining Beca and getting a little bit of sleep.


	7. 7: Mic Drop

**Chapter 7: Mic Drop**

Spring break was coming up in a week and everyone was making their plans. Unfortunately it seemed Beca had her plans made for her. Beca paced around her room mumbling expletives repeatedly.

Aubrey was lying in her bed studying for her class. Chloe was typing on her laptop. They both kept glancing at their ceiling periodically hearing the tiny brunette stomp around her room.

"I can't take the stomping anymore, Chlo." Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" Chloe grinned, staying focused on her laptop.

"Go control your girl." Aubrey chuckled. "No one else can."

"My girl?" Chloe smirked and looked over at her roomate.

"I just mean you're the only one who can talk sense to that midget and have her actually listen."

"Maybe its because I don't call her midget?" Chloe laughed in fake shock.

"For real, though, I need to study for this test. Especially with having to worry about Nationals. Can you just go take care of her?"

"Fine." Chloe stood up. "But if you guys just took a little more time to understand her maybe you'd be able to get through to her too. And the short jokes? I'm literally the only one who doesn't make them."

"Oh please even if we tried we can't compete with Bloe." Aubrey grinned to herself thinking of Amy's name for them.

"Um...what?" Chloe was almost out the door but then turned around to question the name.

"Beca. Chloe. Together you're Bloe." Aubrey put her hands together. "Fat Amy came up with it."

"What?!" Chloe's jaw dropped. "Like you think we're actually...like..."

"Well Stacie thinks you're fucking." Aubrey couldn't contain her laughter.

"Oh my God!" Chloe put her head in her hands and felt her face burn hot from embarrassment. She didn't know if she was embarrassed because she might actually have those feelings or because her roommates could see through them so easily.

"Oh calm down, we just like messing around." Aubrey picked her binder up again. "And chop chop." She pointed at the ceiling. Chloe sighed and left to go check on Beca.

"Becs?" Chloe opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry for the pacing. I'm just freaking out!" Beca held her hands on her head.

"Okay, why?" Chloe asked in her best therapist voice.

"This!" Beca threw an envelope down on her bed. Chloe walked over to open it. It was a "will you be my bridesmaid" invitation. Chloe grinned uncontrollably imagining Beca being a bridesmaid.

"Its not that bad." Chloe started laughing. "Oh my God, you have to let me see your dress."

"Not. Funny." Beca put her hands on her hips. "The wedding is over spring break."

"Well that's really late notice." Chloe looked disapprovingly at the card.

"No, I've known about it. I have just kind of pushed it to the back of my mind. Since I haven't had to help with the planning or anything. But now I'm freaking out. I don't even have a date!" Beca grabbed her forehead and fell onto her bed.

"What about Jesse?" Chloe suggested hesitantly.

"He's going to his boyfriend's family cabin for spring break."

"What about…" Chloe rubbed her chin.

"Would you wanna go?" Beca laughed expecting Chloe to certainly have real plans for spring break. Chloe looked at Beca lying down staring at the ceiling, wondering if that was a sincere offer.

"I mean...sure."

"Really?" Beca shot up in her bed and gave Chloe a hopeful look.

"Yeah, why not? I don't have plans. I could shop for a new dress. And shoes!" Chloe started getting more excited.

"Dude. That would be awesome. I won't be totally miserable now. I'm only a bridesmaid because she was my childhood best friend and I guess she's struggled in the friends making department as an adult." Beca grinned.

"I think it'll be fun. Maybe they'll have karaoke!" Chloe's eyes lit up.

"Okay, Beale, chill." Beca shook her head.

"So you feel better now?" Chloe asked expectantly.

"I mean, I'm still dreading being a bridesmaid, but I'm cool with having you as company."

"We'll make the guys jealous." Chloe winked.

"For sure." Beca held out her hand for their little handshake.

Chloe came back to the room and Aubrey looked up. "How's the midget?"

"Fine, just stressing about a wedding. She's a bridesmaid and needed a date. So I gave her advice. Now she's good." Chloe slid back into her chair and went back to work on her laptop.

"Did you set her up with someone?"

"Not exactly." Chloe hesitated. Based on what Aubrey said a few minutes ago, now she felt really awkward about it.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey was hardly interested, she was still focused on her notes.

"I'm going with her." Chloe spat out hoping it would just blow over.

"Aca-scuse me?!" Aubrey dropped her notes and started giggling.

"Its not a weird thing." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Oh Amy's going to loooove this." Aubrey smiled widely, returning to her notes.

The bellas were having one last bonding night before Regionals (which was just three days away) and spring break. Snacks, drinks, and karaoke - but this tme in the comfort of the bella house. They were already a little buzzed by the time Aubrey and Fat Amy got the karaoke machine set up. Chloe was in her spot on the couch, with her favorite yellow cup, and comfy blue blanket. People mocked Beca for being a creature of habit but Chloe had similarities too.

"Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey called in her mom voice. "Get your ass down here!"

"Chloe wants you!" Fat Amy winked at Chloe who just rolled her eyes. Now that she was in on the joke they liked to make comments more often. It made Beca more uncomfortable than her though.

"Beca! Respond please!" Aubrey put her hands on her hips.

"Bet she has those damn headphones on." Stacie sipped from her cup.

"Chloe, you're up." Fat Amy clapped her hands at Chloe. She sighed and rolled her eyes, grudgingly leaving her spot to go up the stairs to get Beca.

Sure enough when she entered the room Beca was focused intently on her music with her headphones on. She looked up when she saw Chloe.

"Oh hey, are they ready?" Beca slipped the headphones down to her neck.

"Mhm. So hurry up." Chloe snapped her fingers and went back downstairs.

"Where's your girl?" Fat Amy held her arms up in question. Chloe just shot her back a playful angry glare. She fell back into her spot and covered herself with her blanket. Beca arrived downstairs shortly and made her way over to Chloe. It was basically a house rule that that was "Bloe's spot" on the couch.

"Hey, hermit." Chloe grinned and opened the blanket for her.

"Hands above the blanket please, ladies!" Fat Amy pointed at them.

"Oh my God." Beca rolled her eyes and stood back up.

"Sit down." Chloe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch and covered her with half the blanket. Fat Amy made a whipping noise and motion toward Beca in return for her classic death glare.

"Alright karaoke night, ladies!" Aubrey couldn't contain her excitement. "We will draw names to see who goes first." Stacie was first and scrolled through her options.

"You seem tense." Chloe rubbed Beca's forearm. "You need to catch up to me with drinking."

"Fine hand it over." Beca nodded at Chloe's cup. Chloe took another sip before handing it to Beca. Beca then gulped down the entirety of the remaining contents in the cup.

"Damn girl." Chloe giggled. "That's how we do it up in the acapella world." Beca smirked and lifted an eyebrow before handing the cup back. She always flashbacked to that fateful day of her bella audition when she held that cup.

"Fat Amyyyyy!" Chloe held up her cup. "Refill please."

"Yes, sirrrr!" Fat Amy jumped up, loving the moments that her fellow bella sisters even made an attempt to drink as much as her.

"And bring one back for Beca too." Chloe released the cup to Amy. Beca mimicked the whipping motion and sound as Fat Amy grabbed the cup. Fat Amy returned shortly with two cups for them end then made a kissing noise at Beca nodding at Chloe. Beca reached her leg out to try and kick Amy but it wouldn't reach.

"Haha...sucks to be short!"

Stacie belted out her song, "_Its Raining Men"_ which was fitting considering her life. Next, Aubrey sang "_Copa Cabana"_ which was often one of her go-to songs for karaoke night. When Amy got up to sing "_Rehab"_ by Amy Winehouse, Beca felt Chloe reach over and put her hand in hers under the blanket. Beca suddenly felt like her body was on fire. Then Chloe intertwined their fingers and rested them on her leg. Beca felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Chloe just grinned, knowing how the poor brunette was reacting.

"Why do you always get handsy when you're drunk?" Beca whispered as she took a long sip from her cup with her free hand.

"I'm always handsy." Chloe shrugged and sipped from her cup too, and then stroked Beca's palm. Beca started shifting and fidgeting in her seat. Chloe's smile widened under the lip of her cup. Amy finished and she was out of breath.

"Damn cardio." Amy shook her head and refreshed herself with the remainder of her drink. "Let's switch it up. Duets!"

Beca closed her eyes already knowing what Fat Amy's plan was. She was already starting to sweat with Chloe's hand in hers under the blanket and quickly ripped it away before anyone could take notice. Chloe just giggled to herself.

"We'll go!" Jessica hopped hop, pulling Ashley with her. _Thank God _Beca thought. They predictably chose "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

"I swear sometimes they're a walking cliche." Beca whispered to Chloe which earned her an elbow in the ribs. Beca's eyes narrowed as she thought about why the group didn't give Jessica and Ashley a hard time like they did her and Chloe.

"Why don't they have a couple name?" Beca blurted out. Jessica and Ashley rolled their eyes, unfazed, continuing the song.

"They're names don't work like yours." Fat Amy shrugged.

"Jashley!" Beca tried to get the other bellas to agree. "ASSICA!" Her eyes widened and she smiled as the clever name came to her spontaneously. Chloe gave her a look that said 'that's pretty bad even for you.'

"Give it up, shawshank." Fat Amy raised her hand at Beca. Jessica and Ashley finished their duet with giggles and grins. Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Bloe duet!" Amy raised her hands above her head. "Bloe! Bloe! Bloe!" She started chanting and waited for her fellow bellas to join.

"Bloe! Bloe! Bloe!" Everyone started chanting and pumping their fists. Chloe removed the blanket and grabbed the surly brunette by the arm.

"Come on, hermit, it won't be that bad." Chloe immediately found the song she wanted on the app on her phone. "We'll sing our song." She handed Beca the other mic.

"You two have a song?" Stacie grinned.

"Titanium." Chloe shot back, lacking any embarrassment.

"Aw!" Aubrey leaned back. "Is that why you put it in the set, Beca?"

"What? No? Its...just...its a good song!" Beca shifted nervously as she got flustered.

"Ignore them." Chloe rolled her eyes as the song started. Chloe started her verse and Beca followed with her verse, still noticeably uncomfortable. Chloe turned to face Beca as the chorus started. They sang in perfect harmony. The other bellas were actually really impressed. It made the Aca-leader question why she was singing this part with Chloe in the arrangement. She made a mental note to change it. As Beca and Chloe reached the last "titanium" and held their harmonizing notes perfectly. They continued looking at each other searching their eyes.

"Damn." Fat Amy sipped her drink from her straw with wide eyes, snapping Beca and Chloe out of their trance.

"Good luck beating that, aca-bitches." Chloe tilted her head cockily, literally did a mic drop, flipped her hair and marched to the couch as the other Bellas sat back in impressed silence.


	8. 8: Regionals

**A/N: So I did a littler experiment with this chapter. I described a vision I have in my head for a routine for the Bellas with certain mashups. Its borderline impossible to put into words but I tried. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I have other ideas for future mashups/routines but if its frustrating to read and distracting to the story I won't do it. Song links are below and it'd be VERY helpful to listen first. They're good songs anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

**Edit: Apparently fanfiction won't let me post links even though there's a hyperlink option...? Anyway just youtube Roar Me Home; Bad Romance/Bulletproof/Titanium; and Perfect Fight Song**

**Chapter 8: Regionals**

Beca was tossing and turning. Aubrey had mandated an 8:00pm bedtime for the house. They would be taking a bus to Regionals at 6:00am and she wanted her girls rested and ready to go. She couldn't decide if she should calm herself by fiddling around with her music program, sneak downstairs for a little bit of alcohol, or actually try doing homework since that always put her to sleep. Instead she figured out a possible better option. She pulled out her phone to text a certain redhead.

_Beca: can't sleep...can you come up?_

_Chloe: something wrong?_

_Beca: just nervous and wide awake._

_Chloe: just a sec_

Chloe silently pulled the covers off of her as she stared at Aubrey who had fallen asleep a little while ago. She quietly put her feet on the floor trying not to make a sound. She slowly stood up and tip-toed to the door. As she reached for the handle she heard Aubrey's voice loud and clear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her eyes were still closed and she hadn't even moved in her bed. Chloe gasped and spun around, heart racing.

"It is so creepy when you do that!" She put a hand on her chest.

"Mhm. And where are you going? We have an early and long day tomorrow." Aubrey continued to keep her eyes closed.

"Beca can't sleep." Chloe mumbled sheepishly. To this, Aubrey peeked her eyes open.

"And...what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Nothing weird!" Chloe could sense what Aubrey was hinting at. "She just needs company and reassurance. She's nervous about tomorrow."

"Mmm…" Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes again. "Just remember we share a ceiling with her room and can hear basically everything." Chloe just rolled her eyes and left the room to head upstairs.

She snuck into Beca's room, still on stealth mode although now it was unnecessary.

"Hey…" She whispered as she walked over to Beca who was sitting up in bed flipping through her phone.

"Dude, I'm not going to get any sleep. And I'm going to be exhausted. And Aubrey's going to kill me." She leaned her head back on her headboard. Chloe couldn't help but smile sympathetically. Poor Beca was a classic overthinker and under-sharer. If she'd just talk things out she'd have so much stress relief. _There's also other ways to relieve stress..._ Chloe smirked to herself and then shook off the thought.

"I heard somewhere that being on your phone in bed can delay restful sleep." Chloe snatched the phone from Beca's hand, put it on silent, and placed it in the nightstand drawer.

"But what about my alarm?"

"Beca, please." Chloe scoffed. "We live with Aubrey. We will have an alarm."

"True." Beca grinned.

"Scoot over." Chloe nodded at the bed and then sat next to the brunette when there was room. "So why are you nervous?"

"I don't know." Beca shrugged staring at her hands.

"Beca. If you're going to ask me to come up to your room when you can't sleep you're going to need to open up a little." Chloe crossed her feet, and stared holes into the side of Beca's face, waiting for her to spill her guts.

"What if the judges don't like the song choice? What if I trip? You know how clumsy I can be. What if I hit the wrong note or come in at the wrong time?" Beca started frantically rubbing the back of her neck. Chloe shook her head and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Hey, hey. How many times have we practiced our routine?"

"Like a gazillion times thanks to heir Posen." Beca huffed.

"And in the past week have you messed up once? No! Its been perfect. You know the routine like the back of your hand."

"But there's going to be a whole auditorium full of people. I've only ever been perfect when its just the bellas."

"It can be nerve wracking." Chloe admitted. "But you just have to tune them out and pretend we're all back at Barden during a rehearsal. And if you feel your nerves getting to you just look at me on stage and remember how flawless we've been during rehearsals."

"I just...don't want to let you...and everyone down. I'm not exactly typical bella material."

"You won't let us down!" Chloe inched even closer and put her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "You've done so much for us already. We honestly wouldn't have a shot at nationals if it wasn't for you. But if you tell Aubrey that I'll kill you in your sleep." They both laughed and Beca seemed to relax. She let her head fall against Chloe's shoulder.

"Turn over. Let's get some sleep." Chloe nudged Beca in the back.

"You're not cuddling with me, Beale." Beca shot her a glance before lying on her side.

"You're funny." Chloe rolled her eyes as she adjusted herself in the bed and draped her arm across Beca's waist. Beca couldn't help but grin and within minutes they were both sound asleep to be well rested for Regionals the next day.

"Okay, Bellas. We got this. Let's own that stage. Hands in!" Aubrey huddled the group together as they prepared to march out onstage. They did their team "ahh" and turned to wait and hear their name announced. Chloe slid her hand in Beca's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Beca nodded in confidence.

_(Bellas begin with a low hum and slow stomp) _

_Chloe: [Walk me Home - Pink] There's something in the way you roll your eyes (she winked at Beca)_

_Beca: Takes me back to a better time _

_(Chloe and Beca stood feet away performing similar slow dancing like in Pink's music video while Stacie and Aubrey sing their harmony and dance the same moves two rows and a few feet to their left acting as "shadows")_

_Chloe: When I saw everything is good _

_Beca: But now you're the only thing thats good_

_(the lights burst on illuminating the whole stage as the bellas start a more energized dance and clap)_

_Beca and Chloe in harmony: Walk me home in the dead of night!_

_(Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and spun her perfectly to her correct landing spot as they transitioned back into the dance routine without a hitch)_

_Stacie and Aubrey in harmony: I can't be alone with all that's on my mind _

_CR: [Roar - Katy Perry] Louder, louder than a lion_

_Beca and Chloe: [Walk me Home] There is so much wrong _

_CR: [Roar] Cuz I am a champion_

_Fat Amy: [Roar] Hear me roar!_

_(Bellas line up with their partners and link arms as they march)_

_Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie: Walk me home in the dead of night!_

_Fat Amy and CR: You're gonna hear me roar _

_Beca: Say you'll stay with me tonight_

_Chloe: Cuz there is so much wrong_

_(The bellas then stop their hums and beats for Fat Amy's big note)_

_Fat Amy: I got the eye of a Tiger!_

_Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie: Walk me home in the dead of night!_

_(Beca and Chloe are getting dizzy from all the spinning but keep stealing glances at each other to keep their confidence up)_

_CR: Hear me roar!_

_(Bellas quickly form together to transition to the next mashup while still humming and stomping)_

_Beca and Chloe exchange glances as they stand across from each other, they were both excited about one of the next songs._

_Fat Amy: [Bad Romance - Lady Gaga] Ohhoohh ohhh oh oh oh _

_Bellas: [Titanium - David Guetta] ba ba ba ba ba da da da ba ba ba ba da da da da_

_Fat Amy: Ohhh caught in a bad romance! _

_CR: [Bulletproof - La Roux] Been there done that messed around I'm having fun don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_Fat Amy: [Bad Romance] Love love love I want your love_

_Backup bellas in harmony: Love love love_

_(The bellas spread across the stage as Beca and Chloe start marching up side by side to the front.)_

_Beca: [Bulletproof] This time baby I'll be bulletproof Chloe: [Titanium] Fire away...Fire away_

_(They grab hands, spin around and switch spots on stage before spinning to look at the crowd.)_

_Beca: [Bulletproof] This time baby I'll be bulletproof Chloe: [Titanium] Fire away...Fire away_

_Fat Amy: [Bad Romance] I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance _

_Beca and Chloe in harmony: Shoot me down! But I won't fall! I am titanium! (They can't help but look at each other as they reach the high note)_

_(The bellas then hum and beat box in unison while dancing together around the stage in perfect sync.)_

_Beca as she makes her way to her new spot on stage: Bulletproof! _

_(They arrange themselves rapidly for their final transition and start a slow rhythmic stomp)_

_Aubrey: [Fight song - Rachel Platt] Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves into motion like how a single word can make a heart open I might only have one match but I can make an explosion_

_(all bellas come in with harmonized "ahhs" and beats)_

_Aubrey: And all those things I didn't say wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream it loud tonight can you hear my voice this time_

_CR: [Perfect - Pink] Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than, less than perfect (she stole a glance at Beca who was on the other side of Aubrey) Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. _

_(Bellas begin a light stomping for the beat and swaying)_

_Beca and Chloe in harmony: [Perfect] It's enough I've done all i can think of chased down all my demons and seen you do the same, ohhhh ohhh_

_Chloe and Aubrey in harmony: [Fight song] This is my fight song (Beca: hey!)_

_(the bellas clap, stomp, and sing their backups while moving around the stage in perfect unison)_

_Chloe and Aubrey in harmony: Take back my life song (Beca: hey!) Prove I'm alright song (Beca: hey!) My power's turned up starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song_

_All bellas: And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_CR: [Perfect] Done looking for the critics cuz they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time why do we that...Y-Y-EA-EAHHH!_

_(Fight song and Perfect sung at the same time over each. CR and Stacie are singing Perfect on the right side of the stage in front of Ashley and Fat Amy. Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca are singing Fight song on the left side in front of Lilly and Jessica. They all perform the same choreography while back up bellas stomp, clap, and hum)_

_Aubrey, Chloe, Beca: [Fight Song] This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song!_

_Stacie, CR: [Perfect] Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than less than perfect _

_Aubrey, Chloe, Beca: [Fight Song] My power's turned up! Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight song!_

_Stacie, CR: Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect_

_Aubrey, Chloe, Beca: [Fight Song] This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song!_

_Stacie, CR: [Perfect] You're perfect! You're perfeeeect to meeee!_

_Aubrey, Chloe, Beca: [Fight Song] My power's turned up! Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight song!_

_CR: [Perfect] Pretty pretty pretty pleeeaasssee! Y-E-EAHHHHHH!_

_Backup bellas: And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

_(There was a brief silent pause as the lights dim)_

_Beca: Cuz I still got a lot of fight left in me. (The lights slowly fade out on each Bella, leaving Beca under the spotlight for a moment before the stage is dark.)_

The applause was deafening. The bellas were out of breath and smiling from ear to ear wrapping each other in hugs. They all lined up one last time and took a bow for the audience who stood to their feet cheering and clapping. They all ran backstage together.

"Girls!" Aubrey squealed. "That was aca-amazing!"

"They loved us!" Chloe wrapped Aubrey in a hug.

"If we don't advance to Nationals I'm going to burn this bitch down!" Fat Amy raised her first.

"Beca, well done with the songs!" Aubrey tentatively reached to give Beca a hug to which she froze like a statue. "You are truly an amazing Bella!" Aubrey squeezed as Beca flinched under her arms. The rest of the bellas quickly joined in for a grand big hug before they ran out to find their seats.

Several performances later, the host announced that the Regional champion would be announced momentarily. Fat Amy crossed her fingers, Stacie bit her nails, Jessica and Ashley hugged each other trying not to cry, Lilly sat stoically with her hands in her lap, CR's knee was bouncing about a mile a minute, Aubrey just looked down with one hand over her eye, Beca fidgeted with her thumb ring, and Chloe (seated in between Aubrey and Beca) took a calming breath and reached out and grabbed both of her best friends' hands to comfort them.

"In third place, give it up for the Ransom Notes!" There was light applause throughout the arena.

"In second place and advancing on, let's hear it for the CrescenDudes!" There was heavier applause and a few cheers as the second place group jumped together in the back of the arena.

"There's no way we would've been scored worse than the Ransom Notes!" Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand harder. "We've got to be regional champs."

"And taking home the trophy and title of Regional champs, make some noise for the Barden Bellaaaaassss!" He raised the trophy as the girls squealed and nearly fell over one another as they attacked the stage. Fat Amy snatched the trophy first and raised it over her head.

"Take that, aca-bitches, yeah!" They all jumped around the stage, giving each other hugs and passing around the trophy. Even Beca caught up in the moment and couldn't hide her glee.

That night after much celebration, the bellas returned home and placed the trophy on a bookshelf near the staircase. Aubrey had said she would be purchasing a trophy case for it in the near future. When most of the bellas had finally gone to bed, Beca sipped on a glass of water and admired the trophy, thinking about how far the bellas had come.

"I don't think we would have that right now if it weren't for you." Chloe startled her by coming around the corner.

"Eh, we all did it together." Beca shrugged.

"Yeah, but you made that happen. Beca, you are so talented and I'm so impressed with everything you do. And what makes you even more amazing is that you don't even realize how talented you are." Chloe whispered and shook her head as she stood closer. Beca smirked and just looked at Chloe in the eyes, her own darting back and forth. Chloe gulped and took a deep breath as she slowly started to lean in. Beca was about to close her eyes when they heard Aubrey come out of the room and they jumped apart.

"Ahh." She stopped beside Chloe and looked at the trophy. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Mhm." Chloe smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Beca just watched Chloe for a moment before excusing herself to bed. Chloe watched her up the stairs until she heard the door shut and then let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.


	9. 9: Spring Break

**A/N Things are going to get interesting for Bechloe...**

**Chapter 9: Spring Break **

The bellas filtered out one by one to go home for the break or on vacation. The last left were Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe. Fat Amy was staying at the house since she couldn't afford to go home to Australia for spring break. But she'd find some boy toys around town, she was confident. Chloe was pretty much packed, but waiting for Beca to load up her car. She glanced at her watch. There wasn't a rush, but she was ready to get on the road. It was a three hour drive to their hotel for the wedding and she just wanted to get a move on.

"Beca!" Chloe called from the kitchen.

"Coming! Coming!" Beca grunted at the top of the stairs as she was lugging four pieces of luggage.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. "How the hell did you pack twice as much as I did?"

"Needed my music stuff." Beca looked at her like it was a completely ridiculous question.

"Damn, shawshank! You moving out?" Fat Amy looked over from the couch.

"You aren't even going to have much time to mess with your music stuff." Chloe shook her head.

"You don't know that. And I'd rather have it than go completely insane without it if I had free time."

"Whatever." Chloe smirked. "Go put it in the car, I'll be out in a sec and we can leave."

"Aye, aye." Beca struggled out the door.

"You two have fun." Fat Amy waved at Chloe. "But not too much." She winked. Chloe laughed and shook her head yet felt a flush in her cheeks that she hoped Amy couldn't see.

"Don't burn the house down." Chloe grabbed her bags.

"Aye, aye!" Fat Amy saluted her.

The road trip consisted mostly of singing in the car. They rotated every 20 minutes who got to be car DJ. Beca didn't like how often Chloe picked Taylor Swift and Chloe didn't care for the amount of classic rock songs Beca chose. But either way, they both ended up singing with each other and somehow always figuring out who same harmony.

Chloe and Beca arrived at their fancy hotel. Neither one had ever been to such a nice hotel.

"Are you regretting that bridesmaid business now? Free vacation seems pretty worth it." Chloe nudged her as a bellhop raced over to take their bags. Beca refused to release her laptop equipment though.

"Yeah, its not bad. And right on the beach. Don't mind that." Beca studied her surroundings as they walked on.

"So what's the itinerary for the next couple days." Chloe put her bags down and fell down onto her bed. "And oh my God these beds are so comfy!"

"Let me see." Beca pulled out her folder that the bride to be had sent her. "Oh geez." She immediately rolled her eyes. "Bachelorette party tonight. Rehearsal dinner tomorrow. And then the wedding. I'm going to die. I'm actually going to die." Beca tossed the folder on the dresser.

"Oh cheer up. I'll be with you." Chloe leaned her head on her elbow, watching Beca set up her laptop.

"Maybe they won't even realize I'm not there tonight."

"Come on, its spring break." Chloe sat up. "At least try to have some fun." She walked over to Beca and ran her hand along her shoulder. "And maybe try to get a tan while we're here."

"Shut up." Beca swatted her hand away, ignoring the shiver she felt.

"So when's the bachelorette party? And is it slutty stripper type bachelorette party or classy drinks and chaste dancing?"

"Knowing Meg, it'll probably somewhere in between. Its at this bar, we have a VIP room though so I guess that's cool. There's live music. Might not be so bad."

"Do I hear a tiny hint of possible excitement in your voice?" Chloe poked her in the side.

"Just trying to look at the positive. You've rubbed off on me I guess." Beca stood up to get changed. Her phone rang and she saw it was Meg. "You can go first." She shooed Chloe toward the bathroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Beca sat on the bed listening to Meg.

"Yeah we got here just fine… Room 1010 - lucky 1010." Beca snapped her finger and did and awkward shoulder shake. Chloe could see her through the mirror and couldn't help but giggle to herself and Beca's signature dorkiness.

"Yeah, we'll be ready soon." Beca continued. "Yeah you can meet Chloe...You sure you don't mind me bringing her to the party? I just would feel bad leaving her here...Thanks, you're still as nice as ever...No! Oh my gosh...No, Meg she's just a friend from my acapella group...Okay gross, your mind is dirty. So when will you be here?...Okay we'll be ready." Beca hung up and Chloe could feel her cheeks blushing having an idea what was being said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Chloe…" Beca started when Chloe came back in the room. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Chloe sat down putting her earrings in.

"I just wanted to talk to you about…" Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "Just lately things have been…"

"Yeah?" Chloe sat up straighter, eagerly waiting to hear the question.

"Well, its just been like -" Beca turned to face her when there was a knock at the door. "Shit." Beca mumbled under breath and ran to the door. Chloe felt herself deflate, knowing it might be awhile till Beca gets the courage again to bring up whatever she was about to say.

Meg stepped inside and wrapped Beca in a hug as soon as the door opened.

"Becky Becs!" Meg closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to be my bridesmaid. I half expected you to back out."

"I wouldn't do that." Beca stepped back. "Unless you call me Becky Becs again." She pointed a warning finger at her childhood friend.

"And this must be Chloe?" Meg held out her hand.

"Hi! Its nice to meet you. Can't say I've heard a lot about you, though." Chloe chuckled.

"Classic Beca." Meg rolled her eyes and she and Chloe shared a knowing nod.

"Alright, let's go." Beca huffed and headed out the door.

The club that was hosting Meg's bachelorette party was nicer than Beca expected. It had three floors, each with its own DJ and bar. Their VIP booth was on the third floor. The maid of honor, Gina, ordered a tall bottle of chilled vodka as well as two plates of various colored shots; Beca had never seen anything like it.

"Okay, girls!" Gina lifted a shot glass and signaled for everyone to join. "To the bride-to-be! And to being condemned to only having sex with one man the rest of her life. And to us who...aren't!" The girls 'whoo-ed' and downed their shots. Their screams made Beca flinch, but she was grateful for the surprisingly smooth shot that tasted like...strawberry?

"So? Beca, none of us really know you!" One bridesmaid leaned over to Beca, making her lean into Chloe.

"Not much to know!" Beca responded above the sound of the music.

"Is this the famous Chloe?" Gina nearly shouted across the table.

"Famous?" Chloe was perplexed but couldn't help but smile at Beca.

"I mean, Meg was going on about how loner Beca was bringing someone to the wedding and then even to the party tonight. You must be special!" Gina did a cheers to her and took another shot. Beca felt her cheeks turn crimson.

"Meg has always liked to make me uncomfortable." She waved her hand and shook her head trying to change the subject. "So who's dancing tonight, huh?"

"Oh, girl, I'm getting my grind on with the first hottie I see!" The bridesmaid next to Beca raised a glass to the sounds of many whoos at the table. Beca laughed, but couldn't help but think these people were definitely not her type of group.

"Beca! Drink! You're falling behind!" Gine nudged a shot in her direction. "We gotta finish all of these before we get another round!" Beca took another shot, shocked that all this alcohol was only the _first_ round.

"You look like you need a good lay." The bridesmaid to her right whispered in her ear. Beca flinched and nearly crashed into Chloe as she backed away.

"Loosen up." Chloe leaned down and whispered in her ear, but Beca didn't move away. "Have some fun." Chloe handed her a shot and took one with her. Beca was now starting to feel the warmth from the shots and could feel the buzz coming soon. All of a sudden Icona Pop's song "I Don't Care" started blaring.

"Oh my God!" Chloe squealed. "Our routine!" She shook Beca's arm. "Let's dance!"

"No. No way!" Beca held still. Chloe slid out of the booth and the bridesmaid helped shove Beca out.

"Get it girl!" Gina laughed as a couple other bridesmaids got up to find dance partners.

Chloe bounced as she danced backwards onto the dance floor, leading Beca. Beca couldn't help but smile seeing Chloe so carefree. She started laughing thinking about when they had come up with their dance routine to this song when Beca first joined the Bellas. It was really just an "exercise" as Chloe put it to learn how to do choreography with another person. They spent a lot of time perfecting it just the two of them so that Beca could loosen up and dance better in Bella rehearsals. Now, everytime they hear this song, they both feel the moves come back instantly.

"**I don't care! I love it!"**

As the chorus boomed around the dancefloor, Beca finally let loose to have some fun. She and Chloe bounced with their fists in the air as they started their routine. They danced together with their hand motions and steps flawlessly. They even caught the attention of some other dancers. But everytime the chorus came on, the just jumped close together with their fists in the air. Beca didn't realize she could have this much fun on a dance floor in front of a bunch of sweaty people.

"Wow, they really have that dance choreographed." Gina scooted close to Meg, watching Chloe and Beca.

"Its an acapella thing, apparently." Meg waved her hand and took a small sip of her drink grinning at her old friend.

The song ended much to Chloe's disappointment. Then "Cyclone" came on.

"Odd transition!" Chloe looked up to the sound but continued her dancing. "I like the old school vibe, though." She reached out and grabbed Beca before she could walk off the dance floor. She stepped impossibly close and started moving her body like a wave right up against Beca's. Beca was frozen, not sure what to do with her hands. Chloe stared deep into her eyes and then spun around. She started dancing up on Beca with her back to Beca's chest. Beca glanced around feeling like everyone was looking at them. She felt Chloe's hand grab hers and put it on Chloe's waist as she continued her movements that were making Beca get dizzy. Although it was also probably the alcohol. Chloe spun around again and quickly wrapped her arms around Beca's neck a few inches from her face. The way she moved her body against her own made Beca close her eyes and grit her teeth, not sure if she was in torture or bliss.

The song ended and Chloe was ready for the next when Beca grabbed her hand, "I gotta sit!"

"Ok…" Chloe was disappointed, but followed Beca back to the table that only had Gina and Meg now.

"That was quite a show ladies." Meg winked at Beca over her glass. Beca just took a shot and Chloe flipped her hair in that confident girl way. She looked at Beca who avoided her gaze, so she gave her a playful pat on the thigh which made her jump, shaking all the drinks on the table. She smirked proudly to herself, she loved getting a response out of the brunette.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Chloe asked Meg.

"No not really. I feel like I should be, but I'm not. The only thing I'm nervous about is some unnecessary drama being caused by relatives. But I can't think of anything I've ever been more excited for than to marry the man of my dreams." Meg smiled sheepishly at the table.

"That's so sweet." Chloe put a hand to her chest.

"I think poor Beca's probably more nervous than I am." Meg chuckled. "When was the last time you were in a dress, huh?"

"Funny." Beca sent her a cold glare. "Prom actually."

"Ohhh prom." Meg tilted her head back and laughed.

"I have to hear about prom!" Chloe slapped her hands on the table, completely ignoring Beca's death glare.

"So she went with one of the guys from choir, Lenny Faltman, but obviously there was no chemistry." Meg swiped her hand as she was dishing the girl talk. "So of course, Beca got bored. She had to wear a dress and put on make up to get bored, so obviously boredom turned to delinquency. She was that cliche senior to spike the punch. But she didn't just spike the punch, she _spiked_ the bunch. Kids were drunk before king and queen were announced. She pushed her luck and tried to sabotage the balloons that I and the rest of the prom committee spent so much time preparing, but security found her. She punched the poor officer in the nose when he tried to pull her down from the rafters. She actually got taken to the police station, but her dad got her out just fine." Meg giggled remembering their disastrous prom.

"Its not that bad." Beca rolled her eyes. "What prom doesn't have drunk teenagers. I think people just overreacted." Chloe was full body laughing, which made Beca smile like a dumb fool. When the topic of conversation changed to non-Beca related she leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Yeah." Chloe sat up straight and studied Beca for a moment. "Alright, ladies, it was so nice meeting you. But I'm exhausted so we're going to head back to the hotel."

"Oh no!" Meg stood up to bid them goodbye. "Well, it was so nice meeting you, Chloe." She wrapped her in a big hug. "You've obviously been a good influence on Beca. See you at ten am sharp." She gave Beca a warning point.

"Bye, Meg." Beca gave her a brief hug before escaping with Chloe.

When they returned to the hotel, Beca was obviously tipsy, so Chloe observed her carefully.

"I'm not tired." Beca filled a water bottle with some vodka from the mini fridge.

"Why'd we leave then?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Alone." Beca focused on screwing the lid back on the bottle.

"Talk about what?" Chloe swallowed, feeling nervous.

"Want to walk on the beach?" Beca nodded her head toward their window that faced the beach below.

"Yeah." Chloe grinned. "That'd be fun."

They walked on the beach in their bare feet, something Chloe always loved. Chloe had her arm around Beca, mostly just to help her stay upright since she had had quite a bit to drink that night.

"So." Chloe fell into the sand by the waves so that she could feel the tide run over her bare toes. "What did you want to talk about?" She gently pulled Bella down, who landed quite ungracefully.

"You. Me." Beca shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about you and me?" Chloe laughed, but felt a heat rising in her chest and her pulse quicken.

"Well." Beca rubbed the back of her neck and shifted to face Chloe. "Sometimes it feels like…" Her eyes darted rapidly between Chloe's bright blues. "Like we have moments. And sometimes we'll like kiss and I don't kiss my other friends."

"Well…" Chloe scooted closer and her right arm was resting around the other side of Beca, palm in the sand. "I think kissing is a way of communicating. For me, when I kiss someone I'm telling them I care about them. You're my best friend, Beca. And sometimes I feel like you need extra encouragement to know that I really do care about you and love having you in my life."

"You're crazy." Beca shook her head.

"Which part is crazy?" Chloe kept staring at Beca's eyes, waiting for her to look back up.

"That you care about a weirdo like me."

"I love weirdos. They're the best." Chloe grinned as she slowly reached to put her hand on Beca's chin. She was having inner turmoil in the moment. She wanted Beca, she finally was ready to accept it and ready to act on it. But first, did Beca actually want the same thing? And second, Beca was far too drunk tonight for it to be responsible. But Beca's steel blue eyes looking into hers, Chloe couldn't help herself. She pulled Beca close so that they're lips crashed together. Beca was much more willing to part her lips than the first time they kissed. Chloe took advantage and deepened the kiss with enthusiasm, nearly knocking Beca down. Her poor drunk self tried to keep up and Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's neck and moaned as she pushed back.

"Beca…" Chloe gasped as they had to come up for oxygen. She leaned in to continue when she saw that familiar look on the face of someone who's wasted. "Beca?" She scooted back and eyed the brunette with concern.

"Shit." Beca jumped up and ran close to the water and started puking her guts out. Chloe watched her for a moment with pity before standing up and walking carefully behind her for comfort. She held her hair and stroked her back as Beca let out all the expletives she knew between heaves.

Once the vomiting had subsided, Chloe helped her stand upright and guided her back to the hotel room. Chloe basically had to stand behind her in the bathroom while Beca brushed her teeth. Chloe continued holding her upright as she guided Beca to her bed. Beca's eyes were closing as Chloe got her under the covers and pulled them up over her. Chloe got a trash can and set it by the bed as well as a bottle of water for the night stand. Before she went to her own bed she kissed Beca on the forehead.

"Love you, Becs."


	10. 10: A Night to Never Forget

**A/N: I'm not a smut writer, so I tried to keep things in this chapter PG-13. Sorry if you wanted more graphic descriptions! But enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 10: A Night to Not Forget**

The next morning Chloe had to shake Beca awake. It was 9:30am and Meg would be an angry bride if Beca wasn't down with the wedding party at 10:00am sharp. Beca groaned and threw her hand up trying to slap away the intruder of her sleep.

"Beca, get up. You gotta be a bridesmaid." Chloe yanked the blankets off and Beca immediately scrunched herself into a tiny ball and grumbled. "Up!" Chloe pulled on her arms.

"Alright, alright!" Beca swung her legs to hit the floor. She was clearly suffering from a massive hangover. "Holy shit…"

"What?" Chloe watched her nervously. "Do you need to puke again?"

"Again?" Beca looked at her in horror.

"Yeah, you kinda emptied your stomach contents all over the beach last night." Chloe laughed slightly, but also felt disappointment realizing Beca probably didn't remember.

"Dude, that's embarrassing." Beca slapped her forehead with her palm.

"I won't judge you." Chloe chuckled. "But you need to get your ass up to meet Meg and the bridesmaids. I'll go get you some tylenol." Chloe stroked her hair briefly before grabbing the hotel key and leaving for the front desk.

Chloe took her time getting ready while Beca was with the bridesmaids getting ready herself. Her phone would ping every few minutes with venting frustrations from Beca.

_Beca: dude, everyone's constantly on the verge of tears_

_Beca: like the bride's hair is pretty, do we really need to cry about that_

_Chloe: you won't understand until you're married_

_Beca: psh, I'll never get married_

_Chloe: never say never ;)_

_Beca: Neverrrrrr_

_Beca: if this sob fest is what I have to look forward to…._

_Chloe: I'm looking forward to watching you walk down the isle_

_Beca: I said I'm not getting married, weirdo_

_Chloe: And I meant today, loser_

_Beca: touche_

_Beca: just looking forward to the reception when we can hang_

_Chloe: ditto :)_

_Beca: alright its my turn for hair and makeup, wish me luck!_

_Chloe: luck. You'll be beautiful!_

Chloe put her phone in her purse with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She double checked her makeup, adjusted her dress and headed downstairs.

The wedding was taking place at a church a few miles away, and thankfully the reception would be here so she wouldn't have to worry about getting back after their inevitable over-drinking. She was disappointed she couldn't ride with Beca to the wedding, but she couldn't help but smile excitedly in her Uber, thinking of Beca all glammed up walking down the isle at the wedding.

Chloe sat for about half an hour in a middle pew on the bride's side waiting uncomfortably for the ceremony to get started. She knew no one here, and didn't want some stranger coming over and making awkward small talk. She pulled out her phone and called Aubrey to pass the time.

"_Chloe? You alright?" _Aubrey's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I'm just bored. Wanted someone to talk to."

"_Where's Beca? Did she just abandon you somewhere?!"_

"No! No, she's with the wedding party, I'm waiting for the ceremony to start."

"_Oh, okay good."_

"You make her sound like a monster sometimes." Chloe giggled.

"_Well…_"

"Bree." Chloe scolded.

"_Sorry, sorry. So how's it been otherwise. You know, being Beca Mitchell's date to an out of town wedding?_" Chloe could feel Aubrey smirking and winking through the phone. She hesitated though, in responding. The previous night was...interesting. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell that story.

"It's been fun."

"_Oh, how detailed. For serious, how's it been?"_

"Really fun. We went to the bachelorette party last night and I got her to dance some since she was drunk. And we hung out on the beach afterwards."

"_You took a romantic moonlight stroll on the beach?_" Aubrey whistled.

"Shut up! Not like that." Chloe felt her cheeks blush, because in fact it was sort of like that. "Poor Beca ended up puking all over the beach."

"_That's aca-amazing!_" Aubrey busted out laughing.

"Don't be mean."

"_No, but it's good you had fun."_

"Yeah… we did. We...hey can I ask you a question?"

"_Of course, Chlo."_

Chloe paused, taking a deep breath before she saw the groom step out from the back room and the doors close at the front of the church.

"Oh, shoot, its starting. I'll text you later. Bye!"

There was some music playing for a few minutes before the mothers of the bride and groom were escorted down the isle followed by the flower girl and ring bearer. She could see a glimpse of the bridesmaids waiting in the foyer.

Beca was the first bridesmaid to come through, meaning she'd be last in line up front. But Chloe felt her heart catch in her chest. She gripped the back of the pew as Beca slowly started making her way down the aisle. Chloe could see Beca's anxiety and awkwardness but to the rest of the world she probably looked like a confident gorgeous woman just walking down the aisle for a friend.

When Beca caught Chloe's eye she shot her a wink. Chloe was taken aback, that was usually her move. She couldn't stop it, but she felt a dumb smile stuck on her face as Beca continued her slow step by step march. Once Beca saw her they didn't lose eye contact until Beca passed Chloe's row. When she reached the front of the church and stood in her place, Chloe could barely breathe watching her. _What's happening to me?_ Chloe couldn't help but wonder to herself.

The rest of the wedding was a blur. But Meg and her new husband seemed over the moon happy and Chloe felt a wave of jealousy. As the wedding party exited behind the bride and groom, Beca shot her yet another playful wink. Chloe worried she'd have to much of an influence on her best friend.

Chloe waited outside the reception hall in the hotel for Beca to return. She had no interest in talking to any of the strangers in the room. She finally saw Beca emerge from a back room where the bridesmaids had prepared for the wedding. She was out of her dress and in black jeans and a purple silk blouse. Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca, who of course couldn't stand to be in a dress a second longer than she had to.

"Hey, stranger!" Chloe looked Beca up and down. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, I like it." Beca shrugged confidently, ignoring the sarcasm.

"So? Shall we?" Chloe nodded toward the reception doors.

"For sure." Beca held out her arm and Chloe couldn't help but feel giddy as she grabbed it and led them into the reception.

The bride and groom had their first dance which was a poorly constructed choreographed number in Chloe's opinion, but still cute. They cut the cake and did the whole cliche shove cake in each other's faces. Luckily there were no group dances and the floor was open. Beca was also pretty excited they had a DJ rather than a lame wedding band.

When they had finished eating, Chloe looked up expectantly, "Do you want to dance?"

"Do I _want _to dance?" Beca thought out loud.

"Yeah, dance with me?" Chloe tried not to sound to pleading.

"Mind if I just sit for awhile, I've been put through enough stuff I'm uncomfortable with today." Beca gritted her teeth, hating to disappoint Chloe.

"No worries." Chloe waved her hand and quickly took a sip of her wine. "Care if I dance with someone else who's available then?"

"Yeah, sure...why would I...yeah go for it." Beca did her signature awkward smirk, thinking she was coming off as cocky.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Chloe leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left to find a dance partner.

Beca was on her fourth cocktail watching Chloe dance with a stranger. _She asked you to dance, idiot, and you were the one who said no. You can't be mad. _She sipped on the drink and seethed. As she downed the glass she was hit with a wave of confidence. She stood up and had to catch herself. She was a little drunk. She steadied herself and then marched onto the dance floor on a mission.

Chloe was stunned when all of a sudden her hands were separated from her dancing partner and the little brunette was squirming in between them.

"Hey there...I'm just...gunna stand...right here." Beca awkwardly placed her hand on the guy formerly dancing with Chloe.

"Excuse me, shorty?" He laughed.

"Well you see, sir." Beca's hands were flopping around as she talked. "She's my date!" She pointed her thumb back at Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she watched her inebriated friend stand toe to toe with a muscular guy who was about a foot taller than her. He cocked an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Its true." Chloe nodded and shrugged happily.

"So, listen you tall handsome, handsome man…" Beca awkwardly patted his biceps. "With really large muscles. I mean wow." She shook her head to get focused again. "I'm going to have to repectfu- refspec- respectfully cut in." She slurred. Chloe shifted her weight and swallowed hard. Beca was going to dance with her at a cheesy wedding?

"No worries, shorty." He patted her head and smiled at Chloe. "Didn't know she had a girlfriend." He turned to leave the dance floor.

"I didn't say girf- girlfriend!" Beca took a step to follow him. Chloe grabbed her arm to turn her around to focus her attention back to Chloe. "Oh, hey!" Beca smiled.

"Hey." Chloe's voice was low and soft. "So...you wanna dance?" Beca bit her lip and nodded. She took Chloe's hand in hers and placed her hand on the small of Chloe's back. She looked down, studying her surroundings trying to remember how to slow dance. Chloe had taught her awhile back, but not as thoroughly as choreographed dancing for the bellas.

"Relax." Chloe whispered and her hand slowly crept around Beca's neck. Beca's eyes shot up to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes like they'd never really done. Chloe released her hand from Beca's and put both arms around Beca's neck. Beca froze for a moment. Chloe chuckled, reached down, took Beca's free hand and placed it on the other side of her waist before returning to wrapping her arms around her favorite short brunette. Beca gulped and leaned into Chloe. They weren't so much dancing as they were swaying and soaking each other in.

"I love you, Chlo." Beca's breath was hot on the skin just below Chloe's ear sending goosebumps up and down her arms. _Beca said I love you first? She never says it unless she's adding some sarcastic comment to it. _Chloe rested her cheek next to Beca's.

"I love you too." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Suddenly she felt Beca's lips softly on her neck. She gasped audibly and gripped onto Beca's blouse. Beca stepped even closer and grabbed Chloe's waist like she was holding on for life. Chloe ran her fingers along Beca's neck, making the brunette pull her head back and stare intensely into Chloe's eyes. Beca brushed a strand of hair back behind Chloe's ear. Chloe could see Beca's eyes linger on her lips. Beca kept her hand resting on Chloe's cheek, her thumb stroking her skin slowly. With her other hand, Beca traveled from Chloe's waist to her mid back where the dress's fabric ran out. Chloe closed her eyes and let out a sigh, feeling a bolt of electricity shoot through her as she felt Beca's hand on her skin.

"I think...we need to get out of here." Chloe glanced around the dance floor.

"Back to the room?" Beca suggested.

"Mhm...like right now." Chloe nearly demanded.

"Alright, lets go." Beca grinned to herself.

Beca and Chloe fled the dance floor like they were on fire. Chloe had gripped Beca's wrist as if she was preventing Beca from changing her mind. She guided them through the dance floor, through the reception, past the cake, through the lobby, to the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They clumsily tripped over each other into the elevator. They looked at each other longingly as the doors closed, just as a stranger put his hand to stop the door to step inside too. They both looked and stepped away from each other, frustration boiling over. They reached the 10th floor and Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist again, leading her down the long hall.

"Do you have the key?" Chloe asked, nearly out of breath despite the lack of physical exertion.

"Y-yeah. Obviously." Beca mumbled as they reached the door. She fumbled through her purse as she could feel Chloe's impatience steaming inches away from her. She put the card in the door and Chloe opened it. As Beca walked in after, Chloe slowly shut the door and then leaned against it, looking expectantly at Beca.

They were finally inside, all alone, away from everyone. Chloe put her hand on the brunette's chin and studied her eyes. There was so much hidden in those dark eyes. Fear, hurt, anger, doubt. Chloe was determined to tear Beca's walls down and make her eyes brighter. "Kiss me."

Beca held Chloe's gaze, eyes darting back and forth between Chloe's bright blue eyes. They were so bright as if life came straight from the blue orbs. There was so much love, kindness, and confidence in them and Beca was so jealous. She just wanted to try to maybe be a part of it. She crashed her lips into Chloe's, making her stumble back against the door. Chloe let out a soft moan. There was no waiting this time, their tongues instantly fought for dominance. Chloe instinctively placed her hands around Beca's ribs and gently started to push her further into the room. Beca groaned as Chloe deepened the kiss. Beca's hands were on Chloe's hips, pulling her as close to herself as possible.

"Hold on." Chloe gave her a quick kiss and moved across the room.

"Not fair." Beca groaned, feeling semi-stunned, standing in the room until she heard the music come on that Chloe had put on the speaker.

"I just wanted to put on my...playlist." Chloe winked, wrapping her arms back around Beca's neck. The first song playing was Somo's "Ride," which they had both agreed, awhile back in a random conversation, was a big turn on song. Chloe slid her arms down to Beca's shoulders as she gently pushed her onto the bed. Beca sank down and reached up to slide the straps of Chloe's dress off her shoulders. Chloe giggled into the kiss when she realized Beca was struggling with getting her dress off.

"Let me help you out." She murmured as she stepped out of the dress quickly to instantly return to Beca's lips.

"Mmm…" Beca tilted her head as Chloe tilted the opposite direction. They were in perfect sync. Chloe's hands reached down to unbuckle Beca's belt.

"You would wear your stupid jeans with a fancy belt to a wedding reception." She rolled her eyes as she was out of breath trying to get the belt off.

"I didn't know I'd be getting lucky." Beca innocently shrugged and smiled widely while she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh shush." Chloe grinned as she slipped the belt out and tossed it across the room returning to their passionate kiss and next working on getting the jeans unzipped.

"You are so frustrating Beca Mitchell!" She leaned back to take a breath, unable to get Beca's jeans off.

"Let me help you out." Beca winked, stealing Chloe's words, slipping out of her jeans. Chloe rolled her eyes then reached for the bottom of Beca's button up blouse. She slowly undid each button as she explored Beca's mouth with her tongue gaining multiple moans from her favorite brunette. She reached the last button and tossed the blouse to the floor. She then reached behind Beca to pull her further up on the bed. She climbed right alongside her as they were in the middle of the bed, moving their hips in perfect motion together and kissing feverishly.

The chorus to the song started and Beca sat up, holding Chloe in her arms, and started planting kisses from her neck down her collarbone. Chloe couldn't help but tilt her head back and let out a stifled moan. Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's cheeks and gently guided her back to lying flat while deepening their kiss, and involuntarily slowly moving her hips in repetitive motion against Beca's.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, barely able to breath.

"Hm?" Beca pulled the back of Chloe's neck to her so their lips crashed together again.

"Beca." Chloe groaned against her lips. "Beca, wait." She very reluctantly broke their kiss and pushed herself slightly up from Beca. She could see the fear in Beca's eyes. "How drunk are you?"

"I know what I'm doing, Chlo." Beca responded.

"I just don't want you to wake up and not remember or worse, think it was a mistake." Chloe hovered over her, avoiding eye contact. Beca leaned up and kissed her urgently.

"I. Won't. Forget." Beca mumbled between kisses.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You and me?" She gazed into the brunette laying beneath her breathing heavily. Beca nodded her head slowly.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Chloe smiled widely and crashed her lips back on to Beca and let her hands start freely roaming. When they lacked oxygen, Chloe made her lips trace Beca's jaw then neck and then her shoulder, causing little moans each stop. Beca took a chance while Chloe was biting on her shoulder to casually flip her over and switch spots.

"Never saw you as the aggressor in this relationship, Mitchell." Chloe pulled her down on top of her.

"I'm full of surprises." Beca smirked in her cocky way before reattaching their lips in a desperate kiss. She grabbed Chloe's wrists and pulled them to her side, intertwining their fingers. Chloe pushed herself against Beca, hardly able to control herself anymore.

They feverishly kissed, stroked, and satisfied each other throughout the night. Months of their flirting, and not-so innocent kisses, and pent up attraction combusted that night. Aubrey would've been proud of the cardio exercise they both got.

The next morning, Chloe was the first to wake up. Beca's arm hung lazily around her waist and Chloe's left hand was intertwined with Beca's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The clock said 9:15am. They had missed breakfast and checkout was in a little less than two hours. Chloe wished they could just stay here the rest of the day. She reluctantly slid Beca's hand off of her and got out of bed. She couldn't help but watch Beca lie so peacefully in bed, now on her stomach with her left arm stretched out where Chloe had just been. She made her way to the bathroom to shower, unable to hide her smile.

Once she finished and had blow-dried her hair she came out to see Beca packing up her things quietly.

"Hey, you." Chloe smiled. Her voice made Beca shiver.

"Hey." Beca looked up and smiled back briefly before getting back to packing.

"So...last night was?" Chloe blushed as she twirled her hair.

"A long time coming?" Beca smirked.

"And a few times coming." Chloe shot back with a flirty smirk. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Beca broke the eye contact and continued packing her things. Beca's body language felt off, so Chloe went up behind her and ran a hand up her spine, making Beca stiffen.

"I gotta shower." Beca gently grabbed Chloe's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chloe slouched in disappointed that Beca rejected the touch, but she understood.

"Want coffee?" She asked as Beca stepped into the bathroom.

"Yeah!" Beca said before the door shut...and locked, which Chloe tried not to read into.

The drive back home was only slightly awkward. Beca slept most of the way and they didn't do much talking. Chloe was eager to discuss the events of the weekend, but knew how Beca was. Thankfully, they had the house to themselves for one more day before the bellas started getting back.

"That was one of the best spring breaks I've ever had." Chloe put her bags down, watching Beca walk to the fridge.

"Yeah. it was good!" Her voice was a little too high making Chloe arch an eyebrow in suspicion. She followed Beca and stood close behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You ready to talk?"

"About what?" Beca spun around, avoiding Chloe's hot breath on her skin.

"Beca, you know what." Chloe left her flirtiness behind and turned serious as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think we need to talk about it. It was fun, it was unexpected." Beca avoided eye contact as she sipped her soda.

"And?" Chloe prodded.

"And what?" Beca sat the can down. "Do you want a critique of your performance or something?"

"No." Chloe's frustration was growing. "I want to talk about what it means for us."

"Us?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Chloe spread her hands out as if saying 'duh!' "Do you want to be together? Friends with benefits?"

"Oh my God." Beca turned away out of awkwardness. "We're not having that talk."

"Well what are we supposed to do then, Beca?"

"Go back to normal?"

"Like it never happened?" Chloe felt the fear in her voice.

"Well...I mean...maybe that would be the best." Beca shrugged.

"I don't think you mean that." Chloe took a step toward Beca.

"I just don't think it would be smart to start something when we're in the bella house." Beca averted Chloe's gaze.

"We can keep it a secret." Chloe took another step closer. Beca gulped and looked down at the floor when all of a sudden she felt Chloe's lips on hers. She instinctively put her hands on Chloe's waist, while Chloe pushed her up against the counter. Just as Chloe started to deepen the kiss, Beca used all of her will power to push her back and step away from her, trying not to cry.

"Beca…" Chloe reached out.

"Stop!" Beca shouted, putting her hands on her head. Chloe froze. "I think we should just go back to how we were before the trip."

"We had sex, Beca." Chloe barked.

"I know! I was there!" Beca shouted back. "I'm just saying we shouldn't do it again."

"What?!" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Beca we've been tip-toeing around this since we met. We can finally have it. I mean everyone thinks we're a thing anyway." She was close to begging.

"No." Beca looked down. "I can't."

"Can't? Or you won't?" Chloe crossed her arms again.

"I can't, Chloe! Now stop pushing me." She turned to walk to the stairs.

"Why are you so scared of letting me in, Beca?" Chloe started to reach out. She could sense her battle was already lost and pushing Beca when she didn't want to be pushed was just setting yourself up for failure. But she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not! We wouldn't work out anyway." Beca avoided Chloe's grip.

"I asked you…" Chloe shook her head trying not to cry. "I asked you if you were sure that night and you said yes!"

"You asked if I wanted to...do it. You didn't ask me to be your girlfriend!"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend!" Chloe closed her eyes in frustration. "I just thought it would be _something. _I'm not just a one night stand girl."

"Bullshit." Beca laughed bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

"That's fucking bullshit!"

"How dare you, Beca! I don't sleep around as you like to think I did before I met you."

"And Todd?" Beca crossed her arms. "What exactly was supposed to happen there until you called me to save you?"

"Wow." Chloe let out an exhale in disbelief. "That's low, Beca."

"Look…" Beca put a hand on her forehead, trying to slow time and stop this disaster from spinning out of control. "Last night was…...okay."

"O...kay?" Chloe's eyes darkened as if this statement is what made her most upset. She put her hands on her hips. "I don't remember that being your opinion when you moaned my name over and over when I made you see stars."

"Oh get over yourself!" Beca rolled her eyes, feeling her anger pop back up.

"You're just being a little chickenshit!" Chloe shouted, feeling the tears burn in her eyes.

"I'm a what?!" Beca's eyes glared angrily at Chloe.

"You heard me! You're a chickenshit. The second you have feelings you get scared and try to hide behind pathetic excuses to not acknowledge them. You could be happy but you're too much of a coward!"

"It was a mistake, Chloe! Get over it!" Beca held her hands up. "I'm going to my room."

"You're right. Big mistake. Thanks, Beca for helping me realize you're way too immature for this." Chloe shook her head.

"Whatever." Beca mumbled as she stomped up the stairs grabbing her bag that contained her music equipment. Chloe stood in the kitchen in shock and anger and flinched when she heard and felt Beca's door slam. _What the hell just happened?_


	11. 11: Fight Face

**A/N: Please bear with Beca's bitchiness...I'm writing it, and even I'm annoyed with Beca haha.. I hate writing them fighting, but I'm trying to use my own experiences to put in to how Beca's reacting to everything...She's struggling with her own sexuality which can be daunting. Don't worry though, Beca and Chloe won't stay mad forever!**

**Chapter 11: Fight Face **

Beca and Chloe were alone in the house for most of the day before the bellas came back. Fat Amy had crashed at one of her boyfriends' mansion, and would only return because Aubrey would kill her if she didn't. Chloe was making herself breakfast when the angry stomps of Beca descended the stairs.

"Could you be any louder in here? It's 8am." Beca growled.

"Yeah, 8am. A normal time for an _adult_ to be awake and starting the day." Chloe maintained her focus on the eggs in the pan.

"Oh, right, I'm a child, I forgot." Beca shoved past her to the coffee and angrily snatched the pot and poured herself a cup.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chloe grabbed the coffee pot.

"Getting coffee, obviously."

"Then maybe you can make your own like a big girl, because I made that for me."

"Why didn't you just make a full pot?"

"Because no one else is here!"

"God, you can be selfish." Beca slammed the coffee pot back and marched to the stairs. "I'm going back to bed, I'd appreciate it if you could not slam pots and pans the rest of the morning."

"Sure, thing, your highness." Chloe rolled her eyes. When she heard the door slam upstairs she closed her eyes and exhaled, leaning against the counter. "We never should have slept together." She whispered to herself and put her head in her hands.

Bella rehearsal was going from bad to worse and Aubrey was struggling to keep her anger in check. Everytime they performed "Walk Me Home" and Beca and Chloe had to do their dance it was choppy, spastic, and on multiple attempts one or both ended up on the floor. They barely made eye contact and were completely out of sync. Aubrey was baffled because she put them together because they honestly had the best chemistry. She was wondering if she needed to switch Stacie with Chloe since Stacie and Aubrey were performing the same dance routine just behind Beca and Chloe. She was stressing with only a month before nationals, now was not the time for Beca and Chloe to lose it on her.

"Okay, take five!" Aubrey shouted and wiped the sweat from her brow. The other bellas shuffled to their seats and gulped down some water.

"What is wrong with you?" Aubrey hissed in Beca's ear near the piano.

"Me?" Beca spun around.

"Before spring break you and Chloe could do this number in your sleep and now you're acting like you've hit your head and forgot how to dance altogether."

"Takes two to tango." Beca shrugged, glancing at Chloe.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but fix it." Aubrey growled. "And fix it soon." She stomped away, leaving Beca alone at the piano.

The rest of rehearsal went borderline decent. Aubrey finally called it a day. Watching mistake after mistake was causing too much unnecessary stress.

"Okay, Bellas! We are going to need to hunker down over the next 34 days. We seem to have taken a few steps back in the last week." She sent a pointed glare between Beca and Chloe. "We have a shot to win Nationals. Do not let me down at this point in the year. We have come too far to fall apart now. I believe in us and I need everyone to believe in us too. So get focused!" She screeched, causing everyone to flinch except Lilly. "Get your shit together and we'll start fresh at the next rehearsal. Hands in." She angrily held out her hand waiting for the other Bellas to join. They did their "ahh" and everyone filed out of the auditorium quickly.

"Chloe!" Aubrey was erasing the board as Chloe paused. Beca brushed passed her without making eye contact. Chloe couldn't help but glance behind her before following Aubrey's command.

"I know you better than almost anyone." Aubrey turned around with her eyes closed, holding in her frustration. "So please do not make me pry this out of you. I'm going to make this as simple as I can...What the hell?!" Chloe looked away sheepishly. She knew exactly what Aubrey was talking about, so she couldn't lie, but she definitely couldn't tell her about what happened over spring break.

"I don't know -"

"Bullshit!" Aubrey held her hand up. "You don't need to tell me, but something happened between you and Beca. When you called me you sounded happy and like you two were having a pretty good time. And now you can't even be in the same room without getting in a fight. You two used to have more chemistry than a freaking science fair and now its like you don't even know each other. First and foremost, this is disastrous for the Bellas because you two are such a big part of the performance. Secondly, you are my best friend and I'm worried. You haven't been yourself. I feel so helpless for you."

"I'm sorry, Aubrey. Its...its just complicated…" Chloe choked up and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Just try. Talk to me. Not as Bella captain but as your best friend." Aubrey's voice softened. Chloe looked at her and almost, _almost_ broke down and told her everything. But she feared Aubrey's reaction. And feared even more Beca finding out that Chloe blabbed about their night together, that she obviously wanted to just forget about.

"We…" Chloe took a deep breath. "We drank a lot. It was stressful with the wedding and everything. We were literally with each other constantly. And after a few too many cocktails we got in some random fight and things were said that can't be unsaid. Now, its just awkward."

"Friends fight, Chloe. I get it. And you two have had your share of squabbles, but nothing ever like this. I know Beca can be a stubborn little mule sometimes, but I'm worried...about both of you."

"I'll talk to Beca, okay? I'll try to fix this. I want nationals as bad as you do."

"I know." Aubrey stepped forward and wrapped Chloe in a hug. "I was always jealous of Beca. I felt like she was taking my place as your best friend. Now, I want nothing more than to see you two back to normal."

"Me too." Chloe whispered.

Chloe had tried to talk to Beca, but only received smart ass comments in return and gave up in frustration. The next few days passed with Beca and Chloe causing tension throughout the house. They'd bump into each other and then start a screaming match. If they were ever in the kitchen together they would fight over who got to use what utensils and pans. Beca would scream at Chloe for not cleaning. Chloe would scream at Beca for using her seasonings, which never bothered her before. Everyone walked on eggshells around them, it was a tense household. What was only a few days felt like weeks with the former best friends at each other's throats.

"Bellas!" Aubrey stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted in her signature "mom call" for all the bellas to gather in the living room. One by one the bellas came downstairs, except Beca. The bellas shifted awkwardly and kept giving Chloe glances. Sensing what they were thinking, Chloe snapped.

"Why do I always have to be the one to get her? Can't one of you finally grow a pair and bring her down? She's not THAT scary!"

"I'll get her." Fat Amy quickly mumbled with wide eyes and hurried up the stairs. She opened Beca's room to find her with her headphones on, per usual. She eyed Fat Amy and slipped her headphones off.

"Bella Bonding Activity?" Beca grimaced.

"Fraid so, mate. Open mic night. But I'll buy you a drink, and we can even sing together. Fat Amy and Shawshank! The world won't know what hit them!" Fat Amy tried to encourage the brunette.

"Two drinks?" Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"Done. Now let's go." Fat Amy clapped her hands.

The bellas were enjoying themselves and more surprisingly, behaving themselves. Chloe and Beca had been kept separated by Aubrey and Fat Amy respectively, so there was minimal chance of drama.

"Alright, Shawshank." Fat Amy slammed her glass down. "We're up next, you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Beca threw her hands in the air. She was drinking faster than usual, which both concerned and excited Fat Amy. Beca was always more fun when she drank, but there was a line Fat Amy hoped to make sure she didn't cross.

"What are we singing anyway?" Beca whispered when they picked up their mics. Before Amy could respond the opening beat to "Africa" by Toto came on and a grin spread across Beca's face. This was secretly one of her top five favorite songs, and how Amy knew that she couldn't guess.

Chloe immediately looked toward the stage, recognizing one of her best friend's secret favorite songs. She saw Beca and Fat Amy about to do their duet and felt a pang of jealousy. She figured she'd be doing the duet with Beca if it weren't for the awkwardness that now shrouded their friendship.

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuuuuuuuu!" Amy and Beca sang into their mics during the chorus while pointing at each other and dancing. "There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever dooooo! I bless the rains down in Africaaa!" They were both doing their own choreography to the song much to the delight of the crowd.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh when Fat Amy picked up a shrieking Beca and held her like Simba in Lion King. When they finished and the bar was asked to vote for who would advance to the next round, Chloe voted for Amy and Beca. She did it mostly to keep Beca occupied so they wouldn't have a public fight, but she also still enjoyed watching Beca perform. And it was nice to see her smile for the first time in awhile.

When it came for the duet's second round, Amy had called it quits in favor of flirting with a fellow Aussie at the back of the bar. Beca didn't mind as she still grabbed the mic. She saw Chloe at the bar running her hands over some new meathead's arm and she announced that she was switching the song, which gained a cautious glance from the redhead.

The beat started and Chloe couldn't help but grin smugly when she realized it was Nick Jonas' "Jealous."

"I don't like the way he's looking at you. I'm starting to think you want him too." Beca stared daggers in Chloe's direction. Chloe continued smirking and leaned in close to plant a kiss on Meathead's cheek. Beca smirked right back and turned her attention to a girl who was dancing close to the stage. Aubrey's eyebrows shot up when she watched Beca motion the girl to join her on stage. Chloe's smirk disappeared when she saw the girl dancing close to Beca as she sang "you're too sexy beautiful." She pulled Meathead to the dance floor and started dancing seductively with him so she was right in Beca's eye line.

Aubrey glanced from Beca back to Chloe, noticing they were looking at each other more than their dance partners. And since when did Beca let a stranger dance up on her like that?

When the song ended, there was an eruption of applause. Beca was nearly out of breath as she made one more announcement.

"Everyone give a big shout out to my amazing dance partner…" She leaned the mic in the direction of the girl standing beside her.

"Camille. But my friends call me Cammie." She put her hand on the mic and gave a wink at Beca. Chloe winced. She was the only one allowed to wink at Beca like that.

"Well thanks for dancing with me, Cammie." Beca winked back. Chloe's eyes then furrowed, and since when does Beca ever wink back? "I'm Beca." They shared a hug before Beca jumped down and saw Chloe making out with Meathead back at the bar. She marched right over and broke up the kiss.

"Excuse me, you two are kind of taking up bar space and I need a drink." Beca leaned on the counter.

"You have a problem or something, short stack?" Chloe folded her arms.

"With you or your choice of meatheads to play tonsil hockey with?"

"Jealous?" Chloe nearly laughed in her face.

"You wish."

"Well your song choice kind of says differently." Chloe shrugged.

"Just don't call me when I'm asleep if you need saving again." Beca grabbed her beer and walked to the front door. Chloe watched her for a second before stomping right after her.

It had started raining outside and Beca forgot her jacket inside. She tilted her beer up when she got startled by Chloe calling her name a few feet away.

"You don't get to have an opinion on who I date or hook up with, you know?"

"I'm entitled to have an opinion on anything I want." Beca laughed. "Merica." She held her beer up in toast.

"I wanted you, Beca. And you said no. So you don't get to act jealous when I find other people." Chloe stepped forward. Beca gulped because she couldn't think of any response. Chloe took her silence as a cue to keep talking.

"We could've been something special. And now you just hate me and I don't know why. So I might need someone to help me feel less lonely. That used to be you, Beca. But don't get in my way when I find someone. Don't act like I'm the bad guy when you were the one who turned me down."

"I'm going home." Beca tossed her beer in the trash can. Chloe opened her mouth to say something else like 'get your jacket' or 'let Aubrey know' but she just stood there and watched as Beca walked away with her hands in her pockets and shoulders shrugged to stay as warm as she could.

The next bella rehearsal didn't go much better, much to the dismay of Aubrey. During one of the dance moves, Beca tripped and let go of Chloe who landed on her back. Everyone stopped and there was a collective gasp.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Chloe slammed her hands on the ground and glared at Beca.

"It was an accident, drama queen." Beca rolled her eyes and went to get a drink of water.

"What is your problem?" Chloe marched after her. "We had this routine down perfectly before…" She paused. "And now you act like you've never danced a day in your life."

"I can't help it that you're uptight and making it difficult." Beca shrugged.

"Get your head out of your ass, Beca!" Chloe angrily dropped her hands to her sides. Fat Amy almost stepped in to say something, but Aubrey held her hand up, signaling to let them battle out for now.

"Oh yea, there's the famous Chloe Beale maturity, right?"

"What is with you, you're acting like you don't even care about our set. Do you even care about nationals?"

"I never even wanted to be a bella. You begged me to, remember!"

"I did not beg." Chloe scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Really? Assaulting someone in the shower, forcing them to sing, and then telling them to show up to some lame ass auditions? That sounds like begging to me."

"I did not assault you!" Chloe shouted incredulously. "Who's the drama queen now?"

"Look, maybe I'm making the group worse. I don't have to deal with this." Beca shook her head and started walking to her bag.

"So you're just going to bail? You're going to let all of us down just because you can't let go of your pride. Fine! Leave, that's what you're good at."

"Hey!" Beca spun around. But Aubrey finally stepped in.

"Okay, ladies, that's enough! I don't know what is going on, but we are going to fix it." She took a deep breath. "We are having a surprise bella activity and we leave tonight after rehearsal." There was murmuring and scattered questions among all the bellas. Beca and Chloe just glared angrily at each other.

"My uncle owns a campground with cabins about an hour away and we are going to reunite. We have the chance to make history for Barden acapella and I'm not going to let you two screaming at each other like teenagers ruin that. Come hell or high water, when we return, we will be a unified team again. So, we can end early today, go home and pack. We leave at daybreak." Aubrey ignored the groans and complaints and packed her bag and left before anyone else for the first time ever.

"You happy now?" Beca huffed at Chloe.

"If you would get the stick out of your ass and just be normal, she probably wouldn't have planned that at all."

"So it's my fault?"

"Mostly." Chloe shrugged. She then took a deep breath, looking at Beca who was shoving things in her bag. "Look, let's just call a truce okay? Get through to nationals in a few weeks and then if you want you can quit the bellas and we never have to see each other again." Beca stiffened at the words.

"Do you want me to quit?"

"No." Chloe avoided eye contact and shifted on her heels.

"Fine, truce." Beca slung her bag over her shoulder and left without making any more eye contact or conversation with Chloe.


	12. 12: Camp Posen

**Chapter 12: Camp Posen**

"Up and at em ladies! Let's go! Let's go!" Aubrey clapped her hands as she waited outside the bus steps for all the sleepy Bellas. It was 7am and the drive had already taken well over the hour Aubrey promised. Most of them were barely functioning. Chloe and Beca got out of their seats and bumped into each other.

"Excuse you." Beca mumbled.

"Excuse you, too." Chloe gave her a little shove.

"Touch me again, see what happens." Beca shot a warning finger behind her at Chloe.

"You wish I'd touch you again." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she whispered in Beca's ear. She grinned smugly when she saw the look on Beca's face before she spun around and exited the bus.

Once the bellas were lined up, Aubrey started marching in front of them like she was a sergeant in the army and they were her fresh recruits. Thankfully, a tall blonde who looked like the muscular male version of Aubrey came to their rescue.

"Ahh, Aubrey." He came and put his arm around her to interrupt her speech. "You haven't changed a bit." She couldn't suppress her wide smile and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Chris."

"So, ladies. Much to Aubrey's disappointment, this is not a boot camp. We're a high end campsite that has some luxury amenities for our higher paying customers if you know of anyone needing our services." He gave a wink, sneaking a little salesmanship in. "I hope to give you some measure of relaxation as you try to work out the issues you've been having as a group. We have team building exercises, cabins with 2 bunk beds per room, two swimming pools, 2 tennis courts, a lake safe for swimming, fishing, and other group activities, and I have personally set aside some time slots at the theater building for you to have your infamous bella rehearsals I've heard about. Since my niece has helped out here every summer and knows her way around, I've allowed to be in charge of your experience here. So please don't hold that against me." He gave Aubrey a little squeeze when she rolled her eyes. "I'm Chris Posen, and my office is located in the building directly behind me if you need anything or Aubrey abuses you too much."

"Alright, thanks, Uncle Chris." Aubrey gestured him away with a tight smile. He gave her a wink and then mouthed 'good luck' to the rest of the bellas.

"Now, ignore all the fun things he filled your mind with. We are here for team building, rehearsing, eating, and sleeping."

"We can't have like a couple hours of freetime, captain?" Fat Amy's voice was like a child's whine.

"You may have one hour of free time per day in between breakfast and team building. Curfew is 9:00pm. I will be checking your bunks personally. Speaking of which here are cabin and bunk assignments." She began handing out the keys.

"We're five years old now? Can't pick our own rooms?"

"You have yet to show me why you deserve that privilege." Aubrey handed her the key and envelope without making eye contact. Beca opened the envelope and muttered several curses under her breath.

"What was that, Mitchell?"

"Nothing, General Posen, sir." Beca stood in fake salute and smiled sarcastically. When Aubrey turned around she tossed a key to Chloe. "Here ya go, roomie." Chloe awkwardly caught her key and shot daggers into the back of Aubrey's head.

"Now, ladies, make your way to your cabins and unpack. I will give you thirty minutes before we meet by the lake for our first team building exercises. I'm sure some of you will be thrilled." She shot Chloe and Beca a mischievous grin.

Chloe and Beca unpacked in their cabin with Jessica and Ashley across the room giggling about one of their inside jokes.

"Do you want top or bottom?" Chloe tossed her bag at her feet.

"I'd thought you'd know the answer to that." Beca shot her a bitter grin similar to the look Chloe gave her on the bus.

"Don't be gross." Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"Bottom." Beca returned to seriousness. "If I fall out of the bed, I'd rather not get a concussion." Chloe just rolled her eyes and tossed a book on the pillow of the top bunk.

The Bellas lined up once again as the sun was starting to reach a blinding height. They all feared for the day ahead of them being left at the mercy of Aubrey and not a camp worker.

"Okay. Our team exercises will involve you being paired with a partner. We will be keep score and the winning duo at the end of the weekend will get a free voucher for an all inclusive stay at the camp to be cashed in within a year." Some of the bellas nodded in approval, seeming excited by that incentive.

Beca felt a sense of dread. She knew Aubrey was going to pair her with Chloe, she'd bet her life on it. What she never could've expected was what Aubrey pulled out of the duffle bag.

"Beca. Chloe. Since you're basically the reason we're here. You are paired. Here." She snapped a handcuff on Chloe's left wrist and Beca's right wrist. Before they could run, she snapped them in place.

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Beca flared.

"Listen. I know its unconventional but I've seen companies come here every summer for team building and they always leave feeling like they've accomplished something. And I've seen my mom lead many couples to reconciliation with her unique methods."

"We're not a couple!" Beca and Chloe shouted in unison.

"If you just try to have some faith in my process you'd be surprised how well it works. Now, if you genuinely try and do what I ask and you still hate each other when we get back to Barden, then you can fight all you want and I won't stop you. And I won't try to fix us for Nationals. Okay?"

Chloe couldn't help but feel guilty for the desperation in Aubrey's voice. She turned to Beca sincerely. "I'll try if you try."

"Fine." Beca shook her head and looked off in the distance. Jessica and Ashley were paired; Cynthia Rose and Stacie were paired, the two bellas that no one really knew much about (Jen and Heather)were paired, and Lilly and Fat Amy were paired.

"Kinky." Fat Amy held up her hand and winked at a stoic Lilly.

"Okay, girls. You are allowed to be uncuffed for meals, restroom breaks, rehearsals, and sleeping. Otherwise, cuffs stay on. Now. Follow me!" Aubrey lifted her arm and led them to their first activity.

"Alright, ladies, first stop is an obstacle course. It is the very basic one so it really should not be too challenging. We will time each pair and see how we do." When Aubrey turned around she gasped in mild horror. "Amy where is Lilly?!"

Amy looked at her handcuff that was no longer attached to her person. She started frantically looking around. "Boss, I'm literally just as surprised as you." Amy held up her hands in surrender. Aubrey huffed and simply attached herself to Amy.

"I will be Amy's new partner."

"Yayyyy meeee." Fat Amy raised her free hand in mock celebration.

Jessica and Ashley finished rapidly. They didn't fall in the water or mud and squealed when they reached the end. The odd duo out finished behind them, falling a few times. CR and Stacie also finished without any falls.

"We work good together, babe." CR winked and Stacie just rolled her eyes. Fat Amy purposefully fell a few times just to get Aubrey muddy, much to the delight of the bellas. It was Chloe and Beca up next, the last pair to try and beat Jessica and Ashley's time.

"Okay, let's do this." Beca's competitive nature took over. Thirty seconds in Beca had slipped on the log and pulled Chloe into the water making a splash in the small water hole. They both grunted and tried to yank the other one out to try again. They fell once more before making it to the next stage.

As they tried to get through the netting one by one without getting tangled they both grumbled and pulled on each other trying to force their way through.

"Hold on!" Beca shouted as she tried to get her foot free.

"Hurry up!" Chloe yanked her forward. Beca slipped through and awkwardly fell into Chloe. Next was the mud pit. There were stepping planks with just enough room for two people to stand and they had to carefully step to each one to get across. Chloe stepped first and Beca carefully stepped beside her. They were uncomfortably close and trying to avoid eye contact. Chloe rested a hand on Beca's hip to steady herself as she stepped to the next plank. Beca flinched and they both went crashing into the mud.

"Shit!" Chloe shook the mud out of her eyes.

"Forget the fun activities, this is entertainment enough for me." Stacie leaned back and watched the two struggle through the course with a wide grin. They fell a couple more times in the mud pit, which Chloe shouted that Beca was doing it on purpose. They finally finished, in easily last place. They shot each other angry stares muttering blames under their breath.

The rest of the day went similarly. Every activity Aubrey had them do ended with either Jessica/Ashley or Cynthia Rose/Stacie winning and Beca/Chloe in last. As they walked around the camp and performed different activities they would push and pull and stumble over one another like school kids. It was a relief when Aubrey finally announced it was lunch. As soon as the key popped the cuff open Beca and Chloe flew apart to get cleaned up.

During rehearsals, Aubrey tried to switch Stacie with Chloe which was an even bigger disaster than Chloe and Beca's disharmony. Stacie was taller and bigger than Chloe and as much as Beca tried she couldn't pull off the dance move with Stacie. She ended a few minutes early and dismissed the bellas to relax for a bit before curfew. Beca sat by herself on one of their piers by the lake. Chloe saw her when she came out of their cabin and thought briefly to go check on her. She could tell by the brunette's posture that she was just staring blankly out at the water, deep in thought. And her shoulders were slumped so she was probably feeling upset about something. A couple weeks ago she'd be sitting there with her. Hell, a couple weeks ago they would be killing the handcuff competition as well as bella rehearsals. She hesitated and then took a step to go talk to the isolated brunette when she bumped into Aubrey.

"You doing okay?" Aubrey asked, freshly showered.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, wrapping herself with her own arms.

"I'm not trying to make you two miserable, you know? I've seen these methods work and I'm just hoping it works for us."

"Yeah, no I understand. Me too." Chloe glanced toward Beca before deciding to just go to bed early.

It was about midnight and Beca was tossing, turning, huffing, and puffing. Chloe's eyes widened in annoyance, unable to sleep with the restless girl below her. She yanked her covers and silently hopped off the top bunk.

"Beca." She whispered.

"Huh?" Beca's head spun to face the redhead standing right by her bed.

"Wanna go outside for a bit?"

"Why?" She sat up hesitantly.

"Because we can't sleep. I thought we could talk or maybe try to work on our dance section. You know, without everyone watching and making us nervous?"

"Fine." Beca stared suspiciously, opting for walking around the campground over sleepless minutes on an uncomfortable mattress. They both put on their sweaters and quietly snuck out, hoping not to wake up Jessica or Ashley.

They had walked out to the lake which was close to the cabins, in silence.

"So…" Beca started.

"I think our best shot at getting our routine down is to just pretend."

"Pretend?" Beca asked curiously.

"Pretend I'm not me. Pretend I'm someone you actually...like." Chloe swallowed, having difficulty getting the words out. "Or even someone you're indifferent about. You know the moves; I know the moves. We're only screwing up because of...whatever…"

"Yeah...yeah ok." Beca nodded. Chloe stepped into position and Beca followed her, closing her eyes, trying to imagine someone else. All she could picture was the Chloe before spring break, before the wedding, before…

Chloe pressed play on her phone and they started moving in the motions of the choreography Chloe had written up months ago. When it came to the spin, Beca still stumbled and let Chloe go, before she dropped her. Chloe didn't say anything, but just restarted the song on her phone.

"Again." Chloe walked back to Beca and stood in the starting position. Once again Beca messed up and her hands were in the wrong spot, making Chloe stumble awkwardly and accidentally hit Beca in the mouth.

"Sorry." Chloe said immediately, although it did feel a little nice to slap the girl who had been making her life miserable.

"Why is this so hard?" Beca put her hands on her head and started pacing. "Why is this so fucking hard?"

"You tell me." Chloe put her hands on her hips.

"I don't get what happened to us." Beca let out a deep breath and stared at the lake with her back to Chloe.

"You want the truth?" Chloe's voice was cold but firm. Beca didn't respond but just turned around to face the ginger. "We never should've hooked up at the wedding. I wanted it and I thought you did too, but clearly I was wrong. I never thought you'd ever look at me the way you have the past few weeks. Like you're disgusted by me or something. You treat me like shit when all I've ever been was a good friend to you. And I'm sorry I wanted more, Beca. I wouldn't have acted on it if I'd known you were going to turn into this terrible version of yourself. And its fine that you rejected me, I mean it hurt...hurt more than almost anything I've ever felt. But I do not deserve to be treated the way you've treated me. And the reason we keep messing up is because you can't get past some block that's in your head. I don't know if its because all you see when you see me is a drunken night you regret or if you just hate me so much now that you can't even perform a dance move that you used to be able to do in your sleep."

"I don't hate you." Beca looked down at her feet.

"Then stop acting like it!" Chloe turned her head away and took a deep breath. She refused to cry in front of Beca again. Beca stood still for a moment, thoughts swirling around in her head. There was so much she wanted to explain to Chloe. She had so many conflicting emotions and she had no idea how to vocalize them. But she knew she hated herself for putting Chloe through this. She just thought pushing away would make her problems go away, but it was only making everything worse.

_How do I tell her I don't actually regret it? How do I say I was just scared of someone actually loving me back? How do I explain that all I could hear were the words of my pastor from church as a kid condemning me to hell if I liked girls? How do I accept myself if I want to actually be with a girl? How do I admit I'm gay...if I'm gay? How do I make her pain go away? How do I make the thoughts of wanting to kiss her again go away without pushing her away? And how the hell do I hold it together just to get through this damn routine? I can't let everyone down because I'm having a freaking identity crisis in my brain every fucking day! _Beca's eyes darted around the grass as the thoughts flooded her brain. She wished she could say something to make things right with Chloe, but no words came. She just took a deep breath and nodded at Chloe's phone, "Let's try again. We can get this right."

"Fine." Chloe exhaled, wishing for a different response. She wanted an apology or explanation, or something. She wanted Beca to just talk to her like she used to. Instead she settled for starting the music again as they started practicing again.

After a few attempts, they were actually finding their wasn't perfect, but they were definitely getting better. There weren't anymore outbursts or angry comments the rest of the night they practiced.

Aubrey and her creepy Vulcan sleep-hearing were activated. She sleepily opened her eyes and peeked out the window to see Chloe and Beca working at getting their parts down. She smiled and let out a smug, "Hmm." She wasn't even a little bit angry that they had broken curfew by hours.

It neared one in the morning and Beca let out a yawn. "I think I'm ready to actually sleep now. Especially if we're going to be subjected to more Aubrey abuse."

"Good, me too." Chloe smirked and grabbed her phone. "I think we got better."

"Yeah." Beca nodded and they walked awkwardly back to the cabin. Before Beca opened the door she turned to look at Chloe and whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you." And she scurried to her bed before Chloe could give her a response.

Aubrey was more than pleasantly surprised as the rest of the weekend progressed well. Chloe and Beca even won one of the team building competitions. Jessica and Ashley ended up winning the voucher. The bellas nearly collapsed in relief during their last rehearsal when the whole team actual got the moves down. Chloe and Beca even exchanged a relieved smile with each other.

"Wonderful work this weekend. Wonderful." Aubrey put a hand to her mouth. "I know I'm hard on you guys, but I do it because I care so much about our family. You exceeded my expectations this weekend, though. Now let's go home and get ready to kick some ass at nationals!"


	13. 13: Bloe's Back

**Chapter 13: Bloe's Back**

There were 10 days till nationals. Rehearsals were going well. Chloe and Beca still barely spoke but they were able to put their differences aside for the group. The group, however, was growing tense. They had barely been allowed any fun in a long time and they needed to relax. After much begging, Fat Amy finally convinced Aubrey to let them throw a pool party. She promised to shut it down by 11pm...meaning midnight-ish.

The morning of the party Chloe was up with Aubrey making breakfast for the bellas when Beca appeared.

"Morning." Chloe gave a hesitant smile.

"Morning." Beca mumbled back as she fell into a chair.

"What's with you?" Aubrey looked at a disheveled Beca.

"I just couldn't sleep last night." Beca rested her head on her hand. Chloe was working on the eggs and couldn't help but feel a little sad knowing how Beca used to always text her for help when she couldn't sleep.

"Do you want some coffee?" Chloe slowly turned around.

"Umm...yeah...coffee...coffee would be good." Beca sat up and nodded.

"Okay, just...it'll be a minute." Chloe fumbled around for the coffee grounds as she got the pot ready.

"Cool...I mean...no rush." Beca was talking with her hands like she did when she's nervous. Aubrey just watched the two interact awkwardly but didn't say anything to make it weirder. Once the coffee machine beeped, Chloe quickly poured a cup.

"Still take it with milk and a sugar?" Chloe asked as she got the sugar packets down from the cabinet.

"Yeah...that's uh...that's perfect." Beca nodded. Aubrey just shook her head and smiled.

That night, Fat Amy had set up a few coolers outside with drinks and two of her famous 5 gallon pitchers with whatever concoction she had produced on the small patio table next to stacks of multi-colored solo cups. The bellas were smiling and laughing, chatting up their guests. Aubrey felt a wave of tension released from the house and was glad she approved the party. Beca even made her way down without being coerced. She was pouring herself a drink when Chloe bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry." Chloe said quickly before realizing it was Beca. "Sorry." She said again more sincerely when she saw Beca taking a sip of her drink. Beca's eyes glanced down and saw Chloe holding a white souvenir cup from one of Howie's basketball games. She tried to hide feeling bummed that Chloe no longer held onto that yellow cup like she used.

"No worries." Beca nodded and left to find Amy.

Jesse showed up with Ben and even brought his guitar. They gave the party guests a mini concert with only half the Fox Trots. Everyone still seemed to enjoy it, aside from one party goer.

Beca sat alone in one of the patio chairs, close to the drinks, enjoying watching Jesse. There was a guy sitting across from her with a girl on his lap and he smugly comments, "I think homos should leave making good music to the normal people, ya know?"

Chloe was leaning on their fence and shot her attention to the guy who made the comment. She was angry but she then saw an angrier brunette slowly stand from her chair. Chloe had seen that look in Beca's eyes more than she'd wished. It was the look that said she wasn't backing down from a fight. She quickly moved to block Beca from stepping forward.

"Hey, Becs, let's just go inside, yeah?"

"You're defending this guy?"

"No, not at all! I just don't think we need another fight."

"He doesn't get to use slurs against one of my best friends, Chloe." Beca gently moved her aside. The blonde dude had slid the girl off his lap when he sense he was being discussed.

"You got a problem, midget?" He stepped over to her.

"You show up to other people's homes and use homophobic slurs, asswipe? That's my problem." Beca didn't budge.

"What's got you all sensitive? You a dyke or something?" He laughed and Beca just continued glaring. He looked her up and down with a disgusted look on his face. "If you're not, you should be. Doubt any normal dude would want to fuck you." He swiped his hand across her shoulder, brushing her off.

"Don't talk to her like that." Chloe instinctively stepped in and threw her drink on the guy. Jesse and Ben had stopped playing and were making their way over when the guy shoved Chloe, earning him a classic Beca left hook to the jaw. When she shook her hand off, she leaned over to try and tackled him.

"Beca, stop!" Chloe tried to pull her away as Jesse and Ben caught up. When they pulled him away from Beca, her and Beca's momentum made them stumble and fall into the pool. They both came up gasping for air, to see Jesse and Ben shoving the jerk out of the backyard to the street.

"Get your hands off me, fags!" He swung his arms in the air, getting another punch to the jaw from Jesse. He stumbled to the grass holding his chin.

"Get out of here, asshole." Jesse whispered furiously. The jerk just mumbled to himself and stomped to his car before speeding away.

Chloe wiped her hair out of her eyes and watched as Beca hung her head when she stood up in the pool. Beca stood still for a moment before slamming her hands on the edge of the pool and hoisting herself out.

"Beca." Chloe said gently and tried to stop her.

"I'm going for a walk!" Beca stormed out of the backyard, ignoring Stacie trying to hand her a towel.

"Beca, hey…" Jesse tried to stop her too but she maneuvered away and kept marching down the street.

Aubrey came outside in a frenzy and looked at Chloe, slowly getting out of the pool, accepting the towel from Stacie.

"What the hell happened?"

"Just another homophobic asshole. Classic bellas party." Chloe shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey folded her arms, knowing she had probably caused some sort of scene. When no one answered, Stacie sheepishly pointed toward the street.

"Does she look anything like you do right now?" She waved her hand up and down at Chloe, who just looked up at her with a 'what do you think?' stare.

"God help me." Aubrey huffed and went back inside to get her car keys.

She was driving slowly around campus with Stacie in the front seat, helping her look for Beca.

"I swear if she gets sick, I'm going to kill her." Aubrey gripped the steering wheel. "I take that back. I'm going to get her healthy again, bring her to nationals to help us win, and THEN I'll kill her."

"Cut her some slack, Aubrey. That jerk said some messed up stuff." Stacie scanned the streets through her window.

"What'd he say?"

"Something about her being a dyke and no normal guy would want her."

"Oh…" Aubrey's grip lessoned.

"And she was just sticking up for Jesse. I don't know how these losers keep showing up at our parties." Stacie shook her head.

"We should get a better screening process."

"Yeah." Stacie let out a smile. "I bet Fat Amy would enjoy playing the role of bouncer."

"You're not wrong there." Aubrey let out a little laugh.

"Hey, I think I see her!" Stacie pointed and Aubrey made a sharp right to get her. Aubrey stopped and Stacie jumped out before Aubrey could put it in park.

"Beca! Hey, you okay?" Stacie jogged over to Beca sitting on a bench by the big barden statue. She wrapped the towel she brought around Beca's shoulders. "Hey, you're shivering. Come on, let's get you home."

"I hate myself." Beca broke into tears and put her head in her hands. Stacie's eyes widened and looked at Aubrey for help while putting a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Hey, don't say that."

"I do, though. I always fuck things up. Everything I do. I make everything worse for everyone, especially people I care about!"

"That's not true." Aubrey stepped over and sat next to her. "You've made the bellas better, Beca. And you know how hard that is for me to say."

"And how many times have I made huge mistakes to make your life worse, Chloe's life worse, everyone's life worse. And I know that I'm hurting people or screwing up; I see myself doing it but I can't stop. Its like I'm watching someone else. I hate myself..." Beca took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes.

"Beca, we all make mistakes. You can't let that get to you this bad." Aubrey whispered. "Look, come home before you get sick."

"Yeah, a nice warm shower and maybe some cocoa and you'll be feeling good as new." Stacie gave her a nudge. Beca just silently stood up and Stacie led her back to the car, rubbing her back. When she slid into the backseat Aubrey and Stacie exchanged concerned glances, never seeing this side of Beca. They weren't sure exactly how to help, but knew that they would at least be there for her.

The next morning, Aubrey shot up in bed and tilted her head like she was listening for something. Chloe looked over from her book, "What are you doing, weirdo?"

"I heard a sneeze. And I think a muffled cough." Aubrey threw her covers off. "She got herself sick. Shit, shit, shit." She started pacing around the room.

"Aubrey, calm down. You don't even know she's sick. Even if she is, its probably just a little cold." There was a muffled coughing fit that they both could hear and Chloe watched the ceiling until the coughing stopped.

"Get your medical stuff together." Aubrey snapped. "We gotta kick this ASAP."

"I don't think she's going to want me to take care of her."

"Fine, then just give me instructions, I'll do it." Aubrey clapped her hands rapidly. Chloe let out a sigh and got a thermometer, and a few other small things and gave Aubrey instructions.

"Temperature needs to be checked every 2 hours. If it gets above 102, we need to take her to the medical center. And if it gets to that point she'll be too weak to fight us. Make sure she's drinking something every hour. She needs to have something on her stomach, so crackers, light soup, toast, stuff like that. And we have some cold and flu medicine in the cabinet, don't give her more than the max dose. And make sure she has food first."

Aubrey nodded rapidly. And flew out of the room.

"Drama queen." Chloe shook her head and returned to reading.

Aubrey slowly entered Beca's room and eyed the bundle under the covers.

"Beca…?" She asked cautiously. "You feeling alright?"

"Aubrey, I'm sorry…" Beca's voice was scratchy and full of regret. Aubrey just closed her eyes, wishing she had been wrong.

"Don't be sorry. We'll get you back to 100% before you know it. I'll scare the sickness right out of you if I have to." Aubrey stepped by the bed when Beca rolled over with a light chuckle. Aubrey tried to control the look of disgust that came to her face when she saw Beca's pale and sweaty face. There was the slightest evidence of shivering under the covers as well.

"Here, let me take your temperature." Aubrey stuck the thermometer under Beca's tongue and then put the washcloth under the sink, soaking it with the coldest water it would get. She came back and pulled the thermometer out when it beeped.

"100.7." Aubrey stated flatly. Then tossed it in the trash and shook her hands in disgust while quickly washing them.

"Is that bad?" Beca croaked.

"It's not good, but its manageable. Here." She awkwardly put the cloth on Beca's head. Drink this water right here on your nightstand. I'll bring you some food in a bit, okay?"

"Kay. Thanks, Aubrey."

"Of course." Aubrey smiled slightly and went downstairs.

"She's sick. She's sick. What are we gonna -" She stepped into the kitchen where Chloe was already making some of their canned chicken noodle soup. "Oh, you beat me to it."

"Yeah, I felt guilty for not helping." Chloe shrugged. "So how'd she look."

"Gross." Aubrey sunk into one of the chairs. "She was pale and sweaty and it sounded like she swapped throats with a 50 year chronic smoker."

"Temp?" Chloe asked clinically.

"100.7. That's not too bad, right?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Mmm." Chloe shrugged. "With the speed of recovery you're hoping for we need to get it down quick. But don't worry, I'll help you. I mean, I'm premed right?" Chloe gave Aubrey pat on the arm for reassurance. Aubrey let out a breath, trying not to stress out. And really trying hard not to be frustrated with Beca, especially after her little breakdown last night.

"So you got her?" Aubrey looked up to Chloe nodding. "Thank you, I've got class in a little bit."

Chloe hummed to herself while she added her own special additions to the basic chicken soup, when Stacie walked in.

"Oh, you're actually tending the sick-o upstairs?"

"I mean, I'm premed, I feel like its my duty." Chloe took the pot off the burner and searched for a bowl.

"Well, I'm just glad you two are getting along better again. Especially after her breakdown last night, I think she could really use you." Stacie grabbed a spoon to try the soup.

"What breakdown?" Chloe tried not to sound to freaked.

"When me and Aubrey went to get her last night. Did Aubrey not tell you?" Stacie took a tentative sip. "Mmm...good job, Beale."

"Aubrey didn't tell me anything. What happened?"

"We found her like shivering in the middle of the quad just sitting on a bench. And when I got to her she just like burst into tears. Said stuff like she hated herself and thought she was a fuck up and only made things worse for people she cared about. I think it was a mix of the alcohol and the confrontation with that douche." Stacie shook her head.

"She said she hated herself?" Chloe felt her heart breaking for her friend. Despite the fighting and difficult stretch they'd been going through, she still cared deep down.

"Yeah. It was pretty messed up." Stacie nodded sadly. Chloe got the soup ready, gatorade from the fridge, and headed upstairs.

Beca rolled over when she sensed her door opening.

"Brought you something to eat. Its important you try to eat and keep drinking. How do you feel?" Chloe set the bowl of soup on the nightstand and pulled a chair over to sit in.

"Like shit." Beca shrugged and then went into a mild coughing fit. Chloe leaned back, subconsciously not wanting to catch the germs. Beca scooted over and sipped on the soup and let out an approving, 'mmm.'

"I haven't been sick since I was twelve. And I used to love being sick."

"Why?" Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"It was the best. I got to skip school, wrap myself in a blanket and watch cartoons all day. And my mom would make this delicious peanut butter and jelly toast. But she'd always burn it just a little because she knew I liked it a little crunchy. And she'd even let me have sprite during a weekday. She'd bring it with ice cubes and a bendy straw and I swear it was like heaven's nectar. Oh, and she'd let me have not one, but two popsicles, since they made my throat feel better. Unfortunately I'm a bad liar, so everytime I tried to fake being sick, she figured it out quick." Beca slowly pulled herself up so she could sip on the soup better.

"Your mom sounds nice." Chloe leaned back, feeling comfortable having a civil conversation alone with Beca for the first time in awhile.

"She is. Too bad she married an asshole." Beca shrugged nonchalantly. Chloe stayed quiet, expecting further explanation.

"I take after my dad unfortunately." Beca lifted the bowl up to slurp the final contents, underestimating how hungry she was. "That was really good." She leaned back down to her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I don't think you take after your dad." Chloe whispered. Beca didn't respond, it seemed she was ready to go back into a deep sleep.

"Hey, Bec. Here's some medicine. You should take some in a bit now that you've had some food, okay?" She stroked Beca's hair briefly and gave her a gentle nudge. "You hear me?"

"Mkay, mom." Beca murmured. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she put a new cold washcloth on her forehead and quietly left the room with the empty dishes, taking one last glance at a peaceful sleeping sick Beca.

Chloe returned to the house a few hours later with a small grocery bag. She emptied the contents (bread, jelly, popsicles, bendy straws and sprite) when she saw Aubrey descending the stairs.

"Our patient is doing well, Dr. Beale. Fever's now 100.1. And I changed her washcloth Aubrey stated proudly, since she was actually really grossed out by taking care of sick people.

"Good." Chloe laughed to herself. "I'm going to make her some more food." She put the bread in the toaster, opened a sprite and poured it into a tall glass with ice and popped a bendy straw in it. After she tossed the popsicles in the freezer, she put the bread in the toaster one more time, watching it carefully. She carefully applied the peanut butter and jelly to the slightly burnt toast.

"Burnt toast, really? I know you've been having issues, but that seems a little mean to do to sick person." Aubrey reached for a sprite and was greeted by a friendly swat of the hand.

"Its actually something her mom used to do for her."

"Oh?" Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "You buddies again, then?"

"Just being a good doctor." Chloe stuck her tongue out and headed upstairs with Beca's food and the blue blanket they'd always share on the couch.

"Aw, hey its my favorite nurse." Beca looked up when Chloe came in. "You're nicer than Aubrey. And hotter too." Chloe felt a shiver go up her spine and she froze for a second before realizing Beca was probably just a little doped up from her medicines.

"Well, thanks." She shrugged it off and giggled as Beca got excited over the food before her.

"No way! Burnt PB&J toast! And sprite! And the bendy straw!" Beca's voice got more excited as she saw each thing. She reached out and took a big sip before having a coughing fit.

"Whoa, killer." Chloe helped her lean back. "You're still sick, don't get too excited."

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca happily took a small bite of the toast. "I really am feeling better."

"You're welcome." Chloe felt a warmth in her chest hearing the nickname come from Beca's lips for the first time since... the incident.

"You really would make a sexy nurse." Beca said with her mouth full and gave her a wink.

"Too bad I'm going to be a doctor." Chloe playfully slapped her on the leg, trying not to blush. She stood up to leave before their nice moment got ruined somehow.

"Hey, wait…" Beca's voice sounded small. "Could you stay...please?" She looked up expectantly Chloe couldn't have resisted if she wanted to.

"Sure, Becs." She sat down in the chair. She stayed quiet until Beca had finished the toast and sprite.

"Want to watch some cartoons?" Beca leaned against her headboard.

"You sure you're not too sleepy?" Chloe couldn't help but feel endeared to this childish version of Beca, who just shook her head in return. "Okay then." Chloe grabbed the laptop and sat on the bed, back against the wall and Beca moved to join her. Chloe spread the blanket over the two of them

"Oh wait!" Chloe handed the laptop over and jumped up. Beca let out a little whine. "No, I'll be back. I just have one more thing for you."

She skipped downstairs and grabbed two popsicles out of the freezer with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Aubrey watched her and barked at her to wait before she ran back upstairs.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot like you used to? Is bloe back?" She tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

"You guys are dumb for coming up with that name." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But yeah, I think we're going to be fine again."

"Thank you baby Jesus." Aubrey exhaled as she fell back into her chair when Chloe was out of earshot.

Chloe handed Beca a popsicle, kicking herself for not finding out which specific type was her favorite. Beca's eyes went wide and she snatched hers from Chloe's hand.

"I forgot how great being sick was." Beca happily started licking her popsicle while still finding some cartoons to watch on her laptop. Chloe scooted over as close as she could, daring Beca to tell her to move.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca asked sheepishly as she hit play. _Uh oh...here it comes._ Chloe thought. But instead she heard Beca's voice shake like she was nervous. "Can we be best friends again? I missed you…I've really missed you."

"Ugh! Me too!" Chloe nearly burst into tears and wrapped Beca in a hug.

"Okay, okay. Still not a fan of hugs, and I'm sick so watch yourself." Beca grinned.

"I don't care if I get sick. It'd be totes worth it." Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulder as they sat like kids watching cartoons and eating their popsicles. Chloe could swear it was one of her happiest moments in the bella house. "I've missed this." She whispered so lightly she wasn't sure Beca even heard her.

"Me too." Beca's head dropped to rest on top of Chloe's.

A couple days later, Beca had pretty much fully recovered, much to the relief of the bellas' fearless leader. She and Chloe were slowly working their way back to normal friends again. They sat on the couch together during movies or binge tv show watching. Chloe had started drinking exclusively from the yellow cup again. The bellas would exchange relieved glances every time Chloe and Beca had a pleasant interaction.

One morning, Chloe woke up and noticed an envelope sitting on top of her jewelry box Beca had made her. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened up the envelope to find a note and a USB.

"_I know it isn't much of an apology, but I made you a mix of mashups with Taylor Swift songs exclusively. I know how much you like her. And it doesn't take back how crappy I was to you, but if it makes you feel better I spent two nights in a row listening to Taylor Swift over and over again and that was borderline torture. I hope you like it. - Becs"_

Chloe smiled widely as she hopped up to her laptop to plug the USB in.

"What are you all excited about?" Aubrey glanced over from her own bed.

"Beca made me a Taylor Swift Mashup Mix." Chloe found her headphones and couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she wanted to.

"Bloe's back." Aubrey mumbled to herself, smiling as Chloe's head bobbed to the music.


	14. 14: Nationals and Apologies

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming! I feel honored to make people feel something for the characters. If you are enjoying it please let me know what you think or ideas you'd like to see in the future.**

**Chapter 14: Nationals and Apologies**

It was the last day of bella rehearsals and the group was making sure they knew the routine backwards and forwards. Aubrey was very pleased with the borderline perfection of her bellas choreography and voices. She might never be able to admit it out loud but she was also so proud and thankful for Beca ever showing up to those acapella rehearsals. Changing arrangements from Bella tradition did seem to spark life into the Bellas and probably took them from 2nd or 3rd to a legitimate shot at being national champions.

"Bellas." Aubrey clapped her hands together and took a drink of water. "This is a bittersweet moment for me. This is the last…" Her voice caught and she had to look down to compose herself. Chloe was immediately by her side rubbing her shoulder. "This is my last Bella rehearsal. Regardless of what happens at Nationals, I'll be graduating in a little over a month. It has been my honor and privilege to be a Bella and to lead you all. Even if I didn't always make good choices." She smiled over at Beca. "I have the utmost confidence in Chloe to take the reins and continue the legacy that is the Bellas. You are my sisters and my soldiers. We will fight to bring back that trophy to Barden. Now, tomorrow we travel to Nationals and dammit we are going to sing so that our voices make Beyonce jealous, we are going to dance so that our bodies make J-Lo jealous, and we are going to perform so epically that we will have the bella name etched in acapella history forever!" She raised her fist in the hair. In unison all the bellas jumped up and cheered and huddled together. Even Beca found herself feeling pumped after that speech. "Hands in bellas! Ah on three." Aubrey smiled, and everyone put their hands in.

The bellas made their way to the airport, on their way to New York. Beca kept her headphones on, while still staying attached to the hip of Chloe. The bellas couldn't help but notice they were totally back to normal, and the group couldn't be happier.

"Seat mates?" Chloe held her ticket out.

"Seat mates." Beca grinned in relief as she lifted one headphone off her ear.

"If I fall asleep, I might cuddle with you." Chloe nudged.

"You do, I'll demand a new seat assignment."

"No you won't." Chloe stepped in closer.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're going to lose. You know you love when I cuddle with you. How many nights have you stayed on the couch with me, when you could've easily moved to another spot."

"I'm sorry, have you ever tried saying no to you." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Nope. I think 'no' is such an ugly word." She winked as she stepped forward and handed the woman at the gate her ticket.

"They're so obnoxious." Stacie laughed as Beca and Chloe walked together to the plane.

"But this is definitely the lesser of two evils, for sure." Fat Amy sighed. "And maybe they'll finally get it on in New York." She nudged and winked.

"Ew, no. I'm sharing a room with Chloe." Aubrey interjected.

"And I'm sharing with Beca." Fat Amy realized. "That'd be definitely no bueno!"

Just as Chloe promised, midway through their flight, she leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, pushed her armrest up and snuggled in for her nap. Beca just shook her head as she closed her eyes to listen to her music. Fat Amy had snapped a picture on her way back from the bathroom and tagged them on instagram with a heart around their heads. She grinned waiting for Beca's reaction in particular.

"She's going to kill you." Stacie giggled.

"It might be more challenging than alligator wrestling." Fat Amy nodded. "But I think I can take little shawshank."

"I'm going to kill her!" Beca growled as she got the alert on her phone when she woke up.

"Oh calm down." Chloe couldn't stifle her giggle. "Its not that bad."

"She's going to take it down." Beca's eyes looked up and sat the blonde head bobbing to some song in her headphones. "I'll make sure of it that."

"Nooo…" Chloe whined. "Just leave it. I think its cute." She looked over at Beca and did her signature eyelash batting.

"Ugh, fine." Beca closed her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "What kind of a gross name is bloe anyway."

"I think I like bechloe better. Has a better ring to it." Chloe shrugged.

"You're ridiculous." Beca huffed and tried to relax for the last part of their flight.

The bellas gathered in Aubrey and Chloe's room the night before their performance. Aubrey had confiscated the alcohol Fat Amy had smuggled in from the liquor store down the street.

"We can drink to celebrate when we win Nationals. But I will not have any hungover bellas on stage tomorrow!" She shoved the bottles of liquor in one of her suitcases and put it in the closet. They sat around eating pizza and watching movies. Chloe sat on her bed in the middle between Aubrey and Beca, leaning closer to Beca. Fat Amy, CR, and Stacie sprawled over Aubrey's bed. Jessica and Ashley happily sat on the floor, backs against the bed. Lilly sat at the table in the corner twirling a pen, looking out the window. Jen and Heather had decided to go to sleep early.

"I just gotta say." Fat Amy announced. "I love this. And I love you skinny bitches. I'm so glad you let my sexy fat ass in this awesome group."

"We love you too Amy." There was a chorus among everyone agreeing. The movie ended, and most everyone was falling asleep, so one by one they made their way back to their own rooms. It was left to Aubrey, Beca and Chloe.

"Well, I'm going to wash up and get some sleep." Aubrey slapped her knees and shut the bathroom door.

"She's probably going to want you to leave." Chloe sighed disappointedly.

"Yeah, I know." Beca shrugged as she slid out of the bed, Chloe's hand slowly releasing its grip on her arm.

"Text me if you can't sleep." Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay. You know I probably will." Beca stood at the foot of the bed. She stuck her hands in the pockets of her PJ bottoms and shifted her weight awkwardly.

"What's up?" Chloe leaned forward.

"Just...have a good night. Text you later." Beca spun around when she heard the bathroom door open. "Night, boss." She waved as she hurried past Aubrey.

An hour later, as Chloe had expected, her phone lit up.

_Beca: you up?_

_Chloe: of course_

_Beca: can't sleep_

_Chloe: I'm surprised it took so long_

_Beca: whatever_

_Beca: so how are you going to help me sleep this time?_

_Chloe: I have an idea_

_Chloe: meet me in the hallway_

_Beca: k._

Chloe looked over and Aubrey had her back turned, apparently sleeping soundly. She'd been caught many times by a sleeping Aubrey, but she once again quietly slipped out of bed. She picked up her shoes and used her phone as a light as she tiptoed to the door. She grimaced as she unlocked it and slipped out.

"She thinks she's so slick." Aubrey mumbled to herself and burrowed herself further into her pillows.

"Took you long enough." Beca whispered leaning against the wall, making Chloe let out a little squeak before the door was shut.

"Shh. Aubrey's the lightest sleeper on the planet."

"Sorry." Beca grinned. "So what's your idea."

"Find out." Chloe winked and slipped her shoes on, then led Beca to the elevator. They made their way through the lobby, acting like they were sneaking around even though there was no need. Chloe opened the door to the outdoor pool and froze, "Shit! I don't have my key!"

"Its fine, I have mine." Beca shrugged.

"But how am I supposed to get back to my room?" Chloe put her hands on her hips. Beca grimaced in realization.

"Looks like you'll have to find someone to crash with." Beca smirked.

"And who's going to handle Aubrey's freakout in the morning?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

"You." Beca shot back as if it was obvious. "I mean you snuck out in the first place."

"You so owe me." Chloe just shook her head and continued out to the pool.

She sat down and stuck her feet in the pool, Beca followed suit. Beca fought back a yawn, not wanting to give away that she actually was tired.

"Wanna swim?" Chloe playfully kicked a little bit of the water.

"We don't have our suits." Beca replied simply.

"So?" In a flash Chloe had taken her night shirt off to reveal a sports bra. She grinned as she slipped out of her self-proclaimed 'booty shorts' so she was just in her underwear, which was probably more modest than her swimsuit anyway. Beca just sat still, not sure what to say. Chloe slowly sunk herself into the pool, hissing slightly as the cold water covered her body.

"Seriously?" Beca smirked, amused by Chloe's lack of self-consciousness.

"Come on." Chloe moved her arms to help move her further from the edge of the pool. Beca shook her head as she stood up. She thought for a moment about joining Chloe or not.

"Oh, don't get shy now." Chloe winked, knowing that always got Beca to break.

"Fine." Beca sighed and slipped her shirt and shorts off. Chloe grinned as she took slow steps back to where Beca was slowly easing her way into the pool. Beca gritted her teeth and she felt the cold creeping on her skin. Chloe snatched Beca's wrist and before she could react pulled her into the pool.

"Holy crap, Chlo!" Beca shrieked as she took short, sharp breaths. "Its fucking cold!"

"The quicker you get in, the quicker you adjust." Chloe giggled.

"Ugh, how is this supposed to help me sleep?" Beca shivered. Chloe just kept smiling as she floated to the edge of the pool and put her elbow on the side to rest her head.

"Talk." Chloe sweetly commanded as Beca slowly made her way next to her, quickly getting used to the water.

"About what?"

"Why can't you sleep this time?"

"Its nationals, Chlo. That's a big freaking deal. I mean, if we win we'd get to go to worlds which is like the fucking olympics of acapella. I wouldn't have another chance to go since its only every four years. And oh my God, I'm actually emotionally invested in acapella." Beca let her head fall into her hands.

"That's not such a bad thing." Chloe reached over to rub Beca's back. "We're going to win and we're going to go to Europe in July. But first we need to be prepared for tomorrow. All the more reason to get lots of sleep, make sure your vocals chords are ready."

"Do you really think we have a shot?" Beca put her elbows on the edge of the pool and rested her head on her forearms.

"Totes!" Chloe replied instantly. "I think we have a fantastic shot. Which, by the way, we probably wouldn't have if it weren't for you." She nudged Beca's side in encouragement.

"Please." Beca just rolled her eyes. "I just feel inadequate like all the time. I just worry I do more harm than good."

"Beca." Chloe scooted closer, tentatively.

"I mean it. I just worry about that. I mean I joined the bellas, and now I feel like it was a mistake, only because I feel like I've been a problem for the group."

"You're not!" Chloe instantly responded, putting a hand on Beca's elbow. "Seriously, you have been instrumental in getting us this far. Even Aubrey would agree."

"So...you won't hate me if I mess up and lose it for us tomorrow?" Beca took a peek toward Chloe's eyes.

"Of course not! But you're not going to mess up. We're going to give our best performance and the only reason we won't win will be if the judges are biased and just decide to pick someone over us. It won't be anyone's fault. We've built an amazing team." Chloe nodded confidently.

"You should be a therapist or something. You always know how to make my anxiety go away." Beca let out a deep sigh. Chloe smiled proudly. "Can we talk about something else, since we're alone?"

"Mhm." Chloe nodded and swallowed, having a feeling she knew what this would be about.

"I know we're good again." Beca avoided eye contact, and spun the ring on her thumb around and around. "But I just wanted to say how sorry I really am for everything."

"Beca, you don't-" Chloe shook her head, not sure if she even wanted to hear what Beca was going to say.

"No, I want to. When we got back from...Spring Break...I was just really freaked out. You know I'd never...had...I hadn't done that with anyone before. And before I could process it, we were just fighting and I lost it. I felt guilty and ashamed. And I wanted to take it all back, but at the same time I was weirdly glad it happened with you. But I was terrified of losing you as a friend that I just tried to pretend it didn't happen. I pushed you away and I'm so sorry for some of the things I said to you. I never wanted to hurt you the way I did. You deserved a better friend than that, and you still deserve better. But I'm really happy we're back to normal, now." Beca had just looked at her hands during her whole speech. Chloe took a deep breath, feeling relief.

"I'm glad it happened with me too." She blurted out, without thinking. Beca just glanced at her with a smirk. "But I'm more glad that we're best friends again. I mean, some of the stuff you said really hurt, and I didn't know why you were so mad-"

"I know, I know." Beca rubbed her head. "I think I felt like the only way to get you to leave me alone was to think of something terrible to say. So I thought if I pushed you away it would make me less confused."

"I'm sorry I pushed you." Chloe whispered.

"Its not your fault at all. I just hope I can make it up to you somehow." Beca glanced at her sheepishly.

"Just promise you'll never take your frustration...or confusion out on me? And you can talk to me about things. When I realized I was bisexual I had a friend to talk to and she really helped. Just don't shut me out, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we can talk about...stuff when we get back home." Beca took a deep breath. "I feel a lot better getting that off my chest. Thanks for forgiving me."

"That's what best friends do." Chloe gave her shoulder a friendly punch.

"I think I'm ready for some shut eye, now." Beca blinked slowly, feeling the sleepiness wash over her. They sat by the edge of the pool silently just looking at each other. They were both having a difficult time reading what the other was truly thinking. Chloe felt like a magnet was just pulling her towards Beca. She closed her eyes and then suddenly took a deep breath, pulling herself out of the pool, resisting the urge she had to kiss Beca.

"Let's go." Chloe held her hand out to help Beca out of the pool. As they walked back to their rooms, Chloe looked at her door in frustration.

"Just stay with me and Amy." Beca chuckled. "Its safer than facing the wrath of knocking on that door and waking the beast. Just text her that you're here and she'll be fine in the morning."

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, kicking herself for not bringing the room key.

Chloe woke up with her hands under her pillow and her body right next to Beca's back. She studied the slow rise and fall of Beca's shoulders, indicating she was in a deep sleep. She stirred when she heard some noise coming from the bathroom

"Oh, morning, Chloe." Fat Amy winked as she dried her hair. "Sleep well, I presume?"

"I got locked out of my room." Chloe quickly rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "I should probably head back over before Aubrey loses it."

"Right, right." Fat Amy nodded, unconvinced, as Chloe scurried out of the room to face the music of Aubrey. She gave a half-asleep Beca a thumbs up as she continued getting ready for the day.

The Bellas gathered backstage in their coordinated, but not quite matching outfits. Aubrey had considered changing the set with one or more of the other mashups Beca had made and they had rehearsed. But they weren't as perfect with those as they were with their set they'd performed at Regionals. She was hoping going with the safe bet would balance out not taking a risk and bringing something new. If they lost she'd second guess herself the rest of her life.

"Okay, we got this ladies. We killed at Regionals and have no reason to doubt we can do the same here." Aubrey took a deep breath and put her hand in, trying not to cry. "I love you aca-bitches."

"Let's kick some aca-ass!" Fat Amy shouted as all their hands flew in the air. Chloe gave Beca a wink and a nudge as the group slowly made their entrance onto the black stage.

Their performance went perfectly. Aubrey even thought it was far better than how they did at Regionals. The applause and cheers were deafening again, and she soaked in their last moment on stage before marching with her Bellas to the back of the auditorium.

The Bellas were altogether too nervous to sit in their designated auditorium seats. They huddled together in the back, watching the three performances that followed them. The announcer finally walked out and thanked the crowd for coming and that the judges' results would be ready shortly.

They all joined hands as they watched the trophy rolled out onto the stage and the announcer walk out with his envelope. Chloe gripped Beca's tightly as she held her breath. Aubrey on the other hand was about to hyperventilate.

"And this year's National ICCA champions...THE BARDEN BELLAS!"

The girls jumped up and down giving each other hugs before swarming the stage to take the trophy which was twice as large as their Regionals trophy.

"We did it!" Aubrey hoisted the trophy high above her head. Fat Amy did a chest pound. The others were still wrapping each other in tear-filled hugs.

As they left Lincoln Center, preparing for a night of celebrating, Beca and Chloe stopped by the fountain. Chloe's eyes were wet with tears.

"This is the best night of my life." She whispered, looking at the fountain like it was one of the 7 wonders of the world.

"Me, too, shockingly." Beca let out a laugh and then looked at Chloe. She was filled with the urge to pull her into a kiss and make it really the best night of her life. She tensed up, fighting every muscle in her body when Chloe looked questioningly at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah." Beca stepped back. "Just ready to celebrate. Come on!"

And the Bellas partied in New York all night, celebrating their first ever National victory.


	15. 15: Give Your Heart A Break

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write, I even cried a little writing it. I wasn't expecting to have it in the story. But I felt like it was important. (Let me know if anyone's still angry at Beca...) The things she says I know are felt by people. ****And if you've never been through what she's going through, maybe this will give you insight. So I'm sorry about the heaviness of this chapter. But don't fret, next chapters will be much lighter and happier! :)**

**Chapter 15: Give Your Heart A Break**

Beca was tossing and turning in her bed. It was almost midnight and she felt the familiar feelings of a panic attack creeping up. She wanted so badly to text Chloe to come up and just sit with her and all would be okay, but she knew that her feelings about Chloe were what were keeping her awake. She finally threw the sheets off her bed and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants to leave the house. She carefully tiptoed down the stairs, knowing that Aubrey had a crazy sense of hearing and didn't want to wake her. She carefully lifted Chloe's set of keys from the hook by the door and snuck out of the house to drive to Jesse and Ben's apartment.

She knocked on the door the first time feeling super guilty. They were probably asleep already and she hated to be a bother. When no response came she knocked again, a little louder. She heard some noises from the apartment and figured someone was coming to open the door.

"Beca?" Jesse rubbed his eyes when he opened the door. Ben was standing not too far behind him. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I…" Beca looked between Jesse and Ben. "I don't...I can't...how do you accept...how can I accept feeling…" Beca clenched her fists as she stood in the doorway. Jesse gently pulled her inside and shut the door.

"Beca, what's wrong?" He whispered as they stood in the living room.

"How did you accept you were gay?" Beca looked up with watery eyes. She looked between the two with desperation as if they had the ultimate answers for what she was going through.

"Well...that's a loaded question, Becs." Jesse ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Ben. "I guess deep down I always knew. I remember the day I told my parents they actually kind of laughed at me. They said they were wondering when I would finally admit it." Jesse smiled as he thought back to that moment. "But its different for everyone. Are you...do you have feelings for girls, Becs?"

"Yeah." She couldn't control the tears at that point and just leaned into Jesse for comfort. He and Ben exchanged knowing glances as Ben went into the kitchen to make some tea.

"I first realized feelings I had for girls when I was fourteen. And my dad is super religious and he was even a Sunday school teacher at our church. And all I ever heard was homosexuals go to hell, homesexuals go to hell. All I was ever told was the thoughts I had in my head were wrong. I spent so many nights alone in my bed looking at the ceiling and pleading with God to make these feelings go away." Beca shook as she let a few sobs out. Jesse just held her and waited for when she was ready to keep going.

"I begged Him! I begged Him to make it stop. Just make it fucking stop! I didn't want to spend eternity in hell, so why was I being forced to have these feelings if they were so wrong?" She buried her face in his shoulder. Jesse cried with her, only stroking her hair, not knowing what to say, waiting for her to get everything off her chest she needed to. Ben came over and sat in the chair opposite them and set the tea down, doing his best to not interrupt Beca's need for her outburst.

"I begged Him, Jesse! I sat up night after night, fucking pleading to make the feelings go away. And you know what?! They only got worse! I fucking hated myself! So I just tried to be the person who was a loner. You know? I don't like people; I want to be by myself; I don't want anyone in my life. If I'm alone I won't be gay and I won't go to hell. And then I met Chloe fucking Beale and I swear I fell in love the moment I met her. And I was so angry. I was so fucking pissed because there was always a voice in my head screaming that it was wrong and that I'd burn in hell if I ever acted on my feelings. But I did." Beca took deep breaths as she sobbed into Jesse's shirt. Ben was wiping away his own tears while Jesse closed his eyes trying not to burst into his own sobbing mess.

"I acted on them Jesse. And all I heard in my head was that I was wrong. I was going to hell. I can't help what I feel? And I just hurt her...I was such a terrible person to her and she never deserved it. And I hate myself. Not just because I treated Chloe like shit but because I hate that I feel broken and that I'm so fucked up just because I'm attracted to a girl. All my life has taught me that those feelings make me wrong. They make me eternally damned. The people I looked up to and respected taught me that I'll go to hell because of what I feel. And I've pleaded with God to just make it stop. I just wanted it to stop! And he never made it stop, Jesse! He just let me keep feeling how I feel with no instruction on how to handle it! So now I feel like there's something wrong with me and I'm broken. And I hate myself so much. I just want it to stop. I'm too much of a fucking coward to kill myself but for the past five years I've spent more nights than I can count wanting die. I asked God if he won't change my feelings, hell, then just fucking take my life already. I didn't want to be alive anymore. I just wanted to not be alive. And then I was pissed at my parents. Why did they even have to conceive me? Why'd they even have to meet? Maybe if they never had this fucked up child that is me then none of this would have happened. I'm pissed I was ever even born and I don't know what to do! I don't know how to make things in my life okay, Jesse! And I literally just want to fucking die. I mean, I don't WANT to die, I just wish I had never existed to begin with." Beca had become a blubbering mess and she gripped onto Jesse's shirt for dear life as she continued crying. Ben stood up and came over to wrap his arm around Beca while Jesse held her. Ben and Jesse exchanged glances, not completely sure what they should say in this moment. They both had experienced hate and ignorance, but they had never felt hate towards themselves. Both of their hearts broke hearing Beca say she hated herself just for feeling what she felt. It was unfair. And they couldn't make it right.

"And me and Chloe are okay again, like we're friends again. But I feel like I don't even deserve that. I mean I want to be more than friends, obviously. But I pushed her away because of my psychological issues. And she deserves someone who loves her completely and isn't ashamed at all. And there's still a part of me that's ashamed. But fuck, I want her! I just want to be with her. I love her so much that I think I should just back away because she deserves someone who's not fucking broken. She deserves someone who is willing to scream from the rooftops that they love her. She deserves someone who doesn't feel like there's something wrong with them because they want to be with her. There's something wrong with me, and I can't fix it."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jesse whispered, holding Beca as if his grip could take her pain away. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect. And you are loved. You can not let other people's hatred and ignorance ruin your life. You deserve to live a long life that is filled with love. And who you choose to spend that life with should never determine your eternity. You are amazing, Beca. You are a wonderful person. I hate hate, but dammit I HATE that people have made you feel this way about yourself." Jesse rested his head on top of Beca's as she continued crying. Ben had tears streaming down his cheeks as he reached out and placed his hand on Beca's back. There was literally nothing they could do for her until she accepted herself. And that is a lot harder to do when you've spent years agreeing that who you are is broken, wrong, and damned.

"What if I never accept myself, Jesse?" Beca gripped his arms for dear life. "Does that make me as bad as them?"

Again Jesse and Ben exchanged glances. They had no idea how to respond to a question like that.

"I don't think so, Becs. Because I think you are brave enough and strong enough to accept yourself. I think you will accept who you are and become proud of it. It might take time, but I think one day you will. And you will be so happy. But Beca look at me." Jesse lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "You are not a mistake. You are not broken. And there is _nothing _wrong with you."

"I just wish the pain would stop." Beca closed her eyes. "I just want it to stop."

"Me too. I wish I could take it away for you." Jesse pulled her in for a hug and rocked her slowly on the couch. Ben put his head in one of his hands, his heart breaking for Beca too.

"Please…" Beca took a deep breath, out of tears for now. "Please, I beg you, don't tell Chloe."

"We would never." Jesse shook his head. "That's not our place to do. I hope you find the courage to do it, though. I would be so proud of you. And I think you would be so happy."

"I hope I can, too." Beca let out a deep breath.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Jesse ran a thumb across her cheeks, wiping the tears away. Beca just nodded.

"I'll go get some blankets and an extra pillow." Ben stood up to go to the closet.

"I'm going to text Chloe that you're here, though. Especially since it looks like you stole her car." Jesse smiled tentatively, hoping to get just a little grin from the brunette. She obliged and let out a small laugh.

"Okay." Beca nodded and rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.

Chloe rolled over to the sound of her phone beeping three times. She rubbed her eyes, expecting a text from Beca to come upstairs but was surprised to see Jesse's name. She checked the time (3:45am). She sat up quickly, thinking that something had to be wrong for Jesse to be texting her. Her eyes frantically read through the texts.

_Jesse: Hey Chloe, sorry for texting so late. Just wanted you to know Beca's here so you're not worried_

_Jesse: She had some type of panic attack and once she calmed down I told her to stay on our couch_

_Jesse: Oh and she took your car. Its here too_

Chloe's heart was racing. What could possibly have possessed Beca to drive across town to Jesse when she had Chloe in the same house? She looked at Aubrey who had slowly opened her eyes, hearing Chloe shuffling in her bed.

"Aubs…" Chloe whispered.

"Hmm…" The blonde groaned.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"What for?" Aubrey stretched her arms over her head and looked at Chloe in confusion.

"I need to go check on Beca. She's at Jesse's. He said she had some panic attack."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Aubrey rolled over. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. I don't want to make you lose any more sleep."

"I'm coming with you." Aubrey rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed. "I won't be able to go back to sleep anyway." They got dressed and then headed to Jesse and Ben's apartment.

Jesse stepped outside the door when Chloe texted him they were there. He looked between Chloe and Aubrey with concern in his eyes.

"I was really worried about her. I've never seen her like that before. She's the toughest chick I know and she was just so…" He shook his head not knowing what to say.

"What was she upset about?" Aubrey asked. Jesse paused for a moment and glanced at Chloe.

"She was just having some self-doubt issues. Said stuff like she wished she wasn't born and stuff. She was in so much pain, I didn't know how to help her." He ran his hand through his hair, eyes tearing up remembering how Beca looked in the middle of her breakdown.

"Is she still awake?" Chloe managed to ask without tearing up herself. Jesse nodded and let them inside. Beca was sipping on her tea with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying every tear she had available. Her eyes traveled to see Chloe and Aubrey come in. She was shocked and gave a look to Jesse. He stood behind the girls and put his hands up and shook his head, signaling he didn't tell them about her feelings.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe fell on the couch and wrapped an arm around the smaller girl. Aubrey walked over to the other side and rested a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"You can talk to us, you know?" Aubrey whispered. Beca just sat frozen, holding onto the mug tightly.

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you guys by coming over here. I was just…" She shook her head.

"Its okay." Chloe rubbed her back. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Beca closed her eyes in relief. Jesse had returned to the room with extra pillows and blankets for Chloe and Aubrey.

"I assume y'all are going to stay too?" He smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Jesse." Aubrey gratefully took the pillow and set up a little spot by the couch to sleep. Chloe wrapped a blanket around her and Beca and just sat in silence, holding Beca in hopes of fighting off all the darkness that seemed to be in Beca's head.

Beca woke up the next morning feeling in a fog. Chloe was awake beside her sipping on coffee, staring at the wall. Aubrey and Jesse were in the kitchen bickering over the proper way to make eggs. When Chloe realized Beca was awake she broke into a smile.

"Morning! How are you feeling?"

"Umm...sore." Beca tried to stretch her back after falling asleep sitting on the couch beside Chloe. "And a little embarrassed."

"About what?" Aubrey came over and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Just about my little breakdown and making you guys come over here and stressing people out and-"

"Beca, stop." Chloe interrupted. "That's what friends are for. We're here for you and we aren't mad or judging or anything like that, okay? We love you."

"Yeah. Even if you do drive me crazy, sometimes." Aubrey smirked, hoping to lighten Beca's mood. She succeeded and Beca broke out a big grin.

"Well you make it so easy. And for the record...I love you guys too." Aubrey scooted in next to Beca as the three of them shared a hug. Beca didn't even flinch away. She leaned her head against Chloe's that was resting on her shoulder. _I've got to sack up and tell her at some point. _For now, Beca just closed her eyes, feeling grateful to be surrounded by her best friends, and she felt safe.


	16. 16: The Post-Graduate

**Chapter 16: The Post-Graduate**

Graduation was rapidly approaching and it was Aubrey's birthday. Beca had set her alarm for 7:00am, knowing that Aubrey woke up at 7:30am every day except Sunday. She reached for her phone and groaned to herself, wondering if it was worth it to get out of bad at such an ungodly hour. She worked up all her strength and made it downstairs.

She was almost done making breakfast (french toast, eggs, bacon, fruit). She was flipping the last piece of french toast when Chloe came out and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"Am I having a stroke or are you awake before 9:00am... and making breakfast?" Chloe collapsed into a chair and watched Beca curiously.

"Just thought I'd make breakfast." Beca shrugged and took the small pot off the stove that was steaming milk. She carefully poured a cup of coffee and mixed the milk in, her attempt at a cappuccino. Chloe reached for a piece of bacon and received a slap from Beca.

"Not for you." Beca shook her head. Chloe was shocked, and tried not to be a little offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mock me." Beca pointed her finger at Chloe as she put her carefully put together breakfast on a tray. Chloe crossed her heart with her fingers. "Its Aubrey's birthday, so I thought I'd make her favorite breakfast in bed. Especially since I didn't really get her a gift." She watched as Chloe's face morphed into the biggest grin. "Shut up." Beca picked up the tray before Chloe could make any comments. As she walked to their room, she could hear Chloe's 'awwwwwww.'

Beca opened the door carefully, as Aubrey was still asleep for a couple more minutes. She set the tray down and Aubrey's eyes shot open. Chloe had snuck behind Beca and watched as she leaned in the doorway.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Aubrey sat up.

"Happy birthday." Beca mumbled and waved her hand over the tray. ""Thought you'd enjoy breakfast in bed. Okay. Bye." She spun around before Aubrey could respond and shot Chloe a warning glare. Chloe shrugged at Aubrey who sat in shock, glancing back and forth between Chloe and the food.

"You are a SOFTIE!" Chloe quietly squealed as she returned to the kitchen.

"Say one more word and I won't make any breakfast for you." Beca shoved the spatula in Chloe's face. Chloe immediately backed away and made a zip motion across her lips. Aubrey appeared with her tray and sat beside Chloe.

"What are you doing, its supposed to be breakfast in bed?" Beca asked.

"Well, its my birthday. And I'd rather eat with my sisters." Aubrey smiled and took a sip of the cappucino. Chloe held her lips together but let out what sounded like a whimper as her eyes glistened. Beca felt the smile tugging at her lips when she turned around to continue making breakfast.

Later, Aubrey and Chloe were alone in the house while other bellas were at class. They were getting ready for their first Bella rehearsal for worlds. Aubrey had decided to start intense work on the set she had decided not to use at Nationals. She was confident in Beca's song choices and they had already gotten the basics down on their choreography. She was sitting at the kitchen counter scribbling furiously in her notebook, preparing for rehearsals when Chloe came in and set a water bottle next to her.

"I have something I wanted to run by you." Chloe stated hesitantly.

"Chlo, you know I love you, but the Worlds is NOT the place to experiment with our sound or dance moves." Aubrey didn't even look up from her notebook.

"Its not about Worlds. Its about...after Worlds."

"What do you mean?" Aubrey's hand paused and she looked hesitantly at Chloe.

"I know you're graduating and everything...but I'm just not ready to be a bella without you."

"Well I can't be a Bella if I'm not enrolled, Chlo." Aubrey's voice softened. She, herself, had also been dreading leaving the bellas and her best friend.

"What about...maybe...only if it made sense for your future, and if you actually wanted...but don't feel obligated or guilty…"

"Chloe! You are picking up the whole rambling thing Beca does!" Aubrey rubbed her temples.

"You could get your master's degree?" Chloe spit out with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"My master's?" Aubrey said quietly, putting a hand to her chin to think. "That would...be beneficial if I wanted to take over my Uncle Chris's camp."

"And we could stay Bellas together." Chloe allowed her smile in anticipation, seeing Aubrey's brain working fast considering the possibility.

"Chloe Beale." Aubrey left her trance, seeming to have come to a decision. "I think that might be the best advice you've ever given me."

"So you'll do it? Stay at Barden, and keep leading the bellas?" Chloe clasped her hands together.

"I think we should run it by the other bellas first. I don't want them to think I'm stealing their thunder or anything." Aubrey's smile faded as she returned to her notebook.

"We'll ask them at rehearsals. I have no doubt they'll be on board." Chloe clapped her hands rapidly below her chin, unable to contain her excitement.

Aubrey and Chloe walked into the auditorium to the rest of the bellas already gathered and Beca standing at the front. When she saw Aubrey and Chloe she flipped the whiteboard over and stood awkwardly as the rest of the Bellas squirmed in their chairs.

"What's going on?" Aubrey said quietly.

"Bellas, I have a proposition for you." Chloe started, not realizing the odd body language. "I talked to Aubrey earlier and we discussed the possibility of her staying with the Bellas. She would remain enrolled, but she would just be getting her masters degree. Then we could still have all of our bellas together for an even better shot at being repeat national champions. But we wanted to run it by the group first. What do you guys think?" Chloe couldn't help but grin as she looked eagerly for her fellow bellas to agree immediately.

"Man…" Beca groaned and turned her back. Chloe's smile disappeared as she shot Beca a look.

"Beca?" She asked cautiously.

"Well...its just…"

"What the hell? I thought you two had put aside your differences. I mean, you made her a special breakfast THIS morning for her birthday. Why would you want her to leave the bellas now?" Chloe took a few steps toward Beca with her hands on her hips.

"No, no, its not like that." Beca raised her hands and glanced back and forth between Aubrey and Chloe. "It's just...you kinda ruined my...our surprise."

"What surprise?" Aubrey glanced around the room in curiosity.

"Well, I had spent the past few days reading the bella by-laws. Yes, there's actually a written document and its insane. And I even checked with the dean to make sure it was legal to stay with the group in post-graduate studies. And we were going to ask you today if you'd stay." Beca let out a sigh and flipped the white board over and it read: 'Aubrey, will you be our aca-bitch leader next year?'

Chloe and Aubrey's mouths fell open. And Chloe gave Beca her look that said she was coming in for a hug.

"Group hug, bellasssss!" She wrapped her arms around Beca as she squirmed and shouted her weak protests as all the bellas joined in.

"Hey, but what about Jen and Heather? They're graduating too." CR asked when they all pulled apart.

"Oh, we can easily replace them at auditions. I'm not sure why they were even here to begin with." Chloe waved her hand dismissively as she squeezed Beca for a second side hug.

Beca was packing her suitcase, deciding what was acceptable to be left behind in the bella house for the summer. Chloe stood in her doorway, watching her until her presence was noticed.

"Jeez, Beale!" Beca nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Chloe standing in her doorway watching her. "Stalk, much?"

"Just seeing how observant you were. Clearly not very much. Need help?" Chloe stepped over and absentmindedly refolded some of the clothes Beca had tossed in her suitcase.

"Nah. I'm trying to leave as much stuff here so I don't have to check extra bags. Man, its crazy freshman year is already over!"

"It sure flew by. I can't believe I'm going to be a senior next year." Chloe shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be able to be a Bella when you graduate." Beca felt a wave of sadness thinking of Chloe graduating.

"Oh, Becs." Chloe said her name in the most patronizing tone she could muster. "You know I'm not going anywhere. There's lots of loopholes to stay a Bella."

"So you're just going to be a Bella forever?"

"No, just as long as you are." Chloe shrugged. Beca swallowed, feeling her cheeks blush. She thought back to when he dad threatened to cut her off if she didn't try college. And boy, she had tried this year. He had even reminded her of the offer he gave her at the beginning of the year to move her to LA if she just gave an honest effort, and was shocked when Beca turned him down. 'College isn't so bad. I think I might give it at least another year.' She had said. What she couldn't admit was that a certain redhead had made it completely impossible for Beca to even consider leaving.

"I'm going to miss you this summer." Beca mumbled as she zipped up her bag that carried her mixing equipment.

"We're going to see each other plenty, though. We have your DJ contest next month, then World's, and before we know it school will be starting again." Chloe sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "But I'm going to miss you too…"

"Miami is going to rock, though. I can't wait. We're going to own that city."

"I wish the bellas could come and watch you, too."

"Eh, they'd make me nervous."

"But I don't?" Chloe couldn't help but smirk.

"Nah. You calm me down actually." Beca shrugged as she rummaged through some drawers. Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, feeling honored that she was the only bella Beca wanted there to cheer her on.

"Well, we have one last party before we all go our separate ways. Aubrey's graduation party. So, make sure you have everything set to go, because if you have a hangover tomorrow its going to be a long flight home." Chloe chuckled to herself, knowing most of the bellas would probably wake up with hangovers if Amy had any say in the situation.

"Got it, mom!" Beca gave a sarcastic salute as she carefully loaded the rest of her music equipment in their respective carriers.

Later that night, guests had started showing up, but only those who had been approved by Aubrey. Amy had already acted as a bouncer and ushered a few people away, avoiding a fight or scene at their last party of the year. Tonight was about fun, and the two blondes made sure that no one showed up to spoil it.

Some people were hanging out inside, chatting with some music in the background while the majority of the party was outside by the pool. Beca had set up her music station near the fence, far enough from the drink station and pool to protect it from damage. There was dancing, laughing, and drinking; everyone was having a blast.

Acting as DJ, Beca bobbed her head as she spun a new track for the party-goers. Knowing, how Fat Amy loved this song and had her own choreographed dance moves, she couldn't wait till Amy realized it was playing. She grinned when Fat Amy shouted "Oh yeahhhh!" and pushed some people out of the way for a dance solo.

As the lyrics to "Baby Got Back" started Fat Amy was making everyone cheer and shout for her as she performed her routine which involved a lot of self-groping and slapping her own butt. Beca couldn't help but laugh, clap, and raise her hand to encourage Fat Amy to keep it up. Amy backed herself up into a poor skinny frat boy who was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time and the terror in his eyes was an image that would always bring a laugh to the Bellas. Benji and Jesse even jumped in to make an Amy sandwich. The three of them gained many laughs and probably a few bad dreams for many of the party goers. Beca could barely contain her laughter.

Beca was an expert at picking song after song, keeping the dancing and laughter going without a hint of slowing down. She saw her phone light up next to her laptop and saw she got a text from Chloe.

_Chloe: Come join the party!_

_Beca: dude, I AM the party, can you not see me?_

_Chloe: you know what I mean :P_

_Beca: but I'm in the zone_

_Chloe: but I want to dance with you :/_

_Beca: I'll save one for you ;)_

_Chloe: well hurry up!_

Beca picked Stacie's favorite song "Lose Control" by Ciara and she let it play as she left her station, making sure the laptop was locked. As she made her way over to the pool Stacie snatched her arm and shouted, "Dude this my jam! You're the best!" She started dancing up on Beca, obviously quite a few drinks in. Beca just laughed and danced back as best she could, not quite keeping up. Chloe was on the other side of the pool and felt the jealousy creeping up when she saw how close Stacie was to Beca. She knew it was a ridiculous jealousy, but she couldn't help it anyway. She made her way through the crowd and grabbed Stacie's arm.

"Mind if I cut in?" She nearly shouted at Stacie with the music so loud. Stacie grinned knowingly between Chloe and Beca.

"You got it, Red." She gave a wink as she sought out a new dance partner. Chloe grinned and immediately took Stacie's place, although not quite as close to Beca's body. Beca instinctively put her hand on Chloe's waist as they moved to the beat. Chloe smiled wider as she shook her head back and forth, making her red locks brush by Beca's face.

When the song ended, "Apple Bottom Jeans" was next on Beca's playlist. Chloe's eyes got wide and smiled. She and Beca pointed at each other when the echo "boots with the fur" played. They kept dancing together until Chloe raised her hands at the party guests.

"Guys! Everybody in the pool!"

"Chloe, no!" Beca was giggling, trying to stop her friend from removing the shirt over her tank top.

"Everybody in the pool!" Chloe shouted as she took a leap before Beca could grab her. She landed with a splash. The dancing stopped momentarily before everyone shouted in celebration of the pool dive before continuing their dancing.

"You're such a weirdo!" Beca shouted at her, trying to control her laughter.

"Worth it!" Chloe shrugged. "Whoooooo!"

The party continued late into the night/early morning. It was the best bella party of the year by far and everyone fell asleep happy. There were no fights, tears, or drama. A few of the bellas slept in the living room. Aubrey had managed to sneak Howie into her room, leaving Chloe to need to find a new place to sleep.

Chloe stumbled up the stairs, and tried not to fall as she opened Beca's door.

"Pssstt!" She poked Beca, who had only just collapsed on her own bed.

"Whaaaattt…" Beca pretended to be annoyed by the redhead.

"Aubrey has a guest, I need a place to sleep." Chloe whispered loudly as she nudged Beca to scoot over.

"Fine, I'll be your cuddle buddy." Beca grinned and scooted back against the wall.

"You're _offering_ to be _my_ cuddle buddy?" Chloe giggled as she slipped into the bed.

"Well, its the least I can do since you're giving me a ride to the airport tomorrow." Beca 's eyes were closed as she put her arm around Chloe when she got under the covers.

"Way worth it." Chloe smiled to herself as she scooted closer to Beca and rested her hand on top of the brunette's. They were passed out within seconds.

The drive to the airport was painful. Chloe and Beca both wore sunglasses and sipped on their venti starbucks drinks. They drank way too much and didn't get to sleep till three in the morning. Beca was definitely regretting her choice of a 9:00am flight. Chloe pulled up to an empty spot in the drop off area. She put the car in park and stepped out with Beca.

"Text me when you land, okay?" She put her sunglasses on top of her head and she squinted at Beca.

"Will do." Beca got all her bags out of the trunk and figured out how to carry them all inside.

"I'm going to miss you." Chloe looked down.

"I'll miss you more. My family is full of psychos."

"That explains so much!" Chloe smirked.

"Oh shut it." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Chloe reached her hand out, making Beca pause in her attempt to get all her luggage.

"What's up?" Beca put her sunglasses up too so she could see Chloe's eyes better.

"Love you, Becs. Can't wait to see you at the DJ competition." Chloe pulled her into a tight hug. She wished she could give her a kiss like she used to, but thought it might be weird now especially that they have gotten over the whole sleeping together thing.

"Love you too, Chlo. I'll see you in Miami, we're going to own that town." Beca grinned back as she leaned in to give her a hug too. She struggled getting all her luggage together.

"Don't get in any fights, Mitchell!" Chloe waved as Beca started walking towards the doors.

"I make no promises, Beale!" Beca sent her a salute as she went inside. Chloe stood there smiling for a moment before getting back in the car so she didn't get any angry honks.


	17. 17: Cool For The Summer

**A/N: Thank you for the nice and encouraging reviews. When I first started writing this I thought it would maybe be 15 chapters, but now I'm at 17 and have lots more planned. Its mentioned in this chapter, so if you haven't seen the movie "Boys and Girls" with Freddie Prinze Jr. you totally should! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Also, we'll be heading back to Barden soon, so let me know if you'd like me to add more fun stuff with all the Bellas or focus on Bechloe with the others just on the side like I have been. Thank you!**

Chapter 17: Cool For The Summer

Beca and Chloe texted each other everyday and even facetimed when Beca had trouble sleeping. They were realizing how much they needed each other and it was almost physically painful for them to be apart by the third week of summer. Luckily, it was time for the DJ competition in Miami.

Beca was the first to arrive at the hotel. It was 8:30am and she was surprisingly not too tired after an early morning flight. Chloe was driving from her parents' house in Sarasota, so Beca figured it would be a bit longer before Chloe showed up. Beca was preparing her music at the table, feeling her nerves start to get the best of her. She really wished she could've gotten here a day before the competition to relax a bit more, but she couldn't afford it. As she was fidgeting with some buttons she saw her phone light up with Chloe's face appearing on the screen. She couldn't help but smile widely.

"What's up, weirdo!" Beca grabbed the phone and stood up.

"Come get me, loser."

"Where you at?"

"Outside your hotel. At least I think its your hotel, there's a bunch around here so I wasn't 100% sure."

"Be down in a sec!" Beca tried to hide her excitement as she jogged out of the room to go find Chloe.

She walked outside and saw Chloe leaning against her car, looking around for the brunette. As soon as Chloe saw Beca walk through the lobby doors she took off in a sprint and nearly tackled Beca to the ground.

"I missed you!" Chloe swayed back and forth as her arms squeezed Beca tightly.

"I missed you too, dude. But you gotta let me breathe." Beca laughed as Chloe took a step back. "Need any help with bags?"

"We're only staying one night, Becs. I'm not that big of a princess." Chloe rolled her eyes. "And knowing you, I bet you had three bags just for your music stuff."

"Shows what you know, it was only two." Beca stuck out her tongue.

Once Chloe got settled into the room, she checked her phone. "So how long until the competition?"

"Five hours, twenty-two minutes." Beca replied.

"Nervous, huh?" Chloe grinned.

"I'm going to be so shaky up there, I'm going to ruin my whole performance."

"No, you won't. Just look up and find me and I'll be cheering you on and dancing. You can just pretend we're back in the backyard at the Bella house, not at some big competition."

"I'm really glad you came too. I'd probably end up backing out."

"I'm totes excited I came too."

Beca just grinned dumbly before she felt a pull in her back. She grimaced and reached behind her to rub at the sore spot.

"What was that?" Chloe stepped closer, eyeing her with concern.

"I slept on the plane funny and my back is killing me and my neck is all stiff. Watch, I'm going to have a spasm in the middle of my performance and ruin it." Beca tried to roll her neck around.

"First of all, stop doubting yourself. Secondly, I can give you a massage." Chloe suggested, hoping she wouldn't freak Beca out.

"Maybe just a soak in the hot tub will do the trick." Beca gulped.

"That doesn't work as well." Chloe playfully scoffed.

"It's vacation. I don't want to make you give me a massage on our one day here. Let's go grab some food or something." Beca started to walk by Chloe, when Chloe reached out and snatched her forearm.

"Why won't you just let me help you?" Chloe gave her that look she had perfected over the year that made Beca incapable of saying no.

"Fine." Beca let out an exasperated sigh. "Just…"

"What?" Chloe grinned as she grabbed Beca by the shoulders to spin her around towards her bed.

"Don't break a rib or something." Beca plopped down on the mattress.

"You're so dramatic." Chloe rolled her eyes walking behind Beca and climbing on the bed behind her. She sat on her knees, while Beca sat with her legs folded underneath her. Chloe situated herself and cracked her knuckles. She gently placed her hands on Beca's neck and dug her thumbs into the muscles on the sides.

"Geez." She whispered involuntary. "You are stiff." Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Saw that." Chloe narrowed her own as she caught Beca's attention in the mirror across from them. They both laughed a little and Beca relaxed a bit more as Chloe kept kneading her thumbs and palms into the knots in her neck. Her hands slowly moved to Beca's shoulders. She squeezed as hard as she could, trying to make the muscles loosen up. She inched closer as her hands trailed down Beca's back. It felt like there were a bunch of small rocks lodged in the brunette's back.

"I had no idea you were so tense about this DJ competition." Chloe mumbled.

'It was the flight." Beca sat straighter when Chloe hit a sensitive spot.

"Its actually easier to get these knots out if you lie down." Chloe hesitated, not wanting to make Beca uncomfortable.

"Alright." Beca's voice was soft as she positioned herself to lie on her stomach. Chloe scooted back and grabbed a pillow to slide under Beca's arms by her head. Once Beca got comfortable Chloe slowly inched forward and lifted a knee to cross Beca's back so she was straddling her. She took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't weird.

"Should I take my shirt off?" Beca asked into the pillow. Chloe froze, not sure if Beca was just being sarcastic. "It's fine, I have a sports bra underneath." Beca reiterated.

"Yeah, that would be better." Chloe nodded, hoping Beca didn't see her nervousness in the mirror. Beca reached behind her and pulled her shirt but it got stuck as she tried to pull it over her head because she was in an awkward position. Chloe stifled a giggled and leaned forward.

"Here, let me help you out." She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and they both paused. They both remembered the last time that phrase was whispered between the two of them in the last hotel they were in. Chloe shook it off and quickly slid the shirt over Beca's head.

"Kay." She sat back and started pushing gently into Beca's lower back with her thumbs. She would push hard with all her body weight, getting pained groans from Beca and would retreat with gentle strokes to ease the discomfort.

Beca gripped tightly to the pillow, trying not to think about the redhead straddling her back and leaning close when she would work out specific knots. Her heart was racing and hope Chloe couldn't notice. At one point she felt Chloe's hands soften and graze over Beca's tattoos.

"I like your tattoos." Chloe whispered.

"Thanks." Beca's voice was muffled as she spoke into the pillow.

"How's your back feel now?" Chloe leaned back. Beca sat up a little bit and twisted.

"Holy cow. That's so much better!" She spun around, smiling at Chloe. After a moment they realized with Beca's spin, Chloe was straddling her from the front. Before anything could get awkward, Chloe jumped off the bed.

"Okay!" She put her hands on her hips. "I think you're much more prepared for that competition tonight.

"Yeah, for sure." Beca grabbed her shirt and quickly put it back on. "Thanks, Chlo."

"Totes." Chloe nodded quickly. "How about we go grab some food, hmm? I'm starving."

"Sounds awesome." Beca agreed and they quickly left the hotel to see Miami, ignoring the quick but very intensely awkward moment.

* * *

It was time for the competition and Beca reluctantly left Chloe as she went backstage to get ready for her performance. The club was packed with people who were thoroughly enjoying the different DJ styles. Chloe slowly sipped on her drink, trying to keep it slow since it was only the afternoon. Then she saw Beca slide into the DJ booth and she couldn't help but smile seeing Beca in her element. Beca was clearly nervous as she looked up into the crowd. Her eyes finally found Chloe who gave her a thumbs up. Beca smiled, took a deep breath and put the headphones over her ears.

Her hands moved around the board with lightning speed as she started her mixes. She had a couple Pink songs, Fall Out Boy, Taylor Swift (for Chloe), and Imagine Dragons; and even threw in a couple of classic rock mashups. It was an odd combo but the songs meshed well together, especially with Beca's unique spin on them.

Chloe danced casually by herself, thoroughly impressed by the brunette's work, and proud that the rest of the club seemed to be equally enjoying it. Beca finished her performance which was the allotted six minutes, but felt like thirty seconds. She stood up to loud applause and she bashfully waved to the crowd before hurrying off the stage.

She hurried over to Chloe and looked positively giddy. Chloe smiled brightly back as Beca grabbed her by the arms.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"You were amazing." Chloe wrapped her arms around her favorite DJ.

"I've never felt such a rush. Thank you so much for setting this up for me. I never would've done this on my own."

"You are so welcome, Becs. I'm so proud of you."

They watched the rest of the performances and danced together some. But Beca was actually studying. She was paying attention to the different things other DJs did and learning new stuff she might be able to add to her own work. By the time the last performer was finished Beca felt like she had just finished a whole class on being a DJ which was more valuable than any hour she spent in a college class.

Chloe intertwined their fingers as the announcement for the top three were announced. Beca didn't win, but she was one of the two honorable mentions out of twenty DJs. There wasn't any prize associated with honorable mention, but Beca truly didn't care.

"I'm sorry you didn't make the top three, Becs." Chloe felt bad and being biased, thought the judges made a mistake.

"Dude, I don't even care!" Beca smiled widely. "This was awesome anyway. And I mean some of those DJs have been doing this a long time and have a lot of skill. I'm really happy with honorable mention. And I'm even happier being here with you."

"Aw." Chloe squeezed her hand.

"So, there's this other club I wanted to take you to. I looked it up and its like that club from the movie you like." Beca snapped her fingers trying to remember. "Freddie Prinz Jr. is in it, and like he keeps meeting up with that girl through the years, and-"

"Oh! Boys and Girls!" Chloe smiled, glad Beca remembered it was one of her favorite movies.

"Yeah! So they do the whole mosh pit thing basically and you get sprayed with this colorful stuff. It might end up being disgusting, but we can always go back to the hotel and shower if it sucks."

"That sounds totes awes!" Chloe squealed and bounced in place.

"Cool." Beca smiled widely making Chloe that happy. She took a deep breath and looked around, trying to soak in the memory of this competition. "Alright let's go."

They walked the streets of Miami as the sun was setting. They opted for walking than taking an uber. Chloe hesitated about ten minutes into their walk, but ended up sliding her hand into Beca's. She was relieved when Beca didn't flinch or pull or away. She even squeezed her hand in return. She felt silly for getting butterflies just holding Beca's hand. She was also nervous, she wasn't sure if she should be letting herself feel this way for Beca knowing it probably won't be reciprocated.

"Ah, here it is." Beca stops in front of a dark building that has stairs that lead to the club below street level.

"90 below." Chloe squinted her eyes at the neon sign.

"I read its named that because they only play music from the 90s or earlier...and an added pun is its below street level." Beca smirked.

"You're such a nerd!" Chloe giggled.

"Eh, but you love me." Beca was surprised by her own words. Usually Chloe was the one to say things like that.

"Yeah...I really do." Chloe smiled sweetly, being careful not to hold their eye contact too long. "Let's go." Still holding onto Beca's hand she led them down into the club.

The two girls sat at one of the few tables near the bar, sizing up the club as well as its occupants. Beca was still coming off her high from the DJ competition so she didn't hesitate to finish her drink and nudge Chloe's shoulder.

"Ready to dance and get wet?" She flinched when she heard the words that came out of her mouth. Chloe nearly spit out her drink as she laughed.

"Wow, Beca." Chloe's face was turning red as she couldn't control her laughter.

"You know what I meant." Beca rolled her eyes, failing in trying to stop smiling.

"Yeah I'm ready to...dance." Chloe bit her lip trying to stop laughing.

"Alright come on weirdo." Beca grinned as she led Chloe close to the stage where the crowd was a mix of happy clubbers covered in colorful...paint? Beca wasn't sure what it was. The two sides of the stage were had dance partners split. Chloe nodded to the one she was going to. Beca held out her fist for a fist bump.

"These losers don't know the awesomeness that's about to hit 'em."

"I like it when you're confident." Chloe bumped her first and twirled away to climb to her side of the stage.

"Whoomp There It Is" started playing and Beca just shook her head. She already loved this club and wished there was one back near Barden. Chloe was taking in the surroundings, figuring out quickly how the couples were dancing together. Beca's side started dancing first. And Chloe watched happily as Beca danced next to several others. Beca was by far a better dancer. Then there was a noise on the stage, signaling it was Chloe's side to start dancing. Chloe jogged over, close to Beca and started pulling out some of her basic go-to dance moves that were still pretty impressive. People started noticing how good the two of them were.

When Beca's turn came the water sprayed from the ceiling, startling her at first. Chloe beamed as she looked from herself to Beca as they were now covered in colors. They kept dancing to a few more songs, unbothered by people staring at them when they'd dance up on each other with mini routines they've had since Chloe started training Beca to dance for the Bellas. Finally, Beca grabbed Chloe around the waist and half-screamed in her ear so she could here, "I'm exhausted, let's get a drink?"

"Yeah!" Chloe nodded and helped guide Beca off the stage.

Beca marched up to the bar to order their drinks and the bartender nodded in approval.

"I saw you two dancing up there! Very impressive. You're a cute couple."

"Oh, thanks." Beca glanced awkwardly at Chloe. "We're not a couple, though. Just friends."

"Really good friends." Chloe added, staring into Beca's eyes while the bartender made the drinks. Beca couldn't look away and Chloe felt her body leaning in closer as she used all her energy to restrain from kissing Beca right there. The bartender looked between the two of them with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, here's your drinks!" He slid them over, interrupting their trance.

"Thanks!" Beca exhaled heavily and followed Chloe back to a table. "I'll be right back." Beca nodded her head at the bathroom. Chloe sat by herself for a moment before a guy came over and rested his hand on her back. She flinched at the touch and jumped from her seat.

"Hey, gorgeous." He leaned in close to her ear and she took a step back.

"Hello." She crossed her arms, indicating she wasn't interested.

"You are a super sexy dancer. Who's the idiot who left you here alone?" He reached to brush her hair behind her ear. She shook her head away from his touch.

"She's coming right back."

"She? That's hot." He smirked as he snuck a hand down to grab Chloe's butt. "How come you let me fuck the gay right out of you. Bet whoever she is couldn't measure up." Chloe just rolled her eyes, until she froze hearing Beca's voice.

"Get your slimy hand off her." Beca stepped an inch in front of Chloe. Her left fist was clenched and Chloe saw where it was headed.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her girlfriend, dumbass." Beca gritted her teeth. Chloe couldn't help but glance at her in surprise.

"And a midget, too?" His laughter boomed. "Damn, ginger you got low standards."

"Say something else." Beca stepped forward, giving him a chance. But her blood was boiling and she was ready to throw a punch.

"Hey, Becs. Ignore him." Chloe placed a hand on Beca's back.

"She got you whipped, lesbo?" He smirked, hoping he'd get a reaction out of Beca. Beca made a move to punch him, when she felt Chloe's hands grab her wrists.

"Just ignore him, babe." Chloe whispered, quickly pulling her in for a kiss and Beca stumbled forward, barely registering the fact they were kissing as her hands relaxed to wrap around Chloe's waist. Chloe heard the jerk mumble something and walk away. Chloe was surprised by her own actions as she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her body. She didn't realize just how bad she missed that. She put her hands on Beca's cheek and kissed her just a second longer before pulling away, hoping it didn't freak Beca out.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe said breathlessly taking a step back. "I just didn't want you to get in another fight. And I just wanted him to leave. Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, its totally okay." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Good save. I almost ruined our whole day."

"Defending me isn't exactly ruining a day." Chloe sighed as she sat back in her chair.

"Yeah, but your way worked out better." Beca smirked as she sat across from her. "So...back to enjoying our night?" She raised her glass in a toast.

"Totes." Chloe smiled as she clinked glasses.

* * *

They stayed for a couple more hours. They danced, drank, and laughed more than they had in a long time. Beca was convinced it was one of the best days/nights of her life. They called an uber to get back to the hotel before midnight. Beca wisely chose an afternoon flight for her return trip home, so she didn't have to worry about flying with a bad hangover.

Once they got back to the hotel they couldn't wait to get showered and get the club paint off. Chloe insisted Beca go first, resisting the urge to make a joke about conserving energy and showering together.

"Do you want to watch that movie?" Beca looked up from her laptop when Chloe came out of the bathroom. "I'm still pretty wired from today so I'm not that sleepy."

"Which movie?" Chloe tilted her head. Beca reached into her bag and pulled out 'Boys and Girls.'

"This one?" Beca waved it in the air.

"You have that movie?!" Chloe's mouth dropped open.

"Well I bought it back home to bring in case we had time to kill in the hotel." Beca shrugged sheepishly.

"OMG, totes! I can't believe you're going to watch a chick flick with me! I'm so excited." Chloe clapped her hands as she scurried around the room to change into PJs. "Okay, you go get some snacks. And I actually brought some of your favorite beer in case we had some time to kill in the hotel." She opened the fridge to proudly show Beca where she had snuck the beer.

"Dude!" Beca grinned. "We are awesome." She gave Chloe a high five as she grabbed the hotel key to go grab some vending machine snacks.

The movie was nearing its end and Chloe's head rested on Beca's shoulder as they sat under the sheets with the laptop in between them. Beca squirmed awkwardly as it got to Ryan's big speech by the Golden Gate bridge. She felt Chloe slowly take her head off her shoulder and lean against the headboard instead.

Ryan: "But being with you is like going to a place I've never been before. And after you fell asleep I just laid there staring up at those cheap fluorescent stars you have stuck on your ceiling and after awhile they just started forming a pattern, a weird glow in the dark pattern that linked together our entire relationship. And for the first time everything seemed clear to me! Like one logical progression. It felt like you and I were the greatest plan ever made and I had nothing to do with it! Being with you made me feel that maybe I didn't have to keep planning anymore because it felt like I was actually LIVING. And for once in my life I wouldn't have to work so hard at being happy...that it could just happen. Nothing will ever hurt me as much as your reaction to that same experience."

Jennifer: "Ryan…"

Ryan: "What...WHAT? You wanna go hang out at the library and pretend like nothing happened?! I can't do that"

Beca felt so awkward and could see out of the corner of her eye Chloe wiping a tear from her eye. Beca closed her own, wishing that scene didn't remind them both of the terrible fight after their night together. She wasn't sure if Chloe wanted to be comforted or left alone. But Beca wanted to comfort. Without really thinking she wrapped a protective arm around Chloe and pulled her back close to her. She heard Chloe sniffle, but was relieved when Chloe relaxed back into her and returned her head to Beca's shoulder. They stayed that way until the movie was over.

Beca slowly removed her arm from around Chloe's shoulder, closed the laptop, and set it on the nightstand. Chloe was about to get up, but Beca wanted to stay there and talk.

"So tonight when that guy was trying to hit on you?" She took a deep breath. "It...I liked...it felt kinda nice when you called me babe." She stared at her hands, sensing Chloe's head turn to face her.

"It felt kinda nice when you said you were my girlfriend." Chloe replied back before she could realize the words were coming out of her mouth.

"It felt really nice kissing you." Beca's voice was barely above as whisper as she slowly turned her head to look Chloe in the eyes. Chloe swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing steady. She saw Beca start to lean in and she gently placed her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Becs…" Chloe looked down as her hand rested on Beca's shoulder. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "We've been down this road before and it ended really terrible. I don't want to ruin things again." Chloe closed her eyes, just wishing that somehow she could get what she always wanted. And all she'd wanted since they met was Beca.

"I know…" Beca nodded, but didn't back away. "I've had time to process things and accept certain things about myself since then. And…" She bit down on her lip, silently screaming at herself to just get the words out. "And if you have it in your heart to give me a second chance. I...I'm ready this time."

"Ready?" Chloe could feel her heart racing and desperately tried to slow her breathing. Beca only stared back at her and nodded. Chloe had never seen Beca look at her with that much hope and fear at the same time.

"I've realized how good we are together. You make me feel like I'm a better version of myself with you. And I just want the chance to try and make you as happy as you make me. And I don't want to let anyone else to affect how I feel. Because what I feel...is that I just...I want to be with you and make you happy." Before she started rambling she reached over to grab Chloe's chin and pulled her in for a sweet but emotion-filled kiss. Chloe froze, letting Beca kiss her for a moment before resting her hand on Beca's which was on her cheek. Beca scooted forward to deepen the kiss, when Chloe carefully held her back.

"We can't go fast this time, Beca." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath. "If you're serious...we have to go slow. I just don't want what happened last time to happen again. To be completely honest with you, I kind of want you to prove yourself to me." She put a hand on her forehead, avoiding eye contact with Beca. "And I'm sorry if that sounds selfish, I just think its the smart thing."

"I agree, Chlo. And I don't think its selfish at all to express how you feel. How about…" Beca took a deep breath. "We keep texting each other every day like we do now, and then we'll meet in a few weeks at World's. And...I'll take you on a date in Italy."

"A date, huh?" Chloe couldn't help but start feeling the excitement in her chest.

"Yeah...and then we'll win world's and maybe share a kiss backstage in secret." She grinned as she looked at the floor. "And before we know it we'll be back at Barden. I'll take you on another date and we can you know...maybe hold hands and kiss and stuff."

"Hold hands and kiss and stuff?" Chloe let out a giggle, feeling the mood lighten but trying not to seem like she was mocking Beca. "You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"I heard how lame it sounded as soon as I said it." Beca closed her eyes and shook her head. "But, for real, Chloe. I know I messed up after Spring Break and you don't know how many times I've beat myself up about it. But I really do want to prove how much I want this to you. And I really want to take you on a date. And I really, really want to call you my girlfriend. And I really, really, really want to kiss you just because I can. And I maybe want to keep it a secret from the bellas because that might add to the fun."

"Oh, a secret romance?" Chloe felt her skin heat up thinking about sneaking around with Beca. "I kinda...think I feel the same." Her eyes turned up to look into Beca's.

"So…" Beca grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"But first…" Chloe gently placed her hands up to block Beca from leaning in. "To be clear, I don't think we should have sex until we've had some time together. Make sure we're both 100% ready."

"Yeah." Beca nodded, feeling the familiar guilt of running away from Chloe after they slept together. "You're right."

"But I'm really happy, Becs. I think we can make each other really happy." Chloe absent mindedly started stroking Beca's arms, feeling content in those arms.

"Me too." Beca whispered. "Can I still at least kiss you?" It was her turn to flash the puppy dog eyes at Chloe, and Chloe felt her knees go weak wondering if this is how she made Beca feel when she would bat her eyelashes and pout.

"Kissing sounds good." Chloe's voice was low and she felt herself leaning in. Beca pulled her in for a passionate kiss and wrapped her hands around her waist. Chloe pushed back deepening the kiss. Beca's hands traveled up Chloe's back, holding her like if she let go she'd lose her. Chloe snatched Beca's cheeks and let out a moan as she explored her mouth with her tongue.

They were in the middle of an intense make out session when Chloe felt Beca's hand run along her thigh. After letting out another involuntary moan, she very reluctantly slid out of bed, surprising Beca, who stumbled forward on the bed before catching herself. Chloe grinned down at the brunette.

"And now we need to stop." Her face was flushed and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

"Why?" Beca threw her head back and whined.

"Because if we don't stop now, I might not be able to." Chloe ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Beca let out a deep breath and fell back against the headboard.

"Alright, alright."

"I'm gonna go shower." Chloe smirked and planted a quick kiss on Beca's cheek before jogging to the bathroom.

"Leave some cold water for me…" Beca collapsed on the bed as she tried to slow her breathing.

After they both had their showers (Beca's lasted awhile as she sat under the cold water an extra ten minutes) they awkwardly got ready to sleep.

"Are you going to cuddle?" Beca smirked as she nodded to the spot next to her.

"I'm going to sleep in that bed." Chloe smirked right back and slid into the opposite bed.

"What if I can't sleep?" Beca rolled over to look at her.

"Then you can talk to me." Chloe rolled over and rested on her hands, looking back at Beca.

"But you're far away." Beca pouted, wishing she had the powers Cloe had to convince her to do stuff.

"Not that far." Chloe shrugged.

"You're actually turning down cuddles?" Beca flapped her hand in between the beds, playfully trying to reach Chloe.

"I am." Chloe swallowed hard, knowing there was nothing more she would like than to cuddle with Beca (okay, there might be one or two things she'd like better to do with Beca). But she was sticking to her guns.

"Are you saying you wouldn't be able to control yourself?" Beca winked.

"Goodnight, Beca." Chloe rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling. She hated when Beca would flirt and make her skin feel tingly.

"Goodnight, Chloe." Beca let out an exaggerated sigh and turned the light out.

After breakfast, and a restless night of sleep for both of them, it was time to leave Miami. Once again, Chloe was dropping Beca off at the airport.

"Text me when you land." Chloe smirked as she helped unload Beca's bags.

"Deja vu." Beca set her bags down, stepping a little closer.

"Except we didn't do this last time." Chloe put her hand behind Beca's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Beca wrapped her in a hug, deepening the kiss. Chloe tried not to stumble back as they started kissing passionately in the airport drop-off area. She reluctantly grabbed Beca by her flannel shirt and made her take a step back.

"Wow." Beca exhaled. Chloe couldn't stop grinning, not even a little embarrassed by their PDA.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss you." Beca reached over and brushed Chloe's hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you." Chloe held on to Beca's hand. Beca let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed her bags.

"Don't listen to too much Taylor Swift this summer, Beale."

"I make no promises, Mitchell." Chloe grinned as she watched Beca walk away. She jumped when a car behind her honked. She waved an apology and got back in the car, not knowing how she was going to be able to pass the time until Italy.


	18. 18: Italia

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! It's always encouraging to read reviews on my first fanfiction. I appreciate everyone who's posted, thank you!**

**Also, anyone see the rumors flying around with Anna Camp talking about a PP4? Trying not to get my hopes up at all, but how awesome would that be? **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Italia**

A few of the Bellas had gathered at Barden to share a flight. But Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy had to take separate flights in to Italy since they were farther away. Chloe couldn't stop fidgeting on her flight. And it was even worse not being able to text Beca the whole time. She tried listening to music, watching movies, and a sad attempt at sleeping. But all she could think about was Beca.

Beca was suffering a similar fate on her flight. Luckily for her, she had stolen a few of her mother's sleeping pills and snuck them into her luggage. Without even trying she was passed out within minutes of take-off. She woke up with only a couple hours left of the flight. She occupied her time listening to music, thinking about Chloe, reading the magazines in the seat back, thinking about what type of date to take Chloe on, pretending to sleep, thinking about singing with Chloe, watching out the window, and thinking about kissing Chloe.

When the plane finally landed and she relinquished her death like grip on the arm rests, she grabbed her carry-on and anxiously waited to get off the plane. She sent a text to Chloe as soon as her phone got service back.

_Beca: Hey! Just landed, you at the hotel yet?_

_Chloe: Nope_

_Beca: Well where are you? I'll meet you there once I get my stuff._

_Chloe: Okay, let me know when you get your stuff ;)_

_Beca: ugh! Where are you!_

_Chloe: just waiting to give you a kiss… *shrug emoji*_

_Beca: *eye roll emoji*_

_Beca: I hate you_

_Chloe: pretty sure thats not true *kiss emoji*_

Beca put her phone in her pocket as she studied the monitors in the airport to find where her baggage claim would be. She waited impatiently at baggage claim, looking for her two pieces of luggage. She decided to travel lighter with her music equipment this time. She exhaled nervously as she checked her phone when a pair of hands wrapped around her eyes, blocking her vision.

"Guess who?" Chloe whispered in her ear. Beca nearly jumped out of her skin first from fear and then seconds later, elation at seeing her favorite redhead. She wrapped her arms around Chloe as they embraced for the first time in weeks.

Chloe leaned back and watched Beca for a moment, before pulling her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and felt the world around them disappear. Beca pulled her as close as she could get as she ran her tongue along Chloe's lips. Chloe smiled as she let Beca run her tongue along the inside of her mouth. Chloe grabbed Beca's shirt and returned the favor.

Beca reluctantly pulled back, grinning widely at Chloe. "I've wanted to do that for weeks."

"And for someone who claims to have such limited experience, you're _really_ good at it." Chloe winked back, making the brunette blush. Beca kept an arm around Chloe's waist as she watched the carousel.

"But pause. I don't want to miss my luggage." Beca pulled Chloe close, who instinctively wrapped both of her arms around Beca's waist.

"Okay, but you owe me." Chloe whispered as she nuzzled into Beca. Beca felt her face flush and was relieved to see her bags come rolling around on the carousel. Beca snatched them up and eyed Chloe happily.

"Ready to go, babe?" Beca grinned.

"Babe?!" Chloe couldn't contain her face breaking into a wide eyed toothy grin.

"Mock me and I'll never say it again." Beca rolled her eyes and started walking with Chloe a few steps behind.

"Me? Mock you, babe? Never, babe." Chloe skipped ahead and kissed her cheek as they left the airport. Beca just rolled her eyes, but felt heat rise in her chest each time Chloe called her babe.

* * *

As they reached the hotel, they slowed their pace, knowing the Bellas were waiting for them. Aubrey had reluctantly allowed Chloe to surprise Beca at the airport while they waited there.

"This feels...weird." Beca had a slight grin on her face as she squinted her eyes.

"Weird how?" Chloe questioned as she wheeled one of Beca's suitcases along.

"Like...we're still best friends. It's the same but different. Like...I don't know...we-"

"We can hold hands and kiss and stuff?" Chloe couldn't help herself as she snuck her hand into Beca's.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Beca rolled her eyes and looked skyward.

"Nope." Chloe replied with a pop as she pulled Beca to a halt. She looked at the nice hotel that waited across the street. "Too bad we can't when we get inside."

"We'll find time away from the bellas." Beca leaned in. "One more for the road?"

"Mhm." Chloe nodded gleefully as she leaned in to gently attach their lips. She held on a second longer as Beca slowly pulled away, sighing heavily.

"Alright. Time to focus." Beca shook her head like she was shaking certain thoughts away. "Focus on the worlds."

* * *

"Beca!" Fat Amy rolled off one of the beds in the room the bellas had gathered. She wrapped the small brunette in a big hug and lifted her up in the air. "Missed you, ya little DJ star!"

"Put me down!" Beca shrieked and slapped Amy on the back.

"Alright, ladies." Aubrey calmed everyone down quickly. "First here are your room assignments." She handed out the keys, ignoring Fat Amy's mumbled comment about flashbacks to their traumatic retreat weekend.

Chloe and Beca got the same room and looked at each other nervously. "Oh...I'm not staying with you, Aubrey?" Chloe did her best to not sound nervous.

"Don't tell me you two are having another fight." Aubrey whined as she dropped her hands in the middle of passing keys out.

"No! No, not at all." Chloe shook her head, getting flustered. "I just usually stay with you."

"I know. And you also usually end up sneaking out as it is. I'm not a fool, Chloe. So Lilly is with me this time. I should get the best sleep on one of our trips ever."

Chloe's face blushed at the comment of her always sneaking out, and it didn't go unnoticed by the other bellas.

"Next up, here is our itinerary for this week. We have five days to rehearse and sight-see. Competition day is on Saturday, and we'll stay an extra day, hopefully for celebration, or at least one more day to enjoy Italy."

"Aubrey, there's literally no alone time on here!" Beca groaned flipping through the small book of an itinerary.

"We are in a foreign country, Beca." Aubrey spoke to her like Beca was her child. "I'm not letting anyone wander the streets alone looking to hook up with hot Italian men. I'm looking at you, Stacie." She gave a pointed look to the leggy brunette, who just shrugged knowing she had no argument.

Beca passed a frustrated glance at Chloe, wanting so badly to sneak her out for a romantic date. Chloe gave her a calming nod, knowing they'd figure something out.

* * *

The Bellas had wandered the streets of the foreign city, Fat Amy only causing minimal embarrassment. They posed for group pictures by the water, landmarks, or any other thing someone found picture-worthy.

"You're going to have to make a whole new scrapbook just for this trip." Chloe nudged Beca playfully in the ribs.

"Shush." Beca rolled her eyes. "That was a one time thing."

"Right, you big softie." Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder for a second before pulling away, hoping the bellas didn't get suspicious.

"Aubrey! Look!" Fat Amy pointed to an empty gondola.

"Fat Amy! No!" Aubrey started chasing her like she was trying to grab a toddler. Fat Amy jumped into the gondola and was immediately off balance. There was a security officer that saw it and casually made his way.

"Ladies, gondolas are off limits." He was being very tolerant, as if this happens regularly.

"Come on, let me do just one paddle." Fat Amy grabbed the paddle and the little boat started shaking. "Uh oh...not crushing it." Fat Amy put the paddle down and tried to catch her balance.

"Ma'am! I need you to get out of the gondola now." The officer's voice got more stern.

"Amy!" Aubrey shrieked as the boat tipped and Fat Amy plunged into the water. Lilly, Stacie, and CR ran over to help Aubrey pull Fat Amy out of the water. Chloe mumbled "oh my God" and put a hand to her head while Beca's shoulders shook with laughter that she tried to hold back.

"Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the waterfront premises." The guard folded his arms once the bellas got a soaking wet Amy back on the cobblestone path.

"Yes sir. So very, sir." Aubrey brushed past him shooting Amy a death glare.

"Have you no shame, Fat Amy?" She barked when the bellas had made their way down the street back toward the hotel.

"Fat Amy knows no shame." Fat Amy walked with her head held high, chest out, and arms waving confidently as she left wet foot prints in her path.

* * *

Chloe and Beca got ready for bed and there was a tense silence. Beca went into the bathroom while Chloe brushed her teeth and accidentally brushed her arm when she reached for her comb. Chloe inhaled sharply feeling her hairs stand up.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled as she paused to look into Chloe's eyes. Chloe quickly looked away to finished brushing her teeth.

As Chloe made her way to her bed she accidentally bumped into Beca and they did an awkward dance as they passed each other. Chloe quickly climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling wide awake. She felt like jumping out of her skin she just wanted to kiss Beca, but also was trying to control herself.

Beca slid into her bed as well, feeling pretty much the same as Chloe. She tossed and turned, letting out deep sighs of frustration.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Beca finally blurted out and Chloe turned over to look at her questioningly. "Why are we acting like we can't touch each other?"

"I'm afraid of getting carried away." Chloe admitted.

"I promise we won't. I just want to be next to you. I mean we haven't seen each other at all in weeks." Beca propped her head up on her hand, looking at Chloe pleadingly. Chloe let out a sigh, glaring at the ceiling again. Knowing there'd be little chance of getting a good night's sleep like this. With a quick inhale, she slipped out of her bed and stood next to Beca, who quickly scooted over.

"No funny business." Chloe pointed warningly. Beca smirked and held up her hands innocently. Chloe slowly got into the opposite side of Beca's bed and let out a relieved sigh when she felt Beca's hand slide around her waist.

"This is better." She whispered as she intertwined her fingers with Beca and scooted closer.

"Much." Beca agreed. And although there was much more they'd rather be doing, this would do for now.

The girls were having lunch on another day in an open outdoor area, giggling and sharing memories from the past year. They had become best friends and sisters. They all knew their bond would last long after college, which luckily for most of them they still had a few years left, now including the fearless leader.

"I propose a toast." Aubrey said in a surprisingly calm voice. All the bellas held up a glass, Beca being the last to oblige. "To the Barden Bellas. You are my family, my sisters. We've gone through a lot in one short year and I can't wait to see what adventures we face next year."

Beca glanced at Chloe making a gagging motion to her mouth. Chloe gave her a swift kick in the shin under the table before returning to beaming at Aubrey, holding her glass high.

"I love you girls." Aubrey continued. "To us. Lets own the worlds." They all clinked glasses and giggled as Stacie caught the eye of an Italian man a few tables over. She turned to look slow and waved her hand seductively. Beca rolled her eyes, reached into her bag to pull out a water bottle fan and squirted Stacie a couple times to shock her into turning back to their table.

"I'm not a cat, Beca!" Stacie wiped her face.

"Then quit acting like one in heat." Beca shrugged as she put the bottle back. Chloe just shook her head, thinking that Beca was just as immature as Stacie just in a less horny way.

* * *

Chloe was reading a book in bed when she had noticed her roommate had been gone for awhile. She tilted her head to listen for water running, but heard none. She got up and gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Becs? You okay?" Chloe pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing. She cautiously opened the door. Maybe Beca was just taking a bath with her headphones in. She stepped into their bathroom and no Beca. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, almost causing Chloe to jump out of her skin. It was an hour past curfew, so there shouldn't be any bellas in the hall. She looked in the peephole and saw Beca, fully dressed with makeup on with flowers in her hand. Chloe couldn't contain her smile and swung the door open.

"What are you doing?" She whisper-shouted at the girl standing in her doorway.

"Taking you on that date." Beca had reverted back to her awkward self as she avoided Chloe's gaze and held onto the flowers for dear life.

"And you got me daisies?" Chloe smiled proudly as she took them from Beca's grasp, leaving her to fumble with her hands.

"Yeah, well daisies are such a disrespected flower. Everyone thinks of them as just a notch above weeds. But they have a lot to offer. They're pretty in a subtle way. And they make the weed into this bright...thing...that's full of life. I mean they're yellow. They're like the sun which is totally like life. And I don't know...I figured daisies make me think that I was just a weed but with you and your energy and zest for life I might could be a daisy, and a real flower. And oh my God...I'm hearing how totally cheeseballs this sounds." Beca threw a hand to her forehead.

"That is one of the sweetest and most Beca things you've ever said to me." Chloe held the daisies close to her. "I think daisies are my new favorite flower."

"Cool." Beca finally looked up to make eye contact and couldn't but but grin from ear to ear at the redhead. "Okay, anyway, lets go before we get caught." Beca shook off her over-sentimentality and gestured for Chloe to follow her.

"Wait. I have to put these in water or something." Chloe spun around back into the room, making Beca throw her head back and groan. "And change, obviously." Beca looked at her watch as she followed Beca back into the room, hoping she wouldn't take long.

They walked along the street close to their hotel room, hand in hand. It was silent, but a comfortable silence. Beca couldn't believe she was walking the streets of Italy with Chloe...who was her _girlfriend. _She's never been happier, and so relieved she finally accepted her feelings. Chloe caught Beca staring at her and paused.

"What's going on up there?" Chloe smirked, tapping lightly on Beca's temple.

"I just...I'm really happy." Beca let out a breath.

"Me too." Chloe leaned in and gave a quick kiss. "So, where are we headed?"

"I don't know exactly." Beca winced, realizing her complete lack of planning. Chloe just rolled her eyes. "I think I saw a place with that Italian ice cream stuff close."

"You mean gelato?" Chloe giggled.

"Yeah, miss globe trotter." Beca glanced at her watch. "Its not too late. Should still be open."

The sat and ate their gelato on a bench by the river. The night sky reflected beautifully in the dark water. They talked about endless topics. Chloe spent a lot of time telling Beca all sorts of information on her family. Beca stayed more reserved about her family, since she knew they wouldn't support her. At one point Chloe leaned over and rested her head on Beca's shoulder as she licked her little spoon.

"Let me try yours." She reached over for Beca's as Beca quickly pulled it away.

"Nuh uh! If you wanted pistachio, you should've ordered that." Beca stated authoritatively.

"Beca!" Chloe pinched the brunette's side. "We're dating, that means I get to share!"

"Nope." Beca grinned proudly as she took another spoonful of her flavor.

"I'll give you a bite of mine." Chloe offered.

"Hmm...well if we're making offers…" Beca rubbed her chin, pretending to think.

"I know where you're going." Chloe smirked as she reached for Beca's gelato. "And we're not doing _that._"

"But we're dating!" Beca playfully whined. Chloe quickly snatched Beca's gelato from her and took a bite before handing it back with a proud look on her face.

"Hey!" Beca shrieked. "No fair."

"Mmm." Chloe popped her lips. "You have excellent taste."

"I'll say." Beca looked at Chloe a moment longer before returning her gaze to her frozen desert.

As they made their way back to their hotel room, Chloe couldn't help but wrap her arms around the brunette and cuddle into her down the hallway.

"This was a great date." Chloe whispered.

"Really great." Beca agreed as they opened the door.

They got into their pajamas and into the same bed. Beca nodded at Chloe to turn around so she could spoon the redhead. Chloe happily obliged.

"Love you, Chlo."

"Love you, Becs." Chloe held Beca's hand and pulled herself closer, unable to stop smiling as she sunk into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was the night before Worlds and the bellas had had a memorable week already. Rehearsals went down without a hitch, and Aubrey was careful not to overwork them. Aside from a couple minor hiccups from Fat Amy and Stacie, they were actually well behaved during their tourist activities. Beca and Chloe found little moments to hold hands or steal kisses when the girls couldn't see. It was easy to hide since Chloe was already super affectionate, the bellas didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary.

They were attending a party held for all the acapella groups performing the next day at the worlds. Aubrey in no uncertain terms, commanded the bellas to be in their rooms by 11:00pm and absolutely no hook-ups. Fat Amy and Stacie protested, but the threats Aubrey kept coming up with had them a little nervous, so it was agreed, they'd leave as a group before 11 so they'd be rested for the competition.

"Luckily _we_ can still have a hookup." Beca whispered in Chloe's ear as they made their way through the crowd looking for the drinks.

"Shh." Chloe gave her a little shove. "And you're not getting as lucky as you'd like to think you are."

"Aw, don't be that way." Beca gave Chloe's waist a little squeeze. Chloe quickly removed Beca's hand, glancing around to make sure no bellas saw them. She was about to make a snappy comeback when their biggest threat in the competition, Das Sound Machine, approached them. Both girls froze, staring up at the Germans who were quite taller.

"Ahh...the Barden Bellas." A leggy blonde stepped close and made fierce eye contact with Beca, who appeared to be squirming. Chloe folded her arms and stood close to Beca. "We are DSM. My name is Kommissar."


	19. 19: Who Run The Worlds

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! I didn't feel confident about this chapter. But I have other things planned for when they get back to Barden. I hope you guys are still enjoying it! Let me know!**

**You should also youtube the mashups I put in. They're fun to listen to. And I hope you can picture them singing.**

**ET/Rock You - Katy Perry Queen**

**Wrecking Ball/Light Em Up - Miley Cyrus/Fall Out Boy**

**Ready For It/Centuries - Taylor Swift/Fall Out Boy**

**Stronger/Believer - The Score/Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter 19: Who Run The Worlds?**

"Oh, so you're the group whose ass we're going to be kicking tomorrow?" Chloe bobbed her head confidently at the tall blond standing in front of them.

"You?" Kommissar glanced at Chloe before returning her full attention to Beca. "You do not look like you have the capabilities to be kickers of ass."

"Oh yeah?" Beca glared right back, Kommissar just smirking at her. "Well you...are like a fucking Amazonian princess and your legs are ridiculous." Chloe whipped her head to stare at her girlfriend and her superbly incompetent trash talk. Kommissar grinned proudly down at her legs and struck a pose for Beca.

"So you like my figure, little one?"

"Just because you're basically physically...flawless...doesn't mean I like you."

"Your eyes say a different story." Kommissar stepped a little closer. Chloe glared daggers into her as she invaded Beca's space. "Or are you jealous because you are just...so tiny?"

"I'm not tiny, I'm fun sized!" Beca whined in an uncharacteristic way.

"I could have much fun with you, munchkin." Kommissar's grin grew to a full smile.

"Too bad you won't." Chloe finally stepped in. "You'll be too busy crying your tears over losing at the World's."

"We do not know the meaning of the word lose. Except when defining those like you, Bellas, who seem to be very well prepared to be losers." Kommissar didn't even flinch at Chloe, but kept her eyes burning into Beca. Fat Amy noticed the interaction going down and motioned for the other Bellas to join her in supporting Beca and Chloe.

"Germany doesn't know the meaning of the word lose?" Beca scoffed, finding some confidence. "Ever heard of World War 2?" Chloe nodded proudly at her girlfriend.

"And Germany hasn't even produced a decent singer since David Hasselhoff!" Fat Amy added as she came up behind Beca.

"Ah, if it isn't Fatty Patty." Kommissar's co-captain, Pieter, interjected.

"It's Fat Amy you danish douche." Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Ah yes, I've heard the judges have been looking for plus sized models in their criteria for champions. Do you even fit into your costume?" Pieter chuckled.

"She could crush your bony little body in two seconds, twig." Stacie barked back standing beside Amy.

"And I could bone you, little minx. You seem the only Bella who could be an acceptable choice for a strong German like myself." Pieter looked Stacie up and down, smiling devilishly. Stacie was speechless, feeling caught between being flattered, yet defensive for her fellow Bellas.

"If you need consoling after your inevitable demise tomorrow…" Kommissar rested her hand on Beca's cheek. "You can come and find me at the victor's celebration. I may have a tough exterior, but I can be quite skilled at comforting."

"Your hands are…" Beca tried to hide the shiver that went up her spine. "Are soft like fucking clouds." She just looked mesmerized as she stared into Kommissar's eyes.

"Beca?!" Chloe was now irritated, not just with Beca's extreme lack of trash talk skill, but with how she seemed to be flustered with the tall blond.

"You're going down, DSM. Don't cry too much on your flight back to Germany." Aubrey stepped in, trying to salvage some sort of pride for the group.

"You do not frighten us." Kommissar took a step back from Beca. "You amuse us." She giggled softly as she looked over the Bella team standing before her.

"Well don't come crying to me when you're the one who needs consoling tomorrow." Beca jabbed her chin towards Kommissar. "Although I'm a sucker for tears." Her voice faltered. "I'd probably be powerless to your physically flawlessness if you started crying. I mean-"

"What she means is," Chloe interrupted, staring at Beca, who could only sheepishly avoid her eye contact by staring at her feet. "We're going to kick your ass in the Acapella World Champions harder than the U.S kicked Germany's ass in the World War. You're going down harder than Hitler." Chloe nodded confidently in Kommissar's direction.

"Your president is Donald Trump, no? The Russian lover?" Kommissar had a sly grin on her face as she finally looked at Chloe, who just nodded once. "Well then...I expect you will be as inept on stage as he is from your lofty white house."

"Trump has nothing to do with our talent." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Nor does Hitler, ours." Pieter glared back.

"May the stronger, more talented group win tomorrow." Kommissar playfully tucked a strand of hair behind Beca's hair. Chloe instinctively slapped the blond's forearm. "But I promise you will be the most beautiful losers." She shot Beca a wink. And with that, DSM turned around in unison and left the bellas standing together, fuming.

"Ignore them. Ignore that interaction." Aubrey waved her hands. "Their only hope is to try and frazzle us. We will own that stage tomorrow. Now, let's pretend that didn't happen, have a good time, then get a good night's rest, okay?" She clapped her hands nervously and gestured for the bellas to dispurse. Chloe sent Beca a mildly terrifying glare before spinning around to follow Aubrey.

* * *

The rest of the night went down without issue. Although, Chloe avoided Beca, and only danced with Aubrey. Aubrey rounded up her bellas and led them back to the hotel just before 11. Chloe and Beca walked quietly back to their room. Beca felt the awkwardness radiating from Chloe. She wasn't sure exactly what she had done wrong, but had a feeling it had to do with her reaction to Kommissar.

They entered the room and as soon as the door shut, before Beca could get out an apology, Chloe's lips were on hers. She stumbled back and fell into the door, trying to adjust to the sudden dynamic change. She gasped in shock, giving Chloe the opportunity to let her tongue explore Beca's mouth. She cautiously placed her hands on Chloe's hips, kissing her back, but waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Chloe tugged on Beca's shirt and guided her back to the room. Her hands grasped Beca's cheeks as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She kept their lips attached as they walked slowly into the room. Beca walked backwards, holding on the Chloe so she wouldn't fall. Chloe gave her a gentle shove on the bed and leaned in for one last passionate kiss before stepping back.

"Not that I'm complaining." Beca shook her head, catching her breath. "But what was that about?"

"I didn't like how flustered you got with that Kommissar chick." Chloe admitted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I-"

"I just." Chloe stopped her by giving her another long, slow kiss. "Want to make sure I'm the only one who can fluster you that much." Beca looked up at her and swallowed.

"Now." Chloe took a deep breath and patted Beca on the shoulders. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Wait, we're done with that?" Beca sat up quickly.

"To be continued." Chloe shrugged as she entered the bathroom. Beca flopped down onto the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

The Bellas were standing backstage, Aubrey nervously pacing. Stacie was anxiously filing her nails. Fat Amy stomping in circles, remembering her days of crocodile wrestling. Lilly just stood motionless in the corner waiting for their turn to go on stage. Jessica and Ashley were talking quietly to each other to soothe their nerves. Chloe had snuck Beca behind a curtain to plant a quick kiss on her.

"You've got to stop doing that." Beca groaned.

"What? Kissing you?" Chloe asked playfully.

"No, kissing me and then leaving me high and dry."

"I believe you've done far worse to me." Chloe cocked an eyebrow, hoping it wasn't too soon to joke about their previous one night stand.

"Funny." Beca shot her a playful glare. "Are you ready for this?" She nodded toward the stage.

"I was born ready." Chloe nodded once in confidence as they walked back to join the rest of the bellas. Chloe made what Beca could only describe as a growling sound when DSM sauntered over before they took the stage.

"Bellas!" Kommissar exclaimed sarcastically. "So nice to see you before we take the World's crown."

"May the aca-gods smite you." Aubrey galred back. Beca and Chloe just looked at her like she was crazy.

"And my favorite Bella." Kommissar took a large step to stand in front of Beca. She rubbed her hand along Beca's cheek. Chloe wanted to slap the girl, but had to restrain her. Beca swallowed hard, doing her best to show she wasn't flustered.

"Will you come congratulate me when I raise the trophy?" Kommissar batted her eyelashes at the smaller girl.

"I'll be the one who will be needing congratulating, thank you very much." Beca folded her arms.

"Congratulate...console." Kommissar shrugged. "I can do either one." She gave another stroke to Beca's cheek, causing Chloe's blood to boil.

"Your hands smells like...cinnamon!" Beca blurted out. Earning a slap in the arm from Chloe.

"Thank you." Kommissar winked and started to walk off with her group.

"You're going down! We're not afraid of you! Go back to Germany! Aca-wiedersehen, bitches!" Beca was now flailing her arms and shrieking at an octave not usually associated with the brunette.

"Okay, come back." Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the Bella huddle. "Cinnamon, really?" She whispered, glaring at Beca.

"What? I hate cinnamon." Beca whined a little. "It was supposed to be an insult."

"We'll work on it." Chloe rolled her eyes and patted the shorter girl's shoulder.

* * *

DSM performed an amazing performance. They were nearly flawless and their vocals were intimidating. The Bellas were up next and they watched the crowd cheer and applaud wildly. Beca stood at the front with a frown and crossed arms. She quickly spun around to face the rest of the Bellas.

"Okay, they were good. Whatever. We will be better. We worked so hard for this, we earned it. Let's get out there and show them who really runs the world, okay?"

"This is for us, you guys!" Chloe added.

"Hands in, bellas." Aubrey took a deep breath as they leaned in for their ritual huddle.

As DSM marched past them, Kommissar shot a wink at Beca. "Good luck." Beca just scrunched her nose and refused to speak, lest she blurt out something else embarrassing.

"Aww...she is like a baby bunny, with her twitching nose." Kommissar giggled as she playfully poked Beca's nose with her index finger, turning to Pieter.

"Cute little bunny. We shall send you a muffin basket as a consolation prize." Pieter ruffled Beca's hair. Beca angrily shook him off.

"Perhaps mini muffins, for the miniature human." Kommissar patted Beca like a child before walking off.

"I hate them." Beca mumbled.

"Ignore them." Chloe grabbed her by the arm. "Focus. We got this." Chloe nodded confidently as the Bellas lined up to march onto the stage.

_Lights are out and slowly flicker to life with each stomp of the Bellas who are stomping and clapping in beat to Queen's "We Will Rock You"_

_All Bellas [Queen - We Will Rock You]: We will! We Will! Rock you!_

_Chloe [Katy Perry - ET]: You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? _

_Beca: Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_CR [Rock You]: Buddy you're a young man hard man, shouting in the street gonna take on the world someday_

_Fat: Got blood on your face, you big disgrace! Waving your banner all over the place _

_Aubrey [ET]: You're from a whole nother world, a different dimension _

_Stacie: You opened my eyes, I'm ready to go lead me into the light_

_(ET and Rock You overlapped together)_

_Beca and Chloe [ET]: Kiss me! K-k-kiss me! Infect me with your lovin! _

_Fat Amy and CR [Rock You]: We will! We will! Rock you! _

_Stacie and Aubrey: You're an a-a-alien! Your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. Extra-terrestrial_

_All Bellas [Rock You]: We will! We will! Rock you! _

_(Bellas go silent after the last stomp to transition to Wrecking Ball/Light Em Up and begin humming the melody to Wrecking Ball)_

_Chloe [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you_

_Aubrey [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: I can't live a lie running for my life I will always want you_

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: My songs know what you did in the dark!_

_(Pause as all the Bellas kneel and Fat Amy leaps up in the center of the group)_

_Fat Amy [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: I came in like a wrecking ball! _

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! up!_

_Fat Amy [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: I never hit so hard in love! _

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! Up! I'm on fire!_

_Fat Amy [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: All I wanted was to break your walls_

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! up!_

_Fat Amy [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: All you ever did was wre-e-eck me!_

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! Up! I'm on fire!_

_Fat Amy [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]:: You wre-e-ck me!_

_Chloe and Aubrey [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you_

_Beca [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: My songs know what you did in the dark!_

_Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: I came in like a Wrecking Ball!_

_Beca, CR, Stacie [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! up!_

_Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey [Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus]: All I wanted was to break your walls! All you ever did was wr-e-eck me!_

_Beca, CR, Stacie [Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy]: So Light em up! Up! Up! I'm on fire!_

_(Transition into Ready for it/Centuries, Bellas stomp and hum the melody to "Centuries")_

_Chloe and Beca [Ready for it -Taylor Swift]: Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him. Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted._

_Aubrey and Stacie [Ready for it]: I-I-I see how this is gon' go, touch me and you'll never be alone. I-Island breeze and lights down low, no one has to know_

_Chloe and Beca [Ready for it -Taylor Swift]: In the middle of the night, in my dreams you should see the things we do _{Chloe flashes Beca a wink as the cross on stage, nearly making Beca freeze, but luckily she recovered quickly} _In the middle of the night in my dreams, I know I'm gonna be with you so I take my time. Are you ready for it?_

_CR and Stacie [Centuries]: Heyyyy-yeah! Heyyyy-yeah! Remember me for Centuries!_

_(Spin and stomp/clapping into transition for Believer/Stronger] _

_CR [Believer - Imagine Dragons]: First things first Ima say all the words inside my had I'm fired and tired of the way that things have been {Back up bellas: ohh oooh}_

_Beca [Stronger - The Score]: These words are my religion I'm obsessed with my decision _

_Chloe and Aubrey [Stronger]: I'm still alive, yeah I'm still alive, and you didn't think that I'd come to life_

_Beca [Stronger]: Strongeeeerrr!_

_CR and Stacie [Believer]: You made a you made me a believer!_

_Beca [Stronger]: And you didn't think that I'd come back to life_

_CR [Believer]: Strongeeerrr!_

_Chloe and Aubrey [Believer]: You made a you made me a believer!_

_Fat Amy [Believer]: Last things last by the grace of the fire and the flames your the face of the future the blood in my veins_

_CR [Believer]: __But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like…_

_Beca [Stronger] But you didn't think that I'd come back to life!_

_(Silence for a second and then the stage erupts with flashing lights)_

_Beca, Chloe, Aubrey [Stronger]: Strongeeerrrrr!_

_Backup Bellas [Believer]: Paiiiinnn! Let the bullets fly oh let them raiiinnn!_

_Stacie, CR, Fat Amy [Stronger]: Bet you thought that I was dead, but I'm not dead_

_Beca, Chloe, Aubrey: Strongeeeerrrr!_

_All other Bellas: Believer! _

_(They finish in a V pattern, holding their fists in the air, and panting for breath but still smiling) _

When all the lights came on and the applause started thundering throughout the stadium, the Bellas all started wrapping each other in hugs. Chloe even planted a kiss on Beca's cheek, because that isn't unusual behavior for the outgoing redhead. Fat Amy punched her chest and raised both arms in the air to encourage more applause. The bellas took their time leaving the stage, soaking in the largest arena and audience they'd ever performed for.

DSM watched with frowns on their faces as they saw the judges nodding and smiling to each other. As the bellas walked by Beca made a crude gesture at her lady business and Fat Amy gave the middle finger salute to Pieter.

When it was announced that the Bellas were World Champions of Acapella, the screams from the group could've burst a few eardrums. Aubrey broke down in tears and Fat Amy had to half carry her to the stage for them to accept the trophy.

"Shawshank! This trophy's almost taller than you!" Fat Amy held up the trophy beside Beca. Beca didn't even care about the short joke she was so happy. Chloe wrapped her arms around the brunette and whispered in her ear so no one could hear, "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Beca blushed as she stepped back to give her girlfriend a wink. She caught DSM in the corner of her walking away from the stadium like puppies with their tails between their legs. Stacie came up behind Beca and ruffled her hair. "Way to go, DJ!"

"Beca! We did this as a family, but we wouldn't have been able to come together like this without you." Aubrey wiped a tear from her eye as she wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. Beca was just about at her hug quota for the night, despite the special occasion.

The Bellas partied for most of the night. Aubrey had to corral all the girls together well past 2am to make sure everyone made it back to the hotel safe. Sometimes she really hated being the mom of the group. Beca and Chloe had managed to have quite a bit to drink and get a little handsy. But they weren't too far gone to still be on alert to not give the Bellas any suspicions.

* * *

Once they got back to their hotel room however, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Their kisses were sloppy and their hands fumbled around clumsily. Beca landed hard on the bed and Chloe on top of her, bumping their foreheads. They giggled as they rubbed the sore spots on their heads.

"Sorry." Chloe giggled uncontrollably as she reattached their lips. Beca felt her hips start rolling rhythmically with their kisses. Chloe got into a more comfortable straddling position as Beca reached for the hem of her shirt. Beca paused for a moment when Chloe leaned down to start sucking on her neck.

"Hey, Chloe, wait." Beca whispered. Her brain still had a little bit of control even though the rest of her body was screaming at her to keep this going.

"Hmm?" Chloe murmured against Beca's skin.

"We're both really drunk." Beca tilted her head back to get a good look at Chloe. The words seemed to sober the redhead up.

"Yeah...we are."

"I know you wanted to wait. And...I don't want our first time to be some horny drunken time." Beca winced, hoping she didn't hurt Chloe's feelings.

"I hate to remind you, but we've already had a first time." Chloe grinned sadly.

"You know what I mean." Beca let her hands keep rubbing Chloe's back.

"I know." Chloe let out a deep breath as she pushed herself up from the straddling position. "Our second first time should be more romantic. Less drunk."

"Yeah." Beca swallowed, her body still on fire.

"Umm...is it weird if…" Chloe bit her lip as she turned to look at Beca. "Um...if I take a shower and umm...relieve myself?"

"Dude!" Beca couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What?" Chloe reached over and slapped her on the arm. "You get me all hot and bothered, what do you expect?"

"No, its totally cool. I'm flattered." Beca grinned smugly.

"Shut up." Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed.

"Hey." Beca jumped off the bed and grabbed Chloe's arm before she reached the bathroom. "I love you." They leaned in together for one more kiss. Their bodies were like magnets so they didn't pull apart as quickly as Beca had planned. Chloe let her body fall into Beca's as she grabbed her cheeks. Beca quickly took a step back when she felt Chloe's tongue slip into her mouth.

"Alright, Beale." Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Enjoy that shower." She winked as she returned to the bed.

"Best. Vacation. Ever." Beca whispered to herself as she fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.


	20. 20: Music, Lights, and Love

**Chapter 20: Music, Lights, and Love**

Summer was coming to a rapid close and it was almost time for the Bellas to reunite at the Bella house. Beca was the first to arrive. She was tired of being with her family and was ready to see Chloe again. She was excited to see all her sisters, but obviously she was extra ready to see Chloe. Her first day back consisted of doing some light swimming in the pool alone, blaring some music while she cooked, and working on her mixes or sets for the bellas. It was a good day alone, but it was the only day alone she wanted to spend before all the bellas returned. She had convinced Chloe to cut her summer break with family short by 2 days so they could have alone time. It really wasn't that hard to convince her, though.

Chloe pulled up to the house in the late morning and checked her reflection in her rear view mirror, although she knew Beca wouldn't care a thing about her appearance. It was just her habit. She grabbed all the bags she could carry before taking a deep breath and walking to the door. She struggled to get it open and then immediately dropped her bags.

"Beca!" She called, waiting for a response. Considering Beca hadn't texted her back in over an hour and now didn't respond to her being home, Chloe was pretty confident Beca was wrapped up in a mix with her headphones blocking out all sounds. She grinned as she skipped up the stairs to Beca's room. Sure enough as she slowly opened the door she saw Beca's back to her, bobbing her head to the tune coming through her headphones. Chloe tip toed over to the clueless brunette and brought her hands around her shoulders.

"Holy shit!" Beca shrieked in surprise and, unable to control her flailing, fell out of her chair. Her headphones nearly brought down her mixing equipment with their cord but Chloe quickly reached over to save it, trying to stifle her giggling.

"Chloe?!" Beca was ecstatic to see the redhead but also frazzled with almost watching her prized possession fall to the floor.

"That should teach you not to ignore my texts." Chloe reached her hand down to help Beca up. Beca rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't _ignoring _you. I was just distracted."

"Hmm…" Chloe thought for a minute. "I can think of something else to distract you…" She stepped closer and grazed Beca's cheeks with her lips. Beca thought she might just melt right there into the floor.

"But for now, let's go get groceries!" Chloe instantly changed moods and clapped her hands as she walked to Beca's door.

"W-What? Groceries?" Beca stood in shock. "We can just order food." She closed the distance between them when Chloe gently put a hand up to Beca's chest.

"We're getting groceries." She said firmly. "We're not going to spend this WHOLE time with each other just making out."

"Really?" Beca grumbled. "That was kinda _my_ plan."

"And that's why I'm a senior and you're basically a child." Chloe smirked, motioning for Beca to follow her downstairs.

"Wait!" Beca stopped her when Chloe had taken a couple steps down, she looked up at Beca. "Can't I at least get a hello kiss?"

"Sure." Chloe craned her neck, softly connecting her lips with Beca's. Beca leaned down, holding onto the stair rails. She let out a soft moan when she felt Chloe's tongue sneak its way into her mouth, but then just as quickly retreat.

"Hello, Beca." Chloe winked. And just the way she said it made Beca weak in the knees.

"I like feeling taller than you." Beca smirked down at Chloe, who just rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

* * *

Their time at the grocery store was a cross between Chloe acting like Beca's mother and a disgustingly adorable newlywed couple. Beca would in one isle be begging for the extra sugary cereal, that Chloe would order her to put back for a healthy option, which Beca would obey with whines. In the next she'd pick up her favorite beer, but also a bottle of Chloe's favorite cheap wine without being asked. Chloe would "aww" and pull her into a kiss that they'd only separate from because of a throat clearing fellow shopper.

They returned home and put all the groceries away, hiding their favorite cookies behind cans of vegetables so Fat Amy wouldn't steal them when she returned. Beca grabbed Chloe by the hand, with one of her signature proud smirks planted on her face.

"So...if you're not too tired from the drive, I have a date planned."

"Oh?" Chloe's eyes brightened. "Where? What?"

"Surprise." Beca shook her head as she planted a quick kiss on Chloe's lips. "But dress Chloe casual, and I'll come pick you up at your door at 7pm sharp." Chloe looked at her watch that said 3:00.

"What should we do in the meantime?"

"I have a few ideas." Beca looked to the ceiling innocently. Chloe just shook her head disapprovingly.

"I don't want to wear you out before our date." Chloe shot her a wink, and grinned happily at Beca's flustered reaction.

"We could swim? I enjoyed the pool on my own yesterday."

"Oooh, totes! It's been a while since I've been in the pool for normal pool related activities."

"Sweet, I'll go get changed!" Beca bounded up the stairs like a little kid when their parents agree to take them to the pool.

The spent the next couple hours sunbathing, racing laps, and seeing how could win at water wrestling. It was much funner game without Fat Amy. Chloe released her hold on the brunette who was flailing her arms underwater.

"I think I win." She grinned smugly as Beca popped back up, catching her breath. "Now my prize." She grabbed Beca by the waist and pulled her closer as she pushed back to lean against the edge of the pool. Beca happily followed and Chloe brushed her wet hair out of her face. Chloe looked at Beca briefly before kissing her, smiling against Beca's lips. Beca rested her hands on the side of the pool as she leaned her head in to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were flushed as Chloe ran her hands along Beca's back.

"God, I've never been so wet." Beca leaned back, proud of her little play on words.

"You're a dork." Chloe gave her a little splash. "It's 5:00. I need to get ready." She pulled herself out of the pool and Beca didn't try to hide watching her intently, taking in her dripping wet figure. "Now, stop checking me out and go get ready yourself." Chloe turned around to Beca as she shook her hair with a towel.

* * *

Chloe was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her hair was done, perfectly curled, and she had agonized over an outfit, but decided she'd picked the best one. Beca however had been ready for twenty minutes. Dressed in her dark blue skinny jeans, purple plaid shirt, and black boots that made her a couple inches taller. She tapped her heel impatiently as she sat on the couch waiting for Chloe to appear. She glanced at her watch that said 6:30, knowing it'd be about a twenty minute drive, she started getting anxious they'd miss her reservation.

Just as she was about to get up and storm over to pound her fist against Chloe's door, the redhead appeared. Her outfit was simple yet breathtakingly beautiful, so Chloe. Beca jumped up from the couch and let her eyes wander from Chloe's head to her toes and back up.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Chloe tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Shall we?" Beca held out her hand that Chloe immediately took.

When they reached Chloe's car, Beca held out her hand asking for the keys. Chloe gave her an "as if" look.

"Where we're going is a surprise. So give me the keys so I can drive us there. Or...we'll just miss our reservation."

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing she was no match for Beca's stubbornness. Plus, she was okay with sitting in the passenger seat, able to watch Beca instead of the road.

* * *

Beca had her hand resting lightly on Chloe's back as they were led to their table. Chloe was busy taking in the decor of the cute little restaurant Beca had taken her to. Their table was outside, and strings of small lights hung from posts around the outdoor area. There was a medium sized fountain in the center, sending out soothing water sounds for the patrons. There was a small makeshift wooden dance floor in front of a small stage where a band of three musicians played softly at the perfect volume to give the outdoor patrons mood music, while they could still hear each other perfectly.

"Beca, this is amazing." Chloe took a seat across from the brunette, and gently placed a napkin in her lap.

"I looked up places and I figured you'd like the ambience of the outdoor lights. And its not too expensive for a couple poor college kids." She winked.

"Its perfect. Although literally anything would've been perfect. I'm just glad I'm here with you."

"Me too." Beca reached across the table and linked their fingers together. The waiter came over and interrupted their intense eye contact, offering a bottle of wine. Chloe nodded, glancing nervously at her underage date, but the waiter didn't even ask to see ID. He poured them both a generous glass.

"To music, lights, and love." Chloe grinned, knowing Beca would think her words were cheesy. Sure enough, Beca rolled her eyes with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, to that." The brunette mumbled as they clinked glasses, keeping their eyes on each other.

After they had finished their meal and were waiting for desert, Beca walked up to the stage where the band was in between songs. Chloe turned to look over her shoulder to see Beca talking with the woman who was the lead singer and guitar player. She saw the woman nod a couple times with a big smile before shooing away Beca's hand, which seemed to be attempting to give them money.

Beca returned with her I-have-a-surprise-and-I'm-excited-about-it grin. Chloe just eyed her curiously, wondering what the little brunette was up to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar melody come from the band. It had an old school feel, and she could sense already it was a perfect dancing song. As soon as the lead singer sang the first lyrics, "_We can leave the Christmas lights up till January…" _She glared at Beca in shock, mouth open, eyes wide, realizing the song was one of Taylor Swift's new songs, "Lover."

"I know you've listened to this song like a hundred times since it came out." Beca stood up and held her hand out. "Wanna dance?" Chloe didn't hesitate to take Beca's hand as she led them to the small dance floor. Beca held Chloe's left hand in her right, and let her left hand rest on her low back, pulling her as close as possible. Chloe's free hand wrapped around Beca's neck and she closed her eyes as she rested her chin on Beca's shoulder. They slowly swayed to the music, Beca thinking of the lyrics:

"_Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years? Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever and ever. Take me out and take me home. You're my, my, my, my lover."_

Beca stepped back to guide Chloe in a small twirl. Chloe spun around and then landed right back against Beca. This time she looked deep into Beca's eyes as they stepped together perfectly around the dance floor. Chleo again closed her eyes against the brunette, hardly able to stand up straight due to the electric happiness she felt surging through her body. A year ago, never imagining to be in this intimate of a position with anyone, let alone the surly freshman that fell into her life.

They danced, swayed, and twirled to the music until the lyrics ended. Beca leaned in and placed a passionate, but chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Suddenly they were brought back to reality when they heard light applause from the other customers in the outdoor area. Even the female singer was clapping lightly. Beca started blushing, realizing they were the only ones dancing. Who'd have ever thought she'd be dancing so intimately with anyone in public, without shame.

"Can you imagine if we had been dumb enough to never realize our chemistry?" Beca smirked.

"We'd have been total idiots." Chloe giggled in agreement.

"Guess we should get that desert, then?" Beca let out a heavy contented sigh. Chloe just smiled as she let Beca lead her back to their table.

* * *

Beca and Chloe slowly walked hand in hand back up to their front door. Chloe reached to unlocked the door as she felt Beca's hands wrap around her waist.

"I had an awesome night." Beca whispered in her ear.

"I had an _aca-_awesome night." Chloe winked. Beca winced at the aca addition, but she couldn't help but feel happy, knowing it only meant it was extra special to Chloe. She leaned in to give Chloe an innocent kiss goodnight. As their lips lingered, and Chloe grabbed Beca by the cheeks, the kiss quickly turned a bit more passionate. They roamed each other's tongues and moaned against each other and only broke apart when they had to gasp for a breath.

"Anyway." Chloe exhaled. "Shall we go inside?"

"Nope. This is me dropping you off at your door." Beca took a step back. Chloe tilted her head in confusion as she opened the door. Once she was inside Beca stayed put.

"Are you really not coming in?" Chloe stifled a laugh. Beca just shook her head and waved. Chloe rolled her eyes and slowly shut the door. Beca was a dork sometimes, but she was Chloe's dork.

Chloe settled on the couch and opened her laptop, wondering what Beca might be doing. As she pulled up her different social media accounts she heard the backdoor in the kitchen open and close. Beca came strolling around the corning and saw Chloe on the couch.

"Aw, you waited up for me?" Beca gasped in feigned shock as she took a seat next to the redhead. Chloe almost burst into laughter but went along with Beca's little skit.

"Beca, I always wait up for you…" Chloe gave her a nudge. "So, did you have a hot date or something?"

"Oh, yeah, the hottest. I'm pretty lucky." Beca turned to face Chloe as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch.

"I think your date is pretty lucky."

"Well, duh." Beca rolled her eyes and received a playful elbow to the ribs. She just smiled dumbly as she watched Chloe fiddle away at her keyboard. Chloe could sense the dark blue eyes staring holes into her head, and she knew how powerless she was when Beca looked at her in that way.

"Stop looking at me like that." Chloe shook her head.

"Like what?" Beca asked innocently.

"You know like what." Chloe tried to keep her voice stern, and eyes focused on her laptop. Beca leaned closer and gently put her lips on Chloe's neck. Chloe felt a shiver run down her body, and she closed her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to stay strong. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's neck as her arm came down to rest across Chloe's shoulders. Chloe took a deep breath, shut her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She turned to face Beca's whose pupils were dilated you could hardly see the blue. In a swift motion Chloe, for lack of better word, pounced on Beca. She quickly found herself straddling the brunette, settling in for an intense makeout session. Beca smiled proudly against Chloe's lips as he hands roamed Chloe's back, under her shirt. Beca adjusted herself so she was now horizontal on the couch. Chloe hovered over her, smiling as she caught her breath. Chloe quickly reattached their lips and involuntarily rolled her hips against Beca, eliciting a low moan.

As things were getting a little too hot, Chloe heard a key in the door.

"What the fuck?" Beca groaned.

"Shit." Chloe whispered as she leapt to the other side of the couch, adjusting her shirt. They both tried to steady their breathing as Stacie walked through the front door. She dropped her bags down and let out a tired sigh.

"Oh, hey guys! I guess you beat me back. What are you up to?" She grabbed a water from the fridge and looked at the two girls who seemed like they might've been out of breath with a suspicious eye.

"Oh, just wa-" Chloe stopped when she realized the TV was off. "Wondering about new songs for the Bellas and stuff."

"Ah." Stacie nodded as she took a drink. "Well, I'm super excited to get back to performing. I've really missed it, especially after Worlds."

"Me too!" Chloe groaned like she was actually in pain.

"Well...I'm beat. So I'm just going straight to bed. Night guys! Glad to be back!" Stacie smirked and took her stuff upstairs.

"Well that was close." Beca whispered.

"You need to learn to behave yourself." Chloe stood up.

"Behave _myself?_" Beca snorted. "I do believe you're the one who jumped me."

"Oh, please, you knew what you were doing." Chloe rolled her eyes as she stepped over to her room. "Now, goodnight. See you tomorrow when we welcome the rest of the bellas."

"Ugh! I wish we had more time alone…" Beca whined.

"We'll find time. Night Becs." Chloe winked as she entered her room.

"Night, Chlo." Beca just leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. She'd never felt this before. It was infuriating, exciting, fun, awesome, and she hated how she felt butterflies in her stomach like 24/7. But it was definitely worth it. And she knew without a doubt, she'd never been happier in her life.


	21. 21: Aca-Initiation

**Chapter 21: Aca-Initiation **

The bellas, minus the two girls who graduated were at the auditorium for freshmen orientation. They were to perform for the incoming freshmen to show off the school's national and world's acapella champions. The Bellas were also hoping to find a couple new recruits to add to their family.

"Becaw!" Jesse came running up to wrap Beca in a hug and twirl her around. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Jesse." Beca grumbled as she was put down and smoothed out her shirt.

"How was your summer?"

"It was pretty good." Beca grinned as she caught a glimpse of Chloe chatting with other bellas.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, dude. How's Benji?"

"Great." Jesse beamed. "I think he might be the one, Becs."

"That's awesome!" Beca gave him a friendly punch. "I better be invited to the wedding."

"Shit, you'll be _in_ the wedding." Jesse playfully shoved her back.

"Just don't make me wear a dress."

"Beca. Its a gay wedding...you'll have to look fabulous." Jesse did his best impression of a flamboyant gay man.

"You're so weird." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go find my seat. I'm glad I get to at least enjoy a bella performance before I have to perform my duties as a freshman mentor."

"Why'd you even sign up for that?" Beca laughed.

"Looks good on the resume." Jesse shrugged. Chloe then appeared beside Beca and greeted Jesse. He looked between the two and could tell Beca looked a hundred times happier than last year. He couldn't help but wonder if she actually confessed her feelings.

"Well, good luck, you guys. Not that you need it." He gave Beca a quick hug and a high five to Chloe.

The bellas assembled behind the curtain as a very peppy freshman mentor tried to get the crowd of nervous freshmen excited.

"Now, the pride of Barden! The Barden Bellaaaaas!" She squealed as the mascot shot free t-shirts through the t-shirt gun. There were scattered cheers and applause as the bellas stepped out on to the stage.

_Beca: [Cool - Jonas Brothers] I'm feelin' so cool, top to the bottom just cool, every little thing that I do. Dammit I'm feeling so cool_

_Chloe and Aubrey: [Me! - Taylor Swift] I promise that you'll never find another like me._

_Backup bellas: begin humming and clapping in rhythm to Me! By Taylor Swift. _

_Chloe: I know that I'm a handful baby, I know I never think before I talk, and you're the kinda guy the ladies want_

_Aubrey: And there's a lotta cool chicks out there!_

_Beca: [Cool] Standing there with a red dress on ya, killer queen like a young Jane Fonda, is it just me or am I just havin' a good year. _

_Chloe and Aubrey: [Me] And there's a lotta cool chicks out there!_

_Stacie: One of these things is not like the others like the rainbow with all of the colors baby doll when it comes to a lover. I promise that you'll never find another like me._

_CR: [Cool] Lately I've been feelin so cool, top to the bottom just cool, every little thing that I do, dammit i'm feelin so cool cool cool cool cool_

_Aubrey: [Me] I know I tend to make it about me I know you get just what yuo see but I will never bore you baby_

_Stacie: And there's a lotta lame guys out there!_

_Beca: [Cool] I feel like Post Malone when I get home sittin there winnin like its Game of Thrones. And now that we've made it how complicated was last year?_

_CR: [Me] And there's a lotta lame guys out there!_

_Chloe: One of these things is not like the others livin in winter I am your summer baby doll when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like…._

_All bellas: Me-e-eee! Ooohh ohh ohhhh! I'm the only one of me, baby that's the fun of me! You're the only one of you, baby that's the fun of you! And I promise that you'll never find another like Me-e-eee!_

_Beca: Girl there ain't no I in team_

_Aubrey: But you know there is on me_

_Stacie: I'm the only one of me _

_CR: Baby that's the fun of me_

_Fat Amy: Strike the band up one two three_

_Chloe: You can't spell awesome without me_

_Jessica and Ashley: You're the only one of you, baby that's the fun of you_

_All Bellas: And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like ME-E-EE!_

The Bellas smiled proudly when they were greeted with cheers and a few whistles. They were also hoping that there might be one or two freshmen out there who would be impressed enough to maybe try out to be a Bella to replace their graduated sisters.

* * *

"Good afternoon aca-people." Aubrey announced to a sparsely populated auditorium. She stood next to Chloe and Beca, since they were previous national champions, they got to be in charge of auditions. "Today you will embark on possibly the greatest journey of your life."

"Crazy bitch." Beca coughed into her hand, earning small giggles from the bellas. Chloe shot her a glare as Aubrey cleared her throat, trying to ignore Beca's antics.

"We could let our Bella, Beca, give us a replay of her infamous audition." Chloe grinned, hoping to put Beca in her place. "I brought this just in case." She pulled out the yellow cup, which Beca swiftly knocked right out of her hand.

"Fine. I'll behave." Beca whispered with gritted teeth.

"Moving on. You will audition to the song 'Somebody to Love' by Queen." Aubrey rolled her eyes and glanced at Beca, annoyed she had lost the coin flip of song choice to the brunette. She would have obviously picked a song backed by woman power. But she had to agree this song would give the singers an opportunity to really show their vocal prowess.

The three leaders sat in the front row, while the rest of the bellas spread out behind them. There were a few train wrecks, that were quickly encouraged to end their audition early. Florencia Flores, aka Flo, was the first auditioner to actually impress the bellas, and more importantly, Aubrey. She even incorporated some gymnastics to her audition, earning a robust round of applause.

After a few more auditions ranging from mediocre to horrendous, Emily Junk took the stage. She belted out the famous Queen song nearly flawlessly from start to finish. Beca sat by Chloe with her jaw dropped. She rarely got impressed, but there was something about her favorite band Queen being covered so beautifully that she couldn't help herself but nod in approval. Chloe saw her face and leaned over to whisper discreetly.

"You better not get a toner for her."

"Oh my God, shut up." Beca blushed, and slapped Chloe on the thigh. "And I can't believe you still use that stupid word."

"What I had and still have a huge toner for you." Chloe winked, squeezing Beca's thigh.

"Dude!" Beca flinched and glanced around to make sure no one heard her. Chloe just returned her attention to the stage with her best innocent expression plastered on her face.

After auditions, in which all the Bellas sat proudly judging all the auditioners, they had decided on two girls to join their group. Flo and Emily. While they didn't have much choice with Emily since she was a Legacy. Her mother was in the group back in the day, which basically gave her an automatic spot. But if they were being honest, they would've chosen her anyway, her voice was amazing. Plus, she was one of the most enthusiastic new bellas Aubrey had ever seen.

"Okay, new Bellas." Aubrey held two goblets of a concoction Amy had made. She intended it to be pungent and disgusting. Both Bellas had to drink the entirety of the glass and then go skinny dipping in their neighbor's pool, one of the other acapella groups on campus. Although, they probably wouldn't even notice considering they were always high on their brownies. The nine current bellas stood behind their bushes and watched with quiet squeals as Flo and Emily sprinted and jumped into the High Notes' pool and scrambled out to run back. Stacie and Fat Amy greeted them with towels and laughs.

"Welcome to the Bellas!" Beca held up her cup, and turned to lead her weird group of misfits back inside.

* * *

They spent much of the rest of the night grilling Flo and Emily on their lives and back stories. Flo seemed to have quite a traumatizing childhood and somehow miraculously ended up here in an acapella group. Emily lived the stereotypical perfect childhood. Mom and dad who loved each other and her. She literally grew up singing about everyday activities with her former Bella mother. Beca couldn't help but think that's how Chloe's kid would be too.

Once the interrogation was over, after one too many inappropriate questions from Fat Amy, Aubrey decided to put in a movie, more specifically her favorite movie, Sound of Music. This earned groans and objections from every bella, except Chloe, who also loved the movie. Aubrey shushed them by reminding that the order of the choice in movie night was eldest to youngest. They'd each get their turn.

Beca was getting her and Chloe's drinks ready in the kitchen while Chloe sat in her usual spot on the couch. Emily took Beca's seat next to her and suddenly found all Bella eyes on her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Um that's Bloe's spot." Fat Amy looked at her like she was from another planet.

"What's a bloe." Emily looked down in mild disgust at the couch.

"If you don't know what a bloe is, I don't think you should be in college." Fat Amy chuckled, winking at her fellow Bellas. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"It's Beca's spot." Stacie clarified. "Beca and Chloe." She pointed from Chloe then over to Beca. "They're Bloe."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are a couple?" Emily spun excitedly to Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened and she heard Beca drop something in the kitchen.

"No!" Chloe nearly screamed. "No...they just like to give us a hard time. We're just good friends."

"Oh." Emily almost sounded disappointed. "Okay I can sit somewhere else." Emily got up to sit by Fat Amy.

"Think again, baby Bella." Fat Amy spread her legs on the couch. She had already decided on the nickname since Emily had graduated high school a year early and was the youngest Bella by two years. Emily seemed to be getting flustered and Beca arrived to save her.

"Don't mind her, Legacy, sit anywhere you want. If I were you though, I wouldn't want to be near Fat Amy's stinky feet." She smirked at her blonde pal as she took her spot by Chloe. Fat Amy gave her a playful glare as she pretended her hands were a fishing reel and she slowly brought her middle finger up to point at Beca.

Chloe placed the blanket over her and Beca, while accepting her drink in her favorite yellow cup and Beca placed the popcorn in between them. Aubrey nearly squealed as the opening sequence started.

"How are you best friends with her?" Beca whispered to Chloe.

"Shh." Chloe grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I love this movie."

"What have I gotten myself into." Beca rolled her eyes. Chloe used her right hand to grab bites of popcorn, while she trailed her left onto Beca's thigh under the blanket. She was pleased when Beca jumped a little in her seat.

"Give me your hand." Chloe whispered almost silently, keeping her eyes on the TV. Beca glanced around the room, satisfied no one was watching them, she slid her right hand under the blanket. She felt heat rush to her cheeks as Chloe intertwined their fingers. Beca just held her cup up to her mouth to hide her blushing, not that any of the Bellas were looking.

Halfway through the movie, Beca felt like she was sweating. Chloe had been playing with her fingers and palm for the whole movie. This would be the third time she'd seen the movie, since she'd have to live with Aubrey, but if a gun was to her head she wouldn't be able to tell someone what was happening. Chloe, however, was completely entranced in the movie. She had little idea just how wound up she was making Beca, just by holding her hand.

"Babe...you gotta stop." Beca leaned over and whispered to Chloe.

"Stop what?" Chloe smirked, eyes still focused on the TV.

"You know what."

"I just wanted you to enjoy the movie."

"I am. I really am. But I have less and less will power to stop myself from kissing you right now." Beca took another sip of her drink, eyeing the bellas to make sure they couldn't hear their conversation.

"Aww." Chloe glanced over at Beca.

"Shut up." Beca rolled her eyes and huffed. Chloe reluctantly gave Beca her slightly clammy hand back. She chose to snuggle into Beca's side and rest her head on her shoulder.

"Is this better?"

"Yeah." Beca let out a breath. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive keeping this a secret for very long.

When the movie ended, Chloe had fallen asleep on Beca's shoulder, and Beca was asleep with her head resting on top of Chloe's. Fat Amy stretched and shook her head at the duo.

"See. That's why they're Bloe." She pointed at them, talking to Emily. Everyone smirked at the secret couple. Everyone retired to their respective rooms, leaving Chloe and Beca to sleep snuggled on the couch.


	22. 22: Feels Like The First Time

**And the rating has been changed to "M" ;) **

**Please let me know what you think in the reviews! I appreciate every one of them!**

**Chapter 22: Feels Like The First Time**

Emily and Flo were enduring their first bella rehearsal. Neither freshman realized just how grueling singing in an acapella group could be. Aubrey was barking orders and clapping her hands to get the bellas in line. They had obviously slacked over the summer, and Aubrey was far from pleased. Beca and Fat Amy were aggressively complaining about the cardio and weird voice exercises, reminiscent of their first practices freshman year with the bellas.. Aubrey's patience with the two trouble makers was running on empty, when Emily made an innocent comment.

"When are we going to start working on actual numbers and choreography as a group?" She wiped her brow with a towel.

"Listen, Legacy!" Aubrey tossed her expo marker angrily to the ground. The other bells looked up with wide eyes, Beca realizing they had pushed her too far. "We are national fucking champions and we won the worlds. The worlds! You know, like every country's best acapella group? We beat them all! So maybe, just maybe, we actually know what we're doing. If you'd like to have an easier ride through college acapella, I suggest you join the high notes. They hardly practice at all. And I'm sure that would make your mother oh so proud. Now, do you have any more complaints or would you like to see yourself out the door?" Aubrey flipped her hand to the door. Emily bit her lip, trying her best not to burst into tears when Beca stood up.

"Chill out, Aubrey."

"I'm tired of constantly being questioned!"

"Okay, we get it. But you're mad at me and Fat Amy, you don't have to take it out on the newbie. I can take your bark, you don't need to snap at Emily."

"Fine, get your shit together, Mitchell. I'm tired of hearing you whine like a little bitch." Aubrey glared at the smaller brunette.

"At least I'm not a super uptight bitch."

"Okay, guys, as a co-captain, I say we take a five minute break." Chloe stepped in, with her hands held up at Beca and Aubrey. She had grown quite accustomed to extinguishing their squabbles during rehearsals. Aubrey just huffed and walked to her corner of the auditorium and Chloe waved her hands to signal the bellas disperse temporarily. She then turned to look at Beca.

"Do you have to be so obstinate?"

"What? She's crazy." Beca shrugged as she took a gulp of water. "Like she said, we are National and World champions. We know what we're doing and we're good. She needs to chill."

"I know she gets a little intense. But she can't help it. You, however, can help all your little complaints and comments that make her mad."

"Why do I have to control myself and she can just be herself?" Beca pouted.

"Because…" Chloe glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was close by as she leaned in flirtatiously. "You have a girlfriend who will reward you for good behavior."

"So I'm like a puppy being trained?" Beca swallowed, trying not to show how quickly Chloe could turn her on.

"Mmm." Chloe hummed as she shrugged. "You're as cute as one."

"Shut up." Beca rolled her eyes and looked away, as Chloe just grinned. "But...what would my reward be?"

"I guess you'll have to be on your best behavior to find out?" Chloe winked before twirling away to refill her water bottle.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Beca was working on some arrangements that Aubrey had requested. While she had worked on music all summer, she had only made a few specific mashups for the bellas. Aubrey needed a wider range of choices before deciding on which ones the bellas would learn. She was getting frustrated by Aubrey's demanding attitude. It was especially frustrating when Aubrey would hardly even say thank you. While she and Aubrey had become actual friends since Beca's first year, they could still have their issues. Especially when it was the start of the year and everything for the bellas was unknown for the year.

Beca tossed her headphones down and decided to flop down on her bed and just think. Sometimes letting her mind wander on its own led to some of her best inspiration. However, she wasn't left alone with her thoughts for very long when the door opened and a grinning redhead stepped inside her room.

"You look like you need to get out of the house." Chloe closed the door and leaned against it.

"Aubrey's just stressing me out." Beca shrugged. "I hate being rushed with my music."

"Your music is always amazing, Becs." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But I think you need to take your mind off of it for a while."

"Oh?" Beca sat up, intrigued.

"Mhm. So get dressed, I'm taking you out." Chloe snapped her fingers with a happy smile on her face.

"And where are we going?" Beca asked as she got up to walk to her closet.

"Obviously its a surprise." Chloe followed her to help her pick out an outfit.

"Ugh, do we always have to do surprises?"

"You started it." Chloe shrugged as she reached over Beca's shoulder and grabbed her favorite green flannel shirt. She loved how Beca rolled up the sleeves halfway up her forearm and left a few buttons undone. She also loved how it totally went with her own light green blouse and black jeans she was currently wearing.

"So you're picking out my outfits now?" Beca acted annoyed as she took her sleep shirt off and slid the green flannel on over her black tanktop.

"Well I'm the one who has to look at you all night." Chloe sighed as if it were such a chore.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." Beca smirked as she leaned in to give Chloe a kiss. Chloe gave her a quick peck before spinning around.

"Be downstairs in five. I'll be in the car." She winked over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Chloe pulled up to a movie theater in the next town. Since they were technically still keeping it a secret, she figured she wouldn't chance it by going to a theater close to campus.

"A movie? Really?" Beca groaned. "You know how I feel about movies."

"I do." Chloe unclicked her seatbelt. "I also know you. I think you might like this one. And even if you don't, you still get to sit by me and I know for a fact you like being close to me." She smirked proudly as she got out of the car. Beca let out a sigh, knowing Chloe was right. She was actually kind of excited being in a dark movie theater right next to her girlfriend with that pesky armrest out of the way.

Chloe happily paid for the tickets, hiding the title from Beca for the time being. She then bought snacks for both of them. Knowing Beca's favorite candy, which also amusingly happened to reflect her personality, she handed Beca a bag of sour patch kids. She got chocolate for herself and a tub of popcorn to share as well as two of the biggest drinks the theater sold.

"First of all." Beca said in her high and mighty tone. "We're going to have to pee and miss precious seconds of this movie you're dragging me to. And second, its obnoxious that going to the movies is costing you almost as much as the nice dinner I took you to."

"Money doesn't matter as long as you're doing something fun." Chloe stuck out her tongue. Beca just popped a sour patch kid in her mouth in response, enjoying a date with Chloe no matter what they were doing.

Chloe was successful in preventing Beca from seeing the name of the movie as they entered the room. She found two seats in the back, fairly isolated. Chloe set her drink in the cupholder, set the popcorn between them and popped a chocolate in her mouth.

For being so petite, Beca could sure pack away the food. By the time the previews were over the popcorn was almost gone. Chloe just rolled her eyes at getting far less than half.

"Sorry." Beca glanced down at the near empty bowl and shrugged with her mouth full of popcorn.

"No worries. Just means it won't get in the way of cuddling now." Chloe put the bowl on the floor and lifted the armrest up. She scooted into Beca's side while lifting Beca's arm to put around her. Beca just happily let Chloe get comfortable before relaxing herself.

The opening Fox shot came in with an electric guitar. Beca tilted her head at the different sound and curiously watched. Her eyes slowly widened when one of her favorite songs started playing and an actor resembling Freddie Mercury came on the screen.

"A movie about Queen?" Beca looked over excitedly.

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Chloe confirmed. "You haven't even seen the previews?"

"I don't pay attention to movies." Beca shrugged.

"You're such a hermit. Now shush, you'll miss it." Chloe flicked her hand at the screen for Beca to refocus her attention. Beca happily obliged and wiggled her body to get comfortable to watch possibly the first movie she'd ever love.

Chloe loved movies, but she almost enjoyed watching Beca more than this one. She felt Beca's arms get goosebumps when certain songs started playing. She saw her get teary-eyed watching them create the song Bohemian Rhapsody. She grinned when Beca couldn't control tapping her foot along to certain parts. And she reached up to wipe a tear from Beca's cheek when she actually let one slide when Freddie Mercury told his band he had AIDs.

As the movie came to an end, Beca quickly swiped at her eyes to hide the stray tears. Chloe intertwined their hands as they left the theater in silence.

"So did you like it?" Chloe finally asked as they stepped outside.

"Dude…" Beca just shook her head. "I loved it." Chloe smiled from ear to ear as she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"We have one more thing to do before the date's over."

* * *

Chloe pulled up to a spot by the lake, surrounded by trees. Their house was less than a football field away but it was hidden by all the trees, thankfully. It felt like they were miles from civilization when really it was only a few yards. The moon was full and reflecting on the lake. The sky was also pretty clear, illuminated with numerous stars. Chloe turned the car off and gazed at the sky for a moment before opening her sunroof. The late summer air felt good and both girls closed their eyes for a moment, breathing in the crisp southern air.

"It's pretty beautiful, this view." Beca sighed as she leaned against her head rest.

"I agree." Chloe's whole body was facing Beca and she grinned sweetly when Beca turned to look at her. Beca just rolled her eyes and blushed, never really thinking or believing of herself as beautiful.

"Remember the first time we met?" Beca ignored her compliment, but turned to face her anyway. Chloe rested her chin on her hand, eagerly listening to 'story time.'

"I was pissed off at my dad and annoyed with my roommate. I had absolutely no interest in attending some lame activities fair, but it was the easiest and quickest out from talking to my dad. So I said that's where I went. I intended to lie and just go somewhere else, but I went anyway just in case he followed me. I saw a DJ booth and actually got excited that there might be something actually cool at this fair. Unfortunately it was for 'Deaf Jews' but they were nice. That's also where I met Fat Amy. I immediately thought she was the most unique individual I'd ever met. She was funny and obtuse without being...like...an asshole. And then…" Beca smirked and grabbed Chloe's hand to start tracing circles on top of it with her thumb, Chloe bounced in her seat, scooting forward, knowing her part in the story was about to come up.

"I kept on walking and passed these weirdos in speedos. Trying to avert my eyes from their junk, I turned and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. And she was standing next to a cute redhead." Beca winked playfully, but Chloe smacked her arm with a little extra force. "Kidding, kidding. No, I saw you. And you looked so full of anticipation and passion. I didn't know what you were advertising but it was like some magnet was pulling me to you. And then you saw me and we made eye contact. You offered me a flyer. I was so intimidated and blown away. I had to put up my badass wall to try and hide how mesmerized I was by you. I really did think acapella was lame. But I honestly couldn't think of a single activity lame enough to keep me from you."

"Aww." Chloe stroked Beca's hand back. She didn't say it in a flirty way trying to get Beca flustered. She literally felt butterflies in her chest from the sweetest thing she could remember Beca ever saying to her.

"But I said no anyway because I'm an idiot." Beca rolled her eyes at herself. "Luckily for me, that redhead was a very persistent girl with little to no boundaries. She barged right into my shower, making me regret throwing away my rape whistle. She forced me to sing which was incredibly difficult considering her smoking hot...naked...body was standing right in front of me. But I sang anyway and she sang harmony. And I swear it was the best sound I've ever heard. So naked redhead convinced me to audition and the rest is history. You said we'd be fast friends and you weren't wrong. After two weeks I felt like we'd been friends for years. And when you helped me move into the Bella House, you were so enamored with my music stuff, most people just say "oh cool" and shrug it off. But I had to physically prevent you from touching it, because that's just who I am. It was infuriating yet oddly flattering how each box you helped me pack and load you had questions about. No one ever took an interest in me like that, in the mundane parts of my life."

"I think I knew I had a crush on you then." Chloe admitted. "I broke up with Tom the week before and Aubrey was mad that I skipped a blind date to help you move. But I was totes excited about living with you, I just wanted to spend any extra time with you that I could."

"And I'm glad you did." Beca looked down. "I'm glad you're persistent. I've never felt so happy in my whole life. And its all because of you. I feel like we ended up together and in this awesome, happy place because of you and I had nothing to do with it."

"You had a little to do with it." Chloe pinched her thumb and index finger together, winking at the blushing brunette. "I'm glad we met too. And I don't think I've ever been happier either." Beca just looked at her with a look of relief and love. She stroked Chloe's cheek and brought her in for a quick kiss.

"Want to know something?" Chloe let Beca hold on to her cheek as she looked into the dark blue eyes. Beca just made an affirmative 'hmm' sound. "I changed my major."

"What? Why? You were going to be a great doctor?" Beca withdrew her hand, shocked by the confession.

"I want to help people, Beca. I think I want to be a therapist. And a lot of the classes I've taken are required for my new major so it doesn't put me too far behind. And I get at least an extra year with you." She wiggled happily in her seat.

"Well...since we're confessing." Beca bit her lip. "I've been taking extra classes over the summer and winter breaks. I'm actually on pace to graduate early."

"What?!" Chloe was even more shocked. Not just by the fact that Beca was working to leave school early, but by how the always averse to studying Beca managed to cram an extra year of school into her breaks. Her breaks, which, were devoted to her music. Chloe couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I've realized some of this school stuff is actually important. And if I want a good shot at being a music producer I need a related degree. And hey, maybe we'll graduate together?"

"I guess that would be pretty cool." Chloe shrugged, feeling almost a weird sense of disappointment that she couldn't just keep prolonging graduation to stay with the Bellas...and Beca specifically. But this could be good too, she thought.

"So, what's the last part of the date?" Beca changed the subject, smiling with anticipation.

"Your reward for good behavior with Aubrey. And excellent story-telling skills." Chloe's tone changed and she grinned with a devilish glint in her eye. Beca cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently. Chloe carefully twisted around and lifted her left leg to cross over Beca's body to the passenger floor. She kept her balance by holding on to the back of Beca's seat with her right hand. Beca sat frozen, waiting for Chloe to get settled. Chloe slipped her other leg over so she was straddling Beca, and her arms were resting on either side of Beca's face against the seat.

"Hey." Chloe whispered, looking down into Beca's eyes as if this was the first time seeing her all night, which were basically completely black at this point.

"Hey yourself." Beca swallowed hard as she gently placed her hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe slid her hands from the back of Beca's neck forward to cup her cheeks. She leaned down and slowly kissed Beca's lips. She sat back to look in Beca's eyes again, which just gazed back at her with pure affection. Chloe giggled at the adorable grin plastered on Beca's face. So she leaned back down and gave her another, firmer kiss. Beca ran her hands along Chloe's back under her shirt and pulled her closer.

Chloe easily slid her tongue into Beca's mouth eliciting a moan of pleasure. Beca quickly returned the favor. She hardly had control when she grinded her hips against Beca's as their makeout session started getting more and more heated. Beca's hips bucked upwards, unable to control herself.

"Becs…" Chloe leaned back, gasping for air as she quickly attached her lips to Beca's neck.

"Chloe...that feels amazing." Beca rolled her eyes back as she tilted her neck to the side. She started pulling up on the hem of Chloe's shirt. Chloe lifted her arms, and separated from Beca for just enough time to slide the shirt over her head. She started undoing Beca's button up plaid shirt as quick as her fingers could work.

"We need to find you new clothes that don't have so many buttons." Chloe mumbles against Beca's lips.

"I like being a bit of a challenge." Beca smirked as she let her hands glide over Chloe's stomach.

"Don't I know it." Chloe shot her a mocked annoyed face as she slid the shirt off Beca's shoulders. She quickly reattached their lips, letting her tongue glide over every inch of Beca's mouth, her head dipping feverishly every few seconds. Beca felt like she was quickly becoming just a pile of jello and could hardly keep up with the fiery redhead. Her hands fumbled along Chloe's back and found the clasp to her bra. As her fingers started attempting to unhook it, Chloe quickly pulled back, staring down at Beca, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry!" Beca removed her hands from Chloe and leaned as far back as she could. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She was interrupted with Chloe kissing her again, but much more chastely.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Chloe whispered stroking the brunette's chin. "I just...I don't want our second first time to be in a car." She smirked a little as they both caught their breath.

"Oh." Beca's mouth hung open. "Oh, okay." She nodded.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Chloe rested her hands on Beca's shoulders, massaging them lightly. Beca only nodded again. Chloe reached around to find her shirt, pulling it back on. Beca elected to just stay in her tank top as Chloe crawled back over to the driver's side. It was a good thing they were less than a mile from the house, since Chloe was having a difficult time getting a hold on her senses.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Beca asked as they came to a hard stop in the driveway and unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Nope." Chloe winked as she slid out of the car. "They're at a bella bonding thing with the newbies. Bowling." She grimaced like bowling was such a gross idea.

"And we got out of it?" Beca's jaw dropped as she got out of the car to join Chloe on the doorstep.

"I said you had dinner with your dad, but didn't want to talk about it. And I had a study group for a big project. Aubrey actually let us slide pretty easily." Chloe shrugged as she turned the key and held the door open for Beca.

"So…" Beca eyed her curiously as she slowly stepped inside. "You sort of kind of planned this?"

"Mhm." Chloe grinned smugly. "I didn't _know _it would happen, but I wanted to leave that option open. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Beca nodded quickly. "I know what you mean."

Chloe closed the door slowly as she turned to face Beca. She felt anticipation she'd never really felt before. She'd had sex before, with three guys and one girl before Beca. So it wasn't due to lack of experience, but the fact that she'd never been this in love with someone. Beca swallowed hard and quickly turned to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"You okay?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Beca answered quickly as she guzzled half the bottle. "Just...a little warm, ya know?"

"Yeah." Chloe grinned. She snatched the bottle from Beca's hand and chugged the rest of it before crumpling it up and tossing it over her shoulder. "So now that we're both hydrated?" She linked her fingers with Beca's and pulled her closer to herself, giving her a slow kiss. She pulled back, waiting for Beca to open her eyes and then started walking backwards towards her room. "Follow me."

"Whatever you say." Beca mumbled, unable to take her eyes off the redhead. They didn't have a frenzied mini makeout session in the kitchen or hallway, but rather, a calm walk, redhead leading brunette to the solitude of an empty bedroom. Chloe wanted it to be slow and purposeful, not fast and passionate. Although, there would be plenty of passion involved, she wanted to remember and soak in every moment. And also not rush Beca, although she was pretty confident she wanted it just as bad this time.

They stepped inside and Chloe leaned against the door, closing it and bringing Beca close. They kissed for a minute against the door before Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's lip. Chloe smiled, feeling a rush of tingles as Beca's tongue massaged her own. This kiss was different to their many makeout sessions, this one was leading somewhere and they both knew it. Chloe couldn't help but moan with anticipation. Beca grabbed fistfuls of her blouse and started leading her backwards towards Chloe's bed. Although the thought did pass through Beca's mind how pissed Aubrey would be if she found out they did it in her bed.

"How long are the bellas gone for tonight?" Beca mumbled.

"It's seven o'clock." Chloe glanced at her clock with her hands on Beca's shoulders. "So probably at the very least, three more hours."

"Hmm. There's a lot you can do in three hours." Beca rubbed her hands up and down Chloe's sides.

"Mhm." Chloe nodded slowly, wrapping her hands around Beca's neck and leaning in to resume their kiss. Beca crossed her arms quickly and discarded her own tanktop with a quick flick of the wrist. Chloe in response quickly lost her green blouse as well as she moved backwards towards her bed. Beca kept her hands at her waist, gently nudging her to lie down. Chloe adjusted herself to lie comfortably as Beca slowly moved forward to straddle her. Chloe felt her heart racing, they were both sober and Beca was looking at her with those dark eyes. No one had ever had this effect on the redhead, and she wasn't exactly lacking experience.

Beca leaned down to capture Chloe's lips again while Chloe let her hands wander up and down the brunette's back. They spent a while in this position, just making out and running their hands along various tame body parts. Chloe, though, starts getting...not bored...just ready for something else. She pulls Beca's hips to her own that she thrusts forward. This action makes Beca freeze and lean back to look down at the redhead below her.

"You okay?" Chloe asks quickly, out of breath.

"Y-yeah." Beca runs a hand through her hair as her eyes dart in every direction except the redhead's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chloe can easily sense something is wrong. She tries to hide the fear in her voice, afraid Beca is going to run away again. And she doesn't think they'll be able to come back from that...again. She stares up hopefully into the dark eyes, wishing to make eye contact, praying that Beca isn't having a freak out and wanting to run away.

"Its just...um…" Beca closed her eyes, trying to find the words. "I'm afraid I'm going to do this wrong. And disappoint you."

"What?" Chloe accidentally let out a slight laugh. She couldn't believe at this point Beca would disappoint her in this aspect. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh…"

"The last time we did this…" Beca continued, pointing between her and Chloe. "I was pretty drunk. And I remember it and everything, but its just kind of foggy. I've never done this sober."

"Beca, you won't disappoint me." Chloe rubbed her hand along Beca's arm. "I remember being quite...not disappointed." She flashed a smile.

"It just feels different this time. Like I want this; I've wanted this for so long. But now...I'm...I guess I'm...scared." Beca's shoulders sank and she looked down, away from any part of Chloe.

"Would it help if maybe I went first?" Chloe gently pulled Beca's chin with her thumb to look at her. "Maybe it would help you...relax." Chloe then shot her a wink that always made Beca weak.

"Is that like totally selfish?" Beca winced.

"No!" Chloe sat up and ran a hand through Beca's hair. "Here...let's...switch spots." She tugged at Beca's arms as she sat up fully. They twisted awkwardly as they slowly switched spots. Beca reluctantly lied down as Chloe moved to place her knees on either side of Beca.

"I'm making this so awkward! I'm totally ruining it." Beca groaned and put her hands over her face.

"Hey." Chloe quickly snatched Beca's wrists and yanked them from her face. Beca lay there with her eyes closed until Chloe demanded, "Look at me." Beca sheepishly opened her eyes and looked timidly at Chloe.

"You are not ruining this." Chloe leaned closer and put her hands on Beca's cheeks. "You're being open and honest. I want you to talk to me. What would ruin this is if you felt scared or insecure and ran again without telling me why. I'm almost in a weird way...glad?" Chloe twisted her lips and squinted her eyes in slight confusion. "Like I'd rather you have a minor freak out and talk to me about it so we can push through together than you just run off. This is okay, Beca."

"I'm sorry." Beca whispered.

"Don't be sorry." Chloe shook her wrists for added assurance. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded.

"Okay, good." Chloe grinned and placed a slow kiss on Beca's cheek. "I do too." She then moved to place a kiss on Beca's lips. "Just say the word if you want to stop." Chloe's voice was low now as she kissed Beca's pulse point and gradually placed kissed along Beca's neck.

"Don't stop." Beca mumbled, tilting her neck to give Chloe a better angle. Chloe started rolling her hips into Beca's, hearing a quiet moan as a sign to keep going. She kept her lips attached to various parts of Beca's neck and collarbone and let one hand start massaging Beca's breast. Beca gasped and slightly arched her back with the sensation, but quickly relaxed into all that Chloe was doing.

Chloe let her hand wander down Beca's stomach massaging every inch she could. As her hand dipped lower, Beca's hips bucked forward.

"Chloe…" Beca groaned as she moved her hips again against Chloe's. Chloe quickly attached her lips to Beca's at the same time as she slipped a finger into Beca. She felt Beca's moan of pleasure against her lips and was quite satisfied with both the sound and feeling. She massaged for a moment before adding another finger. Beca quickly wrapped her hands around Chloe's shoulders and hold on tightly.

Chloe sped up the pace of her hand while continuing a slow rolling motion of her hips. Beca felt herself losing control as her hips got a mind of their own and her hands grabbed and stroked blindly. Chloe continued running her lips and tongue along Beca's jaw line, neck, and collarbone, there and back. Enjoying the sounds Beca was making.

When Chloe thrust in a third finger, Beca was done. She let out a loud shriek and arched her back. Her head tilted back as she struggled for breath.

"Chlo! That's….oh my God! I'm-I'm…" She felt the release and shiver run through her whole body. Her toes flexed and her hands held on tightly onto Chloe's back, probably causing some scratches. She let out a few gasps of breath as she came down from her high. Chloe smiled down at her, breathing heavily herself. She let her fingers massage gently until Beca's tense body had relaxed.

When Chloe slid her fingers out and rested her body against Beca, they looked intensely into each other's eyes.

"That was…" Beca lifted a hand to stroke Chloe's cheek. "Amazing."

"Totes worth the wait?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah." Beca exhaled with a smirk. As she felt her energy reloading, she quickly wrapped her legs around Chloe and spun her body around. Chloe flipped onto her back and her eyes were wide when she realized Beca was hovering over her suddenly.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." Beca whispered, kissing Chloe slowly. "And if I'm not good enough, I can just get better." She shrugged nonchalantly, pressing her lips down Chloe's neck.

"You'll be good." Chloe's eyes were closed as she tilted her own neck for Beca. "I'm pretty confident about that." She swallowed when Beca reached a particular sensitive spot behind her ear. Beca let her hands wander freely, without thinking about it. She let her lips kiss and nip at spots without planning. It was all just a flurry of movements that she just went with on instinct.

Beca kissed every inch of skin she could find as she let a finger slip into the slick area between Chloe's legs. She grinned proudly, noting how wet she was, but kept up her work on Chloe neck. As she let two fingers inter Chloe she moved her lips down to lick and nip and Chloe's breasts. Chloe's body was rolling into Beca as her head just stayed firm against the pillow. Chloe just grabbed on to the back of Beca's head, guiding her to the spots she wanted attended. Beca was more than happy to give Chloe what she wanted. As a third finger entered, Chloe, her whole body shot towards the ceiling as she let out a moan of pleasure. It almost knocked Beca back, but she kept a hold of Chloe and continued peppering every inch of Chloe's naked body with kisses.

"Beca!" Chloe started thrusting herself against Beca's hand, needing her release. Beca had never heard the sound of her name said in a way that made her whole body tingle. "God, Becs...keep...going…" Chloe's eyes were squinted shut and her grip hardened on Beca's hair.

"Right there!" Chloe shrieked. Beca moved her hand as fast as she could, now that she had found the spot. "Yes...Oh my G-Bec...I-I'm-" And Chloe let out a deep throated moan that turned into a high pitched squeal. Her body froze against Beca's as she shakily lowered back to the bed.

As Beca made Chloe come she knew at that moment she'd never felt so happy in all her life as hearing Chloe shout her name, moan in pleasure, and grip onto Beca like her life depended on it. She didn't know it was possible to feel this high just because of another person.

As they both relaxed and Beca collapsed next to Chloe, wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist, they smiled like complete idiots, and neither cared. Chloe draped her arm across Beca's shoulder, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her temple. Beca quickly leaned forward and gave her a proper kiss. When they broke apart Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Beca stifled her own laughter.

"I'm just...really happy." Chloe shrugged, looking intensely into Beca's eyes.

"Me too." Beca's smile faded as she turned serious and kissed Chloe once again. Their moment was interrupted with Chloe's phone going off. She grumbled and let out a curse as she turned over to grab it.

"Aubrey, what?" Chloe asked rather harshly, not realizing.

"You okay, Chloe?" Aubrey's voice came back, slightly stunned.

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired." Chloe shook her head as she pushed herself to sit up. Beca kept her hands on her, sitting up simultaneously.

"Are you home?"

"Um..yeah, why?" Chloe gulped as Beca placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Because Amy got us kicked out of the freaking bowling alley...again." Aubrey sounded more than a little bit frustrated.

"What'd she do?" Chloe let out a laugh before biting her lip as Beca let her lips kiss a little higher on Chloe's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aubrey huffed. "But everyone decided to go out for a drink, but I'm not in the mood. I left them my house key because they're irresponsible children and didn't bring their own. So I need to get inside."

"Oh yeah, I'm home." Chloe tried to keep her voice steady as Beca found her way to suck on Chloe's neck.

"Okay, I'm down the street. I'll be there soon." Aubrey hung up and Chloe panicked.

"Get dressed!" Chloe gently shoved Beca away, making the brunette whine and try to pull Chloe back closer. "Aubrey's almost home, get dressed." Chloe jumped out of bed, quickly grabbing their clothes and tossing Beca's at her.

"That bitch will always find a way to ruin my fun." Beca shook out her shirt in frustration. There was suddenly a firm knock on the door.

"Shit…" Chloe mumbled as she quickly threw on a t-shirt and pajamas. "Ready?" She looked over and Beca was nearly falling over getting her jeans back on.

"Yeah." Beca nodded quickly as she jogged out of the room to hop on the couch as if she'd been there for hours.

"Hey, Aubrey!" Chloe swung the door open and smiled extra cheerily.

"Hey…" Aubrey eyed her suspiciously. "Oh I didn't know you were both home." She sounded almost disappointed when she saw Beca slouched on the couch with an arm draped over her own head, channel surfing.

"Nice to see you too, cap." Beca gave her a quick middle finger in jest.

"I swear I'm going to kill Fat Amy one of these days." Aubrey was unfazed by Beca's gesture.

"You have to tell me what happened." Chloe smirked, grabbing a couple drinks from the fridge and handing Aubrey one as she slid into a stool by the counter. As Aubrey started to spill the story, Chloe glanced over at Beca who was already staring at her, smiling. When Aubrey was looking down, Chloe shot her a wink and a beaming smile of her own.


	23. 23: Corn

**Chapter 23: Corn**

Beca emerged from upstairs, still disappointed she didn't get to wake up next to Chloe. She took the last step downstairs to find Chloe making breakfast. It was the picture of domesticity.

"Good morning!" Chloe flashed her a smile as she pulled out a plate.

"Very good morning." Beca mumbled softly, approaching the redhead.

Chloe flipped an omelet onto a plate and placed three slices of bacon next to it and shoved it toward Beca, avoiding a kiss that Aubrey might see from the living room. Beca then reached for more bacon, receiving a swat from Chloe's spatula.

"Eat half a grapefruit and you can have more bacon." Chloe ordered like a mother.

"But I hate grapefruit." Beca furrowed her brows, chewing on a piece of bacon on her plate.

"Okay, strawberries or…" Chloe looked around in the fridge. "Oranges."

"How many strawberries?" Beca started weighing the pros and cons and how badly she wanted more bacon.

"Five." Chloe removed the strawberries from the fridge and placed them in front of Beca. Beca got up and snagged the whipped cream from the fridge.

"Nope!" Chloe just as quickly snatched it from Beca's hand putting it on her other side.

"Oh my God you're acting like I'm some fifty year old with high cholesterol or something." Beca fell back in her chair and took a bite of the smallest strawberry she could find.

"You know how they end up that way?" Chloe asked rhetorically as she made more eggs for the rest of the house. "They didn't take care of their bodies when they were in their twenties."

"Okay, mooommm…" Beca rolled her eyes, biting another strawberry and making a face.

"So, I've been thinking." Chloe changed the subject.

"Oh, is that why you're in a bossy mood, you strained your brain?" Beca couldn't contain her full body chuckle as Chloe whirled around and tossed an egg at her. Beca's reflexes were good and she caught it before it broke open and made a mess.

"I'll pretend you didn't insult my intelligence just then."

"Okay, okay, so what were you thinking about? Different ways to ravish my twenty something body?" Beca shot a wink, flustering the redhead.

"Yeah...you scared?" Chloe turned around, gathering her composure to fluster the brunette into silence. "Anyway, if you can be quiet for a second. I think we need a code word. You know...for when we want to...you know." Chloe's eyes darted around the kitchen and Beca was actually quiet this time when Chloe just wanted her to finish the thought.

"To what?" Beca munched on a strawberry, genuinely confused.

"When we want to…" Chloe glanced around to make sure they were still the only ones in the room. "Have some intimacy."

"Oh, you mean have sex?" Beca smirked, mouth full of strawberry.

"Yeah. Way to be blunt about it." Chloe sighed. "What do you think?"

"How about strawberry?" Beca held one up.

"No..too common."

"Bacon?" Beca asked with more enthusiasm.

"No! That makes me think of pigs which makes me think of sausage which makes me think of male genitalia."

"Gross!" Beca dropped the piece of bacon she was about to eat. "Don't you dare ruin bacon for me!" Chloe couldn't help her giggle as she returned to the eggs on the stove.

"Why does it have to be food related?" Chloe sprinkled some seasoning on her omelet.

"Because…" Beca gave up on the strawberries and dug into her eggs. "When we want to, we'll be...hungry? For each other?" She tried to make it work with a grin.

"Or because we'll be eating each other out?" Chloe shot back, giggling when she heard Beca choking on her food.

"Gross, dude." Beca took a sip of orange juice.

"Not what you said last night." Chloe winked, enjoying the blush that was covering Beca's face.

"Oh my God, stop." Beca rubbed her eyes. "Oh I got one! Corn."

"Why corn?"

"Because...when was the last time we ever said corn? I don't think we've ever even had it in the Bella house. So its not like we'll use it by mistake. And it rhymes with porn, so perfect."

"You're so weird. But fine, corn it is." Chloe shrugged as she took a seat next to Beca to enjoy her breakfast.

"Morning, ladies." Fat Amy stomped downstairs, stretching sleepily. "Ahh, food. Mama Chloe's the best." She grabbed a plate and stacked it with eggs and bacon. "Gotta fuel up for Captain Posen's rehearsal today."

"Hey, why does she get all the bacon she wants?" Beca pointed at Amy's plate and whined.

"Because I can't take Fat Amy. You, however, I can handle." Chloe gave her a playful stare as she took a bite of eggs.

"Oh yeah?" Beca was insulted. She was going to prove that Chloe couldn't just control her. So she reached for more bacon when Chloe hummed to herself like it didn't bother her.

"No corn." Chloe watched Beca's hand freeze and Beca's eyes slowly turn to face her.

"I hate you." Beca took her hand back and settled for her pitiful pile of bacon on her plate.

"Also not what you said last night." Chloe took a smug sip of her coffee, ignoring the not altogether sincere angry glare coming from Beca.

* * *

Aubrey had put the Bellas through the ringer at rehearsals. She had made them do more than their usual cardio, demanded the choreography moves be perfected, and only allowed minimal water breaks. Beca was doing her best to hold her tongue, knowing Chloe would probably just get mad at her if she said something. The girls were all exhausted, practice had already ran ten minutes longer than schedule, and Aubrey was about to have them go through a routine one more time.

"Dude, come on!" Beca tossed her hands in the air and let them slap at her sides. Chloe quickly stepped forward, knowing Beca and Aubrey had reached the point of tiredness that they lost their filters.

"We've already gone over time, Aubs." Chloe looked pleadingly at the blonde. "Overworking the girls won't help us get the routine down."

"Fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes and marched over to her things and started guzzling some water. "We'll reconvene at 8am tomorrow. I'd like to see a better effort out of you, ladies." Groans and grumbles were heard throughout the auditorium and Beca just rolled her eyes, biting her tongue so she wouldn't say something she'd regret.

As the girls slowly filed out of the auditorium, Chloe did some post-workout stretching by her bags. Beca turned around and nearly choked on her water when she saw Chloe bending over, realizing how flexible the redhead was. And that redhead was her girlfriend.

"You know." Beca gulped as she walked closer to Chloe, who slowly moved her body to stand upright. "Your stretching reminds me of these parties my gymnastics team would have when I was little."

"Oh?" Chloe crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. She knew full well Beca had never been in gymnastics due to her clumsiness and insane lack of flexibility. So she was curious where this statement was going.

"Yeah, we'd have barbecues sometimes and my Dad would make…" Beca glanced around the room and only saw Fat Amy and CR finishing packing their things. "Corn…" Chloe's back straightened as her confusion quickly turned to arousal. "On the cob. It was awesome."

"Hmm…" Chloe couldn't hold back her smirk as she ran her tongue along her teeth. "That does sound...awesome."

"I could definitely go for some corn on the cob!" Fat Amy chimed in. Beca couldn't believe how good her hearing was and she was suddenly grateful for their code word. "Smothered in butter."

"Mmm…" Chloe licked her lips and let her eyebrows jump at Beca for a second. Beca felt her face flush and she knew it was already turning a color similar to that of a tomato. Fat Amy and CR finally tossed their bags over their shoulders and headed for the door.

"Y'all comin?" CR glanced back at Beca and Chloe who had hardly moved.

"Yeah, just want to go over some choreography changes while its fresh on my mind. See you at home!" Chloe spun around and waved at CR and Fat Amy. As soon as the door closed she snatched Beca by the wrist and drug her up the stairs to the audio booth that no one ever was in except for performances in the auditorium. Beca laughed as she nearly fell over the steps as Chloe's grip on her wrist tightened.

"Really?" Beca mumbled as she kissed Chloe slow and backed her into the door. "In here?" Beca asked with mock incredulity.

"Would you rather do it on the piano?" Chloe whispers as she reaches for the handle and they tumble inside.

"But its so dusty...and-" Beca's fake protests were silenced by Chloe's lips on hers and the sound of the door being kicked shut. Chloe grabbed her by her shirt and led her over to the green couch that sat in the back corner of the small room. As Chloe pushed her down and moved to straddle her, she barely let their lips part.

"So?" Chloe leaned ever so slightly back. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" She grinned, seeing the look of arousal and swollen lips on the brunette's face.

"Nuh-uh." Beca shook her head as she pulled Chloe back down to resume their intense make out. Chloe smiled against Beca as her hands trailed down to start pulling up Beca's shirt. Beca smiled too, and let Chloe lead. Never in a million years would she think she'd be having sex in an auditorium's A/V room with her hot best friend/girlfriend. She was just glad life didn't always go the way she planned.

* * *

Chloe can't help herself, she loves music. She finds herself singing or humming absent-mindedly on a daily basis. Her only soul crushing regret in life is that she never learned to play a musical instrument. But, as her love of acapella can attest to, all the music she needs to create can come from her mouth. She especially loves it when the notes that pass through her lips or from her throat harmonize with another person. She especially loves it when that other person is Beca.

Chloe was doing a mixture of singing and humming Maroon 5's "Girls Like You" while she flipped through a magazine at the kitchen counter. It was later in the evening, so most of the bellas were probably home somewhere. It had been Lilly's turn to cook, and they were probably all still in a state of semi hunger, being too scared to eat everything that had been prepared for them. Her eyes shot up when Beca entered and started harmonizing with her without missing a beat as she opened the freezer. Chloe kept singing along, even though Beca still had her back to her. She was about to make a milkshake and immediately stopped singing to let out a groan of frustration that the ice cream was gone. She spun around to see Chloe staring at her with an intensity that sent a shiver down Beca's spine.

"What?" Beca grinned, knowing full well it turned Chloe on when they harmonized. Or even if Beca was just singing alone. She was very proud of the fact that her voice was able to get the redhead so worked up.

"I think we're out of corn too." Chloe's eyes narrowed and Beca's quickly searched the rooms in eyesight for any other bella, landing on Fat Amy sprawled on the couch.

"Guess we should...um…" Beca swallowed, looking back to Chloe. "Go get some?"

"Mhm." Chloe slapped the magazine shut and stood up from the counter. "I'll drive." She spun around and marched to the front door to grab her keys. Beca quickly grabbed her shoes from behind the couch and turned to nearly jog out the door.

"Hey!" Fat Amy called out, pointing an accusatory finger. "Where are you two going?" Chloe and Beca were frozen by the door that Chloe had just opened.

"We...we're out of ice cream." Chloe shrugged. "Just going to go pick some up."

"Yeah, real quickie...quick!" Beca shot a nervous glance at Chloe as she cleared her throat.

"Get some strawberry, then. Oh and some rocky road! Oh and-"

"Two's the limit, Amy." Chloe sang as she pulled Beca by her shirt out the door once Amy had turned around. Fat Amy mumbled something incoherent that Chloe couldn't hear as she shut the door. Beca just smiled mischievously at her as they stood in the doorway.

"Get in the car." Chloe giggled, giving Beca a little shove, knowing they'd probably get caught if they started kissing right then.

They drove for a few minutes, passing the grocery store, and Chloe couldn't help but keep her hand resting on Beca's thigh. Beca was just rubbing circles over the top of Chloe's hand. But as the drive went on, she got a little restless. She leaned over and gave a soft kiss to Chloe's neck. Chloe immediately tensed, and gripped the steering wheel harder. And then Beca was twisting and sliding her hand up Chloe's thigh while moving her tongue near the back of her ear.

"God, Beca, you're going to make me wreck." Chloe shook her head, trying to shoo Beca away. Beca only smirked in her cocky way that Chloe had noticed was plastered on her face a whole lot more often recently than it was the previous year.

Chloe finally found the secluded spot she was searching for and parked beneath a few trees on a hill that overlooked part of the small college town. She shut the ignition off and turned to face Beca. She could tell Beca was about to make some smartass comment so she surged forward and pressed her lips against the brunette's. Beca couldn't help but let out a surprised groan.

"We can't take too long." Chloe broke away to gasp for air as she gripped Beca's shirt in her fists. She nearly picked Beca up as she shoved her toward the backseat.

"I get that you want me." Beca grinned as she swiped her tongue through Chloe's mouth quickly as she maneuvered herself through the space between the driver and passenger seats. "But you don't have to manhandle me."

"I'll handle you how I want." Chloe winked as she watched Beca flop down awkwardly into the backseat and get comfortable. "Take off your pants." She demanded as she slightly more gracefully climbed back with her to straddle her.

"So demanding." Beca couldn't wipe the eager smile off her face as she shimmied out of her sweatpants. Chloe had quickly discarded her running shorts and t-shirt and was now flush against Beca. She quickly drug her fingers up Beca's sides, removing her tank top.

"If you're in such a rush." Beca tried to keep her voice steady as she felt Chloe's lips attach to her neck. "Why are you taking up time undressing me."

"How about you stop talking." Chloe continued kissing all around Beca's neck and down to her collarbone. "And just let me have my way with you."

"Alright just this once." Beca gulped as Chloe started kissing her way south, resigned to let Chloe do whatever she wanted.

* * *

After nearly an hour in the back seat of Chloe's car, and several rounds of fun for both, Beca and Chloe realized they really should head back home. Time had gotten away from them more than they had planned. They grudgingly put their clothes back on and climbed back into their respective seats.

"So…" Beca sighed and leaned her head against the headrest, feeling worn out. "Are you going to want to jump my bones every time I sing with you."

"Nope." Chloe stole a quick glance at Beca. "I want to jump your bones any time you sing. Period."

"Damn." Beca let out a scoff that was half a laugh. "I'm going to get lucky a lot, huh?"

"Oh, shut up. Your newfound cockiness definitely takes some of the attraction away." Chloe still hadn't stopped smiling. Beca just shrugged, not letting any of her cocky air subside.

They pulled to the front of the bella house and Chloe let out a shrill "shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Beca nearly jumped out of her seat, but was pulled back by the seatbelt.

"We didn't get any ice cream." Chloe groaned as she rolled her head in exasperation towards Beca.

"Oh, dammit!" Beca whined. "And you know damn well Fat Amy isn't going to bed until she knows her ice cream is safe in the freezer."

"We'll just say we had to go to several stores before we found rocky road?" Chloe shrugged sheepishly.

"Just keep it in your pants this time, Beale." Beca smirked as she settled back in as Chloe drove back off to go to the store for the ice cream they promised Fat Amy.

* * *

Over a month had gone by and Chloe and Beca were thoroughly enjoying their secret relationship. Their use of the term "corn" had become a Pavlonian effect on both of them. As soon as one whispered the word, the other would become immediately aroused. Sometimes it was difficult though if that arousal occurred in the middle of a packed Bella house. They were not perfect at hiding either; they had nearly been caught on multiple occasions. Aubrey would give them suspicious looks if they were in Chloe's bed "studying" or "working on Bella stuff" though she had yet to get any solid evidence that there was anything going on. One time Chloe shoved Beca away during a heated makeout session, making her fall to the floor. Aubrey chalked it up to Beca being exceptionally clumsy. The other Bellas were blissfully ignorant of anything possibly going on.

Their worst offense at nearly getting caught by the already suspicious Aubrey was when they thought they had the house to themselves for an afternoon. Beca skipped a class, knowing everyone but Chloe was gone. They had been making out for awhile when Chloe sat up and looked curiously at Beca.

"What's wrong?" Beca ran her hand soothingly along Chloe's side.

"Nothing...just..." Chloe rarely got shy, so Beca was quite intrigued as she watched Chloe bite her lip. "What do you think about a shower?"

"Like shower sex?" Beca grinned. Chloe just nodded apprehensively. "Well..." Beca thought. "I've never really thought about it. It never seemed very practical."

"Its not about practicality." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"And you want to?" Beca cocked an eyebrow and Chloe nodded in response. "Then, I'm game." Beca's hesitant purse of her lips turned into a full blown smile seeing how excited Chloe got.

"Awes!" Chloe jumped up and reached for Beca's hand, guiding her into the bathroom she shared with Aubrey.

Their clothes were piled on the floor and Chloe tested the water to check the temperature. She nodded for Beca to get in and quickly followed. They looked at each other hesitantly before Chloe stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Beca. She kissed Beca under the water slowly, which was all the encouragement Beca needed to relax.

They kissed for awhile before Chloe let her hands roam along Beca's body. She let her right hand slip between Beca's legs, making the brunette snatch the small towel rack and groan in pleasure. Chloe grinned into their kiss as she let her finger curl and stroke inside of Beca. Beca was already out of breath, the new experience getting her excited quicker than usual.

"Fuck, Chlo." She sighed as her heart nearly beat right out of her chest. As Chloe slipped a second finger in, she knew Beca would be finished soon. Beca panted and then dropped her head to Chloe's shoulder, holding onto her so she wouldn't slip as she came down.

"So you like?" Chloe kissed her neck gently as she gently let her hand slide away.

"Beca likes." The brunette grinned as she stood back up straight. She looked into Chloe's dark eyes and quickly moved her lips her breast. Chloe's breath hitched as she held onto Beca's hair. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Shit..." Chloe mumbled.

"Did you lock the door?" Beca looked up. Chloe just guiltily bit her lip, knowing she didn't.

"Chloe! You in the shower? I'm coming in, gotta pee!" Aubrey burst in the door and Chloe was suddenly grateful that she had bought a dark shower curtain, so Aubrey couldn't see their silhouettes.

"She..." Beca was about to whisper when Chloe quickly put her hand up to her mouth to keep her quiet. Beca did not like being shushed, so to retaliate she quickly slid her own finger into Chloe, returning the favor from a few minutes earlier.

"Fuck!" Chloe groaned, slapping her hand on the wall, before glaring at Beca.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked as she flushed the toilet.

"Yeah...just uh, dropped the shampoo on my foot." Chloe's voice was shaky as Beca didn't slow down. When Aubrey left and Chloe heard the door shut, she jumped forward, licking into Beca's mouth. She bit down on Beca's lip, earning a small moan of pain. Beca picked up her pace as Chloe pushed her against the shower wall. Once Chloe climaxed and calmed down she gave Beca a pointed look.

"You'll pay for that."

"I should hope so." Beca shrugged with no remorse.

* * *

Aubrey had announced early in the week that Friday night would be the famous karaoke contest at the Treble Lounge. The prize was going to be a sizeable gift card to Dave and Buster's. Aubrey knew how much her bellas enjoyed going there. That combined with her intense competitiveness, she was demanding of the bellas to perform well. It was almost like a mini-performance for the bellas in Aubrey's mind.

Beca was actually looking forward to this karaoke night this time. Even though she was usually fundamentally opposed to forced bella bonding, knowing Chloe's arousal to her singing made it a bit more appealing. She had even had Amy take her to the mall to put together an outfit that was based solely on going with her new red converse shoes her dad had gotten for her. By the end of the shopping trip her sides were hurting from laughing at Fat Amy's antics. But she was pretty happy with the success of the trip, considering she usually hated shopping. She came away with an outfit she was pretty excited about. She got new black skinny jeans, a red collarless leather jacket, and Amy even convinced her to get a leather Miami Heat hat, since the red would complete the outfit. She was most excited about whether or not Chloe would like it.

And like it she did. When Beca descended the stairs as the bellas started gathering in the living room, Chloe did a double take and bit her lip as she took in the whole outfit. She liked the leather, the red converse, and especially the hat. Which surprised her. The hat was what really got her excited for some reason. Maybe because the look was Bieber-esque, but she would never tell Beca that, because she'd never wear it again. Beca tipped her hat and shot Chloe a wink before anyone else could notice.

Aubrey clapped her hands to indicate she was in captain mode and hustled her lackadaisical group of bellas out the door so they weren't late for the sign up. As usual, Beca rode with Chloe with three bellas in the back. It took all her will power to not reach across the center console and put her hand on Chloe's knee or her lips on her neck. But there'd be time later, she kept reminding herself, especially with the looks Chloe was giving her.

* * *

"Hey, Bellas!" Jesse came walking up to the tables that the bellas occupied. Benji had his arm resting gently on his shoulder and gave the bellas a warm smile.

"Hello, Jesse." Aubrey nodded, with a slight edge to her tone. "Are you participating?"

"Of course! Where's there's singing, there's a Jesse!" He smiled widely.

"Then you are the enemy. You may leave." Aubrey waved a hand at him to shoo him away.

"Aw, are you still embarrassed about not realizing I was gay. Can't get over not being able to get with this?" Jesse ran his hand up and down his body dramatically. Aubrey just huffed and turned her head to avoid looking at him.

"Aw, Jesse. Don't be mean." Benji rubbed his back. "I hope you don't hate me either, Aubrey since I did get all this." He winked at Jesse. Beca just grinned at Aubrey from across their table.

"So what are singing tonight, Becs?" Jesse stepped over closer to her. Just as Beca opened her mouth to answer Aubrey shot her an angry glare and ordered her not to say.

"Dude, its not like they can plan differently to beat us." Beca rolled her eyes, looking at Aubrey like she was insane.

"Whatever she sings, it'll be awes." Chloe leaned and bumped her shoulder against Beca, and their eye contact lingered for a moment. Aubrey had her head turned, but Jesse caught it. He looked between the two and smiled knowingly at Beca.

"Dude, are you-" He pointed between the two and was about to ask when Beca jumped up and cut him off.

"Empty?" Beca's voice rose an octave as she shook her empty glass and lunged at Jesse. "Yep, definitely need a refill." She guided him over to the bar.

"Uh, what was that about?" Jesse leaned on his elbow, grinning like an idiot at Beca. Benji stood beside him also grinning.

"Dude, we don't want the bellas knowing right now." Beca whispered and then jumped when she heard a squeal from Benji.

"There's a we! I knew it!" Benji clapped his hands and Jesse couldn't stifle his laugh as he wrapped Beca up in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Beca!"

"Ok, great. Thanks." Beca shoved him away and looked around to spot any bellas.

"How are things going?" Jesse whispered conspiratorially.

"Fine." Beca stared blankly at him.

"Come on…" Benji whined. "Give us some deets."

"Fine...its...its awesome." Beca's body melted into a smile she couldn't wipe off her face. Benji and Jesse looked at each other and "aww-ed."

"Have y'all consummated it yet?" Jesse winked.

"Dude!" Beca gave him a firm punch on the shoulder. "TMI." She felt her cheeks turning rosy red. Jesse gave her a proud nudge like he knew the answer.

"Well you deserve it, Becs." Jesse regained his seriousness. "Its great to see you looking happy. And she…" He stole a glance over at Chloe. "Looks pretty damn happy too."

"Thanks." Beca blushed. "I am happy. Really happy."

* * *

All the bellas had sung, and it was finally Beca's turn. Chloe was excited to see her girlfriend perform, but was nervous about what it might do to her with Aubrey sitting right beside her. Beca got up to the stage to light applause and she adjusted her hat.

"This one is for our new Latina Bella!" Beca pointed at Flo. Fat Amy and Stacie started jostling her as the rest of the bellas whooped and cheered. Beca looked down dramatically before the music started then whipped her head back up as the intro to Pitbull's "Suavemente" came on. Chloe loved when Beca got a few drinks in her because she always turned into a more outgoing person. And it was pretty fun to watch.

Beca started singing the familiar Spanglish song, much to the delight of Flo. She was moving her shoulders to the beat while Beca sang the lyrics. When Beca caught Chloe's eye, she did a little dance that emphasized some hip movement. Chloe felt little butterfly wings in her chest flutter to life.

The stage was small, but Beca sure did command it. She made use of every square inch. When she could see that Chloe's eyes were staring intensely at her she started dancing more, moving her hips in perfect rhythm with the music while hitting every note and every word. She kept flashing Chloe knowing glances, but kept it pretty undercover since she was sending winks and waves at various other bellas as well.

"Its shocking how good of a dancer Beca is. She hides it well under all of her clumsiness, surliness and anti-acapella persona." Aubrey shrugged at Chloe while they watched Beca. Chloe didn't respond, but just kept her eyes glued on the brunette as she brought her drink that she'd been nursing all night up to her lips to guzzle it down.

"And did you know she could sing in Spanish?" Aubrey gave a light chuckle as she looked at Chloe, who still didn't respond. "Chloe? You okay?" Her name seemed to snap her back to reality.

"What?"

"Beca? Did you know she could sing in Spanish?"

"Oh, nope. Didn't know that. Impressive." Chloe gulped as she stuttered out the words.

"She might just win us the contest." Aubrey smirked proudly.

As the song ended, Beca took a bow before replacing the microphone in its rightful spot. The bellas were cheering and whistling and Fat Amy did her trademark catcalls. Sober Beca would have been embarrassed, trying to shush them all at once. Inebriated Beca soaked it all in and even waved her hand, encouraging more cheers from her crazy group of girls.

She plopped down in the empty seat at Aubrey and Chloe's table. She took a long sip of her beer that was waiting for her. Aubrey was about to compliment Beca on a good performance when Chloe slammed her palm on the table.

"Corn." She half-growled, half-shrieked. Beca nearly spit out her drink and then started coughing once she was able to swallow it down. Aubrey's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at Chloe in confusion for her sudden outburst.

"Do you have some weird form of tourettes or something?" Aubrey cocked an eyebrow once Beca had stopped coughing.

"No, I just…" Chloe thought for a minute as she looked away from Beca and to Aubrey. "I think I ate some bad corn. I'm not feeling well. Becs?" She spun her head back to Beca who just looked at her wide-eyed. "Do you mind driving me home?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah, no prob." Beca nearly fell out of her chair. "Just..uh let me pay my tab."

"Chloe, Beca's been drinking." Aubrey scolded her as she reached for her purse. "I'll drive you home."

"No." Chloe shot back quickly, earning an odd look from Aubrey. "I'll drive. I only had one drink. Plus, you have your own car."

"Stacie can drive it back." Aubrey waved her off.

"But you need to watch the bellas. Make sure we win and everything. And make sure Fat Amy doesn't get us banned or anything." Chloe was nearly whining, trying not to sound frustrated at trying to convince Aubrey to stay.

"Fine." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "But text me when you get home. Don't let Beca drive. And take some of the medicine that's on top of the fridge. We can't afford you getting sick."

"K, mom." Chloe's body relaxed once she realized Aubrey wasn't arguing anymore. She bent down and gave her a quick hug before spinning toward the door where Beca was standing and waiting with her heel tapping up and down impatiently.

* * *

Chloe came to a screeching halt in front of the bella house and both girls scrambled unbuckling their seat belts to get inside as fast as possible. They knew the karaoke contest would be over in a little bit and the bellas would be home in an hour or two.

Once inside the door, Chloe kicked it shut and made sure it was locked before she nearly attacked Beca's lips with her own. Beca stumbled backward, but quickly recovered as she wrapped her hands around the redhead's waist. Chloe pushed forward accidentally slamming Beca's back into the kitchen island. Beca let out a mumble of slight pain, ignoring it though due to other senses taking control of her thought processes.

Chloe impulsively grabbed Beca's jacket and pulled it down her arms and tossed it carelessly to the side as she surged forward again to reconnect their lips. Beca stumbled back again, this time knocking a few various items off the counter, clamoring to the floor.

"Feeling aggressive tonight?" Beca pulled away to catch her breath.

"What can I say, you get to me." Chloe shrugged as she pulled Beca to the stairs. Beca was about to make another comment when Chloe pushed her against the wall halfway up the stairs and shut her up by kissing her. Beca's hands stroked up and down Chloe's back as Chloe reached to pop open Beca's jean button. They pulled apart for a moment, gasping for air, and Beca took the moment to slide out of her jeans tossing them in the direction of the couch but they got caught on the banister. Chloe walked backwards, pulling Beca by her shirt.

When they reached the upstairs hall, Chloe pulled at the hem and quickly slipped it over Beca's shoulders, leaving her nearly naked. Beca took stock of the situation and frowned.

"You need to catch up." She pointed her finger up and down at Chloe, stepping back before Chloe could kiss her again. Chloe just grinned devilishly at her as she crossed her arms, pulling her top slowly over her head and tossing it into Beca's room. Beca bit her bottom lip as Chloe slowly shimmied out of her jeans, not breaking eye contact.

"Better?" Chloe tilted an eyebrow as she slowly leaned in, inches from Beca's lips. Beca only nodded rapidly. Chloe quickly closed the space and let her tongue sneak into Beca's mouth, feeling Beca shiver against her. She guided Beca into the room before quickly breaking apart and spinning around, earning a groan of protest from Beca.

"Hold on…" Chloe returned with Beca's hat that had fallen in the hall. "Keep the hat on." She whispered as she put it back on Beca's head, but moving the brim sideways so she could still kiss her easily.

"So you like the hat, huh?" Beca said smugly.

"Yeah." Chloe breathed as she reached around to snap Beca's bra off in one quick fluid motion. Beca quickly grabbed Chloe by the waist and pushed her onto her bed. Once she got situated, hovering over the redhead, she just smiled, adjusting her cap.

"I like this." Chloe whispered, stroking her fingers up and down Beca's arm, taking a moment to realize that she actually had Beca. And they were dating. And they were having a lot of fun.

"I do too." Beca whispered back, giving her a quick kiss. "But…" Her hands reached to Chloe's back, removing her bra too, just not quite as smoothly as Chloe had. Something to work on, she thought to herself. "I can think of something you like a little more."

"Oh, yeah?" Chloe gulped as Beca's lips moved down her neck.

"Oh yeah." Beca replied emphatically as her mouth moved down to the valley between Chloe's breasts.

"I think…" Chloe's hands moved to grab Beca's hair. She let out a little gasp as she felt Beca's lips cover on breast while a hand covered the other. "I think you're going to have to prove that."

"Will do, girlfriend." Beca leaned up and shot Chloe a wink, before letting her lips return to her body.

* * *

Stacie and Fat Amy entered the house pretty tipsy after calling a campus cab. Fat Amy had been kindly asked to leave after an uproar over not being the top winner of the karaoke contest. The bellas still won, but Beca was top dog, Aubrey gloatingly accepting the prize in her place.. Fat Amy nearly broke the karaoke machine and Stacie had to wrangle her away and flirt shamelessly with the owner in order to get him to not call the cops. She brought Amy home and she had already calmed down quite a bit.

"Well that's odd, not like Beca." Fat Amy reached down to pick up Beca's leather jacket.

"What?" Stacie looked at her confused.

"We just bought this jacket. And it wasn't exactly on the clearance rack. It's not like Beca to leave her clothes on the ground She's got all that plaid organized all OCD like in her closet."

"Hmm…" Stacie took the jacket to inspect it, checking if it was actually of any good quality. As she set it on the back of a chair, her head suddenly tilted up when she heard a noise. It sounded like muffled moaning, but that couldn't be right. Chloe and Beca had left together, claiming some sort of sickness. And Stacie knew she hadn't seen either of them hook up with anyone at the bar. Her eyes shot wide open when she heard the unmistakable voice of Chloe shout Beca's name in a manner that one could only deduce was sexual.

"Oh my God, did you hear that?" Her head whipped around to Fat Amy.

"Crikey…" Fat Amy's jaw dropped. "I mean I know we give them shit but I never thought they were actually doing the dance with no pants!" She started getting excited and tip-toed over to the stairs. "Look, look." She pointed excitedly.

"Hmm...more of Beca's clothes scattered carelessly." Stacie smirked. Then they heard a string of expletives, followed by more of Beca's name being shouted.

"Damn, short stack." Fat Amy nodded proudly at the ceiling. "Who knew you had it in you."

"Come on." Stacie grabbed Fat Amy's arm and led her back to the door. "Let's leave them be."

"But I want to be here to give them hell after their post-coital bliss!" Fat Amy whined.

"First." Stacie held up a hand. "Never use the word coital again. Second, let's just let them be alone. We don't want to ruin their...whatever's going on."

"But…"

"I'll get you ice cream from your favorite shop." Stacie interjected. She knew that Chloe and Beca would be mortified if they knew Fat Amy and herself had heard them. Beca especially. She knew they were keeping this thing of theirs a secret for whatever reason, and she wanted to respect that. For now.

"Fine." Fat Amy shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, deciding. "Low blow using my weakness against me." She pointed at Stacie as she moved to the door. They both froze as they heard Chloe's high pitched gasps.

"Move." Stacie shoved Amy out the door and quietly closed it behind her. She was already contemplating all the ways she and Fat Amy were going to get to mess with Beca and Chloe, knowing this new piece of information.


	24. 24: Not So Well Kept Secret

**Sorry it's been so long with this story. Wasn't feeling the love with it. But I did have fun writing this chapter so hopefully I'll get more inspiration.**

**Also, damn Janet, tell me how you really feel lol I couldn't tell if you were mad at my story or fanfictions in general...but thanks for the review anyway :)**

**Thank you guest for pointing out shower scene inconsistencies. I changed the chapter a little to clear that up, I hate inconsistencies! Thanks!**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter, hope y'all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Not So Well Kept Secret**

Fat Amy and Stacie were in the living room one morning when Chloe emerged from her room. The Australian and buxom brunette had been keeping hawk-like eyes on the secret couple. They had been planning together different ways to mess with the unknowing suspects. If they were going to keep it a secret, then Stacie and Fat Amy were going to have their own fun. Little did Beca and Chloe know, the worst Bellas to possibly find out about their hidden romance, in fact, did find out.

"Mornin' red. Sleep well?" Fat Amy said as casually as possible when Chloe entered the kitchen. Chloe glanced over her shoulder at the large bella, a little confused by the query.

"Yeah...you?"

"Oh, yeah. Get any action?" Fat Amy stole a glance at Stacie who smirked knowingly.

"What?" Chloe nearly spit out the orange juice she had just taken a sip of. "No! Why would you-there wasn't even-where did that even come from?"

"Chillax, ginger." Fat Amy held up her hand. "I was just joking. You just have the glow of someone who did get action." Chloe swallowed hard, picturing what she and Beca did last night. Beca's lips on hers. Beca's lips on her breasts. Beca's lips everywhere else. "But you're like the sun, you're always glowing." Fat Amy winked and Chloe felt her heart rate immediately slow down. She was worried for a moment they had actually been too loud even though Beca had her music playing and Chloe made a very conscious effort to keep quiet.

"Speaking of which…" Stacie spoke up, taking her turn. "When was the last time you got some? I feel like its been awhile. Let me hook you up with someone."

"Thanks, Stacie, but I'm fine on my own without your sloppy seconds." Chloe tilted her head, giving her a look as she poured a bowl of cereal.

"They're not sloppy seconds. They're nice guys. Too nice. I would destroy them." Stacie shot Fat Amy a proud wink. "But a happy and sweet girl like yourself? You'd be perfect. What do you say?"

"I can find my own dates, Stace." Chloe shrugged her off again.

"What's this about dates?" Beca suddenly appeared from the stairs.

"Nothing." Chloe spun around. "Stacie just wants to hook everyone up."

"I'm just worried about your health, Chloe." Stacie feigned concern. "Your well must be dry. Sex does wonders for your health. Trust me."

Beca choked on her own saliva as she reached for a mug for coffee, nearly dropping it and sending it shattering all over the floor.

"Like I said, Stace." Chloe rolled her eyes, feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks. "I can find my own dates." She swallowed hard as she caught a quick glance from Beca that both Fat Amy and Stacie noticed.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were coming back from a mini-date at the ice cream parlor. They had their own at the shop and talked and flirted. They even held hands on the walk back to the car when the coast was clear of any familiar faces. Then they brought some ice cream back for the rest of the bellas, specifically Fat Amy. It was dusk so there was still some light as Chloe pulled into the driveway of the bella house.

"Today was nice. I had fun." Chloe turned the car off but made no move to get out. She turned her body slightly to face back as she unbuckled.

"Yeah." Beca quickly agreed as she clicked her seatbelt off. "I always have fun with you. Whatever we do."

"This gives me flashbacks to the last time we got ice cream." Chloe leaned slowly across the center console. Her eyes dropped obviously to Beca's lips then slowly rose back up to look into Beca's.

"Mmm…" Beca mirrored Chloe's movement. She hated how often she founder herself at a loss for words when Chloe looked at her like that. "Those are some good flashbacks." They leaned in further and just brushed their lips together. Before Beca could even push further or snake her tongue out, the front porch light came on and Chloe heard the front door bang open. She saw Fat Amy stomp outside and fold her arms. In a quick movement she shoved Beca away who grumbled an "ouch!" and snatched the keys to exit the car. Beca grumbled inside the car as she watched Chloe stroll to the front porch, say something to Fat Amy and enter the house without even looking back at her.

"Come on, red! I've been waiting for my ice cream for hours!" Fat Amy whined and shifted her weight back and forth on the porch.

"Calm down, Amy, Beca's got it." Chloe smirked at her as she passed her to get inside. Beca slowly left the passenger side of the car holding 2 gallons of ice cream.

"Beca gets it alright." Fat Amy whispered to herself with a smile on her face as Beca approached.

* * *

Beca was busy working on some mixes upstairs in her room. She was half working on ideas for Bella sets, half just fooling around just enjoying her time alone with music. Her eyes glanced up as she saw her bedroom door start to open. A smile appeared quickly on her face when she saw the redhead step inside and close the door behind her.

"Whatcha up to?" Chloe came over and sat on the edge of Beca's desk.

"Music stuff." Beca slid her headphones off and set them to the side. "But I can take a break if you're here to demand sex."

"First of all." Chloe stifled a laugh and pretended to be offended. "I can come up here to see you without sex. Second…" She leaned in closer, purposefully looking at Beca's lips. "I never _demand. _You usually give in quite easily."

"Are you calling me easy?" Beca put a hand to her chest and leaned away.

"Mhm. Usually you even end up begging." Chloe nodded.

"I do not beg!" Beca was now actually mildly offended.

"Sure." Chloe grinned as she looked over her shoulder at the desk. "New flavor of chapstick?" She picked up the blue and pink stick from beside the speakers. She found it cute how Beca always got the odd flavors of chapstick. A lot of them Chloe found disgusting, though.

"Yeah...wanna try it out?" Beca snatched the tub from Chloe's fingers and quickly applied a generous coating to her lips. Chloe smirked like she had won as she leaned down. Beca flashed her smug grin as Chloe slowly captured Beca's lips on hers. In the spirit of "testing" the chapstick flavor, Chloe ran her tongue along her lips and Beca quickly separated them. In what was a semi-innocent moment of an obvious ruse to get a kiss, rapidly turned into a heated makeout session with Chloe nestled on Beca's lap with her arms around her neck.

Beca let out a few moans as she struggled to stand up. In basically the blink of an eye they had discarded all items of clothing and Chloe was comfortably straddling the brunette on the bed as their tongues glided effortlessly inside each other's mouths.

"Hey, Becs?" Chloe asked in her low tone that always gave Beca shivers. Beca just mumbled in response as her mouth traveled along Chloe's collarbone. "I want to try something." This gave Beca slight pause. She felt a nervous sort of excitement wash over her. Chloe could see a slight hint of fear in her eyes. "Its nothing crazy. And not too different than stuff we've already done." She said quickly, to calm the younger girl's nerves.

"Okay." Beca caught her breath. "What is it?"

"I want…" Chloe bit her lip, hoping her request didn't sound too silly or awkward. "Ever heard the term, riding someone's face? I um...I kinda want to try it. Ever done it?"

Beca's facial expression was priceless. Her eyes bulged a little, eyebrows raise, but pupils completely dilated. She swallowed a few times in a row and licked her lips like she was trying to get some form of lubrication in her mouth. Chloe bit her lip, waiting for a verbal response from Beca.

"If I haven't done it with you, then no." Beca said softly, feeling like her throat was dry. Sometimes Chloe forgot that she was Beca's first...and only...sexual partner, ever. She was grateful this thought often escaped her or else she would feel a lot more pressure. However, Beca was just a natural at everything they'd done so far it was hard for her to remember how little experience Beca really had.

"Does that sound like something we could try?" She whispered as she tilted her head to place a quick kiss just below Beca's ear. Beca couldn't help but let her eyes roll to the back of her head as she let out a groan.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. "Yeah, that sounds…" She gulped as she opened her eyes again. "That sounds okay."

"Good." Chloe pushed herself back and then stood upright on her knees. Beca immediately missed the contact of their bodies flushed together, but was fine knowing where Chloe was moving. Chloe couldn't contain her seductive smile as she slowly moved one knee to rest just above Beca's shoulder and the other moved to the opposite side. Beca was nearly out of breath and then Chloe sunk down to sit on top of her chest. Beca inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. This was definitely new. And definitely exhilarating. She was just trying to steady her breathing so she could do what she needed to do.

"You good, Becs?" Chloe giggled softly, sensing Beca's state of mind. The redhead then slowly gathered up a lock of brown hair and twirled it slowly.

"Mhm." Beca's mumble was high pitched and she was immediately embarrassed by her lack of control over her tone. Chloe didn't tease as she normally would have but she let this one go as she reached over Beca's head to grab the headboard. When Beca's arms curled around her upper thighs to pull her in close, that was Chloe's cue she was ready.

Chloe sank down and felt Beca's tongue run along her folds. She felt that tingly sensation run from her core to her finger tips. As Beca's tongue started moving quicker, Chloe gasped and gripped tighter to the headboard. She rolled her hips in a constant, steady motion, pushing down as far as she could. Beca's fingertips gripped tightly to her skin pulling her closer and pushing her tongue deeper.

"Oh God, Becs." Chloe gasped when Beca hit a sensitive spot. She started rolling her hips faster feeling her orgasm building. She kept one hand on the headboard to keep her steady and moved the other behind her back to touch any part of Beca she could find. Beca then slid her hands up Chloe's sides to give her breasts a squeeze as she swirled her tongue.

"Oh Fuck…" Chloe gasped again, increasing her hip motion more and more. She was feeling such a wave of pleasure she didn't even pay attention to the fact that the headboard she was gripping for balance kept knocking the wall with every gyration, which were becoming rapid.

Downstairs, Fat Amy, Stacie, Flo and Aubrey were in the living room. Jessica, Ashley, and Emily had gone out shopping. And Lilly was M.I.A as per usual when there wasn't mandated Bella bonding time. Flo looked at the ceiling in confusion.

"What is that banging? Is it the ghost you've talked about? My grandmother has a remedy to rid this house of any spirits."

"I don't think that's a ghost." Stacie bit her lip. She and Fat Amy exchanged glances, knowing what was causing the sound. Aubrey saw their look and also knew certain things she had seen over the past few weeks. She couldn't fully believe it though. No way. Beca and Chloe were not having sex...in the bella house...together. Then the pounding started happening quicker. Flo did the sign of the cross and then kissed her necklace.

"Don't worry, Flo. I'll go check it out." Fat Amy shot a wink at Stacie who giggled softly. She headed upstairs and then grew hesitant. She didn't necessarily want to catch them in the act. But she wanted to come close enough to at least give them a little scare.

Meanwhile Chloe was getting close. Her eyes were closed and one hand gripping to Beca's breast as her own chest rose and fell unsteadily. She thought she might even hyperventilate. She managed to open her eyes to look down and see Beca staring up at her. She couldn't see her lips because her mouth was pretty occupied. But Beca's eyes were smirking. She was quite proud of herself.

"Beca." Chloe groaned as Beca's fingertips stroked up and down Chloe's lower back. "Shit, Beca!" Chloe felt it coming and her hips started thrusting erratically. Beca tried to grip onto Chloe to hold her somewhat steady as she came. Suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Yo, Beca!" Fat Amy's voice echoed into the room. "I have some ideas for our set. I gotta show you before the inspiration leaves!"

"Shit!" Chloe whisper yelled as she very reluctantly rolled off of Beca and managed to fall into the space in between the wall and Beca's bed. Beca frantically reached for her sheets and pulled them up to her chin.

Fat Amy waited a few seconds and then burst into the room. She saw Beca lying in bed, but had heard the obvious thud of Chloe hitting the floor, presumably hiding under the bed currently. She bit back a grin as she could clearly tell Beca's chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Uh...whatcha doin' shortstack?" Fat Amy looked Beca up and down, it was pretty obvious even if Fat Amy didn't know the circumstances, that Beca was naked.

"I-um...uh…"

"Were you getting yourself off, ya dirty bird?" Fat Amy winked and clicked her tongue.

"Shut up!" Beca threw her head back and hid under the sheets.

"Well...I'll uh...let you finish…" Fat Amy slowly backed away. "Oh hey, you seen Chloe around? I have some ideas for some new dance moves too." Redness rushed to Beca's cheeks, knowing exactly where the redhead was.

"Um...nope...haven't seen her." Beca gulped. "Maybe in her own room?"

"Ah...good idea, shawshank!" Fat Amy snapped her fingers and pointed at Beca. "Well I'll leave you to it. And don't be embarrassed. Women masturbate too."

"Oh my God, leave!" Beca shouted as Fat Amy left with a giggle. When Chloe heard the door click she climbed out from under Beca's bed and plopped down beside her.

"That was close." She sighed.

"So were you." Beca smirked. "Sorry we got interrupted."

"It's fine…" Chloe rolled her head back on the pillow, feeling that ache between her legs.

"How bout I help you finish off real quick?" Beca gave her a quick kiss as her hand glided down Chloe's abdomen to her nearly soaked crotch. "Damn." Beca chuckled as she slid a finger inside. Chloe's hips immediately bucked off the bed. "This should be _really _quick."

"Shut up." Chloe moaned as she gripped Beca by the neck to pull her in for a kiss as she let herself return to its previous euphoric state that Amy had unceremoniously interrupted.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had the house to themselves for a few hours. The other Bellas either in class, at various college jobs, or running errands. The times they had alone in the house were few and far between so they were taking advantage of it this time. Chloe moaning and gasping Beca's name as loud as she wanted as they made out and grinded against each other. As Beca started to unbutton Chloe's top, Chloe paused and grabbed her hand to stop her. Beca leaned back with a look of shocked confusion on her face.

"Let's hop in the shower?" Chloe bit her lip in the way that made Beca's insides squirm.

"But we're already on a roll right here." Beca groaned.

"But shower sex is aca-amazing." Chloe winked as she slid out from under Beca and held out her hand. "And we have some more time before Aubrey's home. Join me?" She slid off her shirt and tossed her bra to the ground in a matter of a few seconds.

"Uh...yeah..yeah okay." Beca choked out.

"Awes." Chloe chirped and yanked Beca off the bed to pull her into the bathroom.

Minutes later they were both undressed and kissing feverishly under the warm water of Chloe And Aubrey's shared shower. Beca had one hand around Chloe's waist the other loosely gripping the back of the redhead's neck. As she came up for breath, Chloe tilted her head and started trailing kisses down Beca's arm. Suddenly Beca let out a gasp and her hips involuntarily jerked forward as Chloe placed a slow kiss on the inside of her elbow at the joint. They both paused. Beca looking shocked and confused; Chloe looking like she had just found some secret prize.

"What was that?" Beca shook her head, letting out a short laugh.

"Looks like we found an unusual erogenous zone." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and leaned to kiss the spot again. Beca again felt her body lerch at the contact. It was weirdly pleasurable. She liked all of Chloe's kisses. She always got pleasure when Chloe's mouth was at her ear, neck, shoulders, breast...everywhere. But her elbow?

"What the hell is that?" Beca felt her breath hitch as Chloe took her arm in her hand and slowly kissed the spot one more time.

"Everyone has them. Well...a lot of people have them." Chloe shrugged. "Just a spot on your body that reacts to touches or kisses in a sexual way more so than others. Looks like I found one of yours." She grinned with pride like she had just solved a hundred year old puzzle.

"Stop that." Beca shivered as she took her arm back.

"Why?" Chloe whined.

"It's weird!"

"No its not." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have a couple too."

"Where?"

"Maybe you should discover that for yourself." Chloe gave her a trademark wink that made Beca feel like she was going to turn into a puddle and disappear right down the drain.

"I haven't yet?" Beca sounded disappointed with herself. "Its not like your feet or something, right?"

"No!" Chloe gave her a playful slap on the shoulder. "And I never said you never hit them, you've just never noticed. Okay, one is the dip in between my clavicles right on the manubrium. The other is right in between my 7th and 8th ribs." Beca just slowly blinked at her.

"English, Chlo, not all of us were med students."

"It was pre-med. And its this little dip here." Chloe reached out and drew a circle with her finger on the spot in between Beca's breast on the top of the breastbone. "And this little dip around here." She trailed her finger to Beca's sides and stroked a dip in between her ribs.

"Well those aren't weird." Beca let out a breath imagining Chloe's mouths in those spots.

"How bout you find them yourself and pay attention this time." Chloe pulled her closer, sticking her chest out a little for Beca to put her mouth. Beca happily complied and started at Chloe's neck, trailing kisses and licks along her glistening body until she reached a spot. She felt Chloe let out an airy moan, and a slight thrust of her hips against Beca's.

"Well, this is fun." Beca glanced up and shot a wink at Chloe before continuing her exploration. Suddenly they heard the bathroom door slam open and Aubrey came running in. Beca froze with her lips on Chloe's chest and her hands on her waist. Chloe blinked rapidly as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Sorry, Chlo! My bladder was about to burst!" Aubrey apologized as she took a seat. When Beca heard the familiar trickling sound she jolted backward and gave Chloe a look of disgust. She mouthed the word gross while pretending to stick a finger down her throat.

"I thought you had class this afternoon?" Chloe asked, trying not to giggle.

"He cancelled." Aubrey stated as she stood and flushed. "Since I'm free do you want to do something? Go shopping? Late lunch?"

"Umm…" Chloe was considering it when she felt Beca's mouth on her spot again, tongue swirling. "Maybe!" Her voice went up an octave and Aubrey could hear Chloe's hand hitting the wall. Chloe looked down and gave Beca a warning look. But Beca just winked and kissed the spot again, with a little suck.

"Shit!" Chloe couldn't control the jerk of her body as her head tilted back.

"Everything okay?" Aubrey turned off the sink and they could hear her pause.

"Ye...YES!" Chloe nearly shrieked as she gripped tightly to Beca's hair, unsure if she wanted her to stop or keep going even with Aubrey just feet away. "Everything….everything's fine. Just dropped...AH...the...the shampoo."

Aubrey was no fool. She had heard those noises before. And she had heard those noises from Chloe after living with her for several years. And she was fairly certain it was Beca causing them. After catching them in compromising positions and the ensuing awkwardness radiating from the two, just had pretty much figured it out. And now she was standing feet away from her two bella sisters who were naked in the shower getting it on. She felt her face flush red and just wanted to run screaming from the bathroom.

"Okay!" Aubrey grabbed the door. "Uh, just um let me know about later!" Before she could get a response she shut the door behind her to avoid further embarrassment.

"You are so going to pay for that." Chloe let out uneven breaths as Beca stood back up.

"Can't wait." Beca flashed her a wink before continuing their surprisingly educational shower time.

* * *

"Are Beca and Chloe upstairs?" Fat Amy asked as she prepared the plates.

"Yep." Stacie grinned with her arms folded as she leaned against the kitchen wall, watching Amy.

"Okay, go tell them I made them a special dinner."

Stacie had retrieved the two girls and guided them to sit at the kitchen counter.

"What's going on?" Beca eyed Stacie and Amy suspiciously.

"I just wanted to do something nice for two of our captains." Fat Amy stood in front of the plates to keep them hidden a moment longer. She and Stacie exchanged playful glances before she turned around and grabbed the plates. She set them before Beca and Chloe as a master chef would set a plate in front of a renown restaurant critic.

Beca and Chloe's mouths dropped as they looked at the sight before them. There was corn on the cob, cream corn, regular corn, corn with bacon, and even cornbread. The plate was full of yellow. Beca and Chloe slowly turned to look at each other.

"Surprise!" Fat Amy held up her hands in victory. "You two have been talking about corn a lot lately. And we always seem to be out because you have to leave to go get some." Fat Amy paused for dramatic effect. "So me and Stacie stocked up on some different kinds of corn so that you could have a feast tonight. Do you like it?" Stacie and Amy had had several conspiratorial chats about Beca and Chloe's relationship. One night they had figured out that corn had to be some sort of code word. Every time they said it, you could just feel the sexual tension suffocating the room. And yet...for some reason, Amy discovered, the house literally never had corn. Nor did the bellas eat it with many meals. The looks on Beca and Chloe's faces were definitely worth the small price of corn and the time it took to make it all.

"Yeah. This is…" Beca looked down at her yellow plate. She never really liked corn, the food. Which was part of why she chose it as her code word. Had they really been saying it that much?

"Totes awesome." Chloe chimed in, not allowing herself to show awkwardness in the situation. "Very thoughtful, Amy."

"Yeah, thanks." Beca smiled weakly as she picked up a fork. Fat Amy clapped her hands together, satisfied. Then she pulled her and the others' dinner out of the oven. It was Fat Amy's signature three meat lasagna and it was bubbling with cheese on top. Beca immediately started salivating.

"We get corn and you get lasagna?" She whined like a child, and then quickly calmed herself down. "I mean...corn isn't even a full meal. It's a side."

"Well finish all your corn and then you can have some lasagna." Fat Amy shrugged like a mother as she started plating herself a generous helping of lasagna. Beca grudgingly took a bite of the corn with bacon and slowly chewed. Not knowing that this was all a practical joke, she prevented herself from being angry since it appeared to her and Chloe that it was just a sweet and thoughtful gesture.

"We need a new code word." Beca grumbled, willing her mouth to chew.

"Agreed." Chloe nodded as she took a small bite of her heavily buttered corn on the cob.

* * *

Another afternoon, Beca and Chloe were eating pasta salad that Chloe had demanded Beca try because it was healthy for her AND tasted good. Stacie had watched the playful argument unfold from the couch and glanced up every so often from her textbook to watch the two girls shamelessly flirt in the kitchen. It had been a couple weeks now that she and Amy had overheard them, and she was actually starting to get a little annoyed that they insisted keeping it a secret. Amy had multiple chances to walk in on them, but always gave them time to hide or cover up. Stacie had even playfully flirted with either one of them (as she would with every bella at one point or another) to see if they'd get jealous. She always saw a flash of jealousy in both of their eyes, yet they kept their mouths shut.

"Time to step up my game." Stacie mumbled to herself as she closed her textbook and sauntered to the kitchen while Chloe was nudging Beca in the ribs to admit the food was delicious.

"Hey, guys." Stacie came in and noticed them both jump as if they had completely forgotten they lived in a house with eight other women.

"What's up, Stace." Beca noticeably scooted slightly away from Chloe as she took another bite.

"I've had something on my mind." Stacie pretended to look for something in the fridge with her back turned to the girls. "And I was wondering if you could help me out."

"What is it?" Chloe asked. Stacie paused for a moment, debating her decision. She tried to think who gets more jealous between the two. Beca's jealousy is usually worse when guys hit on Chloe, while Chloe turns into a green monster when another girl flirts with Beca. Stacie smirked to herself, making her decision, and spun around.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" She had to try really hard to sound shy and hesitant. Both girls nodded quickly. "Okay...so...you know I've a very sexual person."

"Yes...I figured that out when you groped yourself during your auditions." Chloe giggled and then stopped when Stacie looked down like she was afraid to continue. "What's wrong Stacie?"

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I've never been with a girl. I've made out with one once but it was only to get the attention of these two guys. And...well...its college. Its time to explore and experiment. And I'm curious."

Beca and Chloe were frozen in the chairs. Beca felt the hairs on her forearms stand at attention. Where was Stacie going with this?

"So…" Stacie let out a dramatic sigh. "I was wondering...since your single and all, and I've always found you attractive…"

Beca gulped, still not 100% sure who Stacie was referring to, even though Stacie's eyes stayed locked on her. Chloe's eyes narrowed, watching as Stacie stared daggers into her girlfriend's eyes. She did not like where this was going.

"Would you maybe want to help me…? Experiment?" Stacie batted her eyelashes and took two slow steps towards Beca. She placed a hand on her forearm and leaned in close. "I promise I could make it worth your while too."

Chloe's fork slid out of her hand and her jaw dropped open. The clattering sound made Beca jolt and somehow start choking on her saliva. She hated how often she did that. Once her coughing fit was done she looked up to see Stacie had barely moved. Chloe's jaw was clenched, glaring at Stacie, who definitely felt the rage simmering off the redhead.

"What do you say, Becs?" Stacie then let her fingers trail slowly up and down Beca's arm.

"I-I-uh...I'll...um...I'll have to uh...think about it...I guess?"

"Well that's not a no." Stacie quickly stood up straight with a victorious smile.

"It wasn't a yes." Chloe did her best to control her tone, but it still came out as a sort of growl.

"Well...we're having game night tonight. I'm sure I can get the girls to agree to some truth or dare." Stacie winked. "Maybe I can steal a kiss from you, after all." She brushed by Beca, letting her boobs rub against her shoulders. She slowly sauntered away, letting a finger stroke Beca's back until she was out of reach. Beca turned her head to watch her walk away and noticed an intentional sway in her hips. Chloe quickly slapped her on the thigh in annoyance that she was checking Stacie out.

"What?" Beca hissed.

"You are _not _kissing her." Chloe whispered through gritted teeth.

"Of course not!" Beca held her hands up.

"I'll uh-uh think about it?" Chloe deepened her voice and made it sound mockingly dumb.

"What was I supposed to say?" Beca defended.

"I think a simple no would have done the trick." Chloe rolled her eyes and returned to her lunch. "And why is she flirting with you. She's never flirted with you."

"What can I say…" Beca rolled her shoulders with her trademark smirk on her face prepared to say something playfully cocky. She quickly turned serious when she saw Chloe gripping her fork in a vice like grip while it was precariously pointed in her direction.

"What can you say, Becs?" Chloe's tone was innocently questioning, her eyes were threatening.

"Nothing. Nada." Beca shot back quickly as she took another bite. "Just...you were right. This is really, really delicious." She nodded her head as she spoke with a mouth full of pasta salad. Chloe hummed disapprovingly as she continued eating.

Stacie shook her head, overhearing bits and pieces of their hushed argument. Oh game night was going to be fun. She'd make sure of that.


	25. 25: Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 25: Let The Games Begin**

Beca was hanging out in her room, working on some mixes, anxious about the game night happening any minute now. After Stacie's forwardness while she and Chloe were eating lunch and Chloe's negative response to said flirtation, she didn't feel positive about what might happen this night.

She turned when a knock came at her door. She half expected it to be Chloe so she started grinning until she saw Stacie peek through the door. Her heart dropped and her nerves only intensified with the way Stacie winked at her.

"General Posen is waiting for all bellas to gather downstairs." Stacie nodded her head to the hall to indicate that Beca should head downstairs. It had quickly become a running joke that Aubrey was General and Chloe and Beca were Captains. Aubrey would always have just a small amount more authority than the other two when it came to the Bellas. Beca reluctantly got up and followed Stacie to the door. Stacie, knowing Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table in sight on the first set of stairs, wrapped an arm around Beca's waist as they descended. Beca tensed up and tried to move over but was unsuccessful and just bumped into the wall.

"I think tonight's going to be lots of fun." Stacie leaned over to whisper in Beca's ear as they stepped off the last step. In perfect timing, Chloe glanced up to see Stacie's lips, centimeters from Beca's ear. At least as soon as there was space, Beca jumped away and acted like she desperately needed something out of the fridge. Chloe made eye contact with Stacie, trying not to send too much of a death glare. Stacie winked back as she sauntered into the living room.

"What is with her?" Chloe whispered.

"Dude, I don't know." Beca gulped down some water. "But I have a feeling I'm going to need to drink to get through this game night."

* * *

The first hour of game night had gone quite smoothly in Beca's opinion. Although it didn't slow her down from the amount of alcohol she was consuming. She had a pretty good buzz going when Amy declared herself Apple Queen of the world after a game of apples to apples. Beca's team (Stacie, Chloe, Jessica, Ashley) won pictionary while Amy's team (Aubrey, CR, Flo, Lilly) won charades. Beca also let her competitive nature come out when she won multiple games of UNO and trash talked all the girls she beat.

Beca was actually relaxing into game night until Stacie announced they should start a game of would you rather. Beca complained it wasn't a game without a winning and losing component. Stacie and the other girls ignored her protests and proceeded with fresh drinks in hand. Beca nervously sat beside Chloe, wondering what horrible scenarios the girls might pick out. There were giggles and murmurs and excited bouncing from all bellas aside from Beca and Chloe.

"Okay, Okay!" Stacie clapped her hands, getting the girls settled to start the game. "Let's start with Flo! Would you rather….have to have urine in everything you drink the rest of your life or never be able to cook the recipes from that your family has past down through the years."

"Oooohhhh…." The bellas acted like it was a scandalous question.

"Urine. Easy." Flo waved her hand. "In my country, if there wasn't urine in your water than you were the king. I can handle it."

There were scattered giggles and scrunched faces. Flo then turned to face Fat Amy.

"Okay, Fat Amy. Would you rather...never have sex with a man again orrr...give Emily a hug every day for the rest of your life."

"Uhhh…." Fat Amy grimaced as she looked at Emily, who looked incredulous that it wasn't an easy answer for her. Beca let out an involuntary snicker, earning her an elbow in the ribs from Chloe. "I think I could go without sex…" She winced. "As long as I can keep my vibrator." Fat Amy grinned around the room. Most everyone rolled their eyes and Emily just shook her head. She had already learned to not get her feelings hurt by the large blonde.

"Beca…" Amy gave Beca a long look and rubbed her chin like she was thinking. "Would you rather...do the dirty with your gay best friend, Jesse orrr your bella best friend, Chloe?"

"What?" Beca had chosen an unfortunate time to take a sip of her drink while waiting for Amy to ask the question. She immediately started coughing, trying to get her breathing back under control. Chloe instinctively patted her on the back, trying to help. "I, uh...pass." She mumbled.

"You can't pass!" Fat Amy whined. "Answer! Answer!" She quickly got the bellas, aside from Chloe, to join in the chant.

"Fine!" Beca succumbed to the peer pressure. "Fine. I guess...if I HAD to choose. Gun to my head sort of thing. I guess I'd...choose...Chloe." She mumbled and the immature giggles around the room started echoing in her head. "Because Jesse's in a committed relationship! And he'd be cheating. And me and Chloe…" She took a glance at Chloe who was eyeing her suspiciously, trying to send her a signal to just stop talking. "Whatever." Beca waved her hand and chose to blow past her question and continue on into the game.

* * *

Once they had tired of inappropriate would you rather questions, Stacie began a game of never have I ever. It was decided that the loser (the person who put all fingers down first) would streak down to the stop sign of their street and back. Everyone assumed it would be Stacie, so they agreed pretty easily. The winner (the last person left with any fingers left up) would have to chug a souvenir cup of an alcoholic concoction that Fat Amy would devise. Beca couldn't help but think that it sounded like there wouldn't be any real winners tonight, except for some horny college guy possibly getting a sneak peak at Stacie's goodies when she inevitably would be the one streaking down the street. She was also pretty sure she'd be the "winner" and would probably be drunk off her ass with whatever poisonous concoction Amy stirred up.

Of course, as always with this group, the statements had a sexual component. By the second round, Stacie had lost four fingers, followed closely by Amy who had seven remaining fingers held up.

"Never have I everrr…." Stacie bit her lip and shot a pointed look at Beca. "Done it with a girl." CR's finger went down immediately but no one else moved. Beca gave a quick side glance at Chloe (which didn't go unnoticed) to see that she had put a finger down. This made her wonder if she was just being honest about them or had there been another girl before Beca? She knew Chloe kissed a girl, but sex? That would definitely be a conversation.

"Damn, Red, didn't know you were so adventurous." CR chuckled and winked in an exaggerated flirtatious way with Chloe. Chloe just shrugged and then met Beca's eyes. She glanced down at Beca's lying fingers and gave her a quiet 'tsk' as she returned her attention to the next person.

* * *

To no one's surprise, Stacie lost. They gathered by the door waiting for her to get undressed. Beca stood at the back trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette. But Stacie's eyes found hers anyway. She gave her a slow and seductive wink as she unclasped her bra, letting her very perky breasts be on display for all the bellas. Most of them politely avoided gazing directly at them. CR, however, unashamedly gawked. Beca's eyes were like a pinball machine. Every two seconds, they'd stare at Stacie's chest before bouncing in a different direction. This did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead.

Stacie then slinked out of her lace panties and put her hand on the door. She glanced one more time over her shoulder at Beca, giving her own body a playful shake. Beca turned beet red and focused her attention elsewhere.

"Okay, pitches, here it goes!" Stacie flung the door open and took off in a dead sprint down the street. All the bellas stampeded outside except for Beca and Chloe. They were whistling and making sexually suggestive remarks as Chloe took a purposeful step next to Beca.

"Did you really have to ogle her like that?" She whispered.

"I wasn't ogling. And besides, everyone was looking." Beca shrugged, seeming to appease Chloe. That is until her mouth kept going on its own accord. "I mean how are we not supposed to look at the hottest bella stripping right in front of us." Beca's eyes grew wide and felt her throat closing up as she heard the words that came out of her mouth. Chloe placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head down, glaring into the side of Beca's head since she refused to turn to look at Chloe.

"Hottest. Bella?" Chloe repeated slowly.

"That's not...I didn't mean...she...you…" Beca was floundering like a fish out of water trying to explain away the words she wished had never been spoken. She took a deep breath, knowing Stacie would be returning soon. "Stacie's a different kind of hot."

"Oh?" And Chloe acted like she was super interested in the explanation of that statement. "And what kind of hot is that, Beca?"

"She-she's brunette hot. Y-you're redhead hot." Beca gulped, knowing that wasn't a good choice of words. She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

"And what's the difference? She's real hot, I'm average hot?"

"No! You're obviously the hottest bella to me. You're totes hot." Beca gave her signature crooked smile hoping to warm the redhead's heart. She also hoped her use of Chloe's favorite abbreviated word would help defrost her a little too. Chloe just continued staring, now with her arms folded across her chest. So Beca leaned in to give her a kiss before the bellas stormed back inside.

"Oh, don't even." Chloe rolled her eyes and turned her cheek so Beca's lips landed on that instead of her lips at the last second. Beca grumbled as the bellas came screaming back inside, obnoxiously loud with their giggles.

"Did you see that one house light turn on?" CR tried to catch her breath. "You know there was a perve there peeking through a curtain."

"I'm pretty sure all the neighborhood cats went into heat after that display." Fat Amy closed the door behind them as Stacie started putting on her clothes in no rush. Beca exited to the kitchen to avoid anymore unintended lingering looks at the leggy brunette.

The bellas, though, followed her as Fat Amy made a big cup of one of her mixes and handed it to Emily, who just barely beat out Beca as the least experienced of the group. She chugged it down in a few gulps. Coughing every few seconds. Then she tossed the cup and raised her hands in the air, stumbling sideways. The young bella beamed, soaking in the cheers and praise from her older bellas. Beca was relieved she didn't have to drink that. She'd probably be on the floor otherwise.

* * *

"Truth or dare!" Fat Amy suggested/demanded as she made a fresh pitcher of drinks, much tamer than what she made Emily drink.

"Yes!" Stacie quickly agreed, bouncing up and down. This would be the main event for the two pranksters. Beca and Chloe had no idea they should be nervous. Everyone filed happily into the living, drinks in hand, and Aubrey stayed behind with Amy and Stacie.

"What are you guys plotting?" She squinted her eyes at the two bellas.

"Oh...nothing." Fat Amy looked innocently at the ceiling as her voice rose an octave. Stacie gave her a disapproving look, annoyed with how poorly the Australian could keep a secret.

"We're just playing a little joke on Beca and Chloe." Stacie rolled her eyes. Aubrey studied her for a moment.

"Do you guys...know something?"

"Why?" Stacie tilted her head back. "Do you?"

"Oh my God, you know!" Aubrey whisper yelled.

"How did you found out?" Stacie let out a giggle.

"I have walked in on them in not innocent situations multiple times. I'm also pretty sure I've walked in while they were doing it in the shower. Twice…" Aubrey grimaced as she thought back on the memories.

"Oh my God!" Stacie let out a hushed squeal. "They are seriously going at it like rabbits. We deserve to have some fun with it if they're going to try and keep it a secret."

"Fair enough." Aubrey smirked, more willing to go along with this idea since she had some alcoholic encouragement. "So what's the plan?" Stacie and Amy exchanged devious looks as they told Aubrey what they had in mind.

Once all bellas were assembled in the living room, the game got underway. Everyone kept their truths and dares pretty tame. CR was dared to call an ex and get them hot and bothered, then hang up. Emily was asked how many sexual partners she'd been with. (one.) Aubrey was dared to flash the group. (Beca kept her eyes down.) And then the second round landed on Amy. The three girls who knew about Beca and Chloe all exchanged knowing glances as Amy cleared her throat.

"I dare Stacie…" Amy rubbed her chin. "To give a lap dance to..." She scanned the room as if she was deciding. "Beca!"

There were scattered giggles and sighs of relief at not being chosen from the bellas. While they could all agree she was very attractive, she was a little scary when it came to sexual situations. After all, she did call her womanhood The Hunter. "For a whole song!" Aubrey added in. Amy nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

Then all eyes were looking at Beca who looked frozen in terror. Chloe sat still beside her, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious her heart rate had spiked.

"Easy." Stacie shimmied out of her chair and moved to the bluetooth speaker to turn it up louder as she picked a song from her phone. Beca's hands were digging into the couch cushions, and she was pretty sure a thin line of sweat was already appearing on her forehead. Cyclone by Baby Bash came on and Stacie slow turned and walked seductively over to Beca during the intro. Beca felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, not from arousal but from fear of the redhead sitting right next to her.

"Oww! Oww! Whooo!" Jessica and Ashley catcalled while CR was putting her fingers to her lips to let out a whistle as Stacie slowly sauntered to Beca to the beat of the intro, one foot directly in front of the other.

Stacie spun around, back facing Beca, and sunk her backside into Beca's lap as the lyrics started. She then quickly started circling her core in a fluid motion all the way up to her shoulders. She lifted up almost standing up straight before sinking rapidly back down onto Beca's lap and repeating the motions, dipping deeper towards Beca's crotch. The bellas were cheering and Fat Amy even got some money out of the monopoly box to throw at Stacie.

Beca felt like her body was on fire. She was a human being after all so it was hard to not feel something when Stacie is gyrating on her, but she was mortified because her girlfriend was sitting two feet away. She leaned back as far as she could push against the couch when Stacie spun around to face her. Stacie's eyes looked positively predatory as she slapped her hands on the tops of Beca's knees and spread them apart.

Chloe's eyes glared at Stacie's hand placement while Beca tried to stare straight at Stacie to pretend she wasn't afraid. Stacie had a devilish grin on her face as she slightly backed away from Beca. She crossed her arms in front of her waist as she grabbed the hem of her shirt. Moving to the music she slid her shirt up her body until it finally reached her head and she slung it off, revealing her red lacy bra that she had displayed to everyone just a little earlier in the evening.

"I thought it was a lap dance, not a strip tease." Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration.

"When I do a dare, I go all out." Stacie winked at Chloe before turning her whole attention back to Beca. She sunk her body flush against Beca's and slowly rose forward, letting her breasts barely graze against Beca's chin. Stacie knew exactly how to handle her body, and it was evident to all eyes in the bella living room.

Beca moved her head to look away from Stacie, but Stacie quickly grabbed her cheeks to tilt her head to look at her as she ground her pelvis into Beca's lap. In a quick movement, Stacie let go of Beca's cheeks and turned her back to her again and let her body move like a wave against Beca's.

Chloe sat entranced the whole time, glaring at Stacie feeling a weird mixture of anger, arousal, and jealousy. She couldn't help but agree in the back of her mind that Stacie really could move her body like a cyclone. And try as Beca might, you couldn't miss the way her eyes gave away the look of being at least slightly turned on. Chloe shifted awkwardly in her seat, eagerly anticipating the last notes of the song.

As the song wound down Stacie kept her body close to Beca and grabbed her by the wrists. She almost put Beca's hands on her, but decided to give her a little mercy. She let her hands stroke up and down Beca's arms as her gyrations slowed. As the music came to a stop Stacie slid off Beca's lap and pulled her shirt back on.

Beca let out an audible exhale as Stacie finally retreated from her personal bubble, blowing her a kiss. Chloe was clenching her teeth so hard, one could see the muscles in her cheek tense from across the room. The other bellas were positively delighted.

"Okay, so I guess its my turn?" Stacie plopped back down in her seat as if nothing had happened. Beca just prayed she would be spared for a few more turns. "Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chloe said through gritted teeth at Stacie, trying to hide her frustration.

"I dare you to...kiss Aubrey." Stacie winked at Aubrey. And giggles erupted from the room. "For ten seconds."

Beca's gulp was loud as she turned her head to look at Chloe, who's face looked like it lost its color. Chloe looked back at her and shrugged.

"Ten seconds is better than a whole song." She acted like she was saying it to herself, but she was really trying to let Beca know it wasn't as bad as watching Stacie grind on her for over 3 minutes. She got up and stood next to Aubrey, who rose to her wobbly feet.

"Alright, Chlo, show me what you got." Aubrey grinned drunkenly. Chloe let out a sigh, knowing Beca was right behind her watching the whole scene unfold. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips awkwardly to Aubrey's lips. It looked like what a first kiss might look like for two middle schoolers. There were a few boos scattered throughout the room until Aubrey pulled Chloe by the waist to kiss her a little harder. Nothing scandalous, but enough to make Beca shift on the couch and dig her fingers into the armrest.

Chloe counted a quick ten seconds in her head before pulling back to disappointed groans throughout the room. Aubrey glanced over Chloe's shoulder at Beca who looked like she could murder Aubrey right on the spot. Mission accomplished.

"I think I need a new drink." Chloe ran a hand through her hair and hurried to the kitchen.

"Same." Beca got up shortly after and followed.

"Think they're going to make out real quick?" Stacie whispered to Fat Amy.

"Or maybe a quickie on the counter." Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

Chloe set her cup on the counter with a little extra force than necessary. Beca was a few steps behind her and leaned against said counter.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself tonight." Chloe didn't look up as she poured the drink.

"I did not enjoy that." Beca hissed.

"Oh please, Stacie basically dry humped you and you're telling me you didn't enjoy that...from the hottest bella?" Chloe added the last part with a little venom.

"At least I didn't _kiss _her!" Beca tried to keep her voice down.

"That was a dare." Chloe spun to face her.

"So was mine!" Beca's voice rose a little. Chloe knew she was right. But irrationally speaking, she was still pissed about having to witness that lap dance.

"Ugh, whatever." Chloe huffed as she moved past Beca back into the living room.

Aubrey could hear a little bit of the mini-fight coming from the kitchen. She felt a little guilty. She wanted to mess with them, but not cause an actual fight. She convinced Stacie and Amy to take it easy on them the rest of the night. And luckily for Beca and Chloe, the rest of game night went by without too many more awkward situations.

* * *

Beca was awake in bed, and had been for well over an hour. She hated that Chloe seemed legitimately mad over the evening's events. She really didn't think she did anything wrong. She did stick her foot in her mouth, but that was just a Beca quirk. She hated thinking about Chloe in the room below her grinding her teeth and tossing in turning trying not to go to sleep angry. So she pulled out her phone.

_Beca: are you mad at me?_

She held her breath for a few moments until she saw the dots appear in a bubble.

_Chloe: no, not really_

_Chloe: I mean...a little _

_Chloe: It just hurt my feelings that you called Stacie the hottest bella_

_Beca: I know...and I feel bad for saying it, I shouldn't have. I didn't even mean it_

_Chloe: And then you looked pretty turned on when she gave you that ridiculous lap dance…_

_Beca: dude! I was so uncomfortable. Especially with you sitting right there. I wanted to die_

_Chloe: You're so dramatic…_

_Beca: I didn't enjoy it. And it didn't feel good watching you kiss Aubrey either_

_Chloe: It was gross and weird...totes not hot_

_Beca: I wish they'd dared you to kiss me ;)_

_Chloe: I wish they'd dared me to give you a lap dance ;)_

_Chloe: But you might've gotten a little too hot and bothered _

_Beca: omg...Maybe you can give me one another day?_

_Chloe: You want one?_

_Beca: hell to the yes!_

_Chloe: I think we could work something out ;)_

_Beca: or you could come up and give me one now…?_

_Chloe: lol good try...I'm honestly tired and still a little drunk. I want to give you ALL my energy_

_Beca: well so much for me sleeping tonight…_

_Chloe: sorry, babe ;*_

_Beca: soo...are we good? You're not going to sleep mad at me?_

_Chloe: Yeah, we're good. I'm not mad_

_Beca: Good. Cuz I kinda love you…_

_Chloe: I kinda love you too_

_Beca: night hot stuff ;)_

_Chloe: night, weirdo :)_

* * *

In the spirit of continuing game night, Aubrey organized a mini golf outing the next evening. This would normally sound boring to the bellas, but alcohol and free snow cones were provided along the college course. Honestly the bellas might be a lot to handle, but give them alcohol and some sort of snack, they were pretty agreeable, Aubrey had quickly learned.

Aubrey, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, and Emily were the first group while Stacie, Amy, Beca, Chloe, and Flo waited behind them in the second group. And of course the group behind them consisted of a few frat guys that were drooling over Stacie. Beca and Chloe were playfully flirting in their usual way that wasn't any different than how they used to interact before they got together.

"Don't let your ball fall in the water, Chlo." Beca twirled her club around in her hand, enjoying being in the lead for the time being.

"Worry about your balls, Becs." Chloe shot her a look as she lined up to take a swing. She moved her body purposefully with a swing of her hips and bending at her waist in front of Beca, hoping to get her riled up. Beca couldn't control her eyes as they scanned up and down Chloe, hoping no one was observing her. After pausing long enough, Chloe took her swing and landed a perfect shot.

"Looks like I'm catching up." Chloe shot her a wink. "Shouldn't be so cocky."

"I'm still winning. I have plenty of reason to be cocky." Beca shrugged as if she didn't care Chloe landed a perfect shot.

"Mhm." Chloe looked her up and down suggestively. Beca felt her cheeks flush and glanced at the other bellas, who were thankfully too busy chatting with the boys to notice her getting flustered. Beca just squinted hard at Chloe, as she took a sip from her beer.

"We're in an acapella group." Stacie twirled a strand of hair with her finger as she made small talk with a tall blonde.

"That sounds awesome." He had no interest in acapella or the group for that matter. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure." Stacie winked and sent him on his way. Fat Amy was currently making one of the boys blush furiously; Flo was chatting enthusiastically in Spanish with another Spanish-speaking guy; while the fourth was standing awkwardly behind, waiting to get on with the game while he sipped from a glass. Stacie's eyes sparkled as she got an idea.

"Hey, next drink's on me if on the next hole you go teach our redheaded friend over their how to putt. If you catch my drift." Stacie offered the shorter college boy.

"Um…" He glanced behind Stacie and took a look at Chloe who was currently giggling at something Beca had said. "Yeah, sure why not." He smirked, tipping his glass back.

As they approached the next course, Stacie's male friend started getting a little handsy. He slunk his arm around her waist from behind and let his fingers slide under her shirt. She smiled tightly and grabbed his wrist to pull it away. He just grinned as she walked away to take her putt.

As Chloe's turn approached, the frat boy who made the deal with Stacie snuck his way through the group. Beca had left to retrieve snow cones, so Chloe was alone for the time being. She bit her lip and wiggled her hips as she focused on her putt.

"How about you let me show you how to swing for real. And maybe you'll be able to beat your friends." He said in her ear, making her jump.

"Oh, no thanks." She chuckled awkwardly. "I'm good."

"You could be better." He put a hand on her putter and tried to step behind her.

"I said I'm good." Chloe stated a little more forcefully. Stacie glanced over and saw the flicker of anger in Chloe's eyes and immediately felt bad about her little set up. She was about to make her way over to call it off before Beca got back as she felt a hand grab her by the arm and then the other grab her ass.

"Alright, look dude." Stacie rolled her eyes to face the guy she had been flirting with. "My body's not your personal squeeze toy, got it?"

"Oh come on. You're gonna dress like that?" He pointed up and down her body indicating her short jean shorts and sleeveless low cut top. "And then get pissy when I admire your body?"

"I'm fine with admiring. Its the unwanted touching I'm not crazy about."

As Stacie was getting her guy to back off Beca had returned and saw a guy trying to wrap his hands around Chloe from behind. She gripped the snow cone cup so hard it broke and the sugary ice fell through her hand. She marched right up to the scene and gave the guy a shove as she heard Chloe tell him again to back off.

"She said back off, dude." Beca's jaw and fist were clenched. Stacie saw her out of the corner of her eye and moved to intervene. But mister handsy had other ideas.

"Hey, we weren't finished talking." He pulled Stacie close and his voice was sickly sweet.

"Oh, we're done." Stacie tried to shove him away but he held his grip.

Fat Amy turned away from the boy she was chatting up and nodded at Flo at the scene unfolding.

"These douchebags are about to make me release the cracken." She cracked her knuckles and her eyes moved back and forth from Stacie to Beca. The other frat boys seemed to get nervous and excused themselves to go to the bar. Flo's eyes narrowed, wondering which boy she might get to kick in the crotch tonight.

"Why don't you get your hands off her and go back to your pals." Beca stepped closer as the guy didn't move away from Chloe.

"Why don't you let your friend speak for herself?" He shot back as he draped an arm around Chloe's shoulder. She shrugged her shoulders trying to get his arm away but he just held tighter.

"Get off!" Chloe groaned in frustration. That was all it took for Beca to step in. She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked back. He fell to his knee and yelped in pain.

Meanwhile Stacie was giving her guy a shove as he kept pushing. He whined that he bought her a drink and she owed him. Stacie elbowed him quickly in the ribs and started walking away, when he snatched her by the forearm and pulled her back, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, hell no." Flo cracked her neck and picked her target. Stacie was about to land a hard slap on his cheek when Flo stepped in and kicked him in the crotch. Stacie stepped back with raised eyebrows and watched the blonde crumple to the ground, facing beat red as he let out a high pitched painful moan.

"Nice kick, Flo." Stacie smirked.

Beca held tightly onto the boy's wrist and barked into his ear. "Are you done touching her?" She resisted the urge to say 'my girl.'

He threw his head back, hitting Beca in the temple, and making her release her grip. He quickly stood up and gave her a shove into the fence.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He stared down at her.

"The cracken has been unleashed!" Fat Amy had seen enough and barrelled past Stacie and Flo to come to Beca's defense. Right before Amy stepped in, Beca threw one of her classic left hooks into his jaw, sending him stumbling backward. Fat Amy finished the job by grabbing him by the collar and tossing him into the shallow pond. He let out a deep yell of anger, floundering in the ankle-high water.

"Bitches!" He wiped water out of his eyes as he climbed out of the pond.

"That's aca-bitches to you, asswipe." Fat Amy wiped her hands. The blonde guy had regained his footing and marched over to her, through Stacie and Flo.

"You better pray we don't press charges." He growled.

"Maybe if you could keep your hands to yourself-" Stacie started, but was interrupted by a rude shove to her shoulder.

"Touch her again." Fat Amy's chest was heaving as her anger rose. "And you do not want to find out what I'll do."

"I ain't scared of you, fatty." He scoffed at her. Before anyone could blink Flo had jumped on his back with a choke hold around his neck.

"Apologize!" Flo demanded as she called him something offensive in spanish.

"Get off me, you little psycho!" He tried to shake her off as Fat Amy marched over to one of the cardboard decorations. She ripped it off the course and swung it hard at his knees. He went tumbling down again with Flo on top of him.

"I'd get out of here now before we embarrass your sorry asses even worse." Fat Amy looked back and forth between the guys and Beca stood behind her ready to throw another punch. The two punks glared at the women and then exchanged defeated glances at each other. They raised their hands as they walked away, mumbling little curses under their breath.

"You okay?" Beca quickly stepped over to Chloe who had just stood frozen watching the scene unfold.

"Yeah. You?" Chloe took Beca's already bruising hand in her own, not realizing how gentle the touch appeared to the other bellas. They all gathered in a huddle to check on everyone and then congratulate everyone on a well fought fight. Their pride was short lived, however, when the manager came marching over.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He looked down at them with folded arms. They looked sheepishly at each other and Beca shrugged as if that was really the best case scenario after they got into fights and damaged property.

* * *

After paying the manager for the damage, Aubrey gave everyone her best mom look and waved her hand flippantly for everyone to start walking. Chloe had gotten Beca a small bag of ice on their way out.

"This happens entirely far too often." She placed it over Beca's hand and her tone lacked any edge.

"You mad?" Beca hesitantly looked up as she adjusted the bag.

"No." Chloe said quickly, giving Beca's arm an encouraging squeeze as they hung back from the bellas briefly. "It was um..." She bit her lip, glancing around quickly. "Actually kinda hot."

"Oh?" Beca whipped her head to look at Chloe, feeling heat rush to her neck and face.

"Mhm." Chloe nodded. "We'll have to take care of that later." She flashed her signature flirty wink as she dragged Beca to join back up with the others.

The bellas did the walk of shame back home while there was still some sunlight left. Chloe trying not to wrap an arm around, link hands, or touch Beca in any way the whole walk home. Fat Amy marched with pride, though.

"I'm just glad I wasn't the one to get us kicked out of an event for once." She pulled her keys out to open the door for everyone, giving Beca a proud wink.

"You're joking right?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, walking past Amy.

"What? Beca officially started it."

"I'm just bummed because I was going to win that dolphin if we'd finished." Jessica whined as Ashley rubbed her back. Lilly silently came up to her and pulled the medium sized stuffed dolphin out of her satchel. Jessica took it cautiously and was about to ask how Lilly got it but decided to ignore it. "Thanks, Lilly." She smiled sweetly as she hugged the dolphin.

"At least Beca didn't get sent to jail this time." Aubrey sighed as she removed her jacket inside. "And we all have each other's backs, that's the important thing."

"And there seems to be sleazeballs everywhere we go." Stacie shrugged, not as frustrated as she used to be by finding gross and obnoxious college boys everywhere they went.

"It doesn't help when we have a nympho-maniac strutting her body around basically asking for them to bother us." Chloe said and immediately regretted it. She heard the bitterness in her voice and didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. Stacie turned to look at her, trying to hide the hurt on her face. She honestly knew Chloe was just lashing out because of how she'd been flirting with Beca. But they shouldn't be keeping it a secret in Stacie's mind, so she was just trying to get them to come out.

"That was harsh, red." Fat Amy glanced between the two.

"I'm sorry." Chloe breathed out. She really wasn't mad about what happened that night. It was more of a few days of frustration, watching Stacie flirt with Beca coming out. "I didn't mean that, Stacie. Its just been a long night."

"Its okay." Stacie shrugged. "I mean I ooze sex appeal, you probably aren't completely wrong."

"Still sorry." Chloe winced. Stacie was still her friend and bella sister. "I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch. Its not your fault that a guy can't keep his hands to himself."

"It's fine, red. We all have our bitchy moments. We live in a house of ten crazy women. Bitchiness is bound to come out occasionally." Stacie gave her a wink to let her know everything was fine.

"Well I'm going to put a movie on." Aubrey sighed. "Don't worry, Beca, it won't be mandatory."

The bellas started filing into the living room, satisfied with a quiet night of movies after their excitement earlier. Chloe and Beca stood back in the kitchen and Chloe could finally look at her the way she wanted to all night. Like she wanted to literally rip her clothes off right there. Beca swallowed and glanced around the room, feeling the heat from Chloe's stare.

"Your hand okay?" Chloe leaned her back against the counter.

"Oh yeah." Beca waved it around. "I've had way worse."

"Wanna talk? In your room?" Chloe whispered and nodded toward the ceiling.

"Okay...um, yeah. Let's uh, let's go." Beca nodded nervously. She was pretty sure Chloe was turned on, but she wasn't 100% sure Chloe wasn't mad about something.

The bellas didn't even notice them leave together, they were too busy arguing about which movie to watch. Chloe gave Beca a little shove as they got to her doorway. Beca stumbled in and turned around to see Chloe kick the door shut.

"Take your clothes off." Chloe demanded. Beca swallowed hard again. She liked this side of Chloe, but that didn't mean it scared her just a little. She started doing as she was told, fumbling with the buttons on her plaid shirt. Apparently it was too slow for Chloe who took a step and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons to the floor.

"I hope you know how to sew buttons, because-" But Beca couldn't finish the snarky comment because Chloe attacked her mouth as she yanked the shirt the rest of the way off.

"What's gotten into you?" Beca closed her eyes as Chloe trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm hoping _you'll_ get into me." Chloe whispered as her lips moved back up near Beca's ear. Beca almost melted right then and there. Chloe made quick work of discarding the rest of Beca's clothes from the waist up. She then started shedding her own as she ordered Beca to get her jeans off.

"Someone's in a rush tonight." Beca smirked as Chloe tossed her bra behind her back.

"It just…" Chloe grabbed Beca's cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. "Really turns me on…" She let her tongue roam Beca's mouth for a quick second. "When you defend me like you did tonight." She pulled back to look into Beca's dilated eyes.

"I'll always defend you." Beca nodded seriously for a moment.

"And I will always find a way to thank you." Chloe winked, resuming their kiss and pushing Beca on to the bed. She glanced down at her naked girlfriend and shimmied out of her pants as quickly as she could.

"That's not why I do it, you know?" Beca asked as Chloe climbed on top of her.

"What?" Chloe paused for a moment, her hands on either side of Beca's head.

"I don't do it to turn you on and have sex or anything. I do it because...well, because I love you. And you deserve to be defended." Beca's eyes darted to and from Chloe's eyes as she tried to find the right words.

"I love you too." Chloe smiled as she gave Beca a calm, firm kiss. "Now...let me prove it to you."

"Okay." Beca let a grin escape her lips, that were quickly covered again by the redhead's. After a minute of a hot makeout, Chloe reached and pulled Beca's knees apart so she could fit in between the brunette's thighs. Beca kept her hands on Chloe's hips as Chloe slowly rolled her core against Beca's. Beca involuntarily groaned and slammed her eyes shut.

"You like this?" Chloe asked as she repeated the motion twice more.

"Mhm." Beca bit her lip, her ability to use words seemed to vanish. Chloe just grinned confidently as she let her whole body roll against Beca's, letting their breasts brush against each other. This was way hotter than what Stacie had done, Chloe couldn't help but think to herself. Beca let her hands wander and gave both of Chloe's breasts a squeeze, making the redhead thrust into her harder.

"Shit, Chlo." Beca gasped as she felt her own chest rising and falling unevenly. Chloe tossed her head back, revelling in the feeling of Beca's hands on her. She then looked down at Beca underneath her.

"Open your eyes." Chloe let out as she caught her breath. Beca struggled, but did as she was told. They looked at each other with blackened eyes before Chloe started thrusting violently against her. "Look at me." She managed to squeak out as her body jerked rapidly again and again against Beca.

"Oh my God! Fu-" Beca nearly shouted, but Chloe leaned down to stifle Beca's cry of pleasure, so they hopefully wouldn't be heard. Beca groaned against her lips as the only sound she could hear was the wet slapping of aroused bodies against each other.

"I'm close." Chloe panted and pulled back and whispered as her hips moved erratically. Beca only nodded her head to let Chloe know she was too. Chloe put her hands on the sides on Beca's head to grip onto the mattress, since they were facing the foot of the bed and she couldn't grab the headboard. She let her body move on its own and Beca bucked her own hips against Chloe, biting her lip as she watched Chloe's breasts bounce above her.

They were just about to reach their climaxes when Beca's door burst open and a stream of light illuminated Chloe's naked body hovering over the brunette. A loud shriek could be heard throughout the house and Chloe quickly collapsed on top of Beca to hide as much nudity as she could. Beca was frozen staring at the ceiling while Chloe had her head buried in her neck.

Chloe groaned in frustration and let out a frustrated, "Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like they won't be able hide it anymore :) Who do you think walked in on them?**


	26. 26: The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this as well as my other story, they are very encouraging to keep writing, especially jody1990, steveabob, justsomebody23, thanks for commenting on multiple chapters, I love that anyone is enjoying this story. And also thanks to thelastrealdreamer on a03 for commenting on like 90% of the chapters, they were fun to read and I'm so glad that you got something out of them. Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Truth Comes Out**

Chloe couldn't help but think to herself that this was some of the best work her hips had ever done. The feeling of their centers rubbing together creating friction was a sensation she never knew she desperately needed. Listening to Beca groan beneath her and dig her nails into Chloe's back was better than any sort of harmony the bellas could create. She felt her climax building and knew Beca's was too. And she simultaneously wanted the release and to keep this going as long as possible.

Both hopes were dashed when light from the hall suddenly broke into the room and a loud ear-piercing shriek echoed through the whole house. The neighbors might've even heard it. Chloe froze for a moment, seeing a terrified Emily Junk in the doorway. They made a second of awkward eye contact before Chloe collapsed onto Beca to cover herself...or at least her front. She felt Beca's entire body tense up, and not in the good way. Beca's hands were still on Chloe, but they were loose and stationary.

"Oh, holy Moses!" Emily shrieked as she fumbled to close the door. "I'm so sorry! Oh my God! I'm sorry!" She covered her eyes, bumped into the door frame and then managed to shut the door to run back downstairs as the other bellas paused the movie and started gathering after hearing the commotion.

"Emily, what happened?" Stacie stood up from the couch.

"Beca...Chloe…" Emily was still covering her face. Fat Amy, Stacie, and Aubrey all exchanged knowing glances and smirks. "They...they were..."

"Having sex?" Stacie finished, folding her arms in satisfaction that the couple's not so well kept secret was finally officially out.

"Oh my God." Emily crashed into the recliner chair, feeling mortified. "I just wanted to ask if they wanted anything to eat while we watched the movie. If they wanted to join us. I didn't know. Oh my God."

"Beca Mitchell! Chloe Beale! Get your asses down here!" Aubrey yelled in her mom voice, trying to hide her smile.

"Fully clothed asses!" Fat Amy felt the need to jump in and clarify.

"We have to face them." Chloe was now resting her hands on either side of Beca's head, hovering over her again. She looked at Beca who was still frozen in horror. "Beca!" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face. Beca shook her head and looked at the redhead.

"Dude, we just got walked in on. I am _not _going down there." Beca groaned as she put her palm over her eyes.

"The longer we put it off, the worse it will be. Plus I'm the one she got the best view of, I should be more embarrassed than you." Chloe slid out of the bed and started putting her clothes back on. "Come on, before they all storm up here." She tossed Beca her shirt. They got dressed and then stood at the door.

"Ready?" Chloe looked nervously at Beca.

"How bad do you think they'll be?" Beca grimaced.

"They've given us a hard time before. We can handle it." Chloe mustered some confidence and nodded her head strongly.

The two girls sheepishly made their way downstairs to be greeted by literally all of the bellas sitting in anticipation in the living room. Fat Amy was doing a little hum of "bow-chika-wow-wow' as they entered the room. Beca could only look at her feet, while Chloe tried to maintain a little dignity as she stood tall facing her bella sisters.

"Care to illuminate us as to why the aca-baby came down here screaming like she saw the devil?" Aubrey asked with a grin on her face.

"Its time for you two to come clean and explain." Stacie cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, and we want the details!" Fat Amy added. "But not too dirty…" She smacked her hands on either side of Emily's face to cover her ears. "I think you've scarred our aca-baby enough for one night."

"Shut up, Amy." Emily blushed as she swatted away Amy's hands.

"Fine." Chloe took a deep breath, avoided eye contact with Emily, and dragged the mute brunette with her to the couch. "Let's get this over with."

All the bellas were squealing as they assembled into chairs, the coffee table, or the floor around the living room to face Chloe and Beca.

"Wait!" Stacie held up a hand. "We need wine." All the bellas agreed as Stacie and Aubrey went to retrieve supplies.

"And snacks!" Fat Amy called to the two bellas in the kitchen. She then stared daggers at Chloe and Beca while nodding her head in approval with a sly smirk. Stacie ran back into the living room passing out wine glasses.

"Do not start without me! Do NOT start without me!" Aubrey frantically ran shortly after her holding two bottles of wine and the family sized chips that she dropped in Amy's lap. The girls filled their glasses with generous portions and then sat like little children waiting to hear a bedtime story, looking eagerly at Beca and Chloe. Beca and Chloe just sat there awkwardly like teenagers who got caught by their parents. They weren't sure exactly what to say.

"So, when did this start?" Stacie prodded, motioning between the two girls.

"Well...officially it was over the summer, when we went to Miami." Chloe answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That was months ago!" Aubrey gaped.

"How'd it happen? Who asked who out?" Jessica asked.

"We were in the hotel in Miami." Chloe began, feeling like this was an easy start. "Beca opened up. Admitted feelings and basically asked me out. And then we just texted or called every day until we saw each other again."

"What was your first official date?" Flo asked.

"In Italy. At Worlds." Chloe grinned, remembering. "She showed up in all her awkward glory at our hotel room door with daisies. And we got gelato and walked by the river under moonlight. It was totes romantic." She glanced at Beca, who had yet to look up, and saw a little flush of pink rise to her cheeks as the bellas aww-ed.

"First kiss?" Stacie grinned widely, encouraging them to continue.

"Well, that's kind of tricky…" Chloe gritted her teeth, looking at Beca who's gaze was burning a hole in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Fat Amy sipped from her glass.

"Well...there were...a couple times. You know, before we uh, became a thing, that we uh..kissed." Chloe felt herself getting flustered and a little annoyed that Beca wasn't chiming in.

"So when was the _first _one?" Stacie couldn't hide her smile.

"Beca?" Chloe nudged. Beca took a deep breath, willing herself to just get this over with.

"My first date with Luke. I came home and Chloe was waiting up. I...um...was a little insecure about my inexperience and uh...Chloe sort of…" She looked back to Chloe.

"I showed her how to french." Chloe shrugged like it was no big deal. But her answer was greeted with a chorus of squeals from the girls sitting around the living room.

"How many more times did you kiss before you got together?" Aubrey asked.

"A couple. But they were pretty innocent." Chloe admitted.

"Okay...first time?" Stacie winked. Chloe looked hesitantly at Beca, not sure if she should be honest or not. Beca flinched, knowing that protective Aubrey might turn into murderous Aubrey when she found out the truth. While Beca and Chloe had moved on, the information would be fresh to Chloe's long time friend. She might literally strangle Beca on the spot. Almost reading her mind, Chloe gave Beca's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well…" Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous habit she had picked up from Beca. "It was spring break. When I went to that wedding with her."

"We drank...a lot." Beca still didn't make eye contact with any bellas.

"We were dancing and one thing led to another. We ended up leaving early and...well you know."

"We had sex." Beca blurted out, finishing the story. Stacie nuzzled into her char excitedly as she sipped her wine. Fat Amy held out a high five for Beca, which was rejected. The other girls were smiling nervously, surprised this had actually become a reality.

"And why didn't you two get together then?" Emily asked without thinking. Beca and Chloe again exchanged glances.

"Wait…" Aubrey squinted her eyes. "Wasn't that also when you two had that massive fight that almost destroyed the Bellas?"

"Mhm." Chloe bit her lip. "Beca got a little...freaked out. And uh...we didn't handle the situation well."

"She's being nice." Beca rolled her eyes. "I had a _massive_ freak out. _I_ didn't handle the situation well. I pushed her away so I didn't have to face my feelings. And I treated her like shit because that was the only way to make her back off. And it was obviously stupid. And I regret it all the time. I'm just glad we fixed it." Beca looked at Chloe with a small grin.

"I knew you were trouble." Aubrey growled, setting her wine glass down with gusto, nearly spilling it. The room turned to look at the blonde having the abrupt outburst with confusion. "I knew you'd break her heart in some way or another."

"Hey." Beca's jaw tightened as she prepared to defend herself.

"Aubrey." Chloe also used a warning tone.

"Do you know how often I heard you crying, Chloe? And it was because of her?! And I had no idea! The girl I didn't even want to be a bella? The girl you begged me to let into the group? You let _her_ break you like that?" Aubrey pointed at Beca.

"Hey!" Beca shouted as she shot up from the couch, Chloe quickly grabbing her hand.

"How could you do that to her, Beca?" Aubrey stepped forward. "She's the nicest, sweetest, happiest person possibly on the planet. What is wrong with you?!"

"It was a mistake, okay?" Beca clenched her fists. "You don't understand what I had going on in my head!"

"Then you shouldn't have fucked her and dumped her if you knew you were a headcase!" Aubrey was now almost toe to toe with Beca.

"Aubrey!" Chloe jumped to her feet and used her free hand to point a finger at Aubrey to sit back down. "We have talked it out okay? And its not something either of us exactly enjoy revisiting. Me and Beca moved past it. She has apologized on numerous occasions and was going through some serious stuff. So back off and sit back down if you want us to keep discussing this with you, okay?" Chloe was proud of herself as Aubrey just sent a little squint towards Beca as a warning that she better not mess up again before she retreated and sat back down.

"I swear to God if you hurt her…" Aubrey mumbled.

"I won't." Beca shot back through gritted teeth as she sank back down next to Chloe.

"Okay, moving on." Stacie leaned forward and glanced anxiously between Aubrey and Beca, wanting to get past the unhappy parts. "First time as an actual couple?"

"Umm…well it was that one time everyone went bowling. I gave Aubrey a couple excuses for me and Beca. And we had a date. And well...the date ended well." Chloe explained succinctly.

"Really well." Beca chimed in, unable to hide her goofy loving grin at Chloe, momentarily forgetting they were surrounded by bellas. The look continued for a few long seconds and Fat Amy felt the need to clear her throat to interrupt the trance Beca and Chloe seemed to be trapped in.

"Who's the dominant one?" Fat Amy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh geez, gross, dude." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Me, usually. But Beca definitely has her moments." Chloe shrugged. Beca whipped her head to glare at her while the other bellas gasped in surprise.

"What!" Beca defended. Although she wasn't sure why she chose to prolong this section of the conversation.

"You just need a little encouragement." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But then you know how to take charge." She shot Beca an obvious wink.

"Oh my God." Beca mumbled as her hands covered her face.

"What? It's not a bad thing. I like it when you do. Totes a turn-on." Chloe gave her a nudge with her shoulder. Half the girls 'aww-ed' and the other half grimaced and looked away from the affectionate display.

"Are you in love?" Flo asked as if it was a matter of life and death. Beca and Chloe looked down and then cautiously looked back at each other.

"Yeah...I uh…" Beca stammered. "I kinda love her."

"And I uh…" Chloe smirked, mocking Beca's stuttering in a playful way. "I kinda like her...a lot."

This time all the bellas, including Aubrey, let out little awws and held their hands to their chest. With all the teasing they gave Beca and Chloe throughout the time they weren't even a couple, no one really expected them to be a serious thing. Maybe a little hook up here and there at most. But this? Love? It was more than anyone expected.

"When did you know you liked each other?" Jessica chimed in. "You know...more than friends?" Ashley finished off the question. Chloe seemed to get excited by the question. She actually didn't know when it was for Beca. So she was thrilled to hear what the brunette's response would be.

"For me it was…" Beca hesitated, unsure if she should tell the truth. "Honestly, um...probably when you walked in on me in the shower."

"What?" Chloe nearly squealed. That was literally only the second time they met. She didn't even know her name at the time.

"Yeah. And then the whole auditions thing and demanding to get your way that I be in the bellas. I never had anyone in my life believe in me period. And Chloe just…" Beca paused and glanced in Chloe's direction. "You believed in me with like everything you had. You didn't even know me and its like you dragged me into the spotlight to believe in myself. And I mean, God, you're beautiful. You can melt someone's heart just with your eyes. And when you kissed me, each time, I felt like I was falling and flying at the same time." She stopped talking and her eyes grew wide realizing just how mushy she sounded.

"Becs..." Chloe's eyes were a little watery as she leaned over to wrap her in a hug.

"Okay, okay, barf." Fat Amy interrupted. "Chloe? What about you?"

"There was probably something there since the day I saw her walking at the activities fair. But the day I realized that there was something more than just really caring about her and enjoying her as a good friend was our first kiss. I didn't think anything of it when I offered. I just hated seeing you be so doubtful and second-guessing of yourself. I wanted to give you some confidence. And I know its such a cliche thing to say, but when we kissed...like kiss-kissed when you loosened up...I felt fireworks. I got all tingly. And I went to bed that night shocked and a little scared, because I realized I really liked you. And I was probably in trouble."

"You guys are so cute!" Emily squealed. "Although I kinda hate you for leaving my brain with an image I'll never be able to erase." Chloe scrunched her nose up and felt her cheeks blush. She hated that innocent Emily was the one to see them. Although if it had been Fat Amy or Stacie they might've tried to sneak a picture or something more embarrassing. Hell, Stacie might've tried to join in.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Stacie asked, trying to hide the slight hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, I mean we teased you all the time. Its not like we would have judged you." Fat Amy added in an out of character serious tone of voice.

"Its not that we thought you'd judge us." Chloe said quickly. "We just wanted to see if this was real. We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up or make things awkward."

"Like you did after spring break?" Aubrey asked in a slightly frosty tone.

"Well yeah, sort of." Chloe sighed. "I mean, we already made the mistake once and it was pretty bad for all of us. If we started dating and you guys freaked out and then we realized we wouldn't work it would've been so much worse."

"But you're working out?" Aubrey asked hesitantly.

"Totes." Chloe nodded, grabbing Beca's hand.

"Yeah. This is pretty real...and awesome." Beca added, smiling at Chloe.

Once again the room was filled with aww's coming from all the bellas. Even Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She could see the sincere happiness on both their faces.

"Well in the spirit of honesty." Stacie broke the silence and Chloe and Beca quickly turned to face her. "Some of us have known about you two. For like...awhile." She grinned at Fat Amy.

"What?" Beca's jaw dropped and she turned her body to fully face Stacie, who was giggling now.

"Yeah, we've heard you." Fat Amy said. "On multiple occasions. Loud and clear."

"You definitely aren't as quiet as you think you are, Chlo." Stacie leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs and arms with a smug smirk on her face. "The first time we heard was after that karaoke party when you went home 'sick' and Beca went to take care of you."

"And take care of you she did. Well done, Beca. Who knew you had it in ya." Fat Amy reached out for a fist bump that Beca denied with a glare. "I mean the walls were banging, your gasps and moans, Chloe, were a good octave above what my vocals are capable of." The bellas all started giggling and blushing.

"Oh my God." Chloe felt her face flush for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes and she dropped her head into her hands.

"How Emily hadn't figured it out is a mystery." Fat Amy shook her head. "Its a wonder she was even able to graduate high school." Emily just shot her a look.

"I graduated early, thank you." She shrugged her shoulders pridefully, and Amy just rolled her eyes.

"So wait." Chloe whipped her head to face Stacie. "You flirting with Beca? Why would you do that if you knew about us?"

"I was just messing with you two." Stacie actually looked a little sheepish. "I didn't mean to cause any real problems. But it was too much fun to see you get all jealous."

"Dude, thank God!" Beca threw her head back on the couch.

"Excuse me?" Stacie grinned, though letting a little offense seep into her tone of voice.

"Don't get me wrong...I was flattered." Beca explained. "But, I don't know how much longer I could take Chloe seething when you'd even get near me. Plus, you kinda terrify me."

"I did not seethe." Chloe rolled her eyes and Stacie let out a snort.

"Chloe, I literally jumped in my sleep if I so much as heard a noise outside the door. You looked like you could kill me if I even glanced in Beca's direction." Stacie giggled, while Chloe just tried to scoff as if Stacie was being dramatic.

"I wasn't even being that bad since I knew you didn't know we were dating. Well...at least I thought you didn't." Chloe chuckled and wrapped an arm around Beca's bicep, feeling so much relief in being able to be open with the bellas about their relationship. "Plus, you're still my bella sister, I couldn't get that angry with you."

"I pray for the next girl who flirts with Beca then." Stacie tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Because if you weren't bad with me? Lord, you might kill a bitch."

"She has red hair after all." Amy shrugged. "They're known for their tempers."

"I just don't understand how you two haven't figured out how a lock works." Aubrey chuckled as she sipped her wine.

"This was literally the first time we got walked in on." Beca scoffed as if she and Chloe had been better at hiding than they were being given credit for.

"Oh? Really?" Aubrey lurched forward. "Two words. Shower. Sex."

"What about it?" Chloe gulped.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb, Chlo? That's hurtful." She held her hand to her chest sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure I walked in on you two doing it in the shower. And not once." She paused to glance purposefully around the room. "Twice. And you are not so clumsy to drop the shampoo that often. And you certainly don't moan like that if you drop something on your toe."

"Oh my God." Chloe interlocked her hands together and pressed them against her forehead, again feeling a new wave of embarrassment.

"At least you didn't actually have your eyes assaulted by the actual act." Emily groaned, accidentally picturing what she had witnessed not much earlier.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Beca asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was by being interrupted.

"Ever heard of locking?" Aubrey countered with a few snickers heard from around the room.

"Fine. Fine." Chloe raised her hands. "Sometimes we just got caught up in the heat of a moment. But now everyone knows. So its all good...right?"

"Yes, we're happy for you both. And glad you can finally stop acting like you're hiding things." Stacie chuckled.

"But, first." Aubrey raised her hand. "I think we need to set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Beca scoffed. "You're not our mother, Aubrey."

"No, but this is a shared house." Aubrey glanced around the room.

"Ground rules sound like a good idea to me." Amy nodded, thinking about how Beca and Chloe could get carried away now that they didn't have to hide.

"Like what?" Chloe eyes Aubrey suspiciously.

"No sex on the couch, or the living room chairs, or the table, or the kitchen coutners." Amy started rattling off.

"No sex in the shared spaces." Stacie finished for her

"Fair enough." Chloe nodded.

"If you need a date night, let us know, so we can plan any bella bonding activities." Flo added to the growing list.

"Deal." Beca agreed easily.

"Limit the public makeouts to less than two minutes. We're happy for you, but...we don't necessarily need to see all that saliva." Ashley shrugged with some scattered mumbles of agreements.

"Fine." Beca sighed heavily.

"Hands above the blanket during movie night." Fat Amy pointed between the two. "We don't need to have fun movies spoiled by your vile deeds."

"Amy." Chloe rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "We aren't going to do anything under the blanket. No deal on that one."

"Fine. But random hand checks." Fat Amy folded her arms in defiance.

"Fine. Random hand checks." Chloe waved her hand in the air to finish that argument.

"No sex in our room." Aubrey stated.

"It's my room too!" Chloe argued.

"And Beca has her own room. Use that." Aubrey continued the stare down.

"That's totally not fair. You wouldn't have a problem if I brought a guy back home." Chloe whined.

"It has nothing to do with guys or girls. You're...doing it...with someone in the house, who has a separate room. I think its only fair to expect you two to use that one." Aubrey explained confidently.

"Umm...we share a wall to Beca's room." Jessica pointed between her and Ashley. "We don't exactly want to hear...things...at all hours of the night."

"Yeah, we share a wall too!" Stacie whine, glancing at Fat Amy.

"Gross, dude. Yeah if they do it on Chloe's bed at least its on the first floor and no one can hear." Amy reasoned.

"I share a room with Chloe!" Aubrey shouted.

"So maybe you can come up with a schedule and you can sleep in Beca's room when they need to get it on." Amy shrugged like it was a simple solution.

"I am not getting kicked out of my own room." Aubrey growled.

"Alright!" Beca slapped her thighs and stood up. "Not that we don't appreciate you guys hashing out all the details of our sex life. But this is OUR relationship. Not yours." She pointed at Aubrey. "Not yours." She pointed between Amy and Stacie. "YOURS!" She dramatically pointed at Chloe, who sat up straighter and smiled proudly. "But not….yours!" She waved her hand at the rest of the room. "So if you'll excuse us…" She grabbed Chloe by the hand and pulled her up. "We are going to go finish what Legacy interrupted. If you have a problem with that, feel free to shove it up your ass." She flashed a fake smile before yanking Chloe towards the stairs. Chloe glanced back to the group with an excited eye wiggle before giggling as she was pulled up the stairs.

The rest of the bellas just sat in awkward silence for a moment after they heard the door shut.

"So...movie?" Aubrey fumbled for the remote. "Full volume?"

"Crank that shit all the way up." Fat Amy sunk into the couch, clutching a pillow as the bellas resigned to staying in the living room trying to ignore what was happening upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: many of you guessed/hoped correctly about poor Emily walking in on them. I hope you found this scene as amusing as I did lol Did anyone catch the Friends and Gilmore Girls references? **

**Feel free to PM or comment with anything you'd like to maybe see happen in this story and I can try to incorporate it! R&R please! :)**


	27. 27: Dixie Chicks Serious

**Chapter 27: Dixie Chicks Serious **

"Ladies, ladies." Aubrey clapped her hands at a bella rehearsal after Fat Amy had distracted the group thoroughly enough with an impromptu demonstration of mermaid dancing. The bellas hushed their giggles and assembled into their tight bubble in front of Aubrey. "We have a week before Christmas break. And that's going to be three weeks without a rehearsal."

"Unless we have a group FaceTime." Beca chuckled as she glanced around at the other bellas who were smirking.

"Hmm...I actually haven't thought of that." Aubrey paused, like she was genuinely considering that as an option.

"Dude, I was kidding. We do not need a bella FaceTime rehearsal over break!" Beca quickly backtracked after seeing the look on Aubrey's face.

"No, the logistics wouldn't work with that." Aubrey waved her hand as if she let the idea float past. "But I do have a daily workout regimen, vocal drills, and mouth exercises for you all to do to keep in acapella shape for when we return and prepare for regionals."

"I can think of some mouth exercises we could do." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear, making the younger girl flinch and blush furiously.

"Dude." Beca shot her a glare as Aubrey continued speaking.

"Now let's make the rest of this rehearsal perfect. In formation!" Aubrey pointed to the ceiling as she marched to her spot and the rest of the bellas, less enthused, followed to theirs.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on her bed chatting with her mom about Christmas plans while Aubrey type away at her laptop for a paper.

"So, mom." Chloe shifted awkwardly in her bed as she prepared to ask her question. "Um...well, you know Beca. Of Beca. What I've told you about her, right?"

Aubrey gave a side long glance at Chloe, curious to where that conversation was going.

"Right." Chloe nodded and grinned like a little kid after something her mom said through the phone. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you want to meet her. Maybe she could come with me for Christmas?"

Aubrey nearly fell out of her bed and she stared at Chloe in disbelief. Chloe just gave her a look that said to chill out. And then Chloe had to hold the phone away from her ear as her mom apparently started shrieking in excitement.

"No, I haven't asked her. She's...well, she might get freaked out." Chloe explained on the phone as Aubrey made no effort to hide that she was eavesdropping.

"She's really shy. And this is like her first serious relationship. I'll ask her when the timing's right. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it." Chloe paused, listening to her mom and then rolling her eyes. "I'm sure I can find us a flight, mom." She waited again. "Okay, I'll let you know when I ask. And I'll send you our flight info when I do. Alright, love you too!" Chloe put her phone back on her desk, avoiding the obvious glare she was getting from her roommate.

"Meeting the family, huh?" Aubrey broke the silence. "And meeting the family on the biggest holiday of the year. You got balls, Beale."

"Oh, shush, it'll be fine."

"Can I please be there to see the look on Beca's face when you ask her?"

"No. Now stop making me more nervous than necessary." Chloe shot back as she fell back against her pillow.

"So...you two are pretty serious, huh?" Aubrey lightened her tone and looked at Chloe with sincerity. Chloe slowly turned to look at her as a grin involuntarily formed on her lips.

"Dixie Chicks serious." Chloe nodded. Aubrey only raised her eyebrows and nodded in approval before returning to her paper.

* * *

Aubrey had organized a small Christmas concert at a senior center to give the girls one last practice at performing before the break. They were all dressed in reds and greens, looking very festive. Chloe had a long red coat tied at the waist with a green and white scarf. Beca in classic Beca fashion wore a black sweater with grumpy cat on it in a santa hat that said "is this jolly enough?" Aubrey lost that fight with Beca, since they were going to be late if she had argued over Beca changing. Chloe, of course, found it adorable.

The seniors were guided into the large activity room to face the little stage. Many of them looked eager and their eyes were full of excitement as they watched the bellas march onto the stage. Stacie pushed her boobs up when an older gentleman in the front row gave her a wolf whistle.

"Stacie." Aubrey hissed.

"We don't need to be sending them into cardiac arrest, damn." CR chuckled behind them. Once they were all in formation Aubrey blew the pitch pipe and they started singing their Christmas setlist. Chloe got a little teary eyed as the seniors watched them sing each song and had to dab their eyes. Beca gave her hand a quick squeeze as they finished out the set.

Once the performance was over Fat Amy put on her santa hat and started passing out boxes of assorted baked goods that the bellas had made. The seniors looked as if this was the best Christmas they'd had in a long time. All of the bellas, even Beca, were moved that afternoon. Not one of them had any regret about performing there even if it wasn't a paid gig.

"That was pretty awesome." Beca said as she sat by Chloe on the bus back.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I love that we can give joy to people just by singing. Its amazing."

"Just like you." Beca smirked as she grabbed Chloe's hand to intertwine their fingers. Chloe gave it a squeeze as she rested her head on Beca's shoulder for the ride home.

* * *

Some of the girls were planning to leave for break the next day, so Aubrey was having the Bellas Christmas Party that night. Fat Amy was fighting with her blow up dancing Santa in the middle of the living room, while Stacie tried her best to help keep it from crashing on anything important. Aubrey watched with a tired glare before returning her attention to the kitchen where the rest of the bellas were making more baked goods for the party since they had just given everything away at the senior center.

Beca of course retired to her room, Aubrey compromising that Beca can be a hermit during prep but must be visible come party time. Chloe slid a pan of various Christmas cutout cookies into the oven before sneaking away to Beca's room.

"Hey, hermit." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be baking or something?" Beca peeked up over her laptop.

"My amazing cookies are in the oven as we speak. Besides…" Chloe sauntered over and took Beca's laptop to set on the desk. She playfully toyed with the belt on her dress/coat. "It was getting a little warm in the kitchen."

"Right." Beca eyed her suspiciously. "So you came up here to...cool off?"

"Not exactly." Chloe winked as she quickly untied the belt and dropped the coat. Beca shot up like a rocket when she saw what was underneath. Chloe stood proudly in a skimpy little gingerbread costume. Her boobs were fighting with the material to barely stay in place. And the lacy "frosting" at the bottom didn't come close to covering Chloe's mid thigh. The little "gumdrop" buttons were undone at the top, presumably to give the boobs a little bit of breathing room.

"Chloe!" Beca gasped as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the absolute sluttiest thing she's ever seen the redhead wear.

"You like?" Chloe spun around revealing an almost bare back.

"Where the hell did you even get something like that?" Beca laughed and then quickly froze. "Oh my God you wore THAT to the senior center?"

"It was covered." Chloe waved her hand in dismissal at Beca's shock.

"Wanna tell me why you're wearing the sluttiest gingerbread house I've ever seen?" Beca smirked.

"Well…" Chloe leaned forward, giving Beca an intentionally good view of her breasts. "I figured I'm your ginger...and you can have me for a snack."

"Oh my God! You are such a dork!" Beca covered her face. But Chloe quickly grabbed her wrists and leaned in closer.

"Come on, Becs. Let's have a little private party before the main event." Chloe whispered as she softly bit on Beca's ear. Beca just gulped, knowing there was no chance of possibly saying no. So in one quick motion she undid the remaining buttons on Chloe's top and leaned up to capture Chloe's lips with her own. Chloe hummed in approval as she slid the garment off to straddle her girlfriend and help with the removal of a lot, comparatively, of remaining clothing on Beca.

* * *

Chloe curled up beside Beca enjoying cuddles for a few minutes before she'd have to return downstairs. She looked at Beca who was still panting, just not quite as heavily as a few minutes prior. She grinned to herself, loving the look on Beca's face. She started drawing random shapes along Beca's forearm as she convinced her brain to ask the question she was desperately wanting and needing to. Beca involuntarily started stroking Chloe's hair as if instinctively knowing there was something important trying to escape the redhead's mind.

"Bec, can I ask you something?" Chloe leaned up to look at Beca properly.

"Of course." Beca squirmed slightly, trying to hide her nervousness about the question.

"You can say no. I promise I won't be mad. Yes, I'll be disappointed. But I won't be mad. I won't hold it against you or be passive aggressive or anything. Totally okay to say no."

"Chlo." Beca grabbed her hand before she could continue her ramble. "I can't say no if I don't know what you're asking."

"Right." Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Would you want to come with me over break? And spend Christmas with me...and my family?" Chloe winced as she finally let the question out, praying Beca would say yes. Beca paused for only a second before Chloe continued. "Because I know your family doesn't do much for Christmas. And you've made comments about just wanting to stay here and not go. So this could be your out. You could tell your dad its some amazing ski trip you couldn't pass up or something."

"I'd love to." Beca said as soon as Chloe took a breath.

"What?" Chloe's lips formed the happiest grin.

"I'd love to. I think it would be a lot of fun. Road trip to Florida for Christmas sounds way better than my other options."

"Oh it wouldn't be Florida." Chloe quickly corrected. "We spend Christmas in Colorado with my Aunt."

"Oh. So snow?" Beca asked excitedly.

"Yeah, snow." Chloe let out a laugh. "And a lot of Beales. You sure you ready for that?"

"I really want to see the band of crazies that had a hand in raising my perfect girlfriend to be the woman she is today."

"You're going to get a cavity with all that sweetness." Chloe shook her head as she placed a quick kiss on Beca's lips. "So you're sure? Once I buy those plane tickets there's no backing out."

"Positive." Beca grinned, kissing Chloe again. And Chloe was so excited and relieved. Because Beca could have easily said no. Made some excuse about forced familial obligations. But she said yes. And she'd said yes without hesitation. Beca was going to meet her family. Chloe realized once again that this thing they were doing was turning pretty serious. And she was both scared and thrilled.

* * *

The party turned out to be quite a bit of fun to Beca's surprise. She usually ended up having a decent time at these things, but she'd never admit to it being fully fun. And maybe because she had just had sex less than an hour ago or the fact that she was going to spend Christmas with Chloe in the snow attributed to her ability to enjoy the party more than usual.

Aubrey stumbled over to her as she was munching on some chips and dips. Beca looked up with a look of amusement. She always enjoyed drunk Aubrey.

"Alright, Beca. Here's your Christmas gift. I got you in secret santa." Aubrey handed her a little red bag. Beca pulled out the tissue paper and smiled widely at the 5 16GB USBs sitting in the package. And there was also a colorful piece of paper at the bottom. When she pulled it out and read "one free pass to skip a bella bonding event/party - use wisely." Beca chuckled to herself as she set the package aside.

"Thanks, Aubrey, this is awesome." She leaned in and gave Aubrey a quick hug.

"I'll never admit it sober, but you're awesome too, Beca. You're one of my best friends." Aubrey swayed a little bit as she fell into Beca again for a firmer hug.

"Should I be worried?" Chloe walked in with a smirk on her face and leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm totally going to steal your girlfriend." She took another look at Beca and scrunched her face. "Ew."

"Ah, now there's the Aubrey I've come to love." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Aww...my bestie and my girlfriend love each otherrrrr!" Chloe giggled as she pulled them into an awkward group hug. Aubrey and Beca both mumbled their protests as they squirmed away.

Once Aubrey left, Beca rested her forearms on the kitchen counter and looked out at the party in front of her. Fat Amy was trying out her Christmas-themed pick up lines on the blow up Santa. Jessica and Ashley were singing karaoke. Lilly was looking happily at the socks Beca had got her for secret Santa. No, not just socks. It was a package of custom made Christmas socks. They all had cats wearing a different Christmas-themed headgear (reindeer antlers, santa hat, etc.) and the cats were holding ninja stars on all the socks. It actually turned out to be pretty expensive to get them printed and made. But Lilly's face when she received them was worth every penny. CR was working her dance moves on another female acapella enthusiast. Stacie was surrounded by three guys all vying to win her over for the night. Flo was getting competitive in the game of flip cup happening in the dining room and she was spouting of a string of what Beca assumed were expletives, in Spanish. Jesse and Benji had come and they were snuggled on the couch listening to Emily excitedly tell them about Christmas stories growing up.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah. It's just funny." Beca scoffed lightly to herself. "Last year we kissed under the mistletoe and it was just a friend thing. And I was trying my damndest to fight tall those feelings I had for you. And now, just a year later...I don't think I've ever been this happy. I've got this amazing and insanely weird second family. And it's really all your fault." Beca playfully punched Chloe in the arm.

"What can I say, I'm pretty talented." Chloe grinned as she leaned in for a kiss which was abruptly interrupted by their Aussie friend.

"Alright, Bloe! Quit making bella babies in the kitchen and come join the party!" Amy shouted above the music. Leave it to Amy to ruin a moment. Beca rolled her eyes and trudged into the living room calling back, "not how it works, Ames!"

* * *

The day quickly came to fly to Colorado. Chloe was nervous, but she could tell Beca was twice as nervous. Aubrey drove the two to the airport. She unashamedly stayed in her PJs, wearing the largest pair of sunglasses she owned.

"Thanks again for bringing us, Bree." Chloe leaned across the center console to give Aubrey a hug.

"Mhm." Aubrey mumbled. "Don't be too nervous meeting the family Beca."

"I'm not nervous." Beca said rapidly as she flung herself out the door to get their bags out of the trunk.

"Oh she'll be great." Aubrey grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, hush. No need to make her any more nervous." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" Aubrey reached out for Chloe's forearm before she could leave the car. "Are you nervous?"

"I mean, a little." Chloe looked down at her lap. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I mean, my family's going to love her. I just don't want to scare her off, you know?"

"That girl loves you, Chloe. Even your overly affectionate family won't be enough to scare her off from you."

"Yeah, I know. I feel so lucky." Chloe looked over at Aubrey with a dreamy look in her eye. She jumped in the seat when Beca pounded on the window.

"Let's go, let's go. Plane's not gonna wait for us, Chlo!" Beca bounced on her feet outside of the car.

"Super lucky." Chloe mumbled sarcastically.

"She's not nervous at all." Aubrey giggled. "Good luck. And have fun. And text me how things go."

"Of course. Love you!" Chloe gave her one last hug before joining her impatient girlfriend waiting with the bags. She gave Beca a look as she grabbed her own and led the way into the airport.

* * *

The plane landed and Beca's nerves fired back up. She felt like she needed to take an anti-anxiety pill or something. Chloe, sensing this, linked their fingers together and led her out of the airport.

"My brother's picking us up." Chloe explained as they walked through baggage claim. "And he's the calmest of the bunch. So it'll help you ease into everything. We're meeting at my Aunt's house with her twins, my parents and sister. She has plenty of rooms; we have a lot of family gatherings there. So it'll be My parents, Carl and Caroline. Brother, Chase. Sister, Chelsea. And yes we are one of those families with the same initials. My dad is really proud of CBB. Don't ask me why. My aunt is Laura. Her kids are Tommy and Olivia, age 9 and 4. They'll like you too, I promise. In the morning we're all going to drive to the ski cabin for a couple days to ski. Then we'll drive back and have Christmas Eve dinner with the fam. We open one present that night, and the rest the next morning." Chloe was reciting everything as if she had rehearsed the bullet points in a gameplan to calm Beca down. Beca always did prefer having a clear plan.

"Okay." Beca nodded, going over the words in her own head.

"They're going to love you." Chloe squeezed her hand.

"What if I'm awkward and do or say something embarrassing?" Beca's voice was almost a whine.

"Oh, its not a matter of if." Chloe chuckled when Beca's head whipped to glare at her. "But that's what makes you loveable and adorable."

"I'm going back home." Beca tried with very little effort to extract her hand from Chloe's grip and turn back around.

"No you're not." Chloe just slid her hand around her waist and kept them moving. "You are absolutely going to do something to embarrass yourself or stick your foot in your mouth. And it won't even be that bad, but you'll think it is. So you'll backtrack and flounder like a fish out of water. And my family will love you. And they'll think you're just as cute as I do."

"I'm not cute." Beca grumbled.

"Yes you are." Chloe stated as she leaned her head against Beca's. "Its going to be fine."

"But what if they don't like me, Chloe." Beca forced the redhead to stop walking for a moment. "I know you're confident and everything, but what if they actually don't?"

"Then I'd be dating a girl my family doesn't like." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "But, I can promise you that won't happen. They want me to be happy. They'll see that you make me happy. And there is not a single doubt in my mind that they will love you. I've already told my mom a lot about you and she likes you."

"Okay." Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath as they stood in front of the automatic doors that led to the pick up area. "Let's do this."

* * *

The car ride to the Beale's was better than Beca expected. Chloe sat in the back with her so they could hold hands. Chase made a snarky comment about not being a chauffeur that Chloe just shushed away. He asked Beca questions that wouldn't likely be asked by the rest of the family, so Beca didn't have to get worn out by repeating the same thing over and over. He asked things like:

"What's your favorite music genre? (varies, I like to mix and match) Artist? (usually Queen, but Pink is a close second) Favorite road trip snack? (Gummy worms, not bears. And hot cheetos) Favorite outdoor activity? (swimming) Any major injuries?"

Beca had actually broken her collarbone in a mountain biking accident, which was new information for Chloe. Chase enjoyed taking that time to tell Beca about all of his injuries he's acquired throughout his 18 years of life. Beca was relieved to be listening to his stories than keep on talking about herself. Chloe was pretty impressed at how well Chase interacted with Beca. The little brunette seemed to calm down quite a bit since they were first leaving the airport.

However, that calm quickly dissipated when Chase pulled into the driveway and turned around with a mischievous grin.

"So...Have you two had sex?"

"Chase!" Chloe quickly slapped him hard across the top of his head as he couldn't control his laughter. Beca was frozen, wide-eyed next to Chloe. The thirty minute car ride that had calmed her nerves was now moot.

"What? I need to know if I should wear my noise cancelling headphones tonight." Chase kept laughing as he slid out of the car before Chloe could launch another attack.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot." Chloe quickly turned to face a pale looking Beca. "He likes you. He wouldn't make an ass out of himself like that if he didn't." She gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek as she got out of the car. Chase was doing his best to make up for his comments by lugging almost all their bags up to the house.

"Can you grab the rest?" Chloe asked as she rubbed Beca's arm to ease her anxiety. She also knew that if Beca had something to hold it would distract her hands from being too fidgety. Chloe went up the steps to join Chase as they waited for Beca.

"So you two are pretty serious, huh? Meeting the fam and all?" Chase asked genuinely. Chloe grinned dumbly as looked back at Beca slinging her bag over her shoulder. She whispered in response, even if Chase didn't understand the importance of the statement.

"Dixie chicks serious."

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's obviously going to be Christmas themed with Chloe's family. Thanks to all who read and review!**


	28. 28: A Very Beale Christmas

**Happy Holidays! Let me know how you like this chapter. I thought it was fun. Also, if you've watched How I Met Your Mother, there's a pretty obvious reference lol Enjoy. R&R please!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Christmas with the Beales**

Chloe took a deep breath and gave Beca a confident nod before knocking on the door. They waited a moment before it swung open to reveal a beaming redhead who looked like Chloe in 30 years.

"Chloeeee!" The older woman shouted with glee as she embraced Chloe in a fierce hug that Chloe returned enthusiastically. "I'm so happy you're here!" She shook Chloe a couple times before turning to Beca. "And Beca!" She held out her arms as if she had already known Beca for years.

"That's me." Beca grinned as she awkwardly raised a hand. Before she knew it she was engulfed in a Beale hug. She suddenly realized where Chloe got it from.

"I am soooo happy to meet you, Beca!" Mrs. Beale swayed back and forth with Beca in her arms. "Chloe's told me so much about you and I'm so happy you're here!"

"Me too!" Beca smiled widely in a slightly fake manner. Mrs. Beale finally broke away and clapped her hands. "Alright inside! Inside! Don't want you catching pneumonia before our ski trip!" Mrs. Beale grabbed a bag and led them inside while calling for her husband. Carl came strolling in from the kitchen wearing a "kiss the chef" apron and a beaming smile.

"Chloe-Bee!" Carl wrapped her in a hug and spun her around. Before relinquishing his hold. Chloe was giggling and breathless.

"Hey, Daddy! And this is Beca." Chloe put a hand on Beca's back, urging her forward. She held out her hand to shake his, trying not to visibly shake. He gave her a tsk and bent down to give her a hug.

"We Beale's don't do handshakes." He stood back proudly.

"So, what's with the nickname?" Beca grinned as she looked at Chloe.

"Bees were my little Chloe's favorite animal as a kid." Carl winked at Chloe who was rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and why were they your favorite?" Caroline gave Chloe a nudge.

"Because they pooped on flowers to make them grow." Chloe deadpanned, not finding this as amusing as the others. Beca was glad she wasn't drinking because she definitely would've done a spit take. But she couldn't contain the snort of laughter that escaped her mouth.

"I was four!" Chloe gave her a little slap on the shoulder.

"Did I hear Chloe?!" Another bubbly redhead bounced down the stairs. Beca was shocked at the family resemblence. She was literally looking at a slightly miniature Chloe. It was a little weird.

"Hey, Chels!" Chloe gave her little sister a hug before turning her to Beca. "And this is Beca!"

"Hi!" Chelsea waved. "Chloe tells me you don't like hugs, and I'm assuming you've already been nearly squeezed to death."

"Bless you." Beca smirked.

"I feel like I already know you. Its always Beca this and Beca that when I talk to Chloe on the phone."

"Aw, you like me." Beca poked Chloe in the side.

"Hmm...sometimes I suppose. Anyway, I'm assuming our room is ready?" Chloe rolled her eyes again as she grabbed her luggage and started for the stairs.

"Oh, um…" Carl cleared his throat. "We were going to have Beca stay in the other guest room...downstairs."

"Seriously?" Chloe nearly shrieked and Beca flushed red. Chelsea's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Chloe and their dad. Caroline couldn't keep up the bit and started laughing as she grabbed a hold of Carl's arm.

"Kidding, sweetie." Carl bit his lip trying not to laugh too hard at his daughter's reaction.

"Oh my God." Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Beca's arm as they went upstairs.

"You're mean." Chelsea shook her head at her parents. Caroline's giggling died down as she followed Carl back into the kitchen to let the girls get settled.

* * *

The night went better than Chloe could have planned. Beca was clearly nervous but she was hiding it surprisingly well. Her niece and nephew were infatuated with her the moment they met. They fought over who could sit on Beca's other side at dinner. Chase and Chelsea bonded with her immediately. And her parents acted like they were ready to adopt her into the family on the spot. Aunt Laura even made a comment about how wonderful Beca was, mainly after seeing how Tommy and Olivia latched on to her.

At one point the family was watching one of the typical lame Christmas movies that Beca hated but wasn't about to admit that to the Beales. Chloe had her arm around Beca's waist when little Olivia came tottling over and pulled on Beca's jeans. Beca glanced down nervously as Olivia looked up at her with those bright blue Beale eyes.

"I sit." Olivia tried to climb up onto Beca's leg but was still a little too small. Beca looked at Chloe for help and Chloe just chuckled as she reached down to pick up the toddler.

"Do you want to sit with Beca?" Chloe bounced Olivia on her knee. Olivia nodded quickly. Beca was frozen and her hands weren't moving as Chloe tried to hand Olivia over.

"She's not a bomb, Beca." Chloe whispered as she gave Beca's leg a little kick. Beca gulped and then sat up straighter to let Olivia climb over. Beca's arms were barely around the little girl before Olivia clung tightly to Beca's waist and snuggled as close as humanly possible.

"She's a koala." Beca whispered back as she awkwardly let her hands hold on to the little blonde.

"A super cute koala." Chloe grinned as she rubbed Olivia's head and put her own on Beca's shoulder.

* * *

That night Beca was changed and under the covers when Chloe came back in, teeth freshly brushed, and quietly closed the door. She flicked the light switch and slid in next to Beca, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"My family loves you." She gave Beca a kiss on the cheek.

"They're pretty awesome too." Beca grinned, replaying the day in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chloe start kissing down her neck.

"What are you doing?" Beca flinched.

"I'm not going to lie." Chloe mumbled as she continued peppering kisses on Beca. "It kinda turns me on seeing you get along so well with my family."

"Dude, that's weird." Beca tried to push Chloe away, but Chloe already had Beca firmly in her grasp.

"Come on, Beca." Chloe leaned forward to hover over her slightly. "I love you. Let me show you how much."

"I am not having sex with you with your family in the next rooms. Especially the babies!" Beca squirmed underneath Chloe, trying to keep her voice down.

"We'll be quiet." Chloe continued making her plea as she continued working on Beca's neck.

"You've said that before." Beca scoffed. "And we have to wake up early."

"I'll be quick then." Chloe nipped at Beca's earlobe and Beca quickly scooted herself away.

"I swear I will sleep on the floor, Chloe, and you won't get any cuddles." She said with a little extra firmness.

"Ugh, fine!" Chloe whined as she rolled off of Beca. "You're such a prude." Chloe accepted the next best option and snuggled as closely as she could.

"I have a ridiculous amount of self-control." Beca sighed as she wrapped her arms around Chloe.

* * *

The next morning Chloe got all the extra ski gear for Beca ready and loaded into a van. She then made the largest pot of coffee she could as her mother met her in the kitchen.

"You and Beca are a pretty cute couple, Chlo." Caroline got the eggs and bacon out to start making breakfast.

"You like her?" Chloe asked, although she was pretty sure of the answer.

"Like her? I love her! She is so perfect for you. There's a reason why they say opposites attract." Caroline started whisking the eggs in a bowl. Chloe could only grin stupidly as she waited for the coffee.

"Is she why you decided to prolong your stay at Barden?" Caroline asked innocently as she stirred some butter in a pan on the stove.

"What? No." Chloe responded defensively. "I just chose a different career path. Getting to spend more time with Beca was just an added bonus."

"Well, she's a pretty big bonus, then." Caroline shrugged as she started making the eggs. Chloe could feel herself blush and start involuntarily grinning.

"Well...I'm going to go get her up. She's not a morning person no matter how much coffee is available." Chloe filled a mug that she carefully brought upstairs to her sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

Once everyone had breakfast and was packed for the next few days at the cabin, Caroline started barking orders. Beca wondered if she had some sort of military background.

"Alright, Laura's driving the SUV. All the kids will ride with her, and Carl and I will bite the bullet and take the El Camino." She winced as she looked at the black car sitting under the carport.

"Me and Chloe can take it, that's fine." Beca chimed in quickly. The family all exchanged smirks as Laura let out a giggle while fighting with Olivia to get strapped into the car seat.

"Beca, its fine. We can ride in the van." Chloe rubbed her arm patronizingly.

"Come on." Beca gave her a nudge back. "Might be our only chance at some alone time."

"I don't think you realize what you'd be agreeing to. That car is-"

"Special." Chase interrupted. "I know I LOVED driving it last year."

"Shut up, Chase." Chloe shot him a glare.

"Come on, Chlo. It'll be fine. Really, let us take the car." Beca turned to Chloe's parents who just exchanged shrugs and handed Chloe the keys.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Chloe groaned as she shoved one last bag in the giant SUV's trunk.

Chloe and Beca slid into the car and watched as the van slowly pulled out onto the street. Chloe took a deep breath and started the car. 'We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel' started playing from the middle of the song at a loud volume, but not too obnoxious.

"Sweet, I love Billy Joel!" Beca bounced in her seat.

"You say that now." Chloe mumbled as she backed the car up and started down the road. A minute or so later, the song ended and then started back up. Beca glanced suspiciously at the stereo. Chloe had a cocky smirk as she watched Beca's confusion out of the corner of her eye.

"Tapes." Beca shook her head, reaching for the tape player. "I mean I love old school, but I hate when they mess up." She punched at the eject button several times and nothing happened. But the song kept playing. Chloe looked completely unfazed.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Beca leaned back, annoyed.

"Oh, the tape got stuck years ago. So it plays this song on repeat now." Chloe explained in false cheeriness.

"You're messing with me." Beca scoffed as she tried again. Then she settled for just turning the volume down, but that didn't work either.

"Oh the volume knob broke too."

"Okay. Okay." Beca nodded anxiously. "This is fine. Out of all artists to have to listen to on repeat, Billy Joel is not a bad choice."

"Good attitude!" Chloe patted her thigh like she would a child.

"How long is the drive again?"

"Two hours."

"Oh, God." Beca rubbed her temples, trying to mentally prepare herself. "Okay. We're going to make the most out of this."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've made this drive three times. I'm immune to hating it." Chloe grinned as she watched Beca mildly panic.

"Fine. Good. Great. Okay, here's the plan." Beca clapped her hands, psyching herself up. "I'm going to take this opportunity to learn all the lyrics. That's pretty hard to do. So that's the goal." She nodded as the chorus started.

* * *

Chloe wished she had gone live on any social media platform with this car ride. She had never been more amused by Beca and her mood swings. The first few times through the song, Beca was into it. She bounced in her seat, played air guitar, drummed on the dashboard, and worked really hard to get all the lyrics right.

Her enthusiasm was short lived. She made another, rather violent, attempt to change the volume or get the tape out. But only ended in frustration. At one point she covered her ears and started singing Uptown Girl which earned her a slap from Chloe, because that was a whole other brand of awful Chloe couldn't deal with.

"Why does your aunt even keep this car! She has a fancy house and a cadillac! Buy a new freaking car." Beca whined.

"It was my uncle's." Chloe explained. "He died three years ago. He loved this car and Aunt Laura can't bring herself to get rid of it."

"Oh…" Beca shrunk a little in her seat feeling bad.

"It's fine. I wasn't super close to him. We actually got closer to my Aunt after. She needed a lot of help with the two kids. She almost moved to Florida. But I'm glad she stayed. Its given us some good Christmases."

After two more times through the song, Beca closed her eyes in a quick moment of peace before it restarted. She groaned like she was in physical pain when the beat started up again. She rolled down her window and leaned out like a dog.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe shrieked as she was hit by a gust of cold air.

"I can't listen to it anymore!" Beca shouted.

"Get back inside." Chloe pulled at Beca's jacket. "It is freezing."

Somehow Beca had reverted to enthusiastic Beca from the start of the trip and forced herself to enjoy the song again singing at the top of her lungs and busting out her air guitar again. She went through a couple more bipolar episodes during the last leg of the trip until they finally pulled in behind the family at the cabin. When Chloe shut the engine of Beca sighed in relief and melted against the seat.

"Oh my God. I'm never listening to music again." She breathed heavily, enjoying the quiet.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Chloe rolled her eyes as she got out.

"How was the drive?" Caroline asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"My future music producer girlfriend slash co-captain of a world champion acapella team has declared she is never listening to music again." Chloe looked at Beca as she sluggishly exited the car.

"I still hear it." Beca looked a little zoned out. "I never thought I'd hate Billy Joel."

"Aww!" Caroline gave her an aggressive side hug, "Welcome to the family." Chloe just beamed at the interaction.

* * *

Once settled in the cabin, the Beales and Beca enjoyed the afternoon playing in the snow. She helped Tommy and Olivia build a snowman in competition with Chloe and her siblings. It was a goofy, lopsided looking snowman, but still won the contest because who could say no to a pouting little Olivia. Carl fired up the grill and took everyone's requests for burgers or dogs. Chloe got him back for his little practical joke the previous day by announcing she had gone vegan. The look on his face was priceless and she wished she'd taken a picture. She could barely suppress her giggles as she patted him on the shoulder with requests for 2 burgers for her and Beca.

Beca was starving, realizing she hadn't had anything to eat except a pack of gummy bears all day as she piled her burger with toppings and filled the rest of her plate with chips.

"Its amazing you stay so tiny." Chloe gave her a little hip bump as she put some carrot sticks on Beca's plate too.

"Gross. No vegetables." Beca tried to remove them but Chloe just swatted her hand away.

"I hate vegetables too." Tommy grimaced as his mother put some on his plate.

"You and a 9 year old boy with something in common. I'm so shocked." Chloe winked as she went outside to sit around the fire pit, Beca grumbling just behind her.

Everyone was outside around the fire pit. Even though it was freezing, the fire kept everyone pretty warm. Beca scarfed down her burger and then enjoyed endless embarrassing stories about Chloe's childhood. Each family member seemed to be feeding off one another especially as Chloe grew more and more embarrassed. They finally conceded after Caroline told a particularly embarrassing one about Chloe running around the neighborhood with a bee antenna headband, completely nude announcing she was "pollinating" the neighbors' flowers. Beca was clutching her stomach laughing so hard.

"If this gets back to the bellas…" Chloe stroked her fingers along the back of Beca's neck in a sweet gesture, but her voice was quote the opposite. "You will be very. Sorry."

"Yes ma'am." Beca gave a salute as she continue laughing.

The rest of the evening was spent with normal conversation and laughs. Chloe had never felt more at peace than she did in that moment. Beca was leaning against her, her family was together and smiling, they were surrounded by beautiful snow, and there were days and days left to soak this in.

* * *

The next day was the first ski day. Beca had been skiing before, but it was about five years ago. She worried she'd be pretty bad compared to the Beales. Chloe eased her anxieties by suggesting they snowboard for awhile.

They had friendly competitions on their way up and down the slopes. Beca was irritated that she had fallen on her ass four more times than Chloe had. Even though their quads felt like jello, they decided to give some skiing a try before the family went back to the cabin.

"Don't break anything. You know Posen will kill me if anything happens to you?" Beca adjusted her skis and pulled the goggles down.

"Judging by the bruises that I'm sure are currently covering your backside, I'd say you should be more worried about yourself." Chloe giggled as gave Beca a hip bump, nearly sending her sprawling into the snow again.

"Rude." Beca grumbled as she staggered to regain her balance.

It was a great day of skiing. Chloe watched in amusement as Beca would race Chase and Chelsea down the slope, only getting the victory once. She always made a show of saying someone cheated, but there was very little sincerity to her complaints.

Beca even got some quality time with the little kiddos as she and Chloe went over to the bunny hill for a break to see how Olivia and Tommy were doing. Olivia was very proud of herself for just standing upright on the skis and moving inch by inch with her mother close by. Tommy was getting better and better at snowboarding and challenged Beca to a race. Chloe smiled from the top of the hill as Tommy raised his arms over his head in victory that Beca clearly let him win.

"I got beat by a 9 year old. Low point of my existence." Beca met back up with Chloe acting like she was out of breath.

"I owned your ass!" Tommy raised his board.

"Thomas Daniel! Language!" Aunt Laura looked over sternly as she hovered over little Olivia. Chloe pretended to console her girlfriend as everyone seemed to agree that it was about time to head back to the cabin.

"Dude, my body is going to be so sore tomorrow." Beca whispered as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist.

"Hmm...maybe I could give you a massage." Chloe whispered back seductively.

"Don't get any dirty ideas now, Beale." Beca squinted at her girlfriend.

"Party pooper." Chloe stuck out her tongue before giving Beca a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The next day after a full day of skiing/snowboarding and bumps and bruises, the family sat in the large living area with the fireplace going. Carl was dragging out the karaoke machine and Beca groaned softly so only Chloe could hear.

"I thought I was done with holiday karaoke." Beca whispered.

"You can never have too much karaoke." Chloe gave her a gentle reproving smack on the stomach as she cuddled in closer. Olivia came toddling over again from her mother's lap and looked up at Beca.

"Auntie Bec. I sit?" She held her little hands in the air and Chloe pressed a hand to her chest, loving how quickly Beca bonded with her niece and nephew. She also wanted to bounce in glee at the fact that her little niece called Beca her aunt. Although, she worried a little that it might freak Beca out.

"Come on, short stuff." Beca wasn't even phased by being called aunt, and she grunted as she lifted Olivia up on her lap.

"You wuv Auntie Chwoe?" Oliva asked burrowing into Beca's neck.

"Sure do, kiddo." Beca smiled to herself briefly before glancing at Chloe and giving her a wink.

"I wuv her too." Olivia had her cheek against Beca as she looked at Chloe. Chloe reached over and tickled Olivia's belly, sending her into a fit of giggles. Beca struggled to keep her from falling off her lap, but she was convinced it was the most adorable thing she'd ever heard.

"Alright, everyone." Carl got up and adjusted the mic. "Time for my traditional first song to kick us off." The kids, minus Chloe, groaned and Caroline lit up with a smile that reminded Beca so much of Chloe. Carl cleared his throat and hit a button on the machine. Sweet Caroline started playing and Beca had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Cheesiness runs in the family." She leaned over to whisper to Chloe. "However, you definitely did not get your amazing voice from your dad."

"Shh, its sweet." Chloe couldn't stop smiling as she watched her parents. When Carl sang "hands, touching hands." He reached out for his wife and she stood as they started swaying in the middle of the room. Chase made a gagging gesture at Tommy who just giggled. Chelsea leaned her head against her hand acting like she was disgusted by the duo, but really was pretty happy her parents still loved each other that much.

As Carl belted out the chorus in his classic off-key way, he spun Caroline around and pulled her back in, repeating this move several times. Caroline was nearly out of breath by the time the song was over. Carl planted a firm kiss on her lips, causing more groans from the crowd, and Tommy covered his eyes being the loudest in his disgust. Laura smiled, but Chloe could see a little sadness behind her eyes, knowing she'd never have those moments with her husband. She then looked at Beca and gave her waist a squeeze, wishing she could show a little more affection, but kept herself controlled in the presence of her family.

* * *

Christmas Eve came and the little kids were exploding with excitement. Even though they didn't get their big gifts till Christmas Day, opening a present was always thrilling. Tommy unwrapped his little package and pumped his fist when he got a deck of the new UNO game. Olivia clapped her hands when she held up a new doll. She clutched it to her chest like it was her prized possession. Everyone opened their gifts calmly and said their thanks. Beca was about to get up to head into the kitchen for a fresh drink when Carl stopped her.

"We have one more, Beca." He pulled out a box from under the tree and motioned her to sit. "Now, we usually save the big gifts for Christmas Day, but this is the only one we got you and we can't wait for you to open it."

Beca sat frozen, glancing from the red box up to Carl and then to Chloe. Chloe gave her a nudge to go get the box. Beca silently reached over and held it in her lap.

"Huwwy! Huwwy!" Olivia bounced at Beca's knee as Laura held her back, telling her to calm down. Beca slowly unwrapped it and revealed a box of wireless noise cancelling beats headphones. She held it with her mouth gaping, completely in shock.

"Guys...this is…" She was at a loss for words.

"Our Chloe tells us you spend half your life with headphones on working on music so we wanted you to have the best." Caroline smiled, enjoying Beca's reaction.

"And you're pretty clumsy and get tripped up by the cords a lot." Chase snorted, getting a slap from Chloe and Chelsea.

"I mean...wow...thank you. Thank you guys so much. This is awesome." Beca gulped as she attempted to look around the room without crying.

"We all pitched in." Chelsea waved it off like it was a simple gift.

"I pitched in two dollars!" Tommy said proudly.

"Me too!" Olivia joined in.

"No you didn't! You don't have any money." Tommy whined.

"Alright, we all donated something. And this is from the whole Beale clan. Merry Christmas, Beca." Carl interrupted the bickering to give Beca a hug.

"I think she'd like a group hug." Chloe gave everyone a mischievous grin. They all agreed and dog piled on Beca. She'd never accepted such an aggressive group display of affection so easily in her whole life.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were in the room, waiting for dinner to be ready. Chloe could tell Beca was being extra quiet and distant. She sat on the bed next to her and bumped her shoulder against the brunette's.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded, and then couldn't stop the sniff that came from trying not to tear up.

"Becs, what's wrong?" Chloe put an arm around her, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." Beca let out a sharp laugh and wiped at her eyes. "Its just...your family. I never...I can't believe they've been so...amazing to me. Like they've known me forever. Your mom acts like I'm already part of the family."

"Babe, that's a good thing." Chloe wiped at Beca's cheek.

"No, I know. And I love them too, already. Like I can't imagine my life without them now." She gulped and shook her head. "Its just...my family. They would never accept you like yours have me."

"Oh." Chloe felt a moment of offense, because who wouldn't love Chloe Beale? But then she was curious. "You know, you haven't told me much about your family. Just that your dad works at a church and your mom married an asshole...in your words."

"My mom passed away awhile back."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. When you've talked about her it was like she was still around. I'm sorry, Becs." Chloe wrapped her in a hug, resting her cheek on Beca's shoulder.

"Its okay. I don't like talking about it. She was awesome. But my dad...I mean he's not the worst dad ever or anything. But he's a preacher and just always used the Bible to manipulate my mom. Never abusive or anything. Just super strict and sometimes hypocritical. I could tell she wasn't happy with him. But divorce was absolutely out of the question. And he um...I don't think he'd approve of...us."

"So…" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "He's homophobic?"

"Yeah." Beca scoffed bitterly. "He helps some of the leaders of the church run a camp to send gay kids to pray it out of them."

"That's...terrible. I had no idea." Chloe shook her head.

"And I've just imagined all the ways he would react and I just know that it wouldn't come close to feeling like this." Beca waved her hand in the air indicating the whole Beale vacation.

"Well…not everyone can be as awesome as the Beale's." Chloe shrugged, trying to add some humor. "And just know that when you do tell him, I'll be right there with you. And you will always have the support from my family too."

Beca just nodded, wondering if she would actually ever have the courage to tell her dad, and leaned into Chloe. She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Okay, let's go eat the feast I'm sure your mom and aunt have outdone themselves with."

"Christmas Eve and Day meals are the absolute BEST." Chloe grinned as she pulled Beca up to walk back downstairs.

* * *

After an amazing dinner, Chloe was helping Laura clean up the dishes in the kitchen. There was some quiet music playing in the background and the kids plus Beca were all playing UNO in the living room. The game was getting a little competitive and Tommy would pull out some trash talk that just seemed to get Beca riled up. Chelsea just played along, really not caring about winning or losing.

"Oh come on!" Beca shouted when Chase played a card that kept her from her near win. "You're just gunning for me."

"I kept you from winning so I can win. Yeah, I'm gunning for you." Chase scoffed.

In the end, ironically, Chelsea won. Chase, Tommy, and Beca all groaned while they tossed their cards on the table in defeat.

"She's fit in perfectly." Laura gave Chloe a little hip bump as she nodded toward the living room.

"Yeah, she has." Chloe grinned as Beca demanded another game and shuffled the cards.

"So...have you two talked about…?" Laura goaded. Chloe just looked at her, confused, truly unsure where she was going. "You know...the M word."

"You mean...marriage?" Chloe almost had a coughing fit. "No! No, Aunt Laura." She started laughing. "She's only a sophomore in college. Wait...junior? She took extra classes or something." Chloe started getting distracted.

"Doesn't mean you can't think about it. If you had stayed pre-med, you'd be graduated now."

"Yeah and I'd be in med school with more years of school to go."

"Still, Chloe, I know you. You had that adorable wedding binder when you were ten years old when you thought you were going to marry one of the Jonas brothers."

"Oh God, do not tell Beca that." Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh before turning back to serious. "I mean...yeah, I've thought about it. Of course I have. But this is her first serious relationship...like ever. If I even hinted at it she might run."

"Oh, I don't think so. That girl braved the Beales...on Christmas. She is brave. And she loves you."

"I know she does. And I don't know, I'd like to think that's in our future. But I'm happy where we are. No need to rush." Chloe wiped a plate as she kept stealing glances at Beca with her family as if she had been part of it for years.

* * *

Christmas was, in one perfect cliche word in Chloe's mind, perfect. She woke up with Beca's arms around her in bed. And while she was still a little frustrating she couldn't get past first base with her girlfriend this vacation, she was still extremely happy. She took a deep breath as she held Beca's hand and tried to pull her even closer. Before they even had a chance to say good morning to each other Olivia and Tommy came storming into the room.

"Sorry!" Chase came in behind them. "They got away from me. You two still clothed?" He grinned obnoxiously at Chloe, who just tossed a pillow at him. Olivia and Tommy bounced on their bed clamoring about Christmas presents.

"Alright, you two!" Chloe sat up. "We will be downstairs soon, but the more you jump on Beca, the longer it will take." She spoke in a stern voice. Tommy and Olivia quickly crawled off the bed.

"Huwwy." Olivia demanded. "We open presents soon!"

"Yeah, hurry up!" Tommy added as Chase ushered them out of the room.

"Excessive enthusiasm really runs in the family, huh?" Beca groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yep." Chloe said cheerily as she slid out of bed and ripped the blankets away as Beca grumbled in protest. "Now hurry up and get ready to go downstairs. There's coffee waiting."

"You are lucky I love you." Beca stood up slowly from the bed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Don't I know it." Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before guiding her out of the room and down the stairs to where the coffee waited.

They opened presents first of course. Tommy and Olivia being insanely energetic for so early in the morning. Beca put up with it well as she sipped her multiple cups of coffee, making sure to keep in contact with some part of Chloe during the whole present ceremony.

After everyone had breakfast and their presents organized, it was time for the Beale traditional game of touch football in the snow. It was the first year Olivia was allowed to play which worked out well for Laura. She hated playing. And with Beca there, she could just be ref and the teams would be even.

The teams were split by "couples" Chase, Chloe, and Caroline vs Chelsea, Beca, and Carl. Olivia and Tommy fought over who got to be on Beca's team. Tommy won out only because Chloe told Olivia she could keep her from being lonely by being on her team.

The game was friendly overall. Tommy and Chase being the only ones to take it even remotely seriously. Chloe guarded Beca the whole time and they exchanged playful taunts. Every time Beca got the ball Chloe was able to stop her and usually pull her into a not-so-innocent tackle. She'd always take her sweet time getting up and give Beca a little extra shove just to make some physical contact. Beca's no sex stance was really starting to get to her.

"Aunt Chwoe!" Olivia stamped her foot as she scolded her aunt. Beca watched, biting her lip, trying not to laugh at the sight of Chloe getting yelled at by a four year old. "You can't tackwle!"

"Sorry, Livvy. I'm just competitive." Chloe shot a quick wink at Beca.

"I gawd Auntie Bec now." Olivia folded her arms. Chloe just rolled her eyes, knowing the game would be ending soon.

"Fine, but that means I get Livvy cuddles later."

"Deawl." Olivia nodded seriously as she waddled over to Beca. Beca could barely contain her laughter. She was pretty confident that Olivia was a miniature version of her girlfriend and it was adorable.

No one knew what the score was. It seemed like both teams scored every time they got the ball. But Aunt Laura had declared the next score the winner because she was quote "freezing her ladies off and it was time for cocoa."

Beca's team made a huddle and Tommy begged to be quarterback. The others really didn't care at this point. He got the snap from Chelsea and bounced around with an intense focus like he was an NFL quarterback. He passed the ball to Beca and she started running toward the makeshift endzone. Everyone left her alone with Olivia sprinting her fastest after her.

Beca started taking exaggerated strides, letting the girl catch up. Olivia was losing her balance, so she made an awkward trip jump at Beca's legs. Beca let her catch her and then fell to the ground.

"Got you!" Olivia squealed happily.

"Come on, Beca!" Tommy whined. "We could've won!"

"Oh, get over it." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"You know, Beca." Chase walked over smugly. "You should've taken this chance to win the game. Won't be much longer until Livvy here is as big as you."

"Asshole." Beca muttered and threw a snowball at him.

"Language!" Chloe scolded and threw a snowball of her own at her girlfriend. Then she let out a shocked yelp when Chelsea pegged her in the back with her own snowball followed by giggles. The football game was quickly forgotten as the kids all started a massive snowball fight. The adults quickly scurried inside to hide from the massacre.

* * *

Later that evening Beca sat on Chloe's bed while Chloe finished drying her hair from the shower. Beca grimaced as she rubbed the back of one of her shoulders.

"How can I be more sore after a snowball fight than snowboarding?"

"My family can be pretty aggressive." Chloe chuckled as she placed her towel on the back of a chair. "Does someone need a famous Chloe massage." She situated herself on her knees behind Beca.

"Oh, no you don't." Beca moved quickly. "I know what a Chloe massage really means."

"Becaaa…" Chloe whined and then lowered her voice. "It's been over a week." Chloe followed her and put her hands firmly on the brunette's shoulders. "And you keep doing stuff that turns me on." Her voice went to a whisper as she placed a kiss on Beca's neck. Beca gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "You can't tell me you really, really don't want to…"

"Its not a matter of wanting to." Beca groaned. "It's just...weird."

"They let us be in the same room. They know." Chloe tried to ease her anxieties. "They're not going to judge us or anything. Come on." Chloe was able to guide Beca back to the bed and was just about to straddle her when Beca sat up with a smirk.

"But I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." Beca knew Chloe was a sucker for presents. She could tell she gained the upper hand when Chloe froze and looked to be thinking.

"Unless its sex, I don't know if I really want it." Chloe shrugged as nonchalantly as she could, even though she really wanted to know what Beca got her.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal." Beca stroked Chloe's arms. "We can either have sex and I'll send the present back. Or, you control yourself and get to open it."

"Not fair." Chloe slapped Beca on the arm while still grinning. "Finnnee!" Chloe dramatically huffed as she stood back up and folded her arms, waiting for Beca to grab the present. Beca rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a green box with a red bow. Chloe let out a little aww as she ran to the closet.

"I guess its only fair I give you yours too." She pulled out her own, slightly more sophisticatedly-wrapped present.

"I thought it was the headphones?" Beca looked at the bigger box Chloe was holding, worried she was about to be upstaged.

"No, that was my family's gift. I contributed nothing except the idea." Chloe sat beside Beca as they passed off the gifts. Beca opened hers first. It was heavy.

"A digital record player?!" She held up the box and inspected it. She wanted to open it and set it up right then and there. But she had no vinyl to play and that would just make it harder to bring back on the plane.

"Don't get too excited." Chloe grinned, enjoying seeing Beca act like a little kid. "It wasn't like the best one or anything. But the reviews were really good. And you've said how you always wanted to start a vinyl collection."

"Dude, this is awesome!" Beca threw her arms around the redhead and then set her gift to the side. "I seriously can't wait to get it set up when we get back. Okay, now you."

Chloe unwrapped the box to see a black jewelry case. She glanced up at Beca, before cautiously opening it to reveal two arrow necklaces, one gold, one silver. She didn't know what to say.

"So one's for you, one's for me. It just means that wherever we go or whatever happens we'll always come back to each each other. You're like...my person." Beca bit her lip nervously as Chloe's eyes started to water.

"I love them." She pulled them both out. "Which one's mine?"

"Either one. You pick."

"Silver. It goes with more of my outfits. And since you love black and neutrals, gold will be perfect." She handed off the gold arrow and then turned around. "Put it on me?"

Beca happily obliged, letting her hands linger a little longer than necessary on Chloe's neck and shoulders. Then turned for Chloe to do the same. They held their necklaces as they looked happily at each other.

"Best Christmas ever." Beca whispered.

"Totes." Chloe nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The Beales and Beca packed up and left the cabin the day after Christmas to get back to Laura's. Much to Beca's dismay, the Beale rule that was whoever drove the El Camino to the cabin had to drive it back. And once again she went through her bipolar behavior of loving the song, hating the song, dancing and air-guitaring, to covering her ears and trying to stick her head out the window. Chloe just found it all amusing just like the first time, but hoped that she and Beca would never have to be in that car again.

Once back at Aunt Laura's house, it was nothing but games and eating and movies and more games. There was very little physical exertion, but somehow Beca was still exhausted. She was enjoying every second though. She couldn't get over how much she liked Olivia and Tommy. She had no idea she could enjoy two human beings under the age of 16 so much. She also found it a little amusing how they fought for her attention, and Chloe tried not to be a little offended.

It got to New Year's Eve and Olivia was pitifully crying as Laura took her to bed.

"Mommy! Pwease! I wanna do fi cwackers." Olivia cried into her mom's shoulder as she was carried away. Beca gave her a little wave from the living room.

"In a few years, baby, you're too little." Laura shushed her, unphased by the tears. If Beca had been in charge she would have caved immediately.

"I'm big girl, mommy!" Olivia pleaded again. Laura disappeared behind a door and Olivia's cries were muffled. Beca turned to Chloe with a pained expression.

"I could never be a mom. Those tears would get me every time."

"You'd be different with your own kid." Chloe grinned. "Olivia is a master manipulator though. My Aunt is immune."

"She's adorable, though. What's the harm in letting her stay up till midnight?"

"Do you want to be in charge of her tomorrow then when she's grumpy all day?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow. Beca just hmmphed as she returned to the kitchen to grab drinks before going outside around the fire.

They all sat around the fire and made some s'mores. Tommy was ecstatic since it was his first New Year's Eve to stay up till midnight. He and Chase got the box of sparklers and small fire crackers out and Chase explained how to manage each one without getting a finger blown off - Chase's words to scare Tommy into being careful.

"So when do you two fly back?" Carl sipped his beer with an arm around Caroline.

"Day after tomorrow." Chloe said with mild disappointment. "Beca wanted to get back a few days early for her job. She also has a wintermester she has a final for next week." She put her hand on the back of Beca's neck as if she were proud.

"You stay pretty busy then. Beca?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, yeah. Its been great to relax though." Beca nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable with the spotlight on her.

"Well, its good to be such a hard worker. Chloe's dated some real lazy duds in the past." Carl shook his head and laughed while Laura and Caroline chuckled quietly.

"Daddy." Chloe rolled her eyes, feeling herself blush.

"What? I'm just saying Beca's a catch. You've done good with this one." Carl tipped his bottle to Chloe who just shook her head, keeping her hand stroking the back of Beca's neck. Beca just smiled down at her drink. Never in a million years did she think Chloe's family would like her _this _ much.

"Can't say I disagree." Beca leaned closer to Chloe, smugly.

"Oh, shut up." Chloe gave Beca a little pinch before removing her hand. "I want a s'more."

"Beca! Wanna do sparklers?" Tommy came jogging over after Chase's extensive safety training. Beca gave Chloe a glance.

"Go play." Chloe smirked. "I'll join you in a minute."

"Kay." Beca grinned excitedly. She really liked sparklers, fire crackers, works, etc. She considered herself a pyro-light. She hopped up and jogged with Tommy over to Chase waiting by the assortment of sparklers.

"You guys are adorable." Chelsea quickly took Beca's seat.

"I know." Chloe put her marshmallow on her stick before holding it over the fire.

"Think she'll ever be another sister for us? Cuz I think she's way cooler than you." Chelsea giggled as she got her own marshmallow ready, waiting for Chloe's response.

"First of all, she is not cooler than me." Chloe shot back immediately. "Second, it's way too soon to talk about her being an official part of the family. She scares easy."

"She hasn't seemed to scare at all this whole vacation." Chelsea said as she looked over to Beca and Tommy rummaging through the sparkler box. "And the entire family loves her. I'm sure Nana and PawPaw will love her too when they meet her. You two are perfect. And I'm not saying propose tomorrow or anything, but don't let her go. Beca is perfect for you."

"Thanks, Chelsea." Chloe gulped, trying not to get teary eyed as she leaned over to give her sister a half hug.

"Chlo!" Beca came running over. "You almost done? We gotta take a picture with these to send the bellas!"

"Just a sec." Chloe shook her head as she put her s'more together and watched Beca and Tommy run around with their sparklers. "She's such a dork."

"Oh and you're not?" Chelsea challenged.

"Shut up." Chloe bit into her perfectly melted s'more before standing up to join Beca. She handed Beca her last bite, that Beca took eagerly as she handed Chloe a sparkler. They posed together and let Chase take their New Year's pictures. One was of them holding their sparklers. The next was of Chloe stealing a kiss while Beca grinned even brighter. Chase was pretty proud of his photography skills. Chloe was too as she instantly posted the two pictures to her social media accounts and the bella group chat immediately.

Before they knew it, the countdown had begun. The doors to the living room were open as they listened to the New Years' celebration on TV. As they all counted down, Chloe gripped Beca firmly around the waist. As everyone cheered "Happy New Year!" she pulled Beca into a kiss. Carl and Caroline exchanged a quick traditional kiss. And Chase gave his aunt and Chelsea kisses on the cheek.

When the countdown was long over, Chloe and Beca were still in a liplock. They had been a little pent up this break and were enjoying their kiss. Chloe hummed, pulling Beca even closer and letting her tongue roam Beca's mouth. Beca didn't stop her and leaned forward to return the favor.

"Alright!" Chelsea clapped. "There's still a child present, let's keep it PG. Don't make me get the hose."

"Happy New Year." Chloe whispered as she leaned back.

"Happy New Year." Beca ignored her blushing cheeks, just looking happily back at Chloe.

"Hopefully the best one yet." Chloe kissed her one more time, quickly, before they all started popping the fire crackers and using up the rest of the sparklers. Chloe loved her family. And she loved her family vacations and traditions. But this, by far, had been the best Christmas and New Year's she's ever had. And it was mostly thanks to Beca.

* * *

When it was time for Chase to drive Beca and Chloe back to the airport, it was a tearful goodbye. Carl and Caroline wrapped them in big hugs and demanded they come to Florida to visit on a free weekend. Olivia was sobbing and Beca could hardly stand it. Chloe wrapped her in a big hug.

"We'll see you soon, Livvy." She gave the four year old a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I wuv you Aunt Chwoe. And Beca." Olivia held tightly to Chloe's neck, before reaching out for Beca. Chloe handed her over and Beca awkwardly held her in true Beca form. Olivia gripped tightly to her and Beca was pretty sure that Beale hugs were some weird family trait that she enjoyed more than she would ever admit.

"Bye Chlo. Bye, Beca." Tommy seemed disappointed to see them go too, but refused to be as emotional as his little sister.

"You owe me a game of UNO." Beca ruffled his hair as Chloe gave him a hug,

"I'll beat you again, too." Tommy smirked and Beca playfully glared at him.

The rest of the family showered them in hugs and goodbyes as Beca and Chloe got their bags in the car.

"It was great meeting you, Beca. I feel like I have a second sister. And you're totally different than Chloe so it's extra awesome." Chelsea gave Beca a firm hug after she shoved the last of her luggage down in the trunk.

"Hey!" Chloe swatted her little sister in offense.

"Alright, be safe you two." Caroline wrapped them in a double hug before they got into their seats. "Don't be strangers."

"Love you, mom." Chloe gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she slid into her seat next to Beca.

Chase started backing out of the driveway and Chloe had to wipe away her tears as she watched her family wave at them until they were out of sight.

"We'll see them soon." Beca whispered as she grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her closer.

"Yeah." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "I told you they'd love you."

"I'm very loveable." Beca shrugged in fake confidence.

"Totes loveable." Chloe kissed her cheek before settling back against her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed or too crammed. I just wanted to include a lot of stuff. Lots of fluff and good times. Wanted to give you guys a mostly happy chapter because...there's a bit of tumultuousness coming up... Hope you all had a great Christmas! And happy new year!**


	29. 29: Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: I warned that turmoil was coming...**

**Chapter 29: Trouble In Paradise**

Beca and Chloe had arrived home a few days before the other bellas from the break. Chloe wasted no time in making up for lost time over the break. She didn't give Beca a chance to unpack anything before dragging her to her bedroom and expressing just how much the family visit meant to her.

They enjoyed the rest of their time alone too, when Beca wasn't working. It was like they were in a little honeymoon phase despite being together for 7 months. They would wake up in the morning, make breakfast together, drink coffee, and exchange little displays of affection constantly. Chloe couldn't remember a period in time she had ever been more happy with her life.

Once all the bellas had returned, it was time to restart bella rehearsals in preparation for regionals. Aubrey was already have near nervous breakdowns several times a week fretting about the new competition they'd face this year. Regionals were still a couple months away so the setlist hadn't been set in stone yet. They'd been working on different numbers in practice preparing for both regionals and nationals. But Chloe had some ideas she wanted to run by the captain in charge of music, conveniently also her girlfriend.

"I have some ideas." Chloe plopped herself on Beca's bed as Beca worked at her laptop.

"Oh?"

"I know how you feel about pop music from the 90s to early 2000s, buuut…."

"I'm not putting boy bands in the set, Chlo." Beca interrupted, sensing where this was going.

"Becaaaa." Chloe whined as she stood up to wrap her arms around the back of Beca's shoulders. "Please, just try?"

"Aubrey won't appreciate last minute changes." Beca tried to reason, ignoring her girlfriend's touch.

"I can convince Aubrey. I convinced her to let you in the group after all." Chloe placed a slow kiss just under Beca's ear. "And I have a feeling I'll like whatever you come up with. And maybe I'll find a way to reward you."

"Fine!" Beca wiggled her shoulders to get Chloe away. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't do anything productive with you draped over me like that."

"Kay." Chloe gave her another quick kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

* * *

Chloe had mentioned telling Beca's dad about them multiple times over the next month. She tried to be subtle, but even with the most subtle hint, Beca would quickly tense up. Chloe played a little dirty one night as they were getting pretty amorous in Beca's room by bringing it up. Beca just groaned in annoyance and said whatever Chloe wanted to hear to keep things moving where they were headed. She promised they would tell her father soon. She'd come clean and there'd be no more secrets. They had great sex that night.

But it was the last time they'd have sex for awhile.

As the days went on, Chloe grew more and more impatient. She played it off well and wasn't too demanding of Beca to just rip off the bandaid and just tell her father. Chloe was actually getting pretty frustrated. She couldn't really understand how it was so hard, considering the loving and accepting family she grew up with. But she did her best to keep her frustrations at a minimum.

She didn't realize how much it was bothering her until the first night she denied Beca sex. She didn't really deny her, she just claimed she was tired and just wanted to snuggle instead. She didn't even fully understand she was a little mad at Beca when she said no. And Beca was unfazed as they slipped into comfortable cuddles.

Beca started noticing a potential problem when she tried again to sleep with her girlfriend and was quickly rejected. Chloe had been talking about telling her father just minutes before. Beca had shrugged off Chloe's inquiry quickly before started to trail kisses along Chloe's neck. Chloe was quick to gently, very gently, nudge Beca away and claim she thought she was about to start her period and wasn't feeling well.

There was a tension in the air between them. It had started small, but seemed to be growing by the hour. Beca had started keeping count of how many days it had been since they'd had sex. And it was longer than she felt was acceptable, aside from when they refrained when surrounded by Chloe's family, that at least made sense. This drought, however, made no sense to Beca. But she wasn't going to make an issue out it. She just figured it was a typical dry spell that all couples went through.

What wasn't as easy to ignore was how often Chloe started to ask about her dad. What started as little hints and suggestions about when Beca might want to tell him had blossomed into full on questioning why it hadn't happened yet. It had become an almost daily questioning that Beca was growing tired of. And Chloe was growing equally tired of keeping their important relationship a secret from an important person in Beca's life. But neither of them expressed their frustrations to each other. They powered through. Beca hoped Chloe would let the whole issue drop. Chloe hope Beca would finally cave and get some courage to tell her father. But they were both quite stubborn.

* * *

"I've been thinking." Chloe took a seat on the edge of Beca's bed, while Beca fiddled with her laptop.

"Hurt yourself again?" Beca glanced up with a wink.

"No." Chloe gave her a shove and then took a deep breath. "You know how I've been thinking about when and how to tell your dad? Well, I think we should go out to dinner. Public place, less chance for a scene."

Beca froze. She quickly recovered with a short, tight smile. "I was thinking of something that doesn't involve my dad at all." She leaned forward and attached her lips to Chloe's neck.

"Becs." Chloe sighed, trying not to give in immediately. "This is important."

"More important than ending our little dry spell?" Beca asked with faux innocence.

"We had a dry spell over Christmas. And as I recall that was your choice." Chloe's eyes drifted shut as she tilted her head to give Beca better access.

"Didn't mean I didn't want to." Beca pushed herself all the way up to wrap her arms around Chloe and kiss her on the lips. She let her tongue sneak forward to gain entrance into Chloe's mouth when Chloe suddenly moved backward. Beca's eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"We need to talk about this Beca." Chloe ran a flustered hand through her hair.

"What if we don't tell him?" Beca asked with a little shrug.

"You said you'd tell him." Chloe answered quickly. "You need to."

"What is with your obsession with telling my dad we're dating?" Beca finally backed away in frustration.

"Its not an obsession." Chloe rolled her eyes. "Its just...when you're in a long term relationship, you tell your family. Its important."

"And why? So he can condemn me and spout Bible verses about how our relationship is a sin?"

"You don't know he'd be like that." Chloe sighed, putting her hand on Beca's.

"Yes, I do. He's my dad, not yours." Beca quickly retracted her hand. "And if I don't want to tell him then I shouldn't be forced."

"I'm not trying to force you, but I don't really want to be someone's dirty little secret."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca jerked her head backward, eyes narrowing.

"Forget it." Chloe stood abruptly. She didn't want to get any more frustrated by the conversation so made her way to the door. "If you want to keep us a secret, you're going to. You do what you want, you've made that clear." She quickly shut the door behind her, leaving Beca flustered, confused and a little angry.

Chloe left the room and hurried downstairs to distract herself. As she opened the fridge she heard a "seriously?!" from upstairs followed by a slam and stomping footsteps. She turned around to face the stairs and prepared for an angry Beca.

"So you're just going to withold sex until I tell my dad or something?!" Beca threw her arms in the air in frustration. They didn't notice Stacie sitting at the counter eating some cereal. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly slipped the spoon out of her mouth and couldn't help but stare at the argument in front of her.

"I'm not _witholding_ sex, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Then tell me why you've shut me down every time I've tried for the past twenty-two days?" Beca folded her arms in defiance. Stacie raised her eyebrows at the number, feeling a bit sorry for both of them.

"Okay, maybe I don't really want to be intimate with someone who is obviously ashamed and wants to hide their relationship with me!"

"How can you think that? We've told people! The bellas know. I kiss you in public. I'm not hiding anything!" Beca quickly defended herself.

"Would the bellas even know if Em hadn't walked in on us?" Chloe asked bitterly, knowing that question wasn't quite fair.

"Of course they would, Chloe!" Beca put her hands on her head and spun around as if she couldn't face Chloe for a minute.

"Then why can't your dad know?"

"He wouldn't accept us, Chloe! Simple as that." Beca spun around, getting angrier that this was such a big deal to her girlfriend.

"I don't give a fuck if he accepts us or not." Chloe stated boldly. Stacie's eyes only grew wider as she slowly took another bite of cereal. Chloe wasn't a goodie-two-shoes by any means and was known to cuss on occasion. But her use of bleep worthy language was by far the least among all the bellas. So when she did use profanity, you knew she was pissed.

"Then why do we have to tell him?! Shit!" Beca slammed a hand into the refrigerator door, trying to relieve an ounce of frustration.

"Because its about you accepting you, Beca. You accepting _us._ It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. And if it does matter to you, then that's a bigger issue." Chloe's voice was softer but her body language and eyes meant business.

"I do accept us, Chloe. I love us. And I don't want my dad to mess anything up. I like what we have and I don't want him and his judgmental ass to ruin it."

"So what about when we get married, Beca? He'll just never know his only child gets married? You'll keep the rest of your entire life a secret?" Chloe blurted out the questions faster than she could think. Suddenly she realized what she had said and wished she could scoop up all the words like they were alphabet soup and shove them back in her mouth and swallow them down so she wouldn't have to see that panicked look on Beca's face. Even Stacie's mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"_When..._we get...married?" Beca's voice was low and her words stuttered, and it sounded similar to a growl. Beca felt like all of a sudden some black hole was trying to swallow her from under her feet.

"I didn't mean-" Chloe closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead.

"Didn't mean what?" Beca interrupted. "That you have our whole life planned out? Shit, I'm not done with college! I'm not even a senior! I have plans." Beca's chest started to bob up and down rapidly, which Chloe knew meant she was about to have a panic attack. "Do you have our future kids' names planned out and everything too? What town we'll live in? Car? House? Do I even get a say in our future?" Beca's eyes were rapidly fleeting all over the floor, not daring to glance up. She was talking more to herself than Chloe at this point.

"Beca, I'm not saying I want the future to start tomorrow. But you know me. Of course I think about things." Chloe said softly. "They're just thoughts, though. For now."

"Oh my God." Beca put her hands on her head and walked to the door. "I need to get some air." She yanked on the door knob and was outside in a flash. Chloe let out a defeated sigh and closed her eyes.

"Damn." Stacie muttered, causing Chloe to jump nearly a foot in the air.

"How long have you been there?!" Chloe grabbed her chest as she stared at Stacie.

"The whole time." Stacie waved her bowl at the redhead. "That was some fight."

"Yeah…" Chloe sighed heavily again as she slid into a chair beside Stacie.

"Trying to get her to tell her homophobic dad that she's gay AND bringing up marriage. You got balls, Beale." Stacie smirked as she moved to the sink.

"I didn't mean to bring up marriage at all." Chloe sunk her head into her hands as her elbows slid along the counter until she was face down.

"You two okay?" Stacie casually rinsed out her bowl, trying to mask her concern over the bellas biggest couple.

"I...think so?" Chloe said as she raised her head. "I'm not sure when this even turned into a fight."

"Well, have you talked to her?" Stacie chided.

"Yes! I literally just did!" Chloe's mouth hung open, annoyed at the insinuation Chloe wasn't a good communicator. "She just avoids it every time I bring it up. And the one time I'm a little more forceful she runs out the door!"

"You know how she is." Stacie rolled her eyes. "I mean look how she was when you two first slept together. How many more months went by before she accepted it and you two actually became a thing?"

"I'm just worried that her not wanting to tell her dad about us means she's ashamed. Or that she might not really want to be with me." Chloe said quietly, looking at the counter below her before Stacie put a hand on hers.

"Chloe. We've all seen the way that girl looks at you. There is absolutely no way she doesn't want to be with you." Stacie shook her head as she laughed as if Chloe was so naive. "Coming out to a homophobic parent is daunting. You're lucky to have an amazing family who didn't blink an eye when you told them you were bi. Some kids aren't so lucky. You can't force her to come out. That's up to her."

"But what if I can't be with someone who can't tell their parents about us?" Chloe asked so quietly, Stacie could barely hear her. She was looking up at the tall brunette with fear and tears in her eyes.

"Then…" Stacie gulped and took a step back. "That's up to you."

* * *

Beca went on a walk. A long walk. All the way to Jesse's. Her thoughts haven't been this out of control in a long time. And the last time they were, she ended up at that same doorstep. At least it wasn't the middle of the night this time.

"Beca!" Jesse opened the door and glanced over her shoulder. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded, waiting to be invited inside.

"Come on in, what's up?" Jesse stepped aside. Beca walked into the living room and gave Benji a friendly wave as he worked on making lunch.

"Want some pasta?" Benji asked as he chopped some vegetables. "I make the absolute best sauce."

"He's not lying." Jesse nodded confirmation. "I keep telling him he should be a chef."

"Sure." Beca let out a chuckle. "I didn't even realize I was hungry. I kinda skipped breakfast."

"Everything okay?" Jesse guided her to the couch. He could sense in her demeanor that something was up. Aside from Chloe, and Stacie on occasion, no one read Beca quite as well as Jesse.

"Chloe and I had a fight."

"Pretty bad one I'm assuming?"

"Yeah. And what's crazy is I didn't even realize it was a fight until I was slamming the door to walk here. Its been a thing that's just been bubbling up and it kind of exploded this morning."

"Alright. So what was this fight about?" Jesse settled against the chair, preparing for a long story.

Beca filled him in on how awesome Chloe's family was over the break and how it would be the complete opposite reaction from her dad. She told him how things were going great and then slowly things started getting tense. Chloe kept bringing up telling her dad, while Beca kept shutting it down. She even blurted out how it had been 22 days since they slept together. And it was driving her crazy. Jesse couldn't help but let out a sympathetic laugh.

"What do I do, Jesse?" Beca groaned as she flopped against the back of the couch.

"Well, first. You eat." Jesse hopped up and gave her a friendly pat on the thigh. "Seriously, this is the best pasta you'll ever eat."

"I even made the garlic bread since we had company." Benji placed the bread in a basket and stirred the pasta while Jesse grabbed plates and forks.

"So I'm not special enough for the garlic bread?" Jesse playfully grumbled as he set the table.

"I just don't want garlic breath when I can't keep myself from kissing you." Benji shrugged as he gave Jesse a quick kiss. Beca shook her head and wondered if her and Chloe were this nauseating...when they weren't fighting.

They put Beca's dilemma on hold to enjoy lunch. And Beca couldn't argue that it was in fact the best pasta she'd ever tasted. They chatted casually until Benji stood to clear the table. Jesse got a couple beers from the fridge and told Beca to continue. She detailed their fight this morning.

"And then she just dropped the marriage bomb!" Beca flailed her arms before taking a long sip. "I'm not even old enough to legally be drinking this! And she wants to talk about marriage? I haven't even proposed yet!"

Jesse glanced at Benji and they couldn't hide their grins and soft laughs. Beca looked at both of them incredulously.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, Becs." Jesse kept grinning. "Its just...you said yet."

"Huh?"

"You've thought about marriage too. You said you haven't proposed _yet._ And if you've taken any sort of psych class you know that means your subconscious has considered it."

"Dude, I don't need the psycho-babble." Beca huffed and looked away as she chugged the rest of her beer.

"Look, Beca." Jesse turned serious again. "I don't think you want to let Chloe go. And I think deep down you want at some point in the far future you might actually want to marry her. You can't be in a serious committed relationship while hiding it from your family."

"He'll disown me." Beca mumbled.

"Do you really want to fight so hard to keep him in your life if he lets you go because you're gay?" Jesse shook his head, trying not to get angry at a man he'd never met. "If you have to choose between Chloe and your dad, I'd say that's a no-brainer. I know its hard. And its scary to think of your dad not wanting to be in your life. And you might not want to hear this, but you have to tell him. And worst case scenario he disowns you? You have a huge support system waiting for you. You have me and Benji. You have the Bellas. And you'll have Chloe."

"Okay." Beca let out a deep breath. "Okay…"

"So how're you going to do it?"

"I gotta do it in person." Beca nodded as she tried to shake her fear of his possible reactions. "He's like two hours away. Could I borrow your car? I'll fill up the tank. Wash it. Put air in the tires. Everything."

"Chill, Becs." Jesse stood up to grab his keys. "Benji can give me a ride to work and stuff. Just fill her up, no worries."

Beca gave him a hug as she took the keys. She gave Benji a quick hug and complimented his cooking skills again before leaving.

She nervously drove the two hours to her dad's house. She had received a couple texts from Chloe apologizing for the fight and asking her to come back and talk. Beca thought about telling her what she was doing, but she worried it would only make her nervous. She just told Chloe she'd be back later. She sent a quick 'I love you' text to Chloe, just in case she sounded like she was still mad. And then she inhaled deeply before making the walk to her dad's front door.

"Beca! This is a surprise!" Mr. Mitchell smiled widely as he ushered Beca inside. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just um, wanted to talk to you about something." Beca tried to keep her voice steady.

"Did you change your mind about L.A? You want to go after all?" He asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"No, not that. I'm happy here. I'm uh, really happy actually." Beca risked a glance up to meet her dad's eyes.

"Good." He nodded, waited for Beca to say something else, but she just kept fidgeting nervously. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you still keep those snapples around?"

"Of course." He disappeared into the kitchen and returning with the drink. Beca was grateful for something to have in her hands and took a long sip. She could feel her dad's eyes on her. She knew he knew something was up, but he was waiting for her to work up the courage. The silence only made her more nervous.

"So, dad…" Beca finally breathed out when the phone rang. He held up a finger as he jogged to grab the phone. He started pacing around the room groaning words of frustration every couple seconds.

"How could she do this? On today of all days?" Cal Mitchell rubbed his face in distress. "I'll be there in ten okay? We can still help her. See you soon." Cal hung up the phone and was clearly flustered about whatever the phone call was.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked, worrying this would intrude on her coming out to her dad.

"One of our choir girls is getting baptized tonight. And today of all days she declared to her parents that she has a girlfriend. I'm sorry, Becs, but this is an emergency. Her parents need me to help their daughter. I'm probably going to be taking her to the ranch our church sponsors so I might be gone for a couple days. But we'll have dinner when I get back okay?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he rounded up his things. Beca watched him freaking out over a girl that wasn't even his daughter admitting she was gay. How the hell was she going to do this?

"Stay as long as you like. You know where the spare key is. I'll call you when I get back." He hurried out the door, leaving Beca alone in the middle of the living room.

"Shit." She sank down onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Beca returns Jesse's car and admits her plan failed quite miserably and whatever courage she had built up was quickly shattered. She wandered around town again as the sun was setting. Her phone had died, but she didn't even think about if anyone was trying to reach her. She wandered into a bar known for not carding and ordered the strongest possible shot for the smallest amount of money. The bartender gave her an annoyed look before pouring her a shot of an unknown liquor. But it tasted like peppermint. And it didn't burn too bad. She quickly asked for another.

Before she knew it, she was laughing with some girl at the bar. It had become harder to hold herself up and the bartender gave her a beer when she asked for another shot. He told her she should probably slow down.

"Ignore Greg." The girl waved her hand as she scooted her chair a little closer. "For a bartender he can be a real buzz-kill."

"Ha! Buzz...buzz-kill." Beca pointed at the girl beside her. "You're funny."

"And you're cute." Beca didn't seem to notice the flirty vibe from the brunette sitting beside her.

"You wanna know something really funny?" Beca gulped her beer and slammed it back down with more force than she intended. "My dad is homophobic. Helps run a ranch to turn kids straight. I went to tell him today that I'm gay and I chickened out!"

"Aww…" Mystery girl put her hand on Beca's arm and stroked it softly. "Dad's are the worst."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Be-*hiccup*-Beca." Beca swayed a little in her seat as she tried to keep eye contact.

"I'm Madison." Madison smiled brightly. "Let me buy you another drink. Sounds like you need to let loose."

"Kay." Beca grinned her crooked smile that she had no idea how attractive it was. They sat and talked a little longer. Madison telling Beca about her coming out story. Beca telling Madison stories about the bellas. After a while Madison leaned in close to Beca's ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What?" Beca jolted back.

"I like you. Let's get out of here. I'll take your mind off your bad day." Madison winked as she leaned in to kiss Beca. Beca nearly fell out of her stool, trying to avoid the kiss. She sobered up quickly.

"Dude! I have a girlfriend." Beca stood up and stepped back. "I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Madison twisted her lips in disappointment. "So is that why you went to tell your dad?"

"Yeah." Beca carefully stood behind her stool, using it as a barrier.

"Relax, Beca. I'm not going to make you a cheater." Madison waved at the chair. "Sit. We can just chat."

"Really?" Beca hesitantly slid back into her seat.

"Yeah. I mean, your girlfriend's a lucky girl. Can't say I'm not disappointed. But I'm also pretty good at advice. If you want to talk about it?"

"That'd be good." Beca nodded awkwardly. Madison ordered another round and they stayed and talked for awhile. Beca even teared up, talking about how much she loves Chloe. And Madison even gave her advice. As the night wore on, Beca forgot that her phone was dead. When she went to check the time, she was reminded.

"Oh, shit!" Beca stood up, trying not to stumble. "What time is it?"

"10:30." Madison glanced at her phone.

"Shit, shit. Chloe's going to be freaking out. I haven't texted her since early this afternoon. I, uh, I gotta get home." After paying, she let Madison give a hug and Madison told her to go get her girl. She bolted out of the bar and hurried home, wishing she could call Chloe to pick her up.

* * *

Stacie had brought some classmates back to the house to hang out and it turned into an impromptu party. Not a typical bella party though, much more relaxed and much less booze. Chloe was in the kitchen, doing her best not to freak out. She hadn't heard from Beca and her calls went straight to voicemail. Stacie was trying to get her to relax and join the group for some games. Chloe couldn't relax though, she just stayed in the kitchen, chewing on her nails and pacing back and forth, staring at the door.

And as if she had wished just hard enough, she saw Beca stumble through the door.

"Beca! Where have you been?" Chloe sprinted over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Beca didn't respond, but just gripped onto Chloe to keep from falling.

"You're drunk." Chloe tilted her head back, accusal in her tone.

"Mmm...I love you." Beca's words slurred and her grin was lopsided.

"I love you too." Chloe smirked, holding her girlfriend up. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"M-nuthin." Beca shook her head leaning in to kiss Chloe. Chloe let her for a moment before stepping back.

"How much have you had to drink?" Chloe scrunched her face at the smell of Beca's breath.

"I go mouthwash." Beca pointed aimlessly at the bathroom. Chloe watched her sluggishly reach the bathroom and nearly lose her balance against the moving door. Chloe glanced to the living room where the bellas and Stacie's friends were laughing about some cards against humanity joke before sneaking to the hallway where her room was to wait for Beca.

"Minty fresh!" Beca held out her arms proudly.

"Beca, can we talk?" Chloe sat on her bed, looking at Beca nervously.

"Boo. Talk." Beca rolled her eyes as she kicked the door shut. "I love you, Chlo. Like...this much!" She stretched her arms as wide as she could. "No...that doesn't do it justice."

"Becs." Chloe couldn't help but let a grin appear on her face. If she wasn't worried about her girlfriend and in the middle of a fight, she would have found drunk Beca adorable.

"Let me prove how much I love you." Beca whispered against Chloe's ear, which was a tried and true way of weakening the redhead. Beca clumsily climbed onto the bed with Chloe and laid her down as she straddled the redhead's hips.

"Becs…" Chloe gasped as Beca attached her lips to her pulse point. Chloe was struggling internally with her arousal, especially after going almost a month without sex, but also concern that they needed to talk first. "Beca…" She panted again as Beca rolled her hips against her own while sucking at her pulse point.

"Chlo." Beca groaned as she grinded against the redhead again.

"Bec, wait." Chloe's voice was strangled as she bit back a moan. "Stop."

Beca only groaned again as she slid her hand under Chloe's shirt, traveling north until she could palm Chloe's breast.

"Beca, stop." Chloe whispered as she tried to grab Beca's arm. Beca still made no movement to stop what she was doing and she only intensified her movements. Chloe's arousal was instantly replaced with anger that Beca was blatantly disregarding her requests to stop. And that was completely unlike Beca.

"Beca! Stop!" Chloe finally shouted as she gave Beca a firm shove. Due to her inebriated state, Beca quickly fumbled off the bed and landed hard on her ass.

"What the hell!" Beca groaned as she rolled over and slowly pushed herself off the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chloe sat up, glaring at Beca once she was back on her feet.

"Excuse me for wanting to sleep with my fucking girlfriend!" Beca ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Well your girlfriend said stop." Chloe's eyes were boring into Beca, filled with anger and confusion. "Where were you today? Why haven't you been answering your phone? And why are you all of a sudden some uncontrollable drunk?"

"My phone died, okay?" Beca took a deep breath. "I went to see my dad. I was going to tell him."

"Was?" Chloe softened little, suddenly curious how that might've gone.

"Yeah. And I was just about to tell him everything when he gets a phone call. Some girl from his church announced she was gay the day of her baptism. He lost his shit." Beca closed her eyes, remembering how upset her dad was over this girl. "He stormed out to go drag her off to their church camp before I could say anything."

"Becs." Chloe sighed heavily, hating the terrible timing of it all. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you."

"I didn't want to lose my nerve. And Madison said…"

"Who the hell is Madison?" Chloe rose from the bed, consciously controlling her anger from boiling over.

"She's a girl I met at the bar." Beca said quickly, not wanting to lie about anything especially since she knows she didn't do anything.

"So we have one fight and you go pick up a girl in some bar?" Chloe's jaw was clenched.

"I didn't pick her up." Beca said defensively. "We just sat and talked and I told her about my dad and she actually had some good advice."

"So you can talk to some stranger about this, but you can't talk to me, your girlfriend?!" Chloe's hands were firmly on her hips, growing more and more frustrated.

"I don't know what to say to you, Chloe. You're asking me to choose between you and my family, basically. It was nice to hear some objective advice."

"You should go to bed." Chloe said quietly, looking away from Beca. "In your own bed, just to clarify."

"Chlo…" Beca reached out but Chloe quickly stepped away.

"Beca, we're not doing this right now with you being too drunk to probably remember it tomorrow. So go to bed. Sleep it off. We'll talk tomorrow." Chloe said forcefully, glancing up for a brief second to look at Beca. Beca was drunk, yes, but not too far gone to try and argue with Chloe at this point. She took a deep breath and turned around, doing as Chloe asked without another word.

**A/N: Nope, it won't be resolved in one chapter. All I can say is just trust me. I think the angsty crap I'm putting in will pay off. Please let me know what you think. And shoot me ideas you'd like to see. I already got a Staubrey request, and I'm open minded ;) **


	30. 30: A Hollow Victory

**A/N: Don't really like this chapter myself, but don't worry about Bechloe, they will survive. I don't like writing angst, and not sure I'm good at it. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel that I see and hopefully can write it out soon :) let me know your thoughts, appreciate all of them!**

**Chapter 30: A Hollow Victory**

Beca woke up with one of the worst hangovers she ever had. She made a mental note to ask that bartender what the shots were so she'd never ever drink it again. The events of the previous day slowly worked their way into her memory. Her and Chloe's fight, lunch at Jesse's, failing to come out to her dad, the bar, Madison, and…

"Oh, God." Beca held her head in her hands remembering how she acted in Chloe's room. She groaned as she tried to get out of bed, but the dizziness stopped her. Before she could stand up, she heard her door creak open. She felt a wave of relief when she looked up to see Chloe tip toeing in with a plate of pancakes and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Hey, you're awake." Chloe whispered as she looked at a tired and disheveled hungover Beca.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry." Beca took the plate and set it on her night stand. "I was drunk off my face, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have acted that way and pushed you...especially after what happened to me with Luke. I'm so, so sorry."

"Its okay." Chloe sat down beside her. "I mean, its not okay. But I forgive you. I know that wasn't you."

"I'm screwing this all up." Beca groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"We both made mistakes yesterday." Chloe grabbed one of her wrists to lace their fingers together. "You don't know how embarrassed I am for bringing up marriage." Chloe shook her head with regret. "You have to know I'm not like planning a wedding or waiting expectantly for a proposal. Neither of us are ready for that. I'm sorry for saying it in the heat of the moment. But please don't freak out."

"Okay." Beca nodded. "For the record, I have, in some far dark part of my mind, had fleeting thoughts of it too. Very fleeting, though." Chloe let out a short laugh as she started feeling more relaxed.

"And it also really hurt that you felt you could talk to some stranger you met in a bar instead of me." Chloe looked down, not wanting to see Beca's face, knowing it would be full of guilt.

"I didn't intend to do that, Chlo. And I swear to God nothing happened with her, at all. Its just I was drunk and I get loose lips. It all just came out."

"So talk to me now." Chloe turned on the bed to face Beca. "Why are you so scared to tell your dad?"

"He's a homophobic asshole, Chlo. And not the type where they really don't like gays, but they tolerate us or even pretend to like us. No, he HATES it. He actively works to stop kids from being gay. And I know that makes him a shitty person, but he's still my dad. He still loves me. And I mean, not to get materialistic or anything, but I'm pretty sure he'd cut me off. I'd be all on my own in more ways than one. I feel like I would have to choose to lose my dad for you. I just don't know if I can do that, yet."

"I get it. I really do, Beca." Chloe reached out for her hand to stroke her knuckles. "And I don't want to make you feel like its an ultimatum. I don't want it to be a choice between me and your dad. I really just wish you'd want to tell him for you. Keeping huge secrets like that wears on you."

"I know." Beca breathed out, knowing just how heavy it weighs on her.

"But, I think we should slow things down until you figure things out." Chloe bit her lip as if that isn't what she really wanted.

"What? We're not breaking up, are we?" Beca jolted and looked up with fear in her eyes.

"No...no." Chloe said quietly. "I just think we need to slow down before things get more serious. I love you, Beca, and I want to be with you. And I want the world to know it. I just hope you'll want the same thing."

"What do you mean by slow down, then?" Beca asked, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"I mean, just a little space. We should let each other really think. And I don't know about you but the physical aspect of our relationship can be very distracting from...thinking."

"So...we...you don't want to, you know, have sex then?" Beca asked nervously.

"Its not that I don't _want_ to." Chloe groaned. "I just think sex muddles things. It can even act like a temporary bandaid. We need to figure things out before we go back to that."

Beca's heart was racing. This wasn't a break up. But it felt like a gentle nudge in the direction of a break up. She didn't want to lose Chloe and that thought terrified her more than anything.

"I love you." Beca whispered, not knowing what else to say. Chloe leaned in and kissed her softly before leaning back with glistening eyes.

"I'll let you eat your breakfast before it gets too cold." Chloe's voice sounded gravelly and far away. She got up to leave and Beca wiped away a tear as the door closed. She looked at the stack of perfect pancakes and had no appetite. So she just flopped back in her bed and let her mind go as she stared blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

The bella house was divided. The tension between Beca and Chloe had drifted to others. While Beca and Chloe weren't actively arguing or yelling, there was plenty of tension. They slept in separate beds every night. When they kissed, they were awkward chaste kisses given out of obligation not want. The bellas had a front row seat for this disaster and they all had their own opinions on the fight.

Stacie, Flo and CR were very opinionated that Chloe was being unfair. Beca should be allowed to come out to her dad when and how she wanted. It wasn't fair that Chloe was putting such pressure on her, and basically giving her an ultimatum, despite her saying it wasn't. Emily and Fat Amy were surprisingly on the same side in an argument for a change. While not as vocal as Stacie and CR, they didn't think Beca deserved to be in such turmoil.

Aubrey was of course in support of Chloe and didn't consider how difficult it was for Beca. Jessica and Ashley sided with her too, just not as vocally against Beca. Lilly stayed out of it, but stayed at attention during any bickering matches or arguments in case she needed to step in.

One day CR was making lunch and was casually watching Chloe and Beca interact. Beca was saying what was going on at work lately, which was very little. Chloe nodded along sweetly before they said their goodbyes and giving each other a quick, but awkward kiss. CR watched as Beca gave a weak smile before heading out the door.

"You're not being fair to Beca, you know?" The bellas usually saved their opinions on the 'bloe romance' when neither party of said romance was around. CR couldn't control her mouth this time, though.

"Excuse me?" Chloe looked up with confusion in her eyes.

"Look, you know I love you. Both of you. But basically making her choose between you and her dad? That's not fair. Its clearly eating her up."

"I'm not trying to hurt her, Cynthia Rose. And I'm not making her choose. We just slowed things down."

"You might not have broken up, but you basically put your relationship on hold. Like a pre-breakup." CR shook her head as she sliced some lettuce for her sandwich. "Y'all are acting like you're hanging by a thread. Like you're not going to go back to normal unless she comes out to her dad."

"That's not what I meant to happen." Chloe rested her head on her hand. "I just needed to slow down. We were getting really serious. She spent Christmas with my family. I just can't get my hopes up for a long term relationship if she can't be open."

"Have you ever come out to your family and been rejected? Do you know what its like to have your own flesh and blood turn their back on you just because of who you are?" CR asked seriously, Chloe just stayed quiet when she shook her head. "I do. My dad blames my being gay on my mom leaving. He's said maybe ten words to me in the past two years. People like Beca's dad think sexuality is a choice. But it ain't. If it were, I'd have chosen to be straight. Would've saved me a lot of heartache and misery. But its not a choice. And I've come a long way and have reached a point in my life that I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of who I am and I'm happy with who I am. But Beca hasn't had that much time to fully understand and accept herself, much less convince her dad to."

"You think I don't get that, but I do. But I have to think about myself too. I want a relationship with someone who doesn't have to hide who they are, or feel like they need to just to appease a homophobic relative." Chloe said softly, trying to explain her own feelings.

"She ain't hiding, though!" CR looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"Would you want to date a girl who kept your relationship hidden from her parents?" Jessica suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I wouldn't want to be dating someone for what, 8 months, and they refuse to tell their parents."

"8 months ain't that long in college." CR stood her ground.

"You didn't answer my question." Jessica pushed.

"If she hadn't come out to her family yet, I wouldn't push her. Especially if I was her first girl relationship."

"Easy to say, but you don't know how you'd feel."

"I know I wouldn't jump into a serious relationship with someone who just acknowledged they were gay and prove why 'uhauling' is a stereotype of lesbians." CR winced as she heard her words and saw the look on Chloe's face.

"Really, Cynthia Rose?" Jessica scoffed and shook her head as she moved closer to Chloe in a protective stance.

"Look, all I'm saying is this is all new to the girl. She hasn't been out with herself for even a year. And then all of a sudden she's in a serious committed relationship." CR raised her hands defensively at Chloe, trying to explain herself quickly. "I think it might've done her some good to do some experimenting first. Before she tells her dad, and before she jumped into a long term relationship."

"So you think we wouldn't have these issues if Beca just fooled around with a bunch of sluts before jumping into bed with me? Is that it?" Chloe's voice rose and her knuckles were turning white from her fists clenching. "This isn't a fling, Cynthia Rose. We love each other."

"I'm not doubting you do!" CR quickly backtracked. "You just gotta give her some space. A year ain't a long time for a girl with her upbringing to come to terms with her sexuality."

"Thanks for caring about Beca. And I'm so glad the bellas all have opinions on OUR relationship. But this is between me and Beca. So have your opinions, but don't judge me or make me out to be the bad guy when I have my feelings too." Chloe stood up from the counter, nearly knocking the chair over.

"Chlo…" Jess reached out, but Chloe breezed by her.

"I need to work on choreography plans for the bellas. Just leave me alone for a bit." Chloe barked as she hurried to her room, leaving CR and Jessica to argue further in the kitchen with quieter voices.

* * *

The next few days went as smooth as it could in the bella house. When Beca and Chloe weren't around, conversation somehow frequently drifted to defending one side or arguments would quickly be hushed when the redhead or brunette appeared. Beca was spending the majority of her time locked in her room aside from mandatory bella bonding. She'd still sit with Chloe, but she almost felt claustrophobic, not sure if they should cuddle, hold hands, sneak kisses like they normally did. She wondered how long this could keep going on.

The bellas had come to an agreement on the setlist for regionals. Beca had arranged her mashups and played them for the group, while Chloe demonstrated potential choreography for each song. Aubrey assigned who would sing each part. The song mashups were Bad blood/bye bye bye (Taylor Swift/Nsync), senorita/havana(Camilla Cabello), (for Flo, because she needed some diversity in song choices), and No/One More Time (Meghan Trainor/Brittney Spears). Beca was happy with the songs and put it to a vote. It was one of the few moments in recent weeks Chloe gave Beca public affection, because she was so excited about the songs, and the fact that Beca listened to her ideas. Everyone agreed on the song choices, so it was time to get to work on mastering the choreography.

"Alright ladies!" Aubrey declared as she dabbed her neck with a towel during a water break. "We have our regionals performance down pat. I think we need to start putting some focus on Nationals."

"Well, we gotta get there first." Beca reminded.

"I have complete confidence in the bellas readiness. And I've scouted other teams. We will easily make it to nationals." Aubrey took a sip of water, keeping eye contact with Beca. "Unless you're scared of regionals too?"

Every bella knew the double sided meaning to Aubrey's comment. And after what had been a smooth-running practice was uncomfortable. Chloe put a hand on her hip and sent Aubrey a disapproving glare.

"Nope." Beca chirped back, refusing to be baited into arguing with Aubrey. "Let's prep for Nationals. We already have some of the set prepared. Good idea, Aubrey."

Chloe smirked proudly as Beca turned around to gulp some water down. Aubrey just hummed in surprise and gathered the bellas around the whiteboard to teach them the choreography for part of the routine for nationals. The next bella rehearsals went similarly. Practice slowly focused more and more on Nationals and less on Regionals, which was only two weeks away. Beca was nervous about not maintaining a perfect routine for regionals, but she didn't have the energy in her to fight Aubrey on it, she had too many other more important things to worry and stress about.

* * *

It was no secret in the bella house about the lack of sex Beca and Chloe were having. There were hardly any topics off limits and unfortunately that was one of them. Fat Amy, CR, and Stacie were talking about how Beca was growing grumpier and grumpier by the day. And some one night stand with someone from the bar was off the table. They decided to take a more 'self-help' route for the surly brunette. They spent almost an hour in a sex shop, because, well Stacie and Fat Amy had no inhibitions. CR stayed quiet and let them peruse shamelessly.

Stacie picked out a vibrator to give Beca, not worried about the kind of reaction she'd receive. And she and Fat Amy of course had to buy something for themselves. CR had sweated through her shirt by the time they left and was fighting images of Stacie out of her mind.

Stacie let herself into Beca's room when no response came to her knocking. Beca was of course lost in her music on her laptop.

"Mad World? Bohemian Rhapsody? Sound of Silence? Someone's going dark." Stacie plucked the headphones off of Beca's head as she glanced at Beca's playlist.

"Hey!" Beca spun around as Stacie set the headphones down. "I have work to do. Getting our nationals setlist ready and everything."

"By listening to your depressed mix? Don't think so." Stacie shook her head and grabbed Beca by the wrists to yank her out of the chair. Beca was once again irritated by the fact that she was so little, her bella sisters thought they could just manhandle her all the time.

"Fine. What do you want?" Beca folded her arms like a petulant child when Stacie shoved her on the bed.

"Its no secret in the house that you and Chloe are having some weird passive aggressive fight. And we definitely know there's no lady-love making going on. For one, I haven't had to use my noise cancelling headphones in weeks. Which, while is nice, makes me sad. I also can't help but notice you getting extra grumpy and flustered since your dry spell."

"Dude, this is none of your business." Beca huffed and was pretty sure her face was turning a dark shade of red.

"You're unhappy, horny, and my sister. That makes it my business." Stacie turned to grab the bag she had brought up. When she held a smaller, silkier, purple bag in her hand Beca had no doubts what it was. And while, she'd never use one, she knew for a fact that Stacie had a vibrator in her hand.

"Oh, hell no." Beca jumped up to run out of the room but was blocked by Stacie.

"I can take you, Beca." Stacie looked up at the ceiling.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Beca whined as she returned to her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I know you're super uncomfortable about this stuff, but listen, I just want to help you. I'm not going to make things weirder or anything just to watch you fidget, even though that is pretty fun." Stacie shot her a good-natured wink. "I'm a very sexual person. So I can't imagine having a significant other who doesn't want to have sex for the time being. But, there's no rule against some...self-help. And its not a weird or creepy thing. I'm willing to bet that with the exception of Emily, all the bellas have one and have put it to use."

"Oh my God." Beca mumbled against her hands that were still covering her face.

"Just give it a try. I won't show you how or anything, since I think you might actually die from embarrassment." Stacie giggled. "But just take it. Maybe do a little research. And help yourself out a little. It might even make things better with Chloe. You won't be as tense. And with regionals next week, we need you in tip-top shape."

"If I take it, will you leave?" Beca peaked through her fingers.

"Fine." Stacie set the purple bag down. "I put some batteries in it and a little bottle of lube too for you. Have fun!"

Beca felt like she was about to burst into flames from embarrassment when she heard the door to her room shut. She looked at the velvet bag like it was a bomb. Trying, to busy herself on her laptop, her eyes couldn't help but drift back to the bag and her curiosity grew by the minute. She twisted her hands nervously together after she closed her music program and brought up google. Her fingertips hovered over the keys. She wasn't sure what exactly to type. Maybe she should brave the mortification of asking Stacie for help. But she decided to just power through with her own naivety and ignorance of...toys. She started searching literally any questions she had, which led to more and more.

After almost an hour and a half of constant research, Beca felt more comfortable and less terrified of the purple bag that sat feet away from her. She had decided Stacie was right. She really was sexually frustrated. She didn't want to be mad at Chloe for taking a step back from their physical relationship, but she could certainly be frustrated. If this helped relieve stress, then maybe it would be beneficial for everyone. Beca nodded to herself to convince her own mind.

She carefully untied the bag and pulled out the purple vibrator as like one would hold the butt of a gun in nervousness. She couldn't help but grimace and think about how weird this was. She toyed with the buttons and felt the vibration intensities in her own hand, imagining what they would feel like...elsewhere. Her face flushed red, even though no one knew what she might be doing, aside from Stacie, although she figured Stacie assumed she'd just chicken out.

"Fuck it." Beca mumbled to herself, followed by a snort. "Literally, I guess." She washed the vibrator thoroughly in her sink and then dried it just as thoroughly. A lot of websites recommended still using a condom, but obviously she had no use for those, and wasn't about to run to the store for some which would throw off her confidence and potentially get her in more trouble with Chloe. So she skipped that step. She took an extremely short shower. It probably didn't even count as a shower. She just made sure her lady region was nice and clean.

Each step of the process she felt more ridiculous yet more exhilarated at the same time. SHe grabbed a towel and laid it across her bed and sat down on top. She didn't feel like changing her sheets tonight. She took a deep, shaky breath and slid her pajama pants off and left them on the foot of the bed. She gulped as she slid her underwear off next, feeling like she was doing something wrong and really weird.

"Okay." She sighed to herself and dabbed a little lube on the purple shaft. "This is so weird." She whispered as she rubbed it around. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and moved the toy down between her legs. She turned the vibrator on the lowest setting, and jumped a little at the sensation. Her hand just slowly moved the toy around, almost teasing herself.

"Oh, wow." Beca closed her eyes as she paused the toy over her clit. Images of Chloe flocked to her mind. Chloe's lips, her hands, her fingers on Beca's body. She quickly moved the toy around and found where she needed to slip it inside. It was a little difficult at first. Beca wondered if she had the right spot. She nudged a little harder and felt it slip all the way in and her head fell back again at the sensation.

"Okay. Okay." She mumbled to herself again as she felt her heart rate increase as she increased the vibration setting. She slowly started moving it in and out, finding it more and more pleasurable. The feelings of embarrassment and ridiculousness fading quickly. Her mind was solely on Chloe, thinking of specific times they had together, which only made the toy move faster.

She knew the feeling she was approaching. It was getting a little harder to move the toy in and out. She was finally going to have that release she'd been lacking. But her plans were foiled when her door opened and she flung herself off the bed with a shrieked 'shit!' escaping her lips, and covering her lower half in the towel and the toy rolling a few feet away.

Chloe stood in the doorway, eyes wide, hand frozen on the door knob.

"Oh my God, I'm...sorry." Chloe looked frantically around the floor at anything besides Beca.

Beca frantically shoved her pajama pants back on, turned off the vibrator and hurled it under her bed. She stood up, heart racing, and faced Chloe. They both had unreadable expressions, but mortification was in there somewhere. There was a painful few moments of silence that felt like minutes when Beca finally cleared her throat.

"Um..sorry. I don't...are you mad?"

"Mad?" Chloe folded her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, like...that I was doing..._that."_ Beca waved her hand flippantly in the air. "I was thinking of you if that makes it any better."

"I'm not mad." Chloe let out a snort, feeling at least a little flattered that Beca was at least thinking of her. "I mean, you're a girl. You have needs. I'm not fulfilling them."

"Its not like that, Chlo. Stacie just suggested-" Beca took a step forward and then stopped when Chloe dropped her hands to her side in frustration.

"So you can talk to Stacie about stuff too, now? Why can't you talk to me?"

"I didn't go to her for help. I didn't even say anything to her." Beca defended. "She literally, stormed in here and handed me the thing telling me to get some stress relief. She said it was normal and I shouldn't be embarrassed, but now I'm looking at you and I feel like I did something wrong."

"You didn't." Chloe shrugged. "Its just...weird. I never thought I'd walk in on you...doing that. I feel guilty you even needed to…"

"No, its...its not your fault." Beca mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Well, I just came up to tell you we were going out for pizza if you wanted to come...if you wanted to join us." Chloe winced and ran a hand through her hair. "Or we could give you some privacy...if you wanted to um..finish?"

"No...nope, pizza sounds good. I'll uh just get dressed."

"Cool...okay, cool. I'll see you downstairs." And Chloe spun around to leave Beca and wait for her downstairs. Beca had never felt like her and Chloe were strangers like she did in that moment.

* * *

"Dude! She walked in on me!" Beca paced around in Stacie's room.

"Doing…?" Stacie tilted her head. Her eyes glimmered in recognition when Beca made a pointed glare. "Oh my God, she saw you...using my little gift?" A smile threatened to spread on her lips.

"This isn't funny! I feel like I cheated on her or something!" Beca flopped onto a bed and covered her face.

"Beca, you weren't cheating." Stacie stood up, tone turned serious to put her hand on Beca's shoulder. "She decided sex was off the table. And fine, you agreed too. But there's nothing wrong with finding some relief on your own."

"You should've seen the way she looked at me…"

"Well she was probably just as embarrassed as you." Stacie shrugged. "I hate all of this...for both of you."

"Me too...I don't know how to fix it. Like even if I tell my dad now, I feel like it won't be enough."

"Hey, Beca. You guys are perfect for each other. You'll find a way back."

"I hope so, Stace." Beca leaned into Stacie's shoulder.

* * *

"I walked in on her, Aubrey." Chloe had her hands covering her face as she shook her head. "I've pushed her so far away she has to...masturbate…" She whispered as if it were taboo, even though she and Aubrey had both been participants of the act.

"Its not your fault, Chlo. If she can't control her libido-"

"I don't care about that, Aub." Chloe rolled her eyes. "And don't act all holier than thou, we both know you have your own toys hidden away for when you're a little pent up."

"Chloe!" Aubrey gasped as her cheeks turned red.

"I don't care if she does that...you know especially since we're not having regular sex. And she was thinking of me so I should be flattered. I just...I feel like she's mad about the no sleeping together thing. And...I don't know how long we can keep this up. I feel like our relationship is hanging by a thread and I have no idea how we got here."

"You got here because Beca is being a coward. She's ashamed of herself and your relationship. You need someone...deserve someone who has no shame about you. And you're being amazing by waiting, but how long can you wait, Chlo? And if she's mad that you won't sleep with her?!" Aubrey felt herself getting worked up thinking about it. "Then she-"

"Look, Aubrey." Chloe interrupted, holding a hand up to silence her roommate. "I appreciate the whole defensive best friend thing. But sometimes you act like I can't do any wrong and Beca is always the one at fault. Maybe I need some tough love. Maybe I need a kick in the pants to figure this stuff out."

"Tough love?" Aubrey paused for a moment, thinking. "You need to decide what you want. If you want to be with Beca, then do it. But don't push her to do something she doesn't want. If coming out to her dad is a dealbreaker and she's not willing to do it, then you need to end it sooner rather than later."

"I don't know if I even care about her dad anymore. I just want things back to the way they were."

"Then you need to decide Chloe."

"What if she's the one?" Chloe sounded so small and sad, Aubrey couldn't help but wrap and arm around her in comfort.

"Then you will figure this out. But...you need to also prepare yourself for the question of what if she isn't." Aubrey said softly, hoping her own question wasn't the case. They sat together in silence, neither wanting the conversation to continue.

* * *

The bellas waited backstage at regionals. They were all a little nervous, but still more confident than the previous year, considering they were reigning national champions. Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze and a tight smile before they walked on stage. With the awkwardness going on between them, the little hand squeeze did wonders for helping Beca calm her nerves.

They performed the set. During the Bad Blood/Bye Bye Bye section, Beca glanced at Chloe as she sang "cuz baby now we got bad blood you know we used to be mad love" and she stumbled for a brief second. She thought of how the lyrics were fitting with her and Chloe's relationship at the moment and that was enough to throw her off. Thankfully, she recovered quickly. In fact it was hardly noticeable, but it was enough to make the performance less than perfect. And no one noticed more clearly than Aubrey.

The bellas finished with a loud round of applause from the audience. They went to the back to sit through two more performances. When it was time to announce winners and who'd be moving on, they were all nervous. Aubrey grasped Chloe's hands, Amy had fingers crossed on both hands, and Beca clenched her jaw, trying to ignore her nervousness.

The bellas came in second.

The group who came in first cheered and held the larger trophy proudly. The bellas were disappointed. They had grown accustomed to winning. They quietly made their way toward the exit, Jessica holding the smaller trophy down at her side. When they reached the area that held their bags, Aubrey couldn't hold her emotions in any longer.

"If you weren't so focused on getting laid and making our setlist based on whether or not Chloe will sleep with you maybe we could have had a decent song list and wouldn't have come in second!" Aubrey fired at Beca.

"Hey!" Chloe faced Aubrey, insulted for several reasons.

"Getting laid had nothing to do with the songs. Everyone voted on them if you remember. And besides I haven't been getting laid in awhile, setlist doesn't matter." Beca scoffed.

"Beca!" Chloe whirled to face Beca, feeling like she was somehow the one being attacked in the fight between Aubrey and Beca. "What happened to 'our sex life is none of their business'?"

"I guess that was when we HAD a sex life. Besides, its not like its a secret." Beca shrugged at Chloe, who was now just standing with her mouth open, unsure how to respond.

"So you're so upset Chloe's not sleeping you that you make our set has every song she wants in hopes you'll get some? No thought to how it'll work out in competition?" Aubrey crossed her arms.

"Aubrey! This isn't Beca's fault. And stop making insinuations that she's some horny teenager ruled by her hormones!" Chloe stepped forward, nearly in Aubrey's face.

"And that's not why I picked the songs! I picked them months ago, that the GROUP voted on!" Beca groaned, annoyed that Chloe was trying to fight her battle and getting more and more annoyed at Aubrey blaming this on her and no one saying anything.

"I should've stepped in when I had the chance." Aubrey shook her head.

"You're not our dictator, Aubrey!" Stacie shouted, the first Bella besides the three captains to utter a word. "We all chose those songs. We all agreed on the choreography. Get your panties out of the bunch they're in and be happy that we're returning to Nationals."

"Exactly! We still got second place. We are still going to Nationals." Beca stepped closer to the blonde. "And maybe if you didn't get so cocky and ahead of yourself by focusing our bella rehearsals on the National set instead of making sure we had Regionals well prepared for, we might've done better. But quit acting like we fucking lost!"

"We are supposed to be the best, Beca. If you can't realize that or want the same thing, you don't have to be a bella. You've said before how you never really wanted to. And I guess now that you got in Chloe's pants, you don't feel the need to try so hard." Aubrey said the words bitterly, but immediately regretted them. She knew that was a low and uncalled for blow. She really did love Beca and enjoy what she'd done for the group. But her and her damn emotions took over her mouth sometimes.

"Shut the fuck up about our sex life, Aubrey! I thought you were my friend!" Chloe threw her hands in the air and Aubrey gulped and looked at her with regret.

"Maybe you're the one with the stick up her ass not getting any." Stacie smirked, knowing it would get under Aubrey's skin.

"Screw this!" Beca shouted. She was fed up with the whole situation. Chloe, Aubrey, the bellas, everything. "I'm just going to ride home with Jesse." She snatched her bag from the pile and marched for the door.

"Beca, calm down." Stacie tried to step forward, but Beca evaded her grasp.

"I'm sorry for fucking everything up." She gave a pointed look to Chloe. "This way I won't screw anything else up for anyone." Beca spun around and slammed the door open before Aubrey could say anything else.

"It wasn't her fault." Chloe had her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at Aubrey.

"Seriously, Aubrey. That was harsh." Stacie glared at their leader and the other bellas somehow formed a group beside Chloe and Stacie, leaving Aubrey isolated.

"I didn't mean all that." Aubrey sighed, rubbing her forehead wishing she could rewind five minutes..

"Then quit saying shit you don't mean." CR spoke up. She was tired of watching how Aubrey treated Beca like every thing she did was wrong if it wasn't perfect. She was especially tired of the division in the house over Beca and Chloe's ongoing passive aggressive fight. "She's a bella just like the rest of us. She doesn't win or lose it, we all do. And it's offensive you act like we don't have anything to do with that." She shook her head as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bus. The rest of the girls followed behind, leaving just Aubrey and Chloe.

"I don't know why I'm so hard on her." Aubrey whispered, fighting back tears as Chloe stood and listened. "Part of it is I hate that she's hurting you, at all. And I feel like the protective sister. But i sometimes forget she's my sister too. I hate when I say things that I know will hurt her. They just come out like word vomit. And I'm just so competitive I can't control it sometimes."

"You should try swallowing your pride for once and maybe apologizing." Chloe looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you two okay?" Aubrey asked quietly as she looked up after a moment of awkward silence. Chloe's mouth opened and closed as she looked into Aubrey's eyes full of concern.

"I don't know." Chloe finally breathed out, trying not to burst into tears right on the spot.

* * *

The bellas, despite coming in second and earning a spot in the finals, somberly walked back to their bus without Beca. Chloe moved quickly past everyone and hurried to her seat in the back that she usually shared with Beca. She sank down and rested her head against the window. The rest of the bellas filed in as they usually did. Flo and Lilly sat across and in front of Chloe. Emily and CR sat beside them. Jessica and Ashley shared two spots up front across from Aubrey, who usually shared with Stacie. However, on this particular night, Stacie paused and looked pointedly at Aubrey before shuffling to the back, leaving Aubrey alone. She nodded at the seat beside Chloe, asking if she could sit and Chloe only nodded weakly in reply. Fat Amy started up the bus as Aubrey folded her arms sadly as she leaned against the window. Chloe sat in a similar position at the back, trying to not let her anxiety get the better of her, wondering where Beca was and what she was thinking. And if a breakup was waiting for her when they returned to the bella house.

They were able to make it back home in a relatively quick two hour drive. No one was in the mood to stop anywhere. Aubrey was the last to get out of the bus and watched as her bellas walked sullenly to the door as if they had seen defeat at regionals. She blamed herself for their demeanor, and hoped to change it.

"Okay, bellas." Aubrey announced before anyone had made it inside. "I have been...such a bitch tonight. And I am sorry. My ultra competitive brain lost sight of the fact that we are still going on to Nationals for a chance to be repeat National champions. And that is no small feat. I shouldn't have taken away from our victory. I shouldn't have said the things I did to Beca. And I just hope you can forgive me. And I think we need to get out of this gloom and doom mood. What do you guys say about celebrating tonight? Like we should have three hours ago." She was greeted with silence and bellas glancing at each other as if communicating silently. "We're family. We should celebrate together. And with Beca when she gets back." Aubrey pleaded.

"I'm always up for celebratory booze indulgence." Fat Amy shrugged as she glanced around the group.

"We did successfully book our ticket to back to back Nationals." CR agreed, looking at her fellow bellas.

"I'm in." Stacie smiled a long with the other bellas who were nodding in agreement. "And Spring Break is next week so we might as well have a bella party before vacation."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded with a small smile at Aubrey. "Let's celebrate. And you owe Beca that apology when she gets back, too."

Aubrey nodded sincerely. The bellas all clapped and Chloe linked her arm with Aubrey, a silent acknowledgement of forgiveness. They all filed into the house to finally settle in for a celebration.

* * *

The ride back with Jesse and Benji was full of awkward silence. Jesse insisted they stop for burgers halfway back and did his best to make Beca smile. Benji offered his encouragement too, reminding her that they were headed to Nationals and she should be excited. Beca would be lying if she said that the jokes and food and milkshakes didn't cheer her up a little. It made her realize she hadn't been smiling as much lately as she had been when she and Chloe first got together. And she really hoped to fix that.

They pulled up to the bella house and they could hear the faint sound of bass pumping through the house. Emily's little disco ball was shining various colors through the window curtains. Beca glanced at her phone, no texts from any of them. She slid out of the car and stood staring at the house before her.

"You okay?" Jesse rolled down the window when Beca didn't move.

"Um. Actually…" Beca bit her lip. She could hear the giggles and cheers and singing coming from the bellas. They all sounded happy. Like they were finally all celebrating getting back to Nationals after all. She was fairly certain if she walked through that door, the party would come to a screeching awkward halt. She and Chloe were in a funk. And if Chloe was happy right now, she didn't want to get in the way of that. "Could I just stay at your place tonight?"

"You don't want to go celebrate?"

"No, not really." Beca opened the door and slid back into the backseat. "I don't want to mess up the party. I'll see them tomorrow."

"You won't mess up the party." Jesse rolled his eyes into the rearview mirror.

"I'm not in the mood for a party. So is it okay if I stay with you guys or not? I can brave the bellas if its not." Beca said quickly, indicating she wasn't up for arguing.

"No. Its fine." Jesse said quietly, wishing he could convince Beca to get out of her own head. But he knew better than to try and win that battle tonight. "You can stay with us."

Beca sent a quick text to Chloe, saying that she'd be staying at Jesse's and not to worry. She'd see them in the morning. It took almost two hours before Beca got a response. She was curled up under the blankets on the couch, thinking Chloe was just ignoring her. She glanced at the response.

Chloe: Ok.

"Okay." Beca scoffed and tossed her phone back onto the coffee table. Just okay. No goodnight, no I love you, no questioning if everything was really okay, no I miss you. Just okay. And Beca couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, desperately hoping that she and Chloe really would be okay.

* * *

Chloe was a little buzzed and she had been laughing and singing with the bellas for awhile since they'd returned home. She felt guilty for hardly noticing the absence of her girlfriend. She would have started to worry, but she looked at her phone that had a text from two hours earlier. Beca was staying with Jesse. She didn't want to come home. And she was probably asleep. So Chloe just replied a quick 'ok.' She didn't want to say anything passive aggressive or sounding disappointed that Beca didn't show up to their party.

Chloe took off her jewelry and slowly placed it in the jewelry box Beca had made her. She ran her fingers along the silver arrow necklace and let a sad smile appear on her lips, hoping Beca's intention behind the gift would be true. That they'd find a way back to each other. She let her hand linger on the jewelry box as she closed it, remembering how Beca went through the trouble to make it just so it would be special and make Chloe happy.

She fell onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Were they being crazy? Should she just ignore the fact that Beca won't tell her dad? How did they go from the perfect Christmas a few short months ago to this awkward relationship purgatory? Would Beca break up with her when she returned home? Her hands anxiously tangled on top of her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She hoped this would pass. And she hoped that when Beca came back they'd be okay. Her eyes closed with a tear sliding down her cheek before she drifted off into deep sleep, ignoring her anxious thoughts.


	31. 31: Just Give Me A Reason

**Chapter 31: Just Give Me A Reason**

A/N: Not to sound braggy, but I loved Olivia's character. So in the midst of the rough waters we're going through, I had to throw in an OIivia scene. Hope you like her as much as I do. Anywho, let me know what you think about this chapter and your thoughts on what might happen next! PS: someone asked for some side Staubrey so there is a *wink wink* at that.

Beca woke up with a sore back and aching head. She appreciated Jesse and Benji's hospitality, but good lord, that couch was not ideal for sleeping. After getting up and stretching, realizing the couple was still asleep, she made her way to the kitchen to cook them breakfast as a thank you. She took a peek at her phone and saw a couple messages.

_Chloe: morning...hope you slept well. Miss you…_

That made her smile. God, she missed Chloe too. And not just because she didn't stay in the bella house last night. She missed the way they were. She desperately wanted that back.

_Beca: Jesse's couch sucks. Miss you too...be home in a little while. Can we talk?_

_Chloe: yeah totes._

Beca could sense Chloe was nervous about "the talk" but Beca didn't want to do it over text. Then she opened her other unread message.

_Aubrey: will you be home soon? Was going to that bakery you liked...wanted to get you a peace offering for being a crappy friend..._

_Aubrey: we missed you at the party, we should have a re-do _

_Beca: yeah, I'll be home soon. Just making a thank you breakfast for Jesse. Be home in a bit. Thanks_

_Aubrey: okay, see you later. I'll keep Amy away from your apology pastries._

_Beca: haha thanks, that's brave. _

That made her smile too. Even though she was still frustrated with Aubrey, it wasn't often that Aubrey apologized or admitted to wrongdoing. And they'd had their fair share of squabbles in the past, and Beca was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last one either. She'd never had siblings or anything and figured this was what it was like having a sister you sometimes butted heads with.

Beca was feeling a bit more optimistic about the day. She was actually looking forward to getting back to the bella house. Once she was done with her "gratitude breakfast" she'd head home. But she wasn't 100% optimistic, she still had that bad feeling in her gut. She and Chloe had a big issue that wasn't just going to go away overnight and she needed to figure it out.

As she was whipping up a bowl of pancake batter her mind wandered off to a memory of the last time she made pancakes while with the Beales over Christmas.

"_Auntie Bec." Olivia came toddling into the kitchen in her adorable disney princess nightgown with her stuffed monkey in hand. "Can I help make bweakfast?"_

"_Sure thing, kiddo." Beca set down the bowl for Olivia to stir as she reached in the fridge to retrieve the bacon and eggs. When she looked back down she had to bite back a laugh. Olivia was standing on her tiptoes, tongue hanging between her lips in concentration, as she slowly stirred the mix that was nearly out of reach._

"_Here, let's make it easier." Beca lifted her up, earning a little giggle from the four year old, and held her over the bowl. _

"_I stuwr good?" Olivia looked at Beca hopefully as she swirled the wooden spoon around the bowl._

"_You could get a gold medal in stirring." Beca nodded before setting her down. Olivia smiled proudly._

"_Can I lick spoon?" Olivia's tongue ran along her lips as her eyes stared greedily at the spoon. _

"_Fine, but we gotta use another one to pour the batter into the pan. We don't want your cooties." Beca playfully dabbed some batter on Olivia's nose, making her squeal giddily. Beca didn't think she'd ever get tired of the little noises Olivia made. _

"_Auntie Bec." Olivia whined and wiped her nose before messily licking all over the spoon. "Not nice."_

"_How about I make it up to you by putting some chocolate chips in the pancakes?"_

"_Yes! My favorite!" Olivia bounced up and down before tossing the spoon in the sink. Beca chuckled as she pulled the bag of chocolate chips out of the bag and sprinkled them into the bowl. She grabbed a new spoon to start pouring the mix on the pan._

"_They're your Aunt Chloe's favorite too." Beca grinned as Olivia yanked on her arm to hold her while she prepared the pancakes. _

"_What's my favorite?" Chloe appeared in the doorway with a goofy grin watching Beca and her niece. It startled Beca a little and her body jolted in surprise. The batter that was in the spoon went flying, most of it hitting Olivia right in the face. Not that the toddler was complaining. In fact she started giggling uncontrollably._

"_Auntie Bec, you made mess!" She wiped some batter off her face and spread it on Beca's cheek. Beca gasped in feigned offense. _

"_Oh, you're gonna get it missy!" Beca set her down and grabbed the batter spoon while Olivia raced to hide behind Chloe's knees._

"_Save me, Aunt Chwoe!" _

"_I think Aunt Chloe is looking a little too clean, don't you think, Livvy?" Beca grinned mischievously, stalking forward._

"_Don't you dare." Chloe raised a finger at Beca._

"_Get her, Auntie Bec!" Olivia squealed as she ran to hide behind the table. _

"_What are you going to do about it?" Beca asked innocently as she was close enough to splatter the mix all over Chloe's face._

"_You don't want to find out." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "And thanks, traitor!" She turned to glance at Olivia right before Beca smeared pancake batter on her cheek. Beca stepped back, biting her lip, trying in vain to hold in her laughter. _

"_Oh you're dead!" Chloe shrieked as she lunged after Beca. Beca and Olivia started running in circles around the kitchen while Chloe tried to catch either one. She finally wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and held her still. Beca caught her breath as she slowly turned to face Chloe, both of them having pancake batter on their faces._

"_Hey." Beca smirked as she slid a finger along Chloe's cheek. She scooped some batter on to her fingertip and slowly licked it off. It sent heat straight through Chloe, but wasn't too risque of a move in front of the four year old._

"_Hey yourself." Chloe whispered as she performed the same act on Beca. "Mmm!" She smacked her lips. "You make good pancake batter."_

"_And I just added the chocolate chips, too."_

"_You're too sweet." Chloe brushed her nose against Beca._

"_Ew. Don't kiss." Olivia covered her eyes with her fingers spread so she could still see them._

"_What's wrong with that?" Beca asked as she wrapped her hands tighter around Chloe's waist._

"_It's icky!"_

"_Well, close your eyes." Beca smirked turning back to Chloe. She leaned in and placed a quick chaste on Chloe's lips and then smacked her own. "You're sweeter."_

"_So cheesy." Chloe rolled her eyes playfully._

"_Ewwww!" Olivia twisted her little face up in disgust. Beca and Chloe finally separated and asked Olivia to help finish breakfast with the promise of no more 'icky kissing.'_

Beca held the bowl of batter and felt like she had one of those movie moments Jesse liked to talk about. The type where you see your life or what your life could be in a moment and you're just magically struck with the nerve or desire to make what you want happen. The music builds, the main character ends up running somewhere. Usually running for the person they want.

And Beca realized how much she wanted Chloe, how much she wanted Chloe's family. And the time the two of them spent with Olivia together? Hell, she might want one of her own. With Chloe. She saw the picture of her and Chloe with their own little Olivia making breakfast together and her causing shenanigans with her kid. Chloe would definitely be the responsible parent. Beca never thought she'd want kids, but all of a sudden it hit her like a slap in the face. And nothing was worth losing that future life over. She shook her head as she finished making their breakfast. She couldn't get back home to the bella house soon enough.

* * *

"Thanks, Beca." Jesse said as he picked up the dishes. "Breakfast was awesome. Feel free to spend the night anytime if that's our reward."

"Yeah, well your couch killed my back, so don't get your hopes up." Beca smirked as she tossed a napkin at him.

"Maybe next time we could have a Star Wars marathon!" Benji interjected excitedly.

"Benji, I love you, but I can't put Beca through that torture." Jesse laughed as he turned the faucet on to start scrubbing.

"I thought you said you loved Star Wars…" Benji sounded mildly dejected.

"I do. It's one of the greatest scored movies of all time. The music alone is enough to make me love the movies. But Beca? She'd lose her mind."

"He's right." Beca shrugged. "A Star Wars marathon sounds more like a punishment to me."

Just when Benji was about to defend his favorite movies, the door suddenly knocked with surprising quickness and forcefulness. Beca had never heard a door knock sound uptight, but somehow this one did. She took the liberty to see who the person behind the door was. As she swung it open she was surprised to see Aubrey.

"Hi, Beca." The blonde smiled nervously. "Just thought you might want a ride back to the house. Didn't want to inconvenience Jesse any more."

"She's not an inconvenience." Jesse said defensively, knowing the story of the previous night, protecting Beca from any more Aubrey abuse.

"That's-sorry, that's not what I meant." Aubrey rubbed her forehead. "I just wanted to give you a ride home. Plus your mixture of donuts, danishes, and muffins are fresh in my front seat. Thought I might try to pick you up before Amy got her eyes on them." She laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah, that's nice of you. Just let me grab my stuff." Beca smiled briefly before scurrying to pack her bag she had brought back to Jesse's. Jesse quickly stepped into the space where Beca vacated. Benji glanced over the kitchen counter to watch Jesse, making sure he didn't do anything embarrassing. Aubrey and Jesse stood eyeing each other briefly before Beca came jogging back over with her things.

"Alright, let's go. Thanks again, Jesse!" She gave him a gentle nudge away, sensing the tension and walked to the car with Aubrey. They sat in silence for a moment before Aubrey motioned at the box for Beca to take her pick. Beca scanned the box, and Aubrey wasn't lying. From her favorite bakery, there were all her favorites in the little pink box. She settled for a strawberry filled glazed donut to start with. And oh God, that first taste, Amy definitely wasn't getting her paws on these.

"So fucking good." Beca broke the silence with a satisfied mouthful moan.

"Glad you like it." Aubrey laughed as she focused on the street ahead. There was another few moments of awkward silence until Beca decided to break it.

"Alright, real talk. What's it going to take for you to stop jumping my ass for everything. You make me feel like I'm doing everything wrong and when I do something right, then its like 'okay cool' or its a combined bella effort. I just don't get why when something goes even a little wrong you pounce on me like I'm some wounded gazelle and you're a heartless lion." Beca spit it all out and felt a heavy weight lifted off her chest, but still felt like she was holding something back at the same time.

"Beca." Aubrey sighed and pulled off to the side of the road about a mile from the house.

"Is this where you kill me? Sweeten me up with pastries and then end it?" Beca asked, half joking, half mildly scared.

"No. If I were to murder you, this is not where I'd do it." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a spot in mind?" Beca asked, swallowing the last bite as she watched Aubrey's facial expression. "Oh my God! You do!"

"Shut up." Aubrey gave her a playful but firm nudge. "Look, I just want to talk about last night and apologize." When Beca didn't say anything, Aubrey continued. "I know I am hard on you. And sometimes my insane competitiveness gets in the way of real friendship and I take things out on you. I see so much potential in you and I put so much hope in you for bellas that when things don't go perfectly, you're just my easy target for my own disappointment in myself. The bellas were good before you, but you've taken us to a whole other level that I never would have been able to. Part of me is jealous, and part of me uses you as a punching bag when things don't go as planned. That's not fair to you. And I hate that I am always having to tell you I'm sorry, but I really am. You're a bella and you're my sister. And if I have to buy you a baker's dozen from Mimi's every time to say I'm sorry, I will. Just please don't quit the bellas."

"I'm not quitting the bellas." Beca said softly. "Thanks for apologizing. I know I don't make it any easier by pushing your buttons."

"And I'm not going to jump down your throat or get mad, I promise, but are you and Chloe going to be okay? I mean, that was one of my fears when you got together was that something would happen and it would make the bellas awkward. And yes, Chloe's my best friend, but I care about you too. And you're both hurting. It kills me to watch."

"Yeah, its, uh...it's been hard for awhile. But I had some time to think at Jesse's. I actually was going to talk to Chloe when we got back. You know, real talk, not the walking on eggshells we've been doing."

"Is this a good talk?" Aubrey asked nervously.

"I hope so." Beca scoffed out a laugh. "Think you could take us home and give me and Chloe some space to chat?"

"For sure." Aubrey nodded and started the car up again. "I'm rooting for you two, you know. All the bellas are."

"Me too." Beca smiled slightly as she pulled out a danish.

* * *

Beca knocked on the door to Chloe's room. Aubrey had offered to take the bellas that were in the living room to the mall so Beca and Chloe could have a bit of privacy, even if just for a short time. Chloe opened the door and tilted her head in surprise at her visitor. And that felt weird, because a short time ago Beca would come and go as she pleased and Chloe too. Now they had to knock on each other's door? Chloe hated it.

"Hey." Chloe smiled weakly.

"Hey." Beca shifted her feet awkwardly. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, totes." Chloe repeated what she had texted as she stepped aside for Beca to enter. Beca stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room as Chloe sat on the edge of her bed. The silence was tense and awkward as had become the usual over the past couple months.

"Okay." Beca clapped her hands, barrelling through the walls of tension and joining Chloe on the bed. She grabbed Chloe by the hand and took a deep breath. "You are...the most important thing to me. I never knew I could love someone with like every fiber of my being and that sounds so cheeseballs but dammit its true. And the past couple months have been killing me. Literally, I think they've taken a year or two off my life."

"Don't say that." Chloe rolled her eyes with a nudge to Beca's shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you, Chloe. And I feel like we're in a stalemate. One of us has to make the move. So, I'm going to tell my dad. I'm going to tell him I'm gay and I have a girlfriend and shit, I'll even tell him we have sex!"

"Beca." Chloe bit back a laugh at Beca's eagerness, and tried to interject.

"Because if I had the choice of what family I got to have?" Beca continued on. "I'd choose yours, 1000%. I love your family. I love you. And holy cow, I love your little niece! I was actually thinking about that morning we made pancakes together over Christmas while I was at Jesse's and that's when it hit me that I didn't want to lose that. I can lose my dad. We never had a great relationship anyway. And if he can't support me and my life then why would I fight so hard for him over you?"

"Beca. I'm flattered that you'd want to choose me over your dad. And if you had said this a few weeks ago, I'd be over the moon. But with time to think about things, I've realised I don't want it to be a make it or break it decision, I wanted you to _want _to tell him. I never wanted this to become some dealbreaker ultimatum. I don't want you resenting me someday for whatever happens with your dad. It was selfish of me to basically ask you to come out to him and imply we'd break up if you didn't."

"You never said we'd break up…" Beca shrugged.

"I know. But didn't it feel like that's where we were headed?"

"I guess. But-"

"Beca. I love you." Chloe turned to face Beca fully. "I want to be with you. But I can't ask you to come out to your homophobic father just to save our relationship. That's a decision you should make for yourself. And I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"I needed the kick in the pants." Beca said quietly as she reached to grab Chloe's chin. When she tilted Chloe's face back up to meet her eyes, she could see tears glistening in the baby blues she'd grown to love. "Hey, don't cry."

"I don't know how to fix this." Chloe choked back a cry.

"Chloe, look at me." Beca demanded as she grabbed both of the redhead's cheeks. "I want to tell my dad. I want to get it over with because otherwise what am I going to do? Get married and have a life that he doesn't know about? Have him stumble upon the truth from someone else? And what kind of life would I tell him I'm living? Just pretend to be single the rest of my life and get some cats? Cuz you know I'm not getting a boyfriend. Beard or no beard, I couldn't be with a guy."

Chloe let out a little giggle at that.

"I want to tell him with you." Beca continued on in a whisper. "And whatever happens, whatever he says, I want you there holding my hand and promising me that everything will be okay. I can handle my dad disowning me or yelling or being angry. I can't handle losing you. There's no one else I would trust to stand by me as I tell my dad probably the most devastating thing he'll ever hear. I'll need someone to love me in that moment. That moment my dad will probably stop loving me at least a little bit. I'll need someone to help me through that. I want you there, Chloe. Please?"

"Promise me this is what you want." Chloe sniffed and let out a sigh. "Promise me that you're not doing this just because I wanted you."

"I promise." Beca said without hesitation.

"Okay." Chloe closed her eyes and rested her head on Beca's shoulders.

"So...you down for a road trip over Spring Break?" Beca grinned as she rubbed Chloe's back.

"That's next week!" Chloe shot up.

"I know, but I thought we should make it something fun. Sort of a reuniting thing too. Road trip. Good times. Have a terrible confrontation with my dad. Then back on the road for more good times!" Beca spread her arms out with sarcasm like it was the funnest idea ever.

"I'm nervous." Chloe gulped and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean he's obviously going to hate me. How bad do you think it will be?"

"He won't hate you. He'll just hate that we love each other as more than gal pals." Beca rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't know what to expect. He might yell. He might cry. He might be completely silent in shock. The only thing I'm sure of is he won't approve. I can only hope he'll still want me in his life though."

"I want to support you. If you want me there for when you come out, I will be there." Chloe grabbed both of Beca's hands. "And I will be so proud of you. And if you back out at the last minute and don't want to tell him? I'm still yours."

"No more stupid fighting?" Beca inched closer, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

"We're done being stupid." Chloe whispered back as their noses brushed. They hesitated for a moment, inches from each other. Beca thought of all the little pecks they've shared over the past couple months and how much she missed getting to kiss Chloe for real.

"I've missed kissing you." Beca barely spoke audibly as she looked down at Chloe's lips, which quickly turned into a smile. Chloe leaned in slightly to close the distance just before they heard the front door slam open and jumped in surprise.

"We'll come back to this later." Chloe patted Beca's cheek as she stood up from the bed. Beca grudgingly followed to see what the commotion was about, but was annoyed that their little make up make out session was stopped before it could start.

They walked into the kitchen together to see Fat Amy and Flo raising hell over a tweet sent by the northeastern regional acapella champions, The Sedoctaves. There was a picture of a frowning group of bellas holding the second place trophy for the southeastern regionals. The caption said "Bye bye bellas" in reference to them singing "Bye Bye Bye." The group gloated that they would have an easy time dethroning the Barden Bellas as National Champions, and Flo and Amy were not taking the trash talk kindly. Flo was in the middle of a tirade that no one really understood since it consisted of mostly spanish cursing when Chloe stepped in.

"Bellas! Bellas!" Chloe clapped her hands, entering captain mode. "We can't let immature social media postings get us this riled up. We'll be playing right into their hand."

"Those little twat-waffles don't realize the beast they've awoken." Fat Amy shifted nervously in place as if she were a wild animal waiting for her prey to come into view. "They think they have a shot at beating us at Nationals? Over my dead and decomposing body!"

"Help me come up with something to get back at them. About how we've beaten them once, we can do it again or something." Flo's hand with her phone shook nervously as she emitting similar energy to what Fat Amy had.

"How about we just have a bella night out?" Beca suggested calmly. "Get our minds off of it. We can stress them out by posting something about a bella bonding night. No mention of acapella or rival groups. Show them we don't care." Chloe looked at her with such pride in that moment. Beca usually the emotional-in-the-heat-of-the-moment person was calmly redirecting the rage of her friends. Her plan was smart too. It would get under the skin of the immature groups who were teasing them on social media when the bellas didn't respond to their jabs.

"Is the Beca Mitchell actually suggesting a bella bonding night?" Stacie appeared from around the corner.

"Give me crap about it and I'll change my mind." Beca narrowed her eyes. The bellas present all raised hands in surrender with knowing grins passed.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were putting on the finishing touches to their makeup before their bella night out at open mic night at a small barbecue restaurant that had a bar and lounge.

"So you apologized to Beca?" Chloe asked as she took a swipe of mascara to her eye. "Sincerely?"

"Yes." Aubrey rolled her own eyes at Chloe's clarification. "I got her Mimi's and we had a chat after I picked her up from Jesse's. We're good. What about you two?"

"I think we're good too." Chloe couldn't hide her smile. "She wants me to come with her to her dad's. She's going to tell him."

"She finally caved, huh?" Aubrey's voice was a little muffled as she applied her lipstick.

"I made sure she knew I didn't want her to do it for me though. She's doing it for her. She said she couldn't keep it from him anymore and wants someone there who will help her when her dad reacts in a negative way most likely. I was so scared for awhile that I pushed her too far away. But we both grew from this. I'm just worried now about being there to tell her dad. I mean, its what I wanted. But, I don't know if I'll be able to stand it if he does or says something to hurt her just because of her sexuality."

"You can't prevent that." Aubrey said sadly as she zipped up her make up bags. "Judging by how averse Beca was to telling him for so long I'd be shocked if there was a positive outcome for the two of them. But I think its more important now for you to be there for her. Her choosing to do that is really brave. But she's still Beca. She's fragile; more than she'd ever admit. She'll need you."

"I know." Chloe sighed, feeling strangely proud that Beca Mitchell needed her like that but also heartbroken that Beca's own family would likely turn their back on her.

"Okay, enough with the heaviness. Let's go party." Aubrey grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and gave her a confident shake.

* * *

The bellas had pushed a few tables together and were enjoying watching some local artists play at open mic night. Fat Amy was devouring a plate of ribs and had sauce all over her face, but proudly smiled with all her teeth when Jessica pointed her camera for a picture. She was in charge of making a collage of the night to post on social media as their passive aggressive retaliation. While not every photo would get chosen, she was pretty sure that one was for sure going to be in the collage somewhere.

The bellas could tell that the atmosphere surrounding Beca and Chloe had greatly improved. They were sharing the little looks and touches that had once been commonplace that had all but disappeared in the past couple months. Beca could feel that tingly feeling she had been missing every time Chloe bumped against her. And Chloe felt her heart have that fuzzy feeling when Beca would get up to refill her drink or bring her napkins or anything she needed. Beca would demand Chloe stay seated as she jumped to fulfill any request. The bellas watched with intrigue, not wanting to say anything and jinx the good vibes.

"I'm going to snag a spot for open mic." Chloe gave Beca's knee a squeeze under the table as she got up to go sign her name on the list. Beca couldn't help but watch her walk away, feeling relief at how they seemed back to normal. When she finally looked away she saw Stacie and CR staring at her with goofy grins before looking away quickly when she made eye contact.

* * *

Chloe's turn had come up and she nervously took the stage as the music started in the background. Beca immediately looked up, recognizing the song right away. It was Pink, after all, one of Beca's favorite artists.

Chloe took a nervous breath and sung the first lyrics, "right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart and I your willing victim." Beca couldn't take her eyes off the redhead and watched intently as Chloe finished the first verse. When Chloe hit the chorus, the bellas started getting a little emotional. Beca even had to swallow hard as Chloe sang, "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again." Chloe smiled, fighting away her own tears as she held out her hand nervously for Beca to join her. The bellas all watched her intensely as Beca stood up and made her way to the stage.

Beca sang her part, not taking her eyes off Chloe. And as they reached the second chorus, their harmonies were more in tune than Beca could ever remember them being. Chloe was pouring her heart into the song and Beca followed suit. As they reached the final chorus, with limited background music, they sang straight to each other "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough, just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again." Their bodies swayed as they sang, but their eyes never left each other.

As the music came to and end, Beca couldn't hold herself back any longer. The moment she wanted to share in private ended up happening on stage. She pulled Chloe in for a kiss, firmly holding the back of her head as Chloe quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. There were cheers and whistles and applause. But Beca didn't hear any of it. She finally pulled back to get a breath.

"I missed that." She let out a laugh before looking down at her feet.

"Me too." Chloe whispered as she ran her thumb along Beca's cheek.

The bellas were the loudest in the whole restaurant. Fat Amy chanting "bloe" much to the confusion and dismay of fellow patrons. Stacie had her fingers between her lips, whistling loudly until Beca and Chloe finally realized they were in the spotlight. They returned to the table hand in hand. Jessica quickly wiped her eyes as she looked at her phone at the video she had taken of the two. Emily was nearly a sobbing mess while Flo dabbed at her eyes blaming jalepeno juice got in her eye. Aubrey just looked at them both like a proud mother.

"So...you're back together?" Fat Amy inquired once the ruckus had died down.

"We never broke up." Beca corrected.

"Right." Flo rolled her eyes along with most of the rest of the table.

"We aren't fighting anymore." Chloe grinned as she looked at Beca and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank all the gods in all the heavens." Fat Amy lifted her arms in the air. "I can cancel my fasting for your relationship."

"You fasted for us?" Beca nearly shrieked at her friend's statement considering Fat Amy once broke a window when dinner was served too late.

"Well I cut out my post-lunch snack. It was a sacrifice." Fat Amy shrugged as she took a bite out of her stack of ribs.

"So what happened? Who caved?" Stacie put her elbows on the table, making the rest of the table eager to hear the story too.

"We both did, I guess." Beca shrugged. "We realized we were being dumb. Me especially. And, um, Chloe's actually going to come with me to tell my dad...about us. We're going next week."

"Holy shit!" CR's eyes widened. "That's soon."

"Yeah." Chloe laughed nervously. "But I'm proud of her. And I can't wait to be there for her."

"Wait, we were going to go to Orlando over break." Aubrey said, trying not to sound selfish and whiny.

"Oh, crap, I didn't know." Beca leaned away from Chloe. "You don't have to give up your plans."

Before Chloe could respond, Stacie interrupted.

"I can take her place." She bumped her shoulder against Aubrey's. "I mean if you can handle a week of me in a bikini." She added on an extra wink just to see the blush rise in Aubrey's cheeks.

"Um, uh, yeah, sure, I mean, I can-that's not-" Aubrey started stuttering and fiddling with her straw.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, Stace. Thanks for biting the bullet." Chloe stepped in to save Aubrey from her rambling.

"Not a problem." Stacie smiled proudly. "Maybe I can get help this one relax a little." Stacie rubbed the back of Aubrey's neck dramatically only making the blonde blush harder.

"Cool. Great. Just glad the ticket won't go to waste." Aubrey mumbled as she took a long sip of her tea. Chloe peered curiously at the flustered Aubrey which seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the bellas due to the celebration over her and Beca being back to normal.

* * *

"Okay, laptop. Check. Headphones. Check. Toothbrush. Check. Charger-" Beca ran through her list as she triple checked her suitcase.

"Beca, sweetie, you've double and triple checked your suitcase. You have everything. You're just nervous." Chloe interrupted and put her hands firmly on both of Beca's cheeks. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can make the most of a fun road trip while we can, okay?"

"Okay." Beca closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "We'll have fun. It'll be fun. Then we rip off the band-aid and we're fine." Her voice rose to a higher pitch at the end of the sentence as if she wasn't sure of it.

"Your dad has a beach house right?" Chloe asked, trying to find some positives in the trip.

"Well a house...really close to the beach."

"So we drive up the coast, spend some time on the beach. I bought an extra skimpy bikini just for you, too." She gave Beca her best flirtatious wink. "And maybe we can find a hotel on the way back? You know, for privacy." She bit her lip, looking not so innocently into Beca's eyes.

"Oh." Beca gulped, knowing exactly how long it had been since they'd last been intimate. "That um...uh, yeah."

"I'll make it as good of a spring break as I can for you." Chloe leaned in and whispered against Beca's ear, rendering Beca nearly incapacitated.

"How bout starting off with a bang?" Beca gave Chloe a nudge on the hips when she regained power of speech.

"No." Chloe patted Beca's cheek as she escaped her grasp. "We have to hit the road. _That_...will put us way behind."

"Tease." Beca grumbled as Chloe flashed her a quick smile before heading out the door. Beca was a little jealous at how Chloe could turn it on and off fairly quickly.

"Be ready to go in five or I'm dragging your butt to the car!"

* * *

Beca closed the trunk to Chloe's car with their luggage before running back inside to grab their oversized purses and to say goodbye to Stacie and Aubrey, the only bellas remaining in the house.

"So when are you two heading out?" Chloe asked as she waited by the door.

"A little after you guys." Stacie shrugged.

"I wanted to leave 2 and a half hours ago." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "But she insisted on waiting to see you guys off."

"Whipped." Beca whispered, earning a playful smack from Chloe.

"There's no need to leave so early." Stacie tilted her head toward Aubrey. "The hotel check-in time isn't till three."

"But its a six hour drive, not including stops. And knowing you we'll probably have to make a few stops. If we had left at 8am sharp, we would've made better time." Aubrey shot back, trying not to be annoyed.

"Okayyy…" Stacie again rolled her eyes, trying to see what Aubrey's issue was. "So we check in a couple hours later than official check in time. We will still have fun on the road. And still have plenty of time to get ready for our first night out."

"That's not the point." Aubrey huffed. "I made an itinerary."

"So?" Stacie folded her arms with a smirk on her face. "I prefer spontaneity. I'm hoping to loosen you up a little during this trip." She gave a little wiggle to her shoulders.

"I can have fun." Aubrey stated defensively.

"I'll be the judge of that." Stacie shot back immediately with a wink.

Beca and Chloe watched the back and forth, while sharing a glance with each other. Chloe wasn't about to say anything about the interaction, due to fear of fully embarrassing Aubrey. But she could sense something about the duo. She wondered if it was what people felt around her and Beca before they got together.

"Well, we're going to head out. You two have fun and try not to kill each other." Chloe interrupted as she gave them both hugs and snatched her purse from Beca.

"Yeah, see you when we get back." Beca also engaged in awkward side hugs with the taller women before following Chloe out to the car.

Beca and Chloe stopped by their coffee place drive thru before they really got on the road. Chloe grabbed her drink from the barista and handed it to Beca to put in the cup holder.

"Let me guess, some mocha-latte-sugar drink?" Beca grabbed the frozen drink from Chloe and put the straw in for her before setting it in the cup holder.

"Yep!" Chloe said cheerily as she handed Beca her own drink.

"Enjoy your diabetes in a cup." Beca playfully rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy your nasty hot bean water." Chloe nodded at Beca's black coffee.

"Don't knock black coffee!" Beca put a hand around her cup, protectively.

"Then don't knock my sugar high." Chloe put her sunglasses down as she grabbed her own drink to take a heavy sip. Beca just watched her with a huge grin on her face. Despite the whole purpose of this trip being heavy and possibly depressing, Beca was more than happy to have Chloe at her side to make the absolute most of it.

* * *

After a little bit on the road and the coffees gone, Beca broke the silence.

"So what's with Stacie and Aubrey?"

"Omg! I don't know!" Chloe nearly squealed as she turned to look at Beca for a moment before focusing back on the road. "I thought I was just reading into things!"

"Oh, no." Beca chuckled. "There was something there."

"Can you imagine them two? Like actually...together?" Chloe fought back a grimace as she imagined it.

"I don't see them being together. I see them being more of a fling thing." Beca said absentmindedly as she opened a pack of gummy worms and popped one in her mouth.

"I could see Stacie taming the wild beast that is Aubrey."

"Did you just refer to Aubrey as a wild beast?" Beca nearly choked as she laughed.

"Not what I meant!" Chloe snatched a gummy worm to throw it at Beca's face.

"She is kind of a beast though." Beca ducked to evade another gummy worm flying at her head. "But if anyone is worthy and capable of taming her I guess it'd be Stacie."

"Can you imagine, not one but TWO bella couples?" Chloe beamed as she squeezed the steering wheel.

"Okay, don't go getting your hopes up."

"We could go on double dates!"

"Chloe!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just nice to think about. Putting a pin in it for now, though." She made a zip motion along her lips to signify the ending to her musings on the matter.

"Alright let's get some good tunes going." Beca snatched Chloe's iPod and started scrolling. "How the hell do you have FIVE Taylor Swift playlists?!"

"Because my girl Taylor has a wide range of emotions in her songs." Chloe glanced over to Beca as if she were the crazy one.

"Good lord." Beca shook her head. "Happy T-Swift, Sappy T-Swift, Sad T-Swift, Fun T-Swift, T-Swift covers. There's no way you need this many."

"There's some overlap." Chloe shrugged. "But they are all unique playlists. Hit the Fun one."

"I'm not listening to Taylor Swift all the way to my dad's house."

"Party pooper." Chloe quickly snatched the iPod back from Beca's grasp. She scrolled quickly like she was on a mission, glancing every other second back up on the road. She clicked a song and tucked the iPod beside her out of Beca's reach. Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start The Fire" started playing and Beca's eyes grew three sizes.

"Turn this shit off!" Beca flailed her arms toward Chloe before slapping her hands over her ears. Chloe couldn't contain her laughter as she fumbled to retrieve the iPod and drop it in Beca's lap.

"Taylor Swift doesn't sound so bad now, huh?"

"I hate you." Beca quickly hit play on the Fun T-Swift playlist before the Billy Joel song went any further. She put on her best grumpy face, but her acting skills needed work since Chloe knew she wasn't even remotely mad at her. Chloe just flashed her a smile as she reached over to hold Beca's hand in hers.

* * *

Beca and Chloe stopped at the "Welcome to South Carolina" state sign. Chloe had to twist Beca's arm, but eventually got her to cave. Chloe took her picture first, spreading her arms out wide with the biggest grin beside the sign. Beca took a few pictures, unable to hide her smile at her goofy girlfriend. Chloe then gave Beca a shove and told her to pose. Beca put on her best disinterested look before flashing a small smile for the sake of Chloe. Then Chloe ran forward and took a selfie.

"We're cute." Chloe bumped against Beca as she scrolled through the pictures. "You wanna drive?"

"Sure." Beca caught the keys.

They were on the road again, listening to a Beca-approved playlist, Chloe's feet up on the dashboard twirling her hair. Beca knew this little tick to be a tell-tale sign that Chloe was overthinking and nervous. Beca reached over to take Chloe's hand in hers and lace their fingers together before resting their joined hands on her thigh.

"There's a little fair that comes every spring break to my town. I went a few times as a kid and loved it. What do you think about going and making ourselves sick on cotton candy and funnel cakes? And maybe I could win you one of those lame stuffed animals that I could probably just buy at the dollar store?" Beca stroked her thumb across Chloe's knuckles and grinned when she saw Chloe's head turn, flashing her beaming smile.

"That sounds amazing!" Chloe bounced in her seat. "And maybe a kiss at the top of a ferris wheel?"

"Ugh...fine, only for you." Beca acted all put out, but leaned over for Chloe to kiss her cheek, and hum happily.

* * *

After a couple hours on the road, lots of singing, junk food eating, and hand holding, Beca realized they were getting close. She felt the tightness in her chest and anxiety about finally confronting him about this issue. She was mad that it was even an issue. Chloe's family just accepted her into their home like she was one of their own. They didn't even bat an eye that she was a girl.

"So what did you tell your dad about us coming up?" Chloe asked, as if she could see the wheels spinning in Beca's mind.

"I said I wanted to come up for Spring Break. Or part of it. And that you had nowhere to be and I thought it'd be nice to bring a friend to the beach and what not."

"Just a friend?" Chloe joked, then immediately regretted it. "Sorry, just joking. I know you wouldn't just tell him over the phone."

"I wish I had planned it more, ya know?" Beca let out a breath as she turned down a familiar street.

"Maybe its best to go in a little blind. Do what flows naturally? I've found that conversations that are overly planned out end up going poorly."

"Yeah I just hope I don't blurt out something I'll regret in the heat of the moment. I'm glad you're with me, though." Beca looked over and smiled at Chloe. "We're almost there. You okay?"

"I'm good. We're not telling him tonight, so we can just take a breath and relax, right?" Chloe breathed out too, trying to calm her own nerves.

"Right. And we'll have fun tomorrow. Take you to the fair. Show you around my childhood town. We'll barely have to see my dad at all." Beca smiled all wide and fake.

"We'll be fine." Chloe nodded and kissed Beca's hand. "And we can talk about a vague plan tonight."

"Right. When we're sleeping in separate beds." Beca glanced sidelong at Chloe, waiting on her reaction.

"Beca…'friends' sleep in the same bed." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I won't try getting fresh with you."

"Getting fresh?" Beca let out a snort. "Besides my dad will probably set you up in the guest room."

"Do you not want me to stay with you?" Chloe asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, I do. I really do. I just don't want him to walk in on anything, you know?"

"Then you just need to behave." Chloe shrugged and flashed her a wink. "I don't want to spend any more time apart from you than I have already."

"Same." Beca sighed. "We'll see how it goes. Just be natural." She gripped the steering wheel as they pulled into a nice looking neighborhood. Chloe looked out the window at the big houses and could feel the ocean air and wondered what it must have been like growing up here.

"Has your dad always lived on the beach?" Chloe asked as she watched the big houses slowly go by.

"Yeah. We go to our Maine summer house for vacation though."

"So, you're loaded?" Chloe smirked. "Does that make me a gold digger."

"You're a dork. And no, we share it with other crazy family members. I mean, my dad's well off, but he's not loaded-loaded." Beca shook her head. "But it was nice growing up here. Like, I had everything I ever needed or wanted, but I never felt spoiled. Oh crap, I just realized, what if he cuts me off? How am I going to pay for college? How will I pay for anything?"

"Becs, calm down. We'll cross that bridge when we get there okay?" Chloe bit her lip, struggling to restrain her own nerves. "Just focus on showing me around town and spending time with your girlfriend. We'll make the most of it. And whatever happens, you'll have me, okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Beca nodded, trying to convince herself.

She finally pulled into the driveway of an elegant two story house. It wasn't quite worthy of being called a mansion, but it was nice. The lawn was impeccable. You could see the beach from the street. And there was a little gate in the backyard that Chloe could see opened up to be able to walk down to the sand. She would have loved growing up here. Here parents would have had to fight her everyday from running out to the beach.

"Alright, let's do this." Beca shut off the engine and grabbed her luggage out of the back, Chloe taking hers too. They walked slowly to the front door like they were walking towards their doom. Beca took a deep breath and gave Chloe a weak smile, then rang the doorbell. It was only a few seconds, but Beca's heart was racing until the door finally swung open.

"Hey, dad."


	32. 32: Object of Affection

**A/N: I was planning to have the whole coming out scene this chapter but I got carried away with Beca's memories. It was cathartic to write. A lot of Beca's memories are stuff I've gone through too. Hope you like this chapter, the big telling Beca's dad chapter is next! **

**Chapter 32: Object of Affection**

"Beca!" Mr. Mitchell wrapped Beca up in an awkward hug since her arm was pinned at her side, holding her suitcase. "I've missed you! And you must be Chloe?" He reached out a hand to shake Chloe's. She smiled tentatively at him. He seemed so nice and so normal. Maybe he would take Beca's news well?

"Nice to meet you." She smiled politely.

"I can't remember the last time Beca had a friend over." Cal said excitedly as he took the suitcases from both the girls. "I've cleaned up the place. And I bought supplies for making homemade pizzas whenever you girls are hungry. You used to love doing that, Beca."

"Yeah." Beca smiled, like she was trying to hold back her genuine enthusiasm. "That sounds good. I'm just going to take Chloe up to get settled."

"Oh nonsense." Cal waved his hand as he shut the large door behind them. "I made up the guest room." Beca immediately shot Chloe an 'I told you so' look. "Thought she might enjoy her own privacy."

"I'm good." Chloe quickly said before Cal could put her things in the room down the hall. "I'd actually rather stay with Beca if it's not an inconvenience."

"Oh." Cal raised his eyebrows. "Beca never used to let friends stay the night, especially in her room."

"Well now that I live in a house full of girls I've changed." Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed the suitcases back. "We'll just put our things upstairs."

"Okay, let me get the air mattress. Your bed is small, it would be a little inappropriate if you two shared." He gave a light hearted grimace as he hurried to the closet. Chloe bit her lip as she watched Beca let out a calming sigh. Yeah, this might be harder than she thought.

* * *

Later that night Cal had gotten all the ingredients out for pizza and put on some soft Christian music in the background. Beca walked in and felt like she was walking through a childhood nostalgia cloud.

"Beca!" Cal cheered as she entered the kitchen. "Just in time. I have your favorite toppings here on the counter. And Chloe? I didn't know what you'd like, so just help yourself to whatever." He wiped his hands on his white apron as he put the small rounds of dough next to each other. Chloe couldn't help but feel excited. She couldn't believe the bellas had never done this, and she made a mental note to make homemade pizza night a bella bonding night.

Chloe watched as Beca and her dad worked on their pizzas, laughed together, talked about funny memories, and had a mini food fight. Beca was smiling like a little kid just hoping her dad would love her. Beca seemed so small and fragile in that moment as she laughed with her dad. And Chloe felt tears forming in her eyes before she could fight them off. Beca caught her out of the corner of her eye and her smile fell.

"I just need to make sure I washed my hands!" Chloe raced out of the kitchen before Cal could notice anything was amiss.

"Let me just go make sure she knows where the bathroom is." Beca pointed her thumb over her shoulder before hurrying after Chloe.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered as she stepped into the bathroom to see a crying Chloe, dabbing her eyes.

"I can't do this." Chloe sniffed and rested her hands on the sink. "I can't tell your dad and ruin your relationship. You'll never have moments like that anymore." She pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Beca sighed patiently as she stepped closer to wrap an arm around Chloe, looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Chloe, what you see out there is rare. And its only because we haven't seen each other in awhile. We don't have some cute and adorable relationship. I might be his only kid, but I've never been a daddy's girl. He's also on his best behavior with company. Our interaction out there is far from normal. In fact, its kind of nice that we're having right now. I don't know how its going to go, but it'll be nice having one last good memory if he decides to never speak to me again or something. You can't freak out about telling him, because I'll freak out. And I've already psyched myself up to do this this week, we can't back out now, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry." Chloe took a deep breath, leaning into Beca. "I just didn't know how hard this would be for you."

"But I have you, so it's not as hard as it could be." Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I better go, I don't want him making a comment about how its inappropriate for us to be in the bathroom together for too long." She rolled her eyes, trying at a little light-heartedness. Chloe smiled and shook her head as she went to fix her makeup.

* * *

After dinner and an amicable chat by the outdoor fire pit, Beca and Chloe said goodnight to Mr. Mitchell. Beca was feeling good. There was very little tension so far. She needed a day or two of calm before breaking the news. She watched Chloe study the pictures that were in her room. She smiled to herself as Chloe looked entranced by each picture and item in her childhood room.

"The frizz." Chloe picked up a framed picture of Beca as a wild five year old with frizzy hair. "Can I please get a copy of this?"

"Shut up." Beca snorted as she snatched the frame away.

"Oh my God." Chloe went to the cork board to take down a picture of Beca and some friends in her high school uniform. "Please tell me you still have this sexy catholic schoolgirl uniform?"

"First of all, it wasn't a Catholic school." Beca rolled her eyes. "Second of all, don't tell me you're into that schoolgirl cliche?"

"Oh, totes." Chloe winked suggestively.

"You dirty bird." Beca shook her head in fake disappointment. "It probably doesn't even fit me anymore."

"I don't think that's a deterrent for me." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and looked obviously at Beca's breasts. "Do you still have it?" She asked again, quietly.

"Mhm." Beca hummed as she let Chloe settle against her.

"Bring it home?" Chloe pursed her lips, almost bashfully.

"Fine but you'll owe me a fantasy."

Chloe was taken aback. While, their sex life (although currently on pause) was nothing to complain about, fantasies had yet to be brought into the mix. Chloe figured Beca would be mortified to broach the subject. Now, Chloe had a handful that she wasn't ashamed about. But Beca making such a brazen comment, it sparked some excitement in Chloe's chest.

"Oh, we can definitely discuss terms." Chloe whispered as she leaned in for a kiss. They suddenly leaped apart when Mr. Mitchell knocked on the door and entered a moment later.

"Hey, girls." He rubbed the back of his neck. Definitely a trait he and Beca shared. "So there's some issues at our church camp. They need me to come by tomorrow, so I'll be leaving first thing. But you two can have a day to yourselves without an old man bothering you. Help yourselves to anything. And go enjoy the beach, the weather will be great tomorrow. I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. And I'll leave the keys to the jeep if you girls would like to borrow it if you go around town or anything."

"Cool. Thanks, dad." Beca smiled awkwardly, as she stood a good distance away from Chloe.

"Okay, well have a goodnight. Chloe? Feel free to make yourself at home in the guest room if that air mattress is uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Mr. Mitchell." Chloe nodded, trying not to look at Beca or she might laugh or roll her own eyes.

When he left Beca quickly turned to Chloe. "I hope you're not actually thinking about sleeping on that thing?"

"When I have a perfect cuddle buddy in a real bed? Oh, heck no. Just no funny business." She pointed a warning finger.

"Oh trust me, I am not about to come out to my dad by getting caught fooling around with my girlfriend." Beca winced in disgust as she pictured that.

* * *

The next day was just what Beca needed. They spent the morning drinking coffee. Chloe was excited to a ridiculous extent in Beca's opinion when she saw that they had a keurig cappuccino/latte maker. She made Beca dig around the drawers to read instructions on how to use it. Fifteen minutes later, Chloe was gripping her large mug of caramel latte, already planning to have a cappuccino next, smiling like she had no cares in the world. Beca just shook her head as she sipped on her regular coffee.

After breakfast, they made their way to the beach. They had a short sand and saltwater fight which Chloe ended up winning when she dragged Beca down and dunked her underwater. Beca grumbled and swore under her breath, but her words had no effect on Chloe who pulled her in for a kiss. Beca couldn't help herself from running her hands up and down Chloe's side, thoroughly enjoying the bikini Chloe had bought. Just as Beca was about to get too into the kiss, Chloe pulled back and linked their arms to lead them back to the house. And after showering, Beca drove them to one of her favorite places to eat on the pier. And Chloe insisted on ice cream afterward.

With full bellies, they walked hand in hand along the pier as the sun started sinking. Beca smiled softly as she looked at their linked hands, feeling completely content. She just hated that nagging sensation in the back of her mind that they came up here to come out to her dad. But she didn't want that to ruin a good day and hopefully a good night.

"Want to hear my idea for a totally cliche date night?" Beca asked to which Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "We go watch the sunset on the beach. Then, I take you to that fair in town. I'll win you one of those stupid stuffed animals. And if somehow our stomachs make more room, we'll share a funnel cake. And then we'll share that kiss on the top of the ferris wheel."

"I'll have to mark this in my calendar. On this day in March Beca Mitchell was the sappiest and cheesiest romantic on the planet."

"Tell anyone and I'll never be romantic again." Beca pointed a playful warning finger and wore a scowl that quickly morphed into a grin.

"Your secret's safe with me." Chloe pecked her cheek before guiding them down the steps of the pier to find a spot on the beach.

* * *

"My dad's going to be mad if we get sand in this jeep." Beca shook out the towel they shared, trying to get all the sand out. "Least of his worries anyway." She mumbled to herself, trying to make light of the news that would get him actually mad.

"On to the fair!" Chloe hopped into the front seat and opened the sunroof, brimming with excitement. Beca couldn't hold back her grin, happy to make Chloe this happy as she drove to the little fair.

There was a miniature petting zoo with lambs, goats, pigs, alpacas, bunnies and a fresh batch of little chicks. Chloe was beside herself. She greeted each animal with a loving stroke. Beca followed behind giving a tentative pat to their heads, still unsure if they'd attack even after the reassurance from the safari guy, as she so eloquently dubbed him. Chloe nearly burst into tears as a small alpaca nuzzled into her for a hug.

"Beca...look!" She whispered as she rested her head against the alpaca.

"I hope you wash your hair and hands and face before you think about hugging or kissing me again." Beca turned her nose up at the smell surrounding the little petting zoo.

Chloe had spent nearly twenty minutes in the petting zoo, finally cuddling each chick. Beca didn't mind, but she was getting a little bored. Petting smelly animals wasn't exactly her plan for the night. But she wasn't about to disappoint Chloe.

Chloe seemed to have finally gotten her fill of the animals. She also had a feeling Beca wasn't enjoying it as much as she was. With a borderline teary goodbye to the chicks, she grabbed on to Beca's hand and followed to the next booth. And fittingly it was a ball throwing contest that used all the money to go to the animals. And the prizes were appropriately stuffed versions of the animals Chloe just fawned over.

"Oh my God, look at that alpaca." Choe nudged Beca in the ribs.

"You want it?" Beca started pulling out some cash.

"I do, but I also know the extent of your athletic abilities. Which is none. I don't want you spending 50 bucks on a little stuffed animal."

"Hey." Beca said, offended. "You've seen me deck guys that are two and a half times my size. I have athletic abilities. It won't take me ten tries."

"Alright, stud." Chloe giggled as she leaned against the counter. "Win me that alpaca."

Beca put five dollars on the counter, suddenly grateful her dad had left them a wad of cash before he left that morning. She focused intently as each ball she threw hit the targets, but failed to knock the pyramid of bottles over. By the third try she was getting irritated, keeping her curses in hushed tones for any kids that walked by. Chloe just continued watching in amusement as each time Beca laid down money, her hand hit the wood a little harder.

She finally knocked over all the pins and raised her arms triumphantly. The worker grinned amusedly at the two as he handed over the stuffed alpaca.

"I'll name him Al Pacino." Chloe tilted her head back and forth proudly as she held it close. As Beca rolled her eyes she quickly halted in her attempt to move on, when Chloe gasped.

"Do you know who would love that fat stuffed chick?" She grinned sheepishly as she nodded toward the yellow chick that was shaped like a basketball.

"I got you one stuffed animal. You don't need anymore." Beca said firmly.

"I meant Olivia." Chloe pouted and looked at the chick again. "Imagine how happy she'd be if Auntie Bec gave her a stuffed chick." Beca sighed and turned to face the worker with a pleading look in her eye.

"How much just to have the stuffed chick." She asked dejectedly. He seemed to have some mercy on her as he took it off the rung.

"Ten dollar donation?" He handed it over hopefully. Beca grumbled under her breath as she held out ten more bucks for a gift for Olivia, knowing the little girl would be so excited for a gift from her. Damn her and her weakness for the Beale girls.

"You're so sweet." Chloe giggled as they walked on, Chloe holding Al Pacino close and Beca dangling the chick at her side.

"Fifty bucks for two stuffed animals. Probably could've bought an actual chick instead." She shook her head before looking at Chloe's eyes grow wide. "No!"

* * *

They shared a funnel cake on their way to the ferris wheel after paying two bucks to have their fortune read. To Chloe's glee, their future was bright and she would have an unexpected surprise to bring happiness to her life in the near future. Beca just snorted because of course the psychic would only say good things.

Chloe slid into the enclosed metal car as Beca paid. They slowly rose up and up as Chloe looked out over the town Beca grew up in.

"I can't believe you grew up in such a cute yet awesome town."

"Eh, its not all its cracked up to be." Beca shrugged as she pulled out the bag of cotton candy Chloe insisted on.

"What happened to 'our stomachs aren't made out of iron, Chloe'?" Chloe mimicked Beca's stubborn reply to getting a funnel cake _and_ cotton candy on fairly full stomachs.

"I mean it dissolves in your mouth." Beca shrugged as she popped a fluff in her mouth. "Can't be that bad."

"Its pure sugar." Chloe rolled her eyes as she stole a piece too. "Is that your high school?" She pointed to the big football stadium and buildings surrounding it.

"That's the public high school. I went…there." Beca looked around before spotting her school. "Unfortunately my dad put me in a private Christian school."

"Right. The uniform." Chloe winked.

"Shut up." Beca tried to force the blush from appearing on her cheeks. There was still a football field, but the stands were much smaller. There weren't as many buildings but it still looked really nice. It had a winding road that had it somewhat isolated and a little river and pond.

"Looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving." Beca scoffed as she ate another piece.

They inched their way to the top and finally got their stop. Chloe looked out over the city and the ocean close by. It was beautiful. Granted, it wasn't a huge ferris wheel, but it still gave a great view. She turned to look at Beca who was already staring at her.

"Time for my cliche movie kiss?" Chloe leaned in with a smirk.

"Mmm...but your breath smells like funnel cake and cotton candy. And don't think I forgot about you getting cozy with that alpaca." Beca scrunched her nose.

"You're an idiot." Chloe giggled as she grabbed Beca behind the neck to kiss her until they started moving again. Beca pulled back, a little dazed. "Can you take me to see your high school?" Chloe asked and then noticed Beca immediately tense. "You don't have to. I just...I'm loving seeing a glimpse into your pre-Chloe life."

"I don't like thinking about my pre-Chloe life." Beca mumbled as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Fine. We don't have to." Chloe sighed as she leaned back on her seat. Beca could tell she was disappointed, but trying not to be.

"I'll show you my old school and then we can go home and steal some wine out of my dad's cabinet." Beca suggested and Chloe's eyes immediately lit up with excitement. "Maybe I can show you all my old make out spots too." Beca smirked, hoping to see a little spark of jealousy.

"Yeah, right." Chloe rolled her eyes and gave Beca a little shove. "You do remember that I was the one who taught you to French?"

"And the best teacher you were." Beca grinned smugly, leaning in again before their ride came to an end.

* * *

Beca drove them to her high school next. She was weirdly nervous as she drove through the fancy entrance. The whole campus was surrounded by a short stone wall and trees. There was a wooden gate with the name of the school engraved for cars to pass through. It was the only way to get in. Beca took a deep breath as she drove by the empty security guard post and parked by the little pond.

"Its funny. I'm not like scarred or anything by this place. But the first memories that come to my mind are the ones of me feeling unwanted, weird, and wrong because of how I feel." Beca looked across the campus and smiled sadly.

"Who said what to you and where's their location so I can kick their butt?" Chloe scowled, thinking of the awful things teenagers can say and do.

"That'd be a lot more convincing if you'd said ass." Beca chuckled as she got out of the car. "Come on, let's walk around."

They came up to the gym and Chloe tried every door hoping they were open while Beca frantically tried to stop her, wondering if the school had installed security cameras. Once Chloe was satisfied they wouldn't get in Beca took her hand in hers and walked around the building.

"I was fourteen when I realized I liked girls." Beca blurted out. But Chloe could tell the brunette's gears were rolling so she kept quiet, feeling like Beca had things she wanted to get off her chest. "Man, I tried to fight it. Homosexuals were always thrown into the conversation of sinners who were hell-bound at church. My dad ran a camp to turn gay kids straight. Shit, I even helped some summers." She shuddered, grossed out with herself. "All I knew was that I couldn't be gay. And I would pray every night to the God my dad promised me my whole life loved me and would answer my prayers. I prayed every night to not feel this way. I even tried to bribe him. I was like 'if you make me straight I will only listen and play Christian music.' 'If you make me straight I'll give up eating hot cheetos since they're bad for me anyway.' I begged and pleaded and you know what happened? The feelings only got worse."

Beca scoffed and shook her head as they rounded a corner. She pointed at the back side of the building that was hidden from main sight. "I remember hiding here after a basketball game one night waiting for my dad to come pick me up, hoping no one would see me."

"What happened?" Chloe asked, as she gently rubbed a hand up and down Beca's arm. She was glad that Beca was opening up to her, but she had a feeling that these confessions Beca was making were going to make her want to cry.

"It was all Megan's fault." Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "My dad only agreed to let me go to the game because she was my ride and I'd figure dinner out for myself. He had a date with a single woman from the church so he didn't want to have to worry about me. Well, Megan got all cozy with her boyfriend and they ended up leaving after the first quarter of the varsity game. She assured me one of the other girls would take me. So I asked and I could see annoyance and frustration all over their faces. They smiled at me all fake and promised they'd figure something out. At one point I went to get a soda and could hear their conversation in the little hall by the concession:"

_Gina: Why can't you take her home?_

_Carly: She lives closer to you._

_Gina: Of course its Beca who's the only one who can't drive. Ugh! I'm going to kill Megan. _

_Carly: Just take her. You're being dramatic_

_Gina: But I want to hang out with Dave after the game. I don't need some weird third wheel._

_Carly: She's not weird, she's our friend. And all you have to do is drop her off and then you can have the rest of the night with Dave._

_Gina: What if she awkwardly asks to like hang out after? I'll be obligated. _

_Carly: Just say you have plans._

_Gina: Just take her, please!_

_Carly: No! She's like twenty minutes out of the way for me. You think I want to waste my gas to have an awkward ride to her house._

_Gina: I thought you said she was our friend?_

_Carly: Ugh, she is...just...drop her off before you go home to get ready for your date. Its not __even that big of a deal for you._

_Gina: Oh my God, you owe me._

_Carly: How do I owe you?_

_Gina: Because now I have to take her home because you're guilting me into it. Plus...and don't tell anyone I said this...but I think she's low-key a dyke. What if she's like really excited about this ride home?_

_Carly: Gina! You can't say that!_

_Gina: I mean, what if she has a crush on me and wants to make a move or something._

_Carly: She. is. Our. friend._

_Gina: So you take her home?_

_Carly: You're being completely ridiculous!_

_Gina: Fine! I'll take her...but if she tries to kiss me, I swear…_

"I was so embarrassed. I just wanted to disappear and not have to put anyone out or make anyone uncomfortable around me. It was also the first time I heard anyone besides myself talk about me being gay. I was terrified that it was obvious. I wanted the puke right there."

Chloe gritted her teeth, annoyed that there were actual people on this earth that wanted to avoid being around Beca. Their fucking loss, she thought.

"So the game goes on and I'm completely silent. They don't even notice that I've just shrunk into this little shell. I was actually really outgoing before I started dealing with these feelings. But they were having a great time, enjoying the game, like I didn't exist. So I left. I told them I found a ride but I had to go now. They gave me half-hearted goodbyes, not even curious who was coming to get me. So I called my dad. I called him in the middle of his date. And shit, he was pissed. I thought about lying and saying I had a ride after all and just walking home. But it was about eight miles to my house and the lighting isn't the greatest. I figured he'd be even more pissed if I got hurt or something walking home. So I let him yell and waited. So he finally said he'd be on the way shortly. So I waited outside the gym for about an hour. When the game ended and I heard everyone leaving and laughing and getting in their cars, I came back here so they couldn't see me. I just sat there trying not to shake because I was getting cold and my dad finally showed up. I got in his car and he immediately started bitching me out. He went on about how our pastor set him up and this was supposed to be a potential new mom for me and all that bullshit. And all I kept saying was I'm sorry. He asked if I needed dinner and I said no even though I literally only had the one soda. And I went into my room, closed the door and just fell on my bed. I didn't even feel like I deserved to cry. I was the problem. I felt so...alone and unwanted and damaged. But the tears came anyway. Thankfully no one was around. I heard my dad come to check on me but I turned over and pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't try to comfort me or anything."

"Becs…" Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder. "I hate those girls."

"They weren't even the worst." Beca snorted.

"So another memory that pops into my head was at a church vacation Bible school thing that they held at the school over the summer. My dad actually tried to set me up with this godly young man." Beca made a face and rolled her eyes. "The boy actually wanted to smoke weed in the woods and tried to kiss me. When I turned him down he got mad and said he didn't want to make out with a dyke anyway, he didn't want to catch the gay disease. Great guy that one. So I asked my dad what dyke meant and he told me it was an offensive term for girls who were homosexual. And he said while homosexuality is a sin and they live an immoral, unnatural life, its not good to use slurs against them. He wanted to know where I heard it, but I didn't want to snitch on the little golden boy. He told me to avoid hanging out with anyone who referred to themselves as dykes or gay because he didn't want them to corrupt me. Well golden boy ended up starting a rumor that I was a dyke and it got back to my dad. And boy he was pissed. Not because of what they called me, but because they insinuated I was gay. He let the kids' parents have it and I could hear him shouting through the phone about how no child of his was raised to live in sin and it was unacceptable for those vile rumors to be spread. I remember wanting to be happy my dad was sticking up for me, but at the same time feeling sick because all the things he was saying about how I secretly felt were terrible and would lead me to hell. It was awful. Like I knew right then that if I ever wanted to be the real me and maybe one day be actually happy, I'd have to crush him."

"What an asshole." Chloe shook her head.

"And right over here." Beca pulled Chloe along and stood by the soccer field/football practice field and nodded toward the small building that had the locker rooms. "Is where I went from a social and outgoing person to a hermit as you like to affectionately call me."

"Why's that?" Chloe asked sadly, trying to picture Beca as an outgoing teenager.

"It was after a soccer game and I was in the locker room."

"You were an athlete?!" Chloe gasped, feeling a little bad for interrupting, but couldn't help the shock.

"I played soccer. I was not an athlete." Beca gave a little chuckle. "I quit after my sophomore year because I sucked even on JV."

"I seriously hope there's a picture somewhere. Okay, go on." Chloe nudged her, to go back to her memory.

"I overheard my teammates talking about me after a game. They thought they were alone but I was in a stall, finishing up changing:"

_Emma: Do you think Beca's gay?_

_Camryn: Dude, she'd have to be. Do you see what she wears?_

_*giggles*_

_Emma: We all wear the same uniform…_

_Camryn: I mean every time we're outside of school_

_Emma: True. Jeans and t-shirts don't exactly scream straight girl_

_Camryn: And those shoes, my God! I mean if you're going to pretend to be straight at least find some sort of fashion sense, right? Newsflash, Beca, sneakers aren't a fashion statement._

_Emma: And her hair, its either in a pony tail or straight down, like do something with your hair, girl_

_Camryn: Her hair's the only thing that's straight about her_

_Emma: Poor thing...even if she tried. She'd probably end up looking more lesbian than she does already_

_*giggles*_

_Camryn: So who do you think she has a lesbo crush on. Not one of us, right?_

_Emma: No way. No way. Ewwww_

_Camryn: I know, right!_

_Emma: If its anyone, its gotta be Megan. I mean she acts like a love sick puppy around her. _

_Camryn: She acts like she's Megan's boyfriend _

_Emma: Megan needs a real boy *giggle*_

_Camryn: Can you even imagine. Beca and Megan together?_

_Emma: Beca could never land a Megan_

_Camryn: right!_

_Emma: Do you ever notice how she'll hug girls a lot but hardly any guys_

_Camryn: I thought I was just over thinking! She totally does that_

_Emma: She's so gay she'll hug any girl just to have a girl touch her_

_Camryn: Ew! I'm never giving her a hug again!_

_Emma: Cam! Don't be mean, she's still our friend_

_Camryn: But gross…_

_Emma: I know...maybe just side hugs from now on…_

_Camryn: And we change in front of her. Do you think she checks us out?_

_Emma: Ew! Ew! Stop! _

_*giggles*_

"What hurt the most is I knew deep down I liked girls, and I was fighting so hard with myself to not be that way. I tried to hide it all the time, but these girls could apparently see right through me and they thought it was a joke, just something to laugh at. The reason why I hated myself and sometimes wanted to die was something for them to joke about. That sucks. After I overheard that conversation I started wearing a rubber band to train myself to not want affection from anyone. So anytime I thought about giving someone a hug, receiving a hug, or anything I'd snap that band on my wrist. It didn't take long to pretty much convince myself that I hated hugs. And no one really noticed the change either."

Chloe bit her lip hard, allowing Beca to get through everything she wanted to get through. But her heart literally ached thinking of how Beca, her Beca, forced herself to not want affection just so she didn't have to hear people talk about her or make assumptions. How she wished she could go back and slap those girls. And then maybe make out with Beca right in front of them and say they were the losers.

Beca walked them over to the pond, slid off her shoes, and sat down in the grass to dip her feet in. Chloe followed closely behind, mimicking the actions.

"The worst was when my best friend in high school ended our friendship my sophomore year. I caught her boyfriend cheating and tried to tell her. She only got mad at me and said I was jealous of him and was being selfish trying to get her to myself. Then she threw in a little dagger saying I wasn't a real girl. She'd rather have a best friend who was. That one stung. I started drifting away from everyone. People didn't hate me necessarily but they like knew somehow that I was gay and didn't want to be the object of my affection. It was like I died and my ghost just walked around all lonely and shit. My friends never asked where I went or why we didn't hang out anymore. They just let me vanish. And hearing people talk and laugh about me behind my back about the reason why I wanted to die, it hurt like hell. It was like all the bad thoughts I had about myself were warranted. My biggest pain in my life was a joke to other people. Or it disgusted them.

I'd try sometimes to hang out with friends, go to parties, the movies, concerts and everything with them. Mainly to keep my dad from worrying or digging into why I was depressed and alone all the time. But every time, literally every single time I'd meet up with them they'd make comments like "is that really what you're wearing?" "Do you not have any other shoes?" "Beca, you're not going to get a boyfriend looking like that." "are you sure you're not really a boy?" "lesbihonest, Beca…" They all just made me feel like shit, like I didn't belong, like I was some weirdo. And that it was a hilarious joke to hint at me being a lesbian.

Except Meg. She always stuck by me. I heard her tell some girls off sometimes too when they were being asses about me and my appearance. She was one of the few people I didn't mind being a third wheel for. Her boyfriend was cool too; we'd play video games sometimes. He even helped me set up my prom prank to get back at the stupid girls who looked down on me. But Meg and Kyle graduated a year before me and then I was really on my own. I became a complete loner my senior year, convincing myself that its what I actually wanted. And I think at some point I actually was able to trick my mind into thinking being alone was my real preference. I got into my music and I couldn't wait for school to end so I could run home and hide by myself in my room.

My dad eventually started worrying about me. I stopped having friends over. Stopped going over to friends' houses. My clothing got dark, but not like full on emo. I wanted to graduate and move across the country, forget all my bad memories and maybe find new people who accepted me. Or better yet, become a DJ or music producer and just stay behind the scenes. Be friends with melody and lyrics and no one else. But he made a deal to get me to go to college for at least one year nearby. So I stayed. And I found you. And I found the bellas, our whacky band of misfits. And I had never felt so accepted and unconditionally loved so quickly in my life. And its made all the tears I shed, all the pain I felt and the loneliness and emptiness worth it. You make me happier than I ever thought I'd ever even hope to be. You make me look back on those times and almost smile at them. Because I came out a winner. I want to tell my younger, sad, and depressed self that things get better. Because I have you."

"Can I kiss you yet?" Chloe's lip quivered as she stared intensely at Beca who was just looking into the water. Beca turned to face her and before she could answer, Chloe's lips were on hers, and her hands held Beca's cheeks protectively. "Those girls are all idiots." She took a breath before kissing Beca again. "I want to hunt them down and slap them so hard they realize how stupid they were and what they missed out on." She pulled Beca in firmly and let their tongues glide against each other for a moment. "And I love you. And I fucking love being the object of your affection." She smiled as she gave Beca one last kiss.

"Thank you." Beca whispered. "Thank you for loving me. And thank you for helping me not hate myself."

"Beca." Chloe closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Beca's. "I hate that you ever hated yourself. And you don't have to thank me. I love that I get to be with you. I feel like I'm the lucky one. Thank _you_ for loving me back."

"Phew. That was heavy." Beca let out a sigh with a grin.

"But I'm glad you told me all of that. I feel like I know you better and am closer to you than ever. Now lets get back to your dad's. Gotta get some rest. Big day tomorrow." Chloe gave her one last peck before returning fully to her seat and strapping on her seat belt.

"Big day." Beca exhaled. "I'm glad you're with me." Chloe smiled softly and gave Beca's hand a squeeze as they headed back to the house.

"I'm glad you keep telling me that."

* * *

Beca had gotten ready for bed and returned to the room to see Chloe had found her school uniform and stowed in away in her suitcase. She shook her head and gave Chloe a look while she pointed at the green and white plaid and starched white button up with a matching plaid tie.

"What?" Chloe shrugged innocently. "If nothing else, we can make at least one great memory in that uniform." She then winked not so innocently.

"Can't wait." Beca flushed as she gave Chloe a quick kiss before sliding into bed.

"Are you scared?" Chloe sighed and wrapped an arm around Beca under the covers.

"Of what? Your fantasy of me being in my high school uniform?"

"No." Chloe gave her a friendly jab in the ribs. "Tomorrow. Telling your dad."

"I'm terrified."

"Are you having regrets?"

"About telling him? No. I've waited long enough. I need to do it. For me."

"I'm so proud of you." Chloe snuggled as closely as she could, hoping to drown out those bad feelings and memories that Beca went through in this room. And she'd do whatever she could to protect her from any pain her dad would most likely cause her.


	33. 33: Out

**A/N: So the shops in this chapter are based on the shops in Savannah, GA. I used to live out there and it was always a fun time walking around even if you didn't get anything. If you've never been, go to Savannah, its fun! **

**Anyway...This was tough to write. Let me know how y'all feel about it! Happier times are coming soon.**

**Chapter 33: Out**

Beca and Chloe woke up to the smell of bacon and other delicious smells. Chloe stirred and gave Beca a little nudge.

"Smells like he made us breakfast."

"I'd rather just sleep in." Beca furrowed into her pillow, trying to pull the covers over her head.

"Nope. Come on." Chloe quickly yanked them down to the grumbling of her girlfriend. "You don't want him walking in here to get us and see us cuddling do you?"

"Low move." Beca narrowed her eyes as she slowly let her legs swing around to land on the floor. She stretched dramatically and yawned while Chloe put on slightly more appropriate clothes than her tank top and short shorts.

They were greeted with a cheery good morning as Cal flipped another pancake. Beca slumped into a chair at the island while Chloe went to make coffee, asking Beca what flavor she wanted over her shoulder.

"Ah, you're a good friend." Cal chuckled. "This one has never been a morning person."

Chloe just giggled softly as she started pressing buttons on the machine. She wasn't sure what to say to that. That yeah she knows Beca is grumpy in the mornings? Since they spend so many mornings waking up together? No. But they do live in the bella house, so its not a red flag or anything. Before she could over analyze everything in her mind, Cal moved to Beca.

"I made your favorite. Blueberry pancakes, eggs, and lots of bacon." He set a plate in front of his daughter. Beca smiled gratefully at the plate of food before digging in. "Chloe? You a blueberry pancake type girl? I could make something else."

"She likes chocolate chip pancakes." Beca said with a mouthful.

"Perfect! I have some chocolate chips in the pantry." Cal spun around.

"No! That's fine! Totally fine. Blueberry are a close second." Chloe quickly stopped him. She felt somehow guilty for making him do anything extra on her behalf.

"You sure? I don't mind." Cal stayed frozen, halfway to the pantry. When Chloe convinced him to let it be, she moved to Beca with her mug of coffee and gave her a little swat on the thigh for saying anything. Beca just stuck her tongue out briefly while Cal's back was turned.

"I see you're a fancy coffee drinker like me." Cal grinned as he fixed Chloe's plate.

"Oh, yeah, totes." Chloe smiled as she worked with the latte attachment.

"Totes." Cal shook his head as he laughed. "It always amuses me the lingo you kids use."

"Don't rope me into that." Beca swallowed quickly to defend herself. "Only she uses unnecessary abbreviations."

Chloe almost responded with something flirty, but was quickly able to stop herself as she poured the steaming milk over her coffee.

"So, I know its not hip to be seen with your old man-" Cal started with a sly grin at Beca.

"Don't say hip. That's weird." Beca shook her head and sipped from her mug.

"But I'd love to do something with you today or this evening. There's an art gallery downtown. We could go to all those little shops by the beach and wonder around. Or we could do painting with a twist. Or an escape room?" He was getting more excited with each suggested activity.

"Painting with a twist?" Beca chuckled. "Isn't that a little...worldly for you?"

"Even Jesus drank wine, Beca." Cal smirked as he gave Beca a little nudge in the arm. "I also heard there's a little live music going on at the square. I know how much you love your music. So what do you say? Anything sound good? Suggestions?"

Chloe looked at Beca who looked like she was struggling for a response. She couldn't handle Beca's dad basically pleading with them to include him in at least one activity so of course she caved. She picked what would hopefully be the safest option.

"I think some shopping on the beach sounds fun. There's lots of little shops and you never know what you mind find." She shrugged optimistically at Beca, who knew they weren't getting out of it. Beca reluctantly agreed much to the glee of her father and satisfaction of her girlfriend. This would be an awkward afternoon, she knew it, but somewhere in her mind she thought gratefully at least it would put off that ugly elephant in the room of coming out to her dad.

* * *

Everyone was dressed and ready for a trip to the waterfront shops; no one was more excited than Mr. Mitchell. He didn't get out a whole lot for fun since he was wrapped up in a lot of duties with church. And he enjoyed feeling young with his college daughter. He literally took them to see inside every single store. There were antique shops, hippie shops (as Beca liked to call them), homemade jewelry stores, a couple cute coffee shops, a candy store that Chloe got super excited about. She was going to get to watch certain candy get made, and for her it was pretty thrilling. There was plenty to do to keep them occupied without having too much awkward socializing.

Cal bought Chloe and Beca each their own assorted candy bag, much to Chloe's delight. Beca secretly bought Chloe some matching jewelry when she snuck away for a moment, even though she felt guilty leaving Chloe alone with her dad. Chloe bought Beca a record at a cute little music store. They spent a good 20 minutes in a Salt Shop. Yes, a salt shop. They sold nothing but salt and salt related products. Beca was completely entranced by the amount of different salt flavors there were, and that there could be an entire store devoted to just salt. She and Chloe walked through the whole store tasting different salts on the provided plain popcorn.

"Dude I wish we had this back home. The girls would love this stuff for cooking." Beca shook her head in wonderment at the tall shelves going for aisles.

"We should buy a few to take back to them. At least for the ones who are good cooks." Chloe smirked as she suggested and was surprised at how eagerly Beca agreed. Cal bought a few flavors for himself, laughing at how impressed Beca was.

They split up when Beca and Chloe went into boutique that sold bath products and Mr. Mitchell went to a bookstore across the street. Beca sniffed each unique soap and oil that were made on site. She picked out a few soaps, bath bombs, and oils to share with the bellas. They moved next door and Chloe got some incense and candles to bring back too. Beca rolled her eyes all through the "hippie store" but secretly enjoyed when Chloe would burn her candles or incense.

They finally settled down for lunch, lugging all their bags and a hole in Mr. Mitchell's wallet. It was easier for Beca to be generous with gifts for the bellas when she had free use of her dad's credit card at his insistence.

"So, did you girls have a fun shopping spree?" Mr. Mitchell grinned as he perused his menu.

"Oh, totes. And we got some stuff to bring back to the other bellas. They would have loved some of these shops." Chloe gushed, feeling excited to see how the bellas would react to their gifts.

"The bellas seem like a tight nit group of girls. I'm glad Beca found some friends in college. I was worried you weren't even going to give it a try."

"Yeah, well, the bellas can be very persuasive when it comes to socializing." Beca acted annoyed with her acapella team, but her grin towards Chloe gave her away immediately.

"You know, I've watched a few of your performances. You guys are really quite talented. And I read that a lot of that has to do with you, Beca." Cal said proudly as he sipped from his water. Beca was shocked, to say the least. Her dad had been following the bellas? He read news or articles or whatever that gave enough insight to show that she had an impact on the now famous acapella group.

"Oh, its totally a group effort." Beca mumbled, trying to redirect the praise.

"Nonsense. I'd like to toast to my daughter, who brought the Barden Bellas to the forefront of acapella." He held up his glass and Chloe gladly, yet somewhat reluctantly, held hers up as well. "God has blessed you with a musical gift. And I'm so proud you get to share it with the world. You're doing wonderful things, Beca. And I'm so glad you decided to stay in college for your education. I see great things on the horizon for you. Even in the unstable world of music, I can see you succeeding."

"Wow...thanks, dad." Beca weakly clinked her glass against his. She had never heard him say such positive things about her before. She could hardly believe. She even gave Chloe a look of shock as they sipped their water. Her dad was actually proud of her. She never thought that would happen.

Despite paying for all their trinkets and gifts throughout the day, Cal still tried to pay for lunch. Chloe, however, feeling guilty, demanded that she pay for lunch since Mr. Mitchell had done so much already. And it was a good lunch started off by the great toast Cal gave Beca. The weather was perfect. The food was great. And conversation flowed easily. Beca was almost disappointed with how well her dad and Chloe got along. It almost felt like he was actually getting to know her girlfriend and not just some friend at school. And she was sad that the afternoon excursion was over. Because it was a nice day; a great day really. And with every good moment that happened this vacation she felt that nagging black cloud over her shoulder.

* * *

"So what do you girls have planned for this evening?" Cal asked as they sat in front of the TV to watch an old movie. He leaned back comfortably in his armchair as he looked across the coffee table at the girls. "I'm spent from today so I'm just going to stay in and read the new book I got."

"I don't know, we don't really have anything planned. I'm kind of tired myself." Beca shrugged as she propped her feet up on the coffee table, consciously telling herself not to put an arm around Chloe or hold her hand as she sat next to her.

"You girls could go to the fair that's in town." Cal suggested. Beca almost said how they just went last night when he continued on. "Although, I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Why?" Beca asked, genuinely confused.

"You know Mrs. Rollins? She said she saw a same-sex couple there last night. She was really disturbed with how...affectionate they were being. Just flaunting their sin. And in front of kids too. Shameful, really." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Beca and Chloe exchanged glances. Chloe just looked down to study her hands while Beca seemed to be frantically thinking over a response.

"Oh and get this." Cal scoffed when neither girl had offered a response. "She said one of the girls looked a lot like you, Beca. She had the nerve to ask if you had become a lesbian. Don't worry, I put her in her place. She has no right even hinting at that kind of behavior from you."

Chloe thought back to their night at the fair. Yes, they held hands. But they hadn't been overly affectionate. They exchanged a chaste peck here and there other than the privacy of their ferris wheel booth. And Chloe was upset. She felt shamed. And she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"We were at the fair last night, dad." Beca said and Chloe quickly turned to look at her in surprise. She knew that tone. It was stubborn determination. And suddenly this was the moment. Chloe could sense it and she wished she had prepared herself more.

"Oh? Did you see them? I hope that didn't put a damper on your experience." Cal shrugged nonchalantly.

"Our experience was just fine." Beca clenched her jaw and stared hard at her dad who seemed distracted by the TV. "And Mrs. Rollins wasn't wrong." Beca leaned forward to grab the remote and turn the TV off.

"Oh, so you did see them." Cal looked up. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable!" Beca's voice rose, and Chloe watched helplessly as Beca lost any pretense of hiding who she was from her dad. "It was me and Chloe. Mrs. Rollins saw me and Chloe."

"I don't...I don't understand." Cal smiled nervously between the two girls.

"We were at the fair last night...on a date. Like a romantic date. We kissed. I won her a stuffed animal. We rode the ferris wheel, and kissed some more." Beca listed off the activities sarcastically, hoping her dad would get it.

The silence in the air was thick. Chloe reached over and rested her hand on top of Beca's which was trembling. Anxious glances were exchanged by all of them when suddenly Cal started laughing. Chloe looked at Beca in utter confusion; Beca's facial expression not being much different.

"Beca, that is a terrible joke to play on your old man. And I shouldn't laugh, because its not funny." Cal wiped his eyes as he shook his head.

"I'm not joking. Dad..I'm..I'm gay." Beca breathed out. Her firm voice was gone. A small and scared voice had replaced it and Chloe could only squeeze her hand tighter to give her a measure of comfort and confidence. "Chloe's...my girlfriend. We're dating."

"Stop joking, Beca. You're taking it too far." Cal's smile had faded and he looked seriously at Beca.

"I'm not joking." Beca took another deep breath. "The whole purpose of this trip for us was to come out to you."

"No." Cal shook his head. "No, you're not. You can't. We can work through this."

"There's nothing to work through. I'm gay. You need to accept it or not." Beca said simply, expecting a simple end to this admission.

"I don't accept it. You can't...Beca, you're confused."

"I'm not confused!" Beca shouted, getting frustrated at her dad's unwillingness to believe this. "I am in a committed relationship with a woman. We love each other."

"I defended you." Cal shook his head in shock and disappointment. "I defended you to Mrs. Rollins and multiple people. How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, dad!" Beca scoffed. "I'm living my life. Just hoping that you can put your pride aside and still love me."

"Its not about my pride." Cal looked sternly at her. "This is about the truth, what's right and honorable. Come with me to talk to Pastor Fletcher. We can get you counseling. There is always hope for your soul if you confess your sins and repent and turn from these ways."

"I'm not getting counseling." Beca took a deep breath, trying to control her anger.

"Then I can't let you stay here if you're going to undermine all I believe in. I lead fellow believers. I can't let you stay in my home knowing that you are living in sin as if its tolerable or acceptable."

"You're kicking me out?" Beca asked, knowing she shouldn't be surprised, but felt like she was kicked in the gut just the same.

"I cannot, as a self-respecting man of God and the church, let you stay under my roof knowing that you are willfully disobeying the desires of God and ignoring the truth of the Bible."

"You're kicking me out." Beca said again, not so much a question, but rather she was convincing herself that it was really happening.

"Are you willing to talk about this and let me help you overcome this?" He challenged.

"No because I don't need to overcome anything other than having a homophobic father." Beca replied obstinately.

"Then yes, I'm asking you to leave." Cal looked at Beca with a wounded expression. "I will still help you with college, because you are my daughter and I believe education is valuable. But until you come clean, repent, and stop living in sin, I can't support your lifestyle. I can't let you stay under this roof and flaunting your sin to my friends and congregation. I can't have a congregation who looks to me to guide them in their faith see that I'm supporting homosexuality."

"You'll help me with college, but you can't let me be in your house? Because of hypocritical people who aren't even your family?"

"Why don't you give our camp a try?" Cal eagerly grabbed a pamphlet for their anti-gay camp from a drawer and handed it across to Beca. "They can help you realize that you aren't lost. They can give you advice and counseling on how to deal with this. They can give you tips to deal with the temptation."

"Fuck no." Beca scoffed, slapping the pamphlet out of his hand.

"Please don't use that language in this house." Cal sighed as he set the pamphlet on the coffee table, doing his best to control his emotions.

"Oh you have a problem with fuck?" Beca laughed sardonically. "Do you have a problem that I've been fucking my girlfriend...who's a girl?"

"Beca." Chloe tried to admonish, blushing at Beca's language, knowing it would do nothing good for this conversation.

"Is this because of the bellas? Have they pressured you into being gay?" He asked harshly, unappreciative of Beca's previous comment.

"No one _made _her gay. Its who she is; what she feels." Chloe spoke up through gritted teeth.

"It is not how God intended people to be together." Cal said firmly.

"Really? Then why did I beg and plead with him night after night in that bed!" Beca felt tears pooling in her eyes as she pointed up the stairs. "I asked him. I asked him to make it stop. I prayed to make it go away. And you know what, dad? I couldn't pray the gay away. Its who I am. If it was so terrible and so horrific, why didn't God let me be straight when I begged him. Why?!"

"That's not a question that can just be answered simply, Becs. But we all have sinful feelings and urges. We have to trust God to help us not give in to them. You don't have to give in to this, Beca." Cal reached for her but she quickly retreated. "I wish you had come to me sooner. We could've worked through this before you went down this path."

"This isn't some dark and evil path I'm following, dad. Its who I am. Its what makes me happy. Being with Chloe is the first thing that's given me reason to wake up excited in the morning. For the first time I feel loved and accepted."

"This isn't natural, Beca. Just because it makes you happy doesn't mean its acceptable. God made man to be with a woman so they could create life and children. I mean, biologically you can't reproduce together, that should be your first clue you shouldn't be with a woman." Cal tried to reason, thinking he was being logical.

"Seriously?" Beca nearly burst out laughing. "That's the big clue why I shouldn't be with a woman? I tried to be with guys, dad. I tried to be straight, I really did. And you know the two I got closest to? One called me a dyke and spread rumors around the Christian school you made me go to. The other one? He tried to sexually assault me, dad. When I didn't have sex with him, he hit me so hard I need stitches. Is that better for you? For your daughter to get assaulted with a man than to be loved and appreciated by a woman?"

"Those are terrible things that happened. But not all men are going to be like that. There is a godly man out there-"

"No! I am in love with Chloe. I'm not debating this. I'm telling you. I am gay. And I am in love with Chloe. You can't change it." Beca held onto Chloe's hand tightly as she spoke the words confidently.

"Beca, please...let me help you. And Chloe." He pleaded, trying not to escalate the situation, with a glance toward Chloe.

"We don't need your _help_." Chloe answered coldly, staring at Mr. Mitchell. Beca had never heard Chloe's voice sound that way and it was a little scary.

"Beca, please...Your mother would be so disappointed…" Cal shook his head as he put a hand over his eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare bring up mom!" Beca shouted as she clenched her fists, rising to her feet. "She would have still loved me and accepted who I am."

"Don't disrespect her memory like that." Cal looked up, with rage in his eyes. "She was a good and honorable Christian woman. She would not support what you are doing right now. And don't fool yourself to think otherwise."

"She was more loving than you ever were! And all you did was keep her prisoner in this house to your rules and your beliefs." Beca spat back, shaking her head remembering the times she saw her mother silence herself because she thought she had to obey every little thing her husband said.

"I want you out of my house. Now." Cal clenched his jaw, pushed over the edge with talk about his wife. He had enough of this back and forth, staring at Beca in a standstill.

"Oh we're leaving, don't worry. But just know this." Beca paused to point a finger in his direction. "One day if we ever do have kids, you will never, ever meet your grandchildren. Unless _you_ get help for yourself." Beca turned to walk for the stairs, feeling like she had the last word. Chloe was a little shocked by the statement. Beca freaked when Chloe had accidentally said the word marriage and now she was mentioning kids? But Chloe was pretty certain she was only saying that to try and hurt her father any way she could after the way he was treating her.

"They wouldn't be my real grandchildren." Cal responded with a lack of emotion. The pause created a tense moment of silence. "They would be an abomination in the eyes of God." Cal finished with a stone cold face, making both Chloe and Beca freeze. Chloe felt a heat boiling in her stomach, rapidly spreading through her body. How dare someone call her babies, who weren't even born yet, an abomination. How could someone be so cruel and heartless?

Before Chloe's rage could boil up, Beca's erupted. She spun around and lunged at her dad, Chloe thankfully snatching her in her arms before any physical violence could be done.

"You fucking asshole! My kids will never be an abomination!" Beca lunged again in Chloe's arms that were working hard to keep Beca in place. "I'll love them more than you ever loved me! Fuck you!"

"Get out of my house!" Cal's deep voice echoed through the house. Beca had never heard him yell like that, but wasn't going to be scared. She fidgeted in Chloe's arms, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Beca, let's go pack." Chloe whispered, not wanting this situation to escalate any further. She wanted to get out of there and somewhere alone with Beca away from hate and ignorance as fast as possible. Beca's nostrils flared, her breath was heavy as she stared her father down. She reluctantly relaxed her body against Chloe and turned to march up the stairs.

"Chloe, please." Cal begged, gathering himself. He had tears now forming in his eyes. "Please consider it. I can't let you two leave without knowing I did everything I could to help you." He held out the pamphlet once more. Chloe looked at the paper that was decorated with smiling kids and outdoor activities like it was just a fun summer camp in disgust.

"You're the one who needs help." Chloe snatched the paper angrily out of his hand, crumpling it as she shook her head. "What Beca needed was to have someone in her life accept her when she was going through this as a teenager. She needs a family to not be homophobic. She obviously can't get that here. But she has my family and the Bellas. And she doesn't need you and your hate."

"Its not hate, Chloe. I don't hate my daughter. I love her and that's why I want to help-"

"Stop saying she needs help!" Chloe glared at him. "Just stop. We're respecting your wishes and we're leaving your house. But don't you dare try to tell her anymore that something is wrong with her." She spun around before he could respond and jogged upstairs after Beca.

She rushed into the room to see Beca frantically throwing random items in a box that had once held some old school books, which were now crumpled in a pile after being dumped out. She saw a few pictures of young Beca and her mom, some random artwork and sculptures that were clearly made by a young Beca, a couple notebooks and notepads, and a smaller box that Chloe was certain contained something important. Chloe thought for a second how she was excited to go through that box with Beca. Because those were obviously the good things, the good memories. And Chloe hoped Beca could focus on those soon. But at that moment, Beca was pacing around the room in a blind rage, trying to figure out what was worth bringing with her.

"Fuck them." Beca sniffed as she ripped down pictures from her wall of the so-called friends Chloe assumed had been the stars in the homophobic stories. But Beca made sure to save the ones with Megan and toss them in the box. "Fuck him." Beca smashed a frame on her desk of her and her dad at her high school graduation. "Fuck this house." She then picked up a small trophy with a musical note on it and hurled it at the wall, immediately making a small hole.

"Beca." Chloe reached out nervously. She had seen Beca angry before, but not like this. Beca looked like she was out of control, as if she couldn't even control where her legs and arms moved. She could very well be seconds away from completely tearing the room apart. "Beca, please." Chloe felt her voice waver, as she bit back her own tears to reach out for the brunette. "Please calm down. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." Beca took a deep breath as she continued pacing. "I'm sorry. I'm just so...angry. I can't-I can't believe he just so easily kicked me out. I knew he wouldn't support me. I knew. But yet I'm still disappointed and hurt. And I'm pissed at myself for even having an ounce of hope that maybe things would be different. I'm pissed for thinking he could still love me." She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Chloe quickly rushed to sit by her and reached to put a hand on her back. But Beca quickly sprang to her feet.

"No. No. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of breaking down here. I just need to get my shit and leave." Beca sniffed as she started packing the rest of the little things she wanted to keep. Her anger had settled and she was moving on auto-pilot, forcing herself not to cry.

"Can I do anything to help?" Chloe asked, feeling so small and helpless.

"Could you get my record player to the car?" Beca pointed at the vinyl player on the opposite side of the room on a stand above the records. "It closes on itself so its its own box too."

Chloe nodded and quickly went over to grab the player and stack the records on top. She hurried downstairs and out to the car, avoiding any eye contact with Mr. Mitchell. A few minutes later Beca hurried out to put the box and a duffel bag from her room into Chloe's trunk. She jogged back upstairs, not saying a word to Mr. Mitchell as he stood silently against the back of the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Got everything?" Chloe zipped up her suitcase and looked around the room which didn't really look much different than when they first arrived.

"I think so." Beca said quietly as she scanned the room one more time as if she was saying goodbye and shut the light as she left.

They were on their way out the door when Mr. Mitchell made one last attempt.

"Beca, I will welcome you with open arms if you just turn from this sinful life. Please, let me be there for you." He said as tears ran down his cheeks. "Let me save you from the consequences that this life can lead you to."

"I don't need you." Beca kept her back to him, staring straight ahead at the car. "I have the Beale's for family now." And without another word or glance back she slammed the door and followed Chloe to the car.

"What did I do wrong?" Cal broke into sobs and slowly fell to the floor covering his face in his hands. "What did I do wrong?"

* * *

Chloe pulled into the closest motel she could find from Beca's house. Beca had been silent, just staring out the window. It didn't even seem to register to her that they had stopped outside a motel.

"Becs?" Chloe cautiously put a hand on the brunette's knee, still not getting a response. "I'm just going to go check us in. I think we're both too drained to make that drive back right now, okay?"

Silence.

"Beca? Please say something."

"Okay." Beca's voice sounded scratchy as she nodded her head slightly. "Okay."

Chloe took a deep breath and hurried to the front desk. She hated leaving Beca alone even for a moment. She quickly got them checked in and their keys. Beca seemed to be sleepwalking while she drug her suitcase into the room. She sat down on one of the beds and slouched just staring blankly ahead. Chloe put some of her things aside and got situated, glancing at Beca every few seconds.

"Chloe?" Beca finally spoke, sounding tired and small. Chloe immediately spun around, ready to hear anything Beca had to say. "Could you...I'm not mad at you. But...could I just have some time alone. You didn't do anything wrong, I just...want to be alone for a bit. If that's okay?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded weakly. She hated that there seemed to be nothing she could do right now for Beca. But if she needed some alone time, Chloe would give it to her. "I'll, um, I'll go get us some food? And call my mom and Aubrey. I'll be back in an hour or so?" She asked, hoping that was enough time, because it felt like too much to her. Beca just nodded her head weakly. Chloe stepped closer and put her hands on the side of Beca's face and kissed her head for a lingering moment before turning to leave so Beca could be alone.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca asked softly and Chloe immediately turned around. "I love you, you know?"

"I love you too." Chloe sighed with a measure of relief. "So much."

* * *

Chloe got in the car and dialed her mom as fast as she could. She felt the tears already pooling in her eyes. She heard the ringer go off and hoped that her mom would answer and luckily she did.

"_Hey Chloe-Bee! What do I owe this surprise call?"_

"Is dad there? Could you put me on speaker?" Chloe asked quickly as she felt herself getting choked up.

"_He's here, honey. Is something wrong? What's going on?" _Her mother's worry was evident in her voice.

"We told Beca's dad. We told him about us." Chloe gulped, trying to keep herself composed. Before her mom or dad could say anything Chloe kept going as she started breaking down. "I love you guys. Thank you for accepting me. And for loving me...and Beca. I love you...so much. Thank you." And then Chloe fully broke down into sobs as her parents listened patiently on the other line.

"_Of course, Chloe. We love you both. That's not even something to question." _Her mom spoke softly.

"_What happened, Chloe?" _Her dad spoke a little gruffly.

"He said terrible things. And he wouldn't accept it."

"_What did he say? Did he do anything to you?" _Carl's anger was rising to the surface out of protection for his daughter.

"He didn't do anything violent. But he…" Chloe took a breath. "He kicked her out. Kicked us out. He said she was living in sin. He said her mom would be ashamed of her. And...he...he said our kids would...they'd be an abomination." She started sobbing again, almost feeling like she was about to choke, wishing her parents were there to hug her and Beca.

"_Give me his address." _Mr. Beale said firmly. "_Carl...that's not necessary." _Mrs. Beale tried to reason. "_No one tells my baby girl that her children would be an abomination. Who says that?! Chloe, give me his address. What, Caroline? I just want to have a conversation with this sorry excuse of a man."_

"Daddy, please, that won't help." Chloe sniffed, feeling both happy that her father was so intent on defending her and Beca, but also worried about what he would actually do. Carl had a solid five inches on Cal and probably 20-30 pounds of extra muscle than him too. "Can Beca stay with us over breaks and holidays? She's not welcome back home and she shouldn't stay in the Bella house alone."

"_Of course, hon." _Caroline said immediately. "_She is welcome here like our own children. And you tell her that. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."_

"_Not as sorry as he would be if I paid him a visit." _Carl Beale's voice was heard mumbling followed immediately by a shushing sound.

"I love you, mom and dad." Chloe said quietly. "I can't wait to see you."

"_We can't wait to see y'all either, Chlo. Even if its just a weekend, don't hesitate to come visit. Give Beca a big hug from me, okay?" _

"I will, Mom. I'll talk to you guys later. Love you."

Chloe drove around a bit after talking to her parents and then called Aubrey once she had composed herself more. She and Stacie had apparently just gone out and they were tipsy but not drunk.

"_Chloeee!" _Aubrey exclaimed over the phone.

"Hey Aubs." Chloe smiled, hearing the inebriated state her friend was in.

"_Chloe! How did it go?!"_ She then heard Stacie's voice.

"Um...not great."

"_What happened?"_ Stacie asked, sounding like she was sobering up.

"He was terrible. He kicked Beca out. And…" Chloe wasn't sure she could go over the whole scene again without sobbing.

"_And what?"_ Aubrey asked, her tone sounding similar to her father's.

"He said if we had kids they wouldn't be his real grandchildren and that Beca wasn't welcome back because she was living in sin." Chloe said softly, trying not to get emotional.

"_What the FUCK?!"_ Stacie shrieked.

"_I know people, Chloe."_ Aubrey said stoically. "_I know people who could hurt him. Just say the word."_

"_Aubrey!"_ Stacie admonished, but still sounded like she was almost on the verge of giggles.

"I don't want to talk about him." Chloe said firmly. "How's your vacation going? Has Stacie loosened you up?"

"_Oh, still working on it." _Stacie said in a low voice followed by what sounded like gentle swats from Aubrey's hands.

"_We're having fun, Chlo."_ Aubrey stated.

"Tell me about it." Chloe smiled as she pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant to listen to Aubrey and Stacie tell her about their trip.

* * *

After a little over the hour that Chloe promised, she returned to the hotel room with some Chinese food. Her reasoning was that if Beca wasn't hungry, cold Chinese food was better than cold any other food. She put the bags down on the table and saw Beca curled up in a little ball on the bed, still wearing the clothes they arrived in on top of the sheets.

"I got Chinese." Chloe said hopefully, but got no response. "I'm going to eat, but just let me know if you get hungry, okay? I can bring it over. I also got some drinks. Some sprite, waters, and the beer you like depending on your mood. But you can just sleep or lay there, I won't force you to do anything." Chloe said quickly as she set aside the drinks, and grabbed a bottle of water for herself. She was unsure how to navigate this situation and wanted to be there for Beca but not be overbearing. She had just taken a bite of an egg roll when she heard Beca's soft voice nearly whisper her name.

"What do you need?" Chloe asked quickly, almost too eagerly.

"Could you…" Beca sniffed. "Ugh, its stupid."

"Beca. What is it? What can I do?" Chloe set her box down on the night stand and sat on the edge of the other bed.

"Could you...um...could you like...hold me?" Beca asked so timidly and Chloe could hear her voice breaking at the end of the question. Without hesitation Chloe nearly flew to the other bed and curled up next to Beca. She wrapped her arm around Beca's stomach and buried her nose into the back of Beca's neck. She scooted as close as possible and held as tightly as possible. And she felt Beca relax into her touch and put her hand over Chloe's. Chloe took a deep breath and sighed against Beca.

And then the dam burst. Beca broke into nearly uncontrollable sobs. And Chloe's tears fell from her eyes as she held onto Beca tighter. Beca gasped for air as she tried to compose herself.

"I don't understand…" Beca cried. "I don't understand. And I'm mad at him. But I just want him to tell me that I'm okay. I want him to tell me that I'm not damaged. I want my dad to not hate me."

"He doesn't hate you." Chloe whispered, not sure what else to say.

"He hates who I am. He hates the only thing I can't change about myself." Beca took a couple deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate from crying so hard. "I'm not being fair to you either. There's a part of me that still wishes I were straight. There's part of me that still hates myself for being gay. And you deserve so much better. You don't deserve the damaged piece of shit that I am. And I don't know if I'll ever stop feeling that. I'm so fucked up."

"Stop." Chloe leaned forward and stroked a hand along Beca's tear-stained cheek. "Stop it right now. Do not call yourself damaged. And do not call yourself a piece of shit. You want your dad to love you and I can't blame you or be mad about that at all. But don't for one second, Beca Mitchell, think you are anything less than what I deserve. You had experiences that were fucked up." Chloe continued, not budging to Beca's self-hatred. "You are not your experiences. You are not your past. And you are such an amazing person. To get through what you've gone through and to be who you are now? Its amazing. And you are amazing. Look at me." Chloe pushed herself up on her elbow to hover over Beca slightly. Beca reluctantly wiped her eyes and turned to face Chloe.

"I don't know how to not hate me, Chlo." Beca whispered.

"I won't let you." Chloe grabbed both her cheeks. "I love you so fucking much. And I will tell you everyday how you are so worthy of love. And there are so many other people who agree with me. Just please don't shut me out; don't push me away. Let me be here for you."

Beca sniffled, wiped her tears, and held on to Chloe. And they laid there quietly. Chloe willing to hold her as long as necessary to give her any measure of comfort. Chloe sighed and pulled Beca close, hoping that somehow her arms and her warmth could chase away the horrible things that had happened and that were said that day. And she could only think of a simple thing to say before drifting off.

"I love you, Beca."


	34. 34: Love Is Louder

**Chapter 34: Love is Louder**

Beca and Chloe were driving the next day after leaving the motel first thing. Beca was staring out the window with tired, red, and puffy eyes. Chloe kept glancing at her from time to time, not saying much, still not sure what to do. As she drove she got an idea in her head. They had four days left of spring break since their time at the beach was cut short. She hoped to give Beca a good surprise.

Beca woke up when they were getting closer to the Bella house. Chloe glanced over to the passenger seat as she drove past the exit. Beca seemed to take a moment of confusion before looking back to Chloe.

"You missed the exit."

"I know." Chloe smiled nervously. "I just had another idea. And you can totally say no. I won't be offended or mad. Don't feel like you have to say yes just to make me happy. I promise its 100% fine to say no."

"Chlo? I can't say no if I don't know what the idea is." Beca grinned.

"Right. Right. Okay. So we have four days left of Spring Break. We could spend it alone together in the bella house, which is totes fine. Or...we could go down to see my family. There's no beach close by but we have a nice pool. And I could show you my childhood room. Chase and Chelsea are still in school, they have break next week so it would be relatively quiet. And my parents would really like to see you. My mom wants to give you a hug so bad. In fact, she might drive up to Barden herself." Chloe chuckled, not putting that past her mom to do.

"Okay." Beca nodded as she kept grinning at Chloe's rambling.

"Yeah?" Chloe's head whipped back and forth between Beca and the road.

"Yeah. I'd like to hang out with your family for a couple days. I think that sounds like a better plan than wallowing around the house."

"I wouldn't have let you wallow." Chloe tsked. "But I think this'll be good. My mom's going to be so surprised!"

"How far of a drive?" Beca asked, still feeling groggy.

"Three hours." Chloe couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She wasn't excited about spending any more time in the car. But it'd still be worth it.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, then." Beca leaned back again in her seat and closed her eyes. Chloe smiled softly as she kept glancing back and forth at the road and Beca. She loved when Beca looked peaceful.

"And please don't stare at me while I sleep." Beca peeked one eye open to give Chloe a playful glare. "Eyes on the road, Beale."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Chloe pulled up to her childhood home. She immediately felt a sense of safety and love just by looking at the house. It was smaller than Beca's, but still a modest two story. It was a quiet neighborhood and was the image of suburbia with manicured lawns and someone usually out running or walking a dog. Chloe loved it. And judging by the way Beca's eyes looked at the house with a half smile, she loved it too.

"Oh sweet Lord! CHLOE!" Her mother screamed as she jumped out of the wicker chair on the front porch. She jogged down the few steps and took off in a dead sprint. Chloe would be embarrassed because surely a neighbor or two had to have heard her mother's screech, but she was too busy enjoying being wrapped up in a mama bear hug.

"Good God almighty!" Carl came rushing out the door in a panic, clearly concerned about the screams from his wife. "Caroline what in the-" And then he saw Chloe and Beca and his face turned into that bright happy one that Chloe loved so much and imitated quite well.

Caroline let Chloe go and then nearly knocked the wind out of Beca as she hugged her next. And Carl picked Chloe up and spun her around saying how happy he was to see them both.

"Okay, guys. Okay. Maybe we could go inside now? We've been driving all day." Chloe giggled as he finally set her down.

"Right. Right. Give me those." Carl snatched Beca's bags out of her hands and lugged them to the house.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks." Chloe said sarcastically as she carried her own bags in.

"They like me more than you." Beca whispered teasingly.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were lying in her bed after spending the evening talking and laughing with the Beales. Beca got the grand tour of Chloe's room. It was pretty much how Beca expected. There were some posters on the walls of pop singers. There was pink everywhere; thankfully the walls were a normal shade of white. Stuffed animals were on every surface of the room, and Al Pacino the alpaca now had a place on Chloe's nightstand for their temporary visit. There were books of all sorts of genres. There were still some medical textbooks she had from before she changed majors. The curtains were white and pink and Beca could imagine Chloe opening her window as a teenager to let the wind blow them around.

She looked at Chloe who was shuffling under her green comforter that had pink flowers all over. She shuddered knowing she'd be sleeping under that too. But Chloe looked so perfect. She was the most loving person she'd ever met. How did she land someone like her? Beca couldn't help but wonder. And then her self-doubt started whispering at her how Beca was such a mess. Especially now. Chloe deserved someone stronger, someone who had more experience with relationships than Beca, someone who didn't still feel a measure of shame for being with a girl because of her father's words. Chloe deserved someone who was 100% proud of not only themselves but their relationship, too.

"Becs?" Chloe asked as she popped Beca's mental bubble. "If you're that disgusted by the pink flowers I can go get a different blanket."

"No." Beca chuckled as she slid in next to the redhead. "Sorry I just zoned out for a sec."

"You good?" Chloe turned to face her and put her hand on her cheek.

"Yeah." Beca flinched slightly as she brought her own hand up to gently remove Chloe's. "Just tired." She said as she smiled weakly. Chloe studied her for a moment, sensing something was up, but let it go for the time being. She wasn't going to push Beca right now. So she wrapped her arm around Beca when she turned over and felt Beca's body tighten up before somewhat relaxing, as if Beca was forcing herself to relax. Chloe tried not to read into that either as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Carl insisted on firing up his new grill that he got as a birthday present from all the kids. He got entirely too much food for just the family and Beca, but he didn't seem to notice or care. They had a choice of grilled chicken, steak, hamburgers, or brats. It was as if it was a July 4th party outside. Every time he came in with a fresh plate of grilled meat to hand to his wife he was like a kid on Christmas. Caroline indulged him, giving him praise as she automatically wrapped up some of the food to put in the freezer.

"We should get a grill for the bella house." Beca mused as she and Chloe ate their hamburgers with their feet in the pool.

"And who would use it?" Chloe chuckled.

"I could learn." Beca said defiantly.

"If we do that, I'll be sure to buy an extra fire extinguisher." Chloe shook her head and giggled as Beca splashed her.

When Chase and Chelsea got home they all decided to go for a swim with Carl and Caroline watching fondly from the shaded patio sipping their margaritas. It was Caroline's reward for putting up with her over-zealous grill master wannabe husband. But she loved him anyway.

Chase set up the volleyball net and they played a few rounds of water volleyball. Chase and Beca clearly being the ones immersing themselves in the competitive spirit while Chloe and Chelsea just played for fun and laughed whenever Beca or Chase would get mad, but try to hide it.

Throughout the day, Chloe would try to wrap an arm around Beca, hold her hand, touch her knee, or find some way to touch her throughout the day, and she couldn't help but notice Beca shying away from any sort of affection. If they were sitting on the couch, as soon as she touched her, Beca would excuse herself to the bathroom or kitchen. When she tried to wrap her arms around Beca from behind in the kitchen, Beca gave her a quick pat on the arm before wriggling out of her grasp. Chloe tried to explain it away that Beca just felt awkward being affectionate in front of her family.

Their second night, Beca tried to sneak out of bed when she thought Chloe was asleep. Chloe mumbled and reached out for her.

"Where are you going?" She asked groggily.

"Just wanted to go get some water." Beca whispered as she moved for the door.

"I'll come with you." Chloe stretched and started to move the covers off of her when Beca stopped her.

"No. Stay in bed. I'll be back. Go back to sleep." Beca gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before hurrying out the door. Chloe reluctantly let her go, but was getting more and more concerned at Beca's distant behavior.

Beca was looking in the fridge for a beer, hoping to take the edge off without Chloe's parents seeing her. She wasn't 21 yet after all. She was twisting off the top when the light came on and Mrs. Beale smiled at her from the entryway. Beca nearly dropped the bottle as she tried to hide it.

"Oh calm down." Mrs. Beale waved at her. "You wouldn't be the first underage kid I've caught drinking in this house." She opened the fridge and grabbed one for herself. She took a sip and frowned. "I really don't understand why Carl likes these so much."

"Sorry, Mrs. B. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Beca set the bottle down on the island.

"Nonsense. One beer won't get you drunk. And you're safe in the house. Drink. Let's chat." Caroline pulled up one of the bar stools and motioned Beca to join her. Beca shook off her awkwardness as she joined Caroline at the counter.

"What's going on in that little noggin of yours that you needed to come get a beer at one in the morning?" Caroline asked as she took a small sip.

"Nothing." Beca shrugged and then felt the pressure from Caroline's stare. "I just...you are an amazing family. I feel so loved and welcomed. I just can't help but wish I had the same love from my own family. I feel like my past fu...screwed me up so much that I won't ever be what Chloe deserves."

"Sweetie, family is more than just blood and DNA. I see how happy you make my daughter, and happiness is all I really want for her. That is what she deserves. And I know it hurts that your father did and said what he did. Believe me, my husband has a few choice words he'd like to share with him. But we love you, Beca. I don't even hesitate to say that you're part of this family now. We will always be here for you."

"Thanks, Mrs. B."

"I hope one day you can call me mom." Caroline smiled with teary eyes. "Not to be pressuring or assuming." She quickly backtracked, wiping her eyes. Beca just smiled and nodded, completely unsure how to respond to that. It made her think all of a sudden just how close she and Chloe were now. Chloe walked by her side through the most intense moment of her life. Chloe's family saw her as one of their own. Chloe was it for her. And she suddenly felt terrified. Because she still didn't think she deserved Chloe. And she didn't know what would happen if and when Chloe realized it too. And Mrs. B didn't mean to be pressuring, but now Beca was stressing if they didn't work out.

"I should let you get back to bed." Beca smiled weakly as she finished off the last of her beer. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, sweetie." Caroline gave her a warm smile before Beca hurried back up to bed and hopefully let sleep quiet her thoughts.

* * *

Chase and Beca were sitting in the living room, with a deck of playing cards in front of them, while Chelsea sprawled out on the couch behind Beca watching some reality show about supermodels or fashion. Chloe watched from the kitchen as Beca and Chase bickered with each other and laughed like they were actual siblings. Caroline looked in the direction of Chloe's gaze and took a break from preparing her salad that would go with the copious amounts of meat they had leftover for dinner.

"What's on your mind, Chloe-Bee?"

"What? Nothing?" The question seemed to jolt Chloe out of her thoughts.

"You're worried about her, I can tell." Caroline said with that smug mother look.

"Well, of course I am." Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to take away some of the smugness her mother was radiating. "I mean, she's been through a lot, this week alone. I'm just worried she's shutting me out."

"Chloe, she came with you to see your family. In my experience if someone is shutting their significant other out, they do not go spend time with their family."

"No, I know. It's just different." Chloe sighed, debating whether or not to discuss this with her mother. "She's just...she's not letting me be affectionate."

"You mean sex?" Caroline asked without a hint of reservation or awkwardness.

"Mom!" Chloe hissed, blushing violently. "No! I just mean...like...hand holding, simple touches."

"Well…" Caroline leaned her arms on the counter, seeming to ponder the statement. "She just came out to a homophobic father who immediately kicked her out of her childhood home. She lived her whole life being taught that how she feels is wrong and gross. Do you think she might just be struggling with some of those thoughts?"

"Yeah, I mean, of course. But she's never shied away from me in the past. That first night after we left her dad's she asked me to hold her and she just cried. It was terrible, but at least she let me be there. Now, I can hardly even reach out to her without her flinching away."

"I think this week brought up a lot of old wounds for the girl. I can't imagine coping with everything she's had to and she's only just barely out of being a teenager. Give her a little time and space. And talk to her. Your feelings matter too, Chloe. Let her know that you're worried and you just want to be there for her."

"I don't want to be an overbearing girlfriend." Chloe sighed. "I want to ask her every five minutes if she's okay or if I can do anything and I can't do that. I don't want to drive her crazy or make her shut down."

"Just have a chat with her, Chloe. Maybe when you two get back to the bella house. A rational, free of judgement conversation works wonders in relationships. How do you think me and your father lasted so long?"

"Oh, I don't know, something dumb like true love." Chloe said sarcastically as she stuck out her tongue.

"True love is only part of it. Real love and real relationships take work. That doesn't mean they have any less love." Caroline put a hand on Chloe's arm. "You two have a lot of love, any fool with eyes can see that. Its time to add a little work to the mix."

* * *

After a long, and slightly more dramatic goodbye than Chloe deemed necessary, Beca and Chloe had left the Beale's after a relaxing three days. They were headed back to the bella house to get back to real life. Chloe had sent out a group text, sans Beca, letting everyone know the basics of what went down and to just be extra kind to Beca and maybe give her some space.

When they arrived home that Sunday afternoon, Chloe was surprised to find the house empty. She knew most of them had gotten back the previous day. And while the bellas were typically kind and thoughtful sisters when push came to shove, Chloe didn't expect them to give Beca this much space.

So they went into the kitchen, just dropping their bags by the door. Beca took a seat at the counter while Chloe pulled out a couple waters for them. She had thought about talking in the car, but decided against it since there was no escape route. And she didn't know when everyone would be home, so she took this as her opportunity.

"Everything okay, Becs?"

"Mhm." Beca nodded, keeping her eyes down.

"Look, I'll just come out and say it." Chloe took a deep breath as Beca looked up with worry in her eyes. "I feel like you're trying to push me away. And if you just need a little space, that's fine. But everytime I touch you or get close to you its like you shrink away. I'm worried about you, but I don't want to smother you. And just...please tell me if I did something wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Beca said quietly, moving her gaze away from Chloe again. There was a tense silence and a hundred different scenarios flocked to Chloe's mind, wondering where Beca was going with this. It felt like an eternity until Beca spoke again.

"I've spent my whole life thinking something's wrong with me." Beca wrapped her hands around her water bottle. "And that doesn't just go away overnight. Those feelings came crashing back down on me this week. And I love being with you and I love when you touch me. And not just in a sexual way, I like when you pat me on the knee, hold my hand, or just give my shoulder a squeeze when you're passing by. And that's why its hard."

"What's hard?" Chloe asked, feeling more confused now than five minutes ago.

"You shouldn't be with me." Beca blurted out.

"W-what?" Chloe shook her head, utterly confused now.

"I'm not good enough for you. Or your family. You deserve someone who doesn't have an ounce of shame about being in a relationship with you. Your family deserves someone who isn't the least bit ashamed of being in a relationship with their daughter or sister. And I'm not ashamed of you, Chloe, but there's still a part of me in the back dark part of my head telling me that I'm wrong and what I'm doing is wrong. That's not fair to you. We're in our early twenties, Chloe. You shouldn't waste them with a basketcase like me. You shouldn't waste your time trying to help a struggling, recently out, college girl find herself. I'm letting you off the hook. So don't feel guilty. Be with someone who is deserving of you." Beca got out her speech without once making eye contact. But Chloe stared hard at Beca's forehead.

"Are you actually insane?" She asked when Beca still didn't look up. "I wouldn't waste my time on someone I didn't think was worth it. And I hate to break it to you, Beca." Chloe said firmly, almost agitated. "But you're not really in charge of deciding what I deserve. I think we can both agree that I deserve to be happy and loved. And you, Beca Mitchell, make me happy. And you make me feel loved. I can't predict the future and say we'll be together forever. But right now? I can't conjure up a person in my mind thatI would rather be with. I want to be with you. Your flaws, your mistakes, your past, your everything. I want you, Beca. No one else." Chloe stroked Beca's cheek, trying to will the girl to believe her.

"I just…" Beca bit back her smile at Chloe's words. "I hear his voice. Everytime I touch you or kiss you or think about it. I hear him condemning me. I feel guilty. And its not fair to you to-"

"Then be louder." Chloe interrupted what she was sure was going to be another monolog from Beca about how Chloe shouldn't be with her.

"What?" Beca peeked up, giving Chloe a quizzical look.

"Be. Louder." Chloe cupped Beca's face in her hands. "Love is louder than hate. It has to be. And I love you. And our crazy band of bellas love you. And that is a lot of love."

"And a lot of loudness." Beca smirked.

"Exactly." Chloe grinned. "Let their voices and love be louder than your dad's voice and his hate."

"I love you too. And all the bellas." Beca whispered. "Well...usually." She winked.

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" Chloe smiled back. "And I expect you to kiss me back."

"Way to take the romance out of it, Beale." Beca looked at Chloe playfully. And Chloe shook her head with a smile as she leaned in. Her lips gently brushed against Beca's. And Beca adjusted herself in the chair, while Chloe kept her hands on Beca's face, and tilted her head for a better, more comfortable angle. It was a chaste kiss, but held so much emotion and meaning. Chloe leaned back, watching as Beca's eyes slowly reopened. And that look gave Chloe all the confidence she needed to know they would be okay. Because their love was going to be louder.

* * *

Beca retired to her room, politely asking for some time by herself with her music. It had been a week since she last used her equipment and she missed it terribly. She left with a promise to make at least a short appearance at dinner when the bellas got home. Chloe was unpacking all of her things when she wondered why the bellas were still not home.

As if reading her thoughts, Fat Amy, Flo, Lilly and Emily boisterously entered the house carrying bags. Lilly being the only silent one. Flo was holding two enormous bottles of vodka almost as tall as her.

"Hey, ginger. We just got back from getting some items for 'Operation: Cheer Up Beca with an Insane amount of food and alcohol.' I got ingredients to make my world famous lasagna that shortstack loves so much. And of course the two biggest bottles of alcohol we could find. Although Emily almost ruined it by looking so nervous in the liquor store." Fat Amy shot Emily a look while the younger girl just rolled her eyes and started unpacking groceries.

"That's sweet of you, Amy." Chloe smiled as she saw the women start working together to make the lasagna. "Um...what are these?" She asked as she pulled out a package of darts.

"Oh, those are just in case we get in the violent mood later. We can hang up a picture of Beca's dad and play darts. Or we can drive up to Beca's padre's house and throw them at his car tires." Flo explained proudly.

"I'm just going to put these away…" Chloe gave a concerned glance towards Flo as she put the darts in a drawer. Lilly appeared beside her and slowly pulled the darts out giving Chloe a blank stare. Chloe just looked back, mildly concerned, but let Lilly stalk off with the darts.

"Alright, bitches!" Stacie then came bursting through the door with the rest of the bellas behind her, carrying their own grocery bags. "We got supplies!"

"What did you guys get?" Fat Amy looked up, worried that her gesture was going to be overshadowed.

"We got…" Stacie set her bags on the counter. "8 kinds of ice cream. No, Amy you may not claim them all. But yes, you can have the rocky road. Gummy worms. 4 types of hot cheetos."

"There's more than one kind?" Chloe asked in shock. Stacie motioned at Aubrey holding the bag.

"We have flamin hot, hot cheetos with lime, hot cheeto puffs, and hot cheetos extra hot." Aubrey took out the chip bags one by one. Chloe was smiling ear to ear.

"We have Beca's favorite wine." Jessica and Ashley pulled out the wine packs. "Because she likes that they're like the adult version of juice pouches." Ashley chuckled as she held one up.

"Beca's favorite cereal." CR joined in holding up a box of lucky charms in one hand and rice krispies in the other. "With regular milk, chocolate, AND strawberry depending on her mood."

Chloe almost burst into tears as she watched the bellas unload all the Beca-themed snacks in the kitchen. She never felt so much love for and from people who weren't her family. And she couldn't wait to tell Beca about it all. She really couldn't wait to see what would hopefully be a big grin appear on Beca's face when she realized that her bella sisters did all this just to cheer her up.

"How's she doing?" Aubrey asked as she handed Stacie the different tubs of ice cream to put in the freezer.

"Okay, I think." Chloe nodded. "She kinda tried to break up with me." Suddenly all bellas froze and spun to glare at Chloe in horror.

"She didn't! She didn't." Chloe quickly explained. "I shut her down real quick. I think she was just insecure and said some crap about not being good enough for me. But I wouldn't listen to it."

"Jeez." Stacie placed a hand over her chest. "Don't scare us like that, Beale."

"For fuck's sake, I got emotional whiplash." Aubrey exhaled as she resumed handing Stacie the ice cream.

"Sorry." Chloe couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"So, how terrible was it?" Amy asked. "Did he yell and curse her out for being into the ladies?"

"No, he never cursed. He yelled once. It was all very...weird." Chloe sighed. "He kept saying he wanted to help her. He wasn't even angry, he was sad. He even tried to go to his camp."

"What camp?" Aubrey asked, feeling like she had an inside knowledge of many camps on the east coast.

"This one." Chloe retrieved the crumpled up flyer from her suitcase and dropped it on the counter. The bellas all took turns studying the flyer with equally revolted faces.

"That's really fucked up." Stacie looked at the flyer in disgust.

"How do they live themselves?" Aubrey shook her head.

"My dad tried getting me to go to one of those too. Those poor kids." CR said sadly.

"I say we burn the place to the ground!" Flo raised her fist as if she was leading a riot.

"I know how we could do it without leaving behind any evidence." Lilly suggested quietly.

"Okay, guys, we're getting off track." Chloe raised her hands to calm everyone down before they legitimately started thinking about setting fire to a camp. "So what is the plan for tonight and cheering her up?" Chloe asked, having spent enough time reliving the ordeal with Beca's dad, she just wanted to have a fun night.

"We'll leave it up to you." Aubrey shrugged. "But obviously we have enough food here to feed an army. I say once Amy's lasagna is ready you drag her little moody ass down here to eat herself into a coma and have some forced love thrown on her."

"We could have a Friends marathon. Since she hates movies, but she loves that show." Emily suggested.

"She's such a Chandler." Stacie agreed as she opened one of the wine pouches. Chloe giggled, knowing Stacie was right. Although, Aubrey was more like Monica, and it thoroughly creeped her out to imagine Beca and Aubrey together.

"She's working on some mixes right now. But I'll go up and ask her later. The lasagna might be ready by then and I'm sure she'll be hungry." Chloe sighed as she looked at all the bellas again. "You guys are amazing. I love you guys so much." She felt herself get choked up as she thought about how the bellas dropped everything just to help Beca. 'Awws' were scattered around the kitchen as all the bellas gathered around Chloe for a group hug.

"We love you too." Amy rested her cheek against CR's back as she stretched her hands around as far as they would reach. She gave the group hug a loving pat before shoeing everyone out of the kitchen. "Now you bitches get out while I work my magic."

* * *

"Hey." Chloe peeked in the doorway of Beca's room. "Dinner's almost ready if you're hungry."

"Dude, I am starving." Beca whined as she held her stomach that started rumbling.

"Lucky for you, Amy's lasagna should be ready any minute now." Chloe beamed as she saw Beca's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Amy made her lasagna? Yes!" She clenched her fist in victory.

"The bellas bought a bunch of your favorite foods and of course alcohol. And suggested a Friends marathon if you're up for it." She paused when Beca didn't respond. "Or we could just go down and eat and then come back up alone if you're still feeling down?"

"No. No." Beca shook her head. "That sounds. It sounds…" Her eyes darted around trying to find the right words. "It sounds kinda awesome. I kinda need the people who love me close by right now, ya know?"

"Totes." Chloe nodded quickly. "They're going to be thrilled that you're up for it. I'm not going to lie, I teared up a little when they came home with all their supplies to cheer you up. We're so lucky to have the bellas as a second family. No matter how crazy they can be."

"Yeah." Beca smiled. "They're amazing. Its crazy to think they'd drop everything and do all that stuff for me."

"Well they love you." Chloe shrugged. "They didn't even think twice." Then a knock came at the door and Aubrey stepped inside.

"Hey, Chloe, do you think I could have a minute alone with Beca?"

"You're not trying to steal her away from me are you?" Chloe gave Aubrey a playful scowl as she stood from the bed.

"God, no." Aubrey scoffed. "Just wanted to talk for a minute before the food's ready."

"Sure, I'll just be downstairs." Chloe glanced back at a confused Beca before shutting the door behind her. There was a bit of awkward silence as Aubrey stood by the door and Beca shifted uncomfortably in her bed.

"Beca, I just…" Aubrey cautiously stepped closer. "I know I took Chloe's side on everything and wasn't exactly fair to you recently. I really had no idea your family was so...grossly homophobic. And I'm so sorry you had to go through that growing up and especially what you went through with your dad. No kid should be treated like that by their friends and especially family." She took a seat beside Beca and looked at her with such sympathy. "You deserve so much better. You're an amazing person. Even if I don't always act like it or show it, you are so important to me. And I love you like you're a sister. And I am SO happy that you're with Chloe. You treat her so well and you make her so happy."

"I'm the lucky one." Beca huffed. "I can't believe she wants to be with me."

"Stop that." Aubrey turned to give Beca a fierce glare. "You are amazing. And Chloe freaking loves you. If your dad doesn't understand that then….fuck him. Because you, Beca Mitchell, are an amazing person. And I'm sorry I didn't make it more clear that I felt that way. But Chloe absolutely deserves you. She is beyond lucky to be with someone who loves her as much as you do. And if your dickhead of a dad can't accept that, then it is his loss. He is not only losing out on getting to know an amazing and talented redhead but he is missing out on a relationship with an astounding, beautiful, loving, caring, and all the other great adjectives of a daughter. But do. Not. Let him take away your joy. Do not let him make you feel like you are less than what you are, Beca. Because you are one of my favorite people on this planet. And you are a gift to this world. And if he doesn't accept you for who you are then it is his fucking loss for not getting to be in your life. And I'm not even mad at him for being an asshole homophobe. I feel sorry for him! Because he doesn't get the absolutely insane pleasure of getting to have you AND Chloe in his life. He is an idiot who's life will never be as good as it could be. You are amazing together and even if he's your dad you don't need him. You have Chloe's family who absolutely loves you. And you have the bellas. You have me. We love you more than you could possibly know." Aubrey finished her speech and she realized she was so passionate about it that she was nearly out of breath.

"Aubrey…" Beca blinked away a tear as she looked at the blonde not knowing what to say. "Thank you." She sniffed as she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I have issues with my dad, too. Nothing like what you're going through. But he's hard on me. He expects perfection, and I feel like I let him down a lot. But he once gave me one of his medals. He has a lot, by the way. And he told me that even though he's hard on me and has hurt my feelings time and again, that he loves me and will always be proud that I'm his daughter. And I know if I were to pursue a relationship with a girl, he would still support me. And it kills me you don't have that. So I want to give this to you." Aubrey reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver medal. "I know I'm hard on you and hurt you more than I'd like to admit. But you are family. So I want you to keep this and know that you have people who love you and will always support you. Even if your blood family doesn't."

Beca's body leaned toward Aubrey and Aubrey wrapped her in a hug. "Wow...this...this means a lot, Aubrey." She twirled the little medal around in her hand. "I love you guys too." Beca wrapped her arm around Aubrey's waist, feeling overwhelmed.

"Good." Aubrey sniffed herself as she quickly swiped away a tear. "We are your family, Beca. And we will always love you. I'm sure we still have a few fights left in us, but we will always make up. And we will always be family. And if your blood family can't be smart enough to love you for all of you, then we will." Aubrey hugged Beca as tightly as she could.

"You're amazing yourself you know?" Beca said after the longest hug the two had ever shared.

"Of course I do." Aubrey smirked proudly. "And I hope one day you can say the same thing about yourself."

"Love you, Aubrey Posen." Beca rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Love you too, Beca Mitchell." Aubrey tilted her head to rest on Beca's for a moment. "Now you're going to have to prepare yourself for a whole night of Bella bonding. I'm not letting you out of this one."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Beca chuckled as she sat back up and rubbed her eyes, hoping it didn't look like she'd been crying.

* * *

After dinner and a Friends marathon that included a drinking game, the bellas were passed out all over the living room. Jessica and Ashley had retrieved sleeping bags and were curled up on the floor. Emily had fallen asleep with her back against the couch which would surely lead to a sore neck in the morning. Fat Amy was sprawled out on the loveseat. Flo was curled up on a bean bag sleeping like a cat. Lilly was nowhere to be found. Stacie and Aubrey were on the couch with Beca and Chloe. Aubrey sleeping peacefully with her head on Stacie's shoulder and Stacie with her arm loosely draped over Aubrey. And Chloe had fallen asleep wrapped around Beca like a koala. Beca slowly blinked as she woke up temporarily. She clicked her tongue, regretting not brushing her teeth, tasting like stale alcohol and junk food. She looked around at the scene before her. She couldn't help but smile at how all the bellas literally and figuratively wrapped her up in love that night. She had never felt like she belonged anywhere as much as she did in that moment surrounded by a bunch of quirky and amazing girls. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes again before placing a kiss on Chloe's head.

Love was louder that night. So much louder that it drowned out all the hateful thoughts Beca had swirling in her mind the past few days. And as she drifted off again resting her head against Chloe's, she knew as long as she had this group of bellas, love would always be louder.


	35. 35: My Funny Valentine

**Chapter 35: My Funny Valentine**

Beca joined Aubrey in her room to run an idea by her for the Nationals' setlist. They had the last two mashups but were still working on a good opening number. Aubrey's speech about her dad and the military had given Beca an idea. She played the mashup she had put together with Salute by Little Mix and Boss by Fifth Harmony. Aubrey listened along and Beca could see her gears working to transform the song into acapella as well as choreography. For all the grief she gave Aubrey she really did have a knack for this sort of thing. Between them and Chloe, they really did work well together to come up with some great performances.

"You know." Aubrey mused as she sat back in her desk chair. "Sometimes I miss the old days. When we had the same routine for the whole year. Same steps, same vocals. We just had to practice it to perfection. Now having to learn new steps and new vocals throughout the year is challenging. But its a good challenge. I really think we have a shot at being repeat national champions. Its amazing."

"Yeah, its pretty awesome." Beca nodded. She was excited about it and competitive, obviously. But she had a feeling it meant something a little more to Aubrey.

"Alright. Well I'll get to work on these vocals and I'll talk to Chloe tonight about coming up with some choreography for the next bella rehearsal."

"Oh, um about tonight." Beca cleared her throat and awkwardly set her laptop to the side. "I had a favor to ask."

"Okay." Aubrey said slowly and eyed Beca suspiciously.

"As you well know me and Chloe had a bit of a rough patch. And I feel like after spring break and that drama we're finally good again. Like really good. Its just...its been awhile, a long while, since we um...you know." She started gesturing awkwardly with her hands.

"Been intimate?" Aubrey said with a smirk.

"Yes. Oh my God." Beca shook her head as she put her hands over her face in embarrassment. "Anyway...I wanted to do something special for her. Make dinner, play some music and you know…"

"Be intimate?" Aubrey said again, trying to fight off bursting out laughing.

"Dude, stop staying that. Look, will you help me or not?"

"Fine, fine. What help do you need?"

"I'd like the house to ourselves. So if you could maybe find a way to get the bellas out tonight that'd be awesome. And I want to make her dinner so if you could keep Chloe occupied while I set everything up, even better."

"Well look at you flexing your romantic muscles." Aubrey raised her eyebrows proudly at Beca.

"Will you do it or not?" Beca deadpanned, feeling her face turning redder by the second.

"How long would you like me to kick the bellas out of our own home for you?" Aubrey asked jokingly.

"Midnight?" Beca hesitated, wondering if Aubrey could keep them out that late.

"I'll do my best." Aubrey nodded. "Consider this your get out of bella bonding night use."

"Aw, come on!" Beca whined. "This can't just be a favor, captain to captain?"

"Nope." Aubrey said quickly as she patted her thighs upon standing. "Especially since I'm giving up a night to plan for Nationals. Now, shoo shoo, let me come up with a plan for your date night."

* * *

Aubrey had Stacie take Beca to the store to buy ingredients for her dinner while she took Chloe out for a girls day. It had been awhile since they've done something just the two of them, and Aubrey suggested a whole treat yourself day. She planned to take her shopping, which always lasted at least an hour, often two. And then they'd get mani-pedis. And depending on the status of Beca's prep, she would suggest getting their hair done, too if more time was needed. Aubrey was actually pretty happy with herself. She was getting a day with her best friend while doing a fairly big favor for another best friend. It was a win-win.

Stacie looked at Beca's grocery list, not knowing where any of the ingredients were. She glanced from the list toward the aisle labels and back down, trying to figure it out. Fat Amy had insisted she tag along. And she proved to be helpful as she took the list from Stacie and started leading them where to go.

"So, what's so special about this recipe?" Stacie asked as they made their way to the pasta aisle.

"Its her grandmother's recipe." Beca explained. "It was her absolute favorite meal as a kid. Her mom made it so often for her that she can recite the whole process by memory."

"Well its not like jumbo shells with chicken, broccoli, and cheese in alfredo sauce is a super complicated recipe." Amy pointed out as she grabbed a box of jumbo shells.

"For someone who doesn't cook it is." Beca said nervously.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Stacie nodded confidently. "We'll help you. Make sure you don't overcook the chicken or burn the alfredo sauce."

"My question is why do you want to make a meal that reminds her of her grandma when you're hoping for sexytimes at the end of the night?" Amy asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Is it weird?" Beca stopped, looking between her two friends. "Will it ruin the vibe?"

"No, Beca." Stacie put a hand on her shoulder and shot Fat Amy a disapproving scowl. "Chloe will love it. I think her soft little heart will swoon just at the gesture alone."

"Ugh, I never should have told you guys." Beca rolled her eyes and continued to the next aisle.

* * *

"So I was thinking." Aubrey flipped a page in the magazine as she and Chloe let their feet soak in the foot spa. "You and Beca got to go to a little carnival over spring break. And there's one going on a couple towns over. I thought I could take the bellas and you and Beca could have a date night or something."

"Really?" Chloe whipped her head to look at Aubrey. "I mean, I wouldn't mind going to another one. And with all the bellas, I'm sure it would be interesting."

"Oh, I'm sure too. I just figured you guys haven't had much alone time since you reconciled. I don't mind you having a date night away from the prying eyes of the bellas."

"Yeah, I just don't know exactly where Beca's head is at. I mean, we're good, but she still has stuff to deal with. I don't want to pressure her or make her feel trapped. Plus, I'd feel a little guilty ditching the bellas." Chloe shrugged, clearly oblivious to plans Beca made that Aubrey was trying to help execute.

Aubrey didn't foresee any sort of challenge in convincing Chloe to stay back with Beca for the evening. So without making it obvious, Aubrey made a low move and played the guilt card.

"No, that's fine. Of course I'd love for you guys to come too. I guess I just thought you guys were back on track and maybe wanted some quality alone time. No drama looming over you or anything. But if things are still weird…"

"No, things aren't weird!" Chloe quickly defended. "We're good. I promise." Chloe bit her lip, thinking quickly. "In fact, you're right. Date night sounds good. Maybe I'll plan a little something for her."

"Mmm." Aubrey smiled and nodded, trying not to give away her awkwardness. "She'd probably be happy if you just had sex all night."

"Aubrey!" Chloe smacked her shoulder with her magazine. But then she sat back for a moment and thought. "Although…"

"Although what?" Aubrey looked over, concerned about where this might be headed.

"Maybe I could get some nice lingerie. She's never seen me in anything super fancy." Chloe bit her lower lip, imagining Beca's face if she did wear something special.

"Oh, my God." Aubrey winced and put a hand over her eyes. "Please don't ask me to help you pick out lingerie...to seduce Beca."

"Please." Chloe did her signature pout as she leaned back in her seat. With a huff, Aubrey agreed and silently decided Beca really, really owed her for this favor. She glanced over and saw Chloe's eyes glazed over just over the top of her magazine that she still held in front of her.

"You're picturing it right now aren't you?" Aubrey asked in slight outrage.

"What? No!" Chloe blushed and quickly looked back down at the reading material with a smirk on her face.

"Please do not think about Beca like that when you're sitting right next to me."

"I can't help it. I have a hot girlfriend."

"Oh my God." Aubrey mumbled as she rolled her eyes and did her best to focus her attention back on her own magazine again.

* * *

"What kind of wine should I get? What would go well with alfredo and chicken?" Beca asked as they moved to the alcohol aisle.

"Well, Chloe really likes Chardonnay." Stacie picked up a bottle and studied it.

"We still have some wine at home." Fat Amy shrugged.

"I am not giving her an adult juice pouch on a romantic date, Amy." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." Fat Amy rolled her eyes and put two bottles of Chardonnay in the cart.

"Crap, should I get flowers?" Beca asked as they were about to make their way to the checkout. "I should get flowers…"

"What are her favorites?" Amy asked.

"Umm...I don't know. But daisies are kind of _our _flower you know. Secret meaning." Beca blushed, hearing how cheesy that sounded.

"You should get tulips!" Fat Amy exclaimed, clearly ignoring Beca's previous statement.

"Why?" Beca asked, fully prepared to not take the advice.

"Because you can give her the flowers and say 'i got you these beautiful tulips for you because I want to spend the rest of the night with your beautiful...two lips.' Eh?" She smiled proudly at her double entendre.

"How am I friends with you?" Beca deadpanned as she grabbed a small bouquet of assorted flowers and headed to the checkout. Fat Amy gave a questioning shrug of her shoulders wondering why her pun wasn't taken better.

"Wait, where's Stacie?" Beca looked around before she got in line. They both looked over their shoulders and down a few aisles, but no Stacie. They finally found her back in the alcohol aisle chatting up a tall brunette with arms that looked like they could lift Amy over his head with ease. He let out a laugh at something Stacie said and ran a hand through his thick and wavy brown locks.

"Now there's a tall drink of man meat." Amy ran her eyes suggestively over the strapping college boy.

"Gross." Beca mumbled while shooting Amy a look before turning to Stacie. "Stacie! Keep it in your pants, maybe?"

"What? Oh, hey!" Stacie pushed herself off from leaning on a shelf. "Sorry, yeah, I just got distracted."

"Mhm." Beca shook her head disapprovingly. "Let's go, we're on a time crunch!" She gestured for everyone to follow and started marching back to the front. Fat Amy shot the guy a wink before following Beca.

"So…" Biceps dude, as Beca had decided to refer to him in her mind, flashed his best sexy smirk. "Can I maybe get your number?"

"Um…" Stacie bit her lip. Usually she wouldn't even hesitate. Hell, usually she'd be halfway to his apartment or dorm by now. But this time felt different. She didn't really want the hunter to hunt, so to speak. "Sorry." She scrunched her face up in an apology. "I gotta meet my friends." She pointed over her shoulder before jogging to meet back up with Beca and Amy.

"But…" Biceps dude whined a little as she left and then he let an arm drop to his side in defeat.

* * *

"What about this one?" Chloe held up a matching purple lacy lingerie set, which would do very little to hide anything. Aubrey reluctantly looked it over with a sigh.

"I don't think she'll be picky about what you choose. Its been how long since you've had sex? I'm pretty sure she'll be ready to rip whatever you get off of you." Aubrey checked the price tag on what Chloe was holding. "Which brings up a good point. You might want to get something a little cheaper if all she's going to do is rip it."

"Oh please, we're not animals." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I specifically remember Beca being grumpy one morning because her favorite purple flannel had its buttons ripped off…" Aubrey gave her a playfully accusatory look.

"Okay, that's Beca's poor quality flannel." Chloe blushed and giggled at the memory. "Plus, this isn't just for Beca. I want to feel sexy too, you know?"

"Alright, alright." Aubrey nodded and gave in. "I think this one's very sexy."

"Me too." Chloe held it up with a salacious grin. "I'm going to get some help finding the right size."

"I'll be outside." Aubrey laughed, not needing any mental images seared into her brain.

* * *

"Whip it good, shortstack." Fat Amy cheered from her seat at the kitchen island as Beca whipped the homemade alfredo sauce in a bowl. Beca just glanced up with an unamused glare. Stacie moved behind her and checked the temperature on the chicken in the oven.

"It should be ready in about twenty minutes. Do you want help shredding it?" Stacie asked as she moved to chop some broccoli.

"Yes. When are they getting back?" Beca asked, getting nervous it wouldn't be ready in time. They took far too long at the store, Fat Amy being both a help and a hindrance during the entirety of the shopping trip.

"Aubrey said they just left to get their hair done. So we have some extra time." Stacie said as she looked at her phone which pinged again. A picture of Chloe holding up two very revealing lingerie sets. Stacie snorted out an 'oh my God!' and almost dropped her phone. She quickly locked it as Beca glanced over.

"What? What's wrong?" Beca looked nervously at Stacie.

"Oh, nothing." Stacie chirped. "I just am so glad you two are going to have a really great night." Stacie gave Beca a nudge and wink, easily making the little brunette blush.

* * *

"Alright, let's move, Bellas." Stacie ushered them to the backdoor of the kitchen where Chloe's car was. She loaded up half of them in there and told them to wait till they saw Aubrey's car pull around.

"And Fat Amy?" Stacie held the door open for Fat Amy to take shotgun. "If you end up getting us kicked out of this carnival early so that we have to come back and put a damper on Bloe's date night? Be prepared to do weeks of vertical running." She gave Fat Amy her best serious glare and the blonde simply saluted her in return.

"You've been hanging out with Aubrey too much. You're taking on her dictator mannerisms." CR grinned as she took the keys from Stacie. Stacie just shrugged smugly, doing nothing to disagree with the accusation.

"Alright, the rest of you, with me. We'll wait outside for Aubrey to pick us up."

"Its so romantic." Emily swooned as she held her hands to her chest. "Can't we just stay to see the look on Chloe's face?"

"No. Now move." Stacie gave her a nudge out the door. "Good luck, Becs. And have fun!" Stacie shot her a wink as the bellas finally were gone from the house. Beca ran to the living room to make sure the lights were hanging in the right spot and the little picnic fort was still standing. The candles and rose petals were scattered about to add to the romantic atmosphere. Stacie's idea. She made sure the wine and glasses were sitting on the coffee table. She looked around frantically feeling like there was something she was missing, but she knew it was basically perfect. Chloe would love it.

She heard Aubrey's car pull up and jogged to the stairs to grab her leather hat from the banister. She took a deep breath as she waited by the door for Chloe to unlock the door.

"Hey!" Chloe said as she looked over Beca's shoulder into the living room. "What's going on?"

"Happy belated Valentine's." Beca spread out her hands and smiled with all her teeth.

"Valentine's?" Chloe looked around the room and then back at Beca.

"Yeah. We were having that stupid fight and what not during official Valentine's day. So I thought I'd give us a re-do." Beca shrugged with a confident grin on her face. "And I bribed Aubrey to give us the house to ourselves tonight. So hopefully we can make up for lost time."

"So that was your idea!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah." Beca smirked and then looked at all the bags. "Damn, you really did go on a shopping spree."

"Aubrey's quite the expert in how to keep me out of the house." Chloe shrugged. "Let me go put these up and change, I'll be right back!" She gave Beca a quick kiss. "And I love that you're wearing that hat." She gave Beca a look over her shoulder before she entered her room that sent a shiver down Beca's spine.

* * *

Chloe re-emerged dressed in her pink sleeveless button up blouse with jeans and her new purchase hiding underneath as a surprise. Beca was in the kitchen pulling dinner out of the oven.

"Jumbo chicken broccoli and cheese shells!" Chloe's jaw dropped. She remembered telling Beca about how it was her favorite food as a kid and her grandma made it for them all the time. It wasn't a particular hard dish to make, but Beca was definitely not in the runnings for house chef. So it was a surprise that made Chloe beam from ear to ear.

"Don't get so excited until you try it." Beca grinned, trying to hide her satisfaction of her girlfriend's reaction as she tossed off her oven mitts and grabbed the plates.

"Its pretty sexy seeing you here in the kitchen being all...chef Beca." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist as Beca scooped them both a portion.

"Try to keep it in your pants at least until we finish dinner, Beale." Beca smiled proudly as she handed over a plate and nodded toward the living room.

"Oh my God, this is so cute." Chloe nearly bounced up and down as they walked to the little fort Beca had set up.

"Don't call it cute." Beca rolled her eyes as she shuffled in beside Chloe. "Want some wine?"

"Fancy. Yes, please." Chloe wiggled her shoulders.

"I borrowed Emily's Disney+ account. And I know you're a Disney addict so, pick out a movie." Beca handed her the little remote.

"Best date ever." Chloe snatched the remote and gave Beca another kiss.

* * *

They ate dinner, drank wine, and watched Beauty and the Beast (cartoon, not live action). Beca grinning every time Chloe would break out into song with the characters. Chloe also got multiple helpings of dinner which made Beca feel proud, knowing that it was good enough for seconds.

"The bellas remind me of the characters in the movie." Chloe said as she poured another glass of wine. "Aubrey's totally Cogsworth. Stacie's Lumier. Emily's a combo of Mrs. Potts and Chip. Fat Amy is the wardrobe. Jessica and Ashley are those girls in town. Cynthia-Rose is...the stove. And Lilly is the silent knives during the attack scene."

"Wow, you've put thought into this." Beca chuckled. "I won't be able to watch it the same ever again."

"We should totes put on a Beauty and the Beast musical for Barden!" Chloe's eyes widened with excitement.

"Okay, that's enough wine for you." Beca playfully tried to snatch the glass out of Chloe's hand. Chloe giggled as she leaned back to protect her glass but tilted her head forward and lifted Beca's hat up an inch, silently asking for a kiss. And Beca was happy to oblige. She closed the distance, softly pressing her lips to Chloe's. Without separating, Chloe blindly set her glass to the side before resting her hands on Beca's cheeks, pulling her closer. Beca sighed contentedly, giving Chloe the opportunity to slide her tongue into Beca's mouth, gently roaming and pressing. Beca let out a rough exhale, wanting to just lay Chloe down right there on the blankets and pillows and end their dry spell. But she wanted to give Chloe all the romance she had planned. So forcing every fiber of her being to stop, she pulled away, making Chloe stumble forward, clearly not ready to be done with that kiss.

"Let's dance." Beca said once she caught her breath. Chloe bit her lip. She loved dancing. And she really loved dancing with Beca. But God, there was one thing she'd rather do with Beca right now instead of dancing. But she knew they had the whole night. So she smiled and nodded as Beca stood up to take her hand.

Beca put on her "Valentine's" playlist. The first song up was "My Funny Valentine." She played the Michael Buble version because Chloe once said that his voice sounded like "sex on a chocolate stick." She may or may not have been drunk at the time of the statement. But either way, Beca knew Chloe was a little weak for Buble.

"You little romantic." Chloe grinned as she draped her arms around Beca's shoulder when she heard the first few notes play out. Beca just shrugged like it was no big deal before wrapping her own arms around Chloe's waist, interlocking her fingers. They swayed around the living room, hardly keeping their eyes off each other aside from avoiding obstacles.

As the songs went on, Beca would occasionally grab Chloe's hand and spin her around. She even attempted a dip, but they both nearly collapsed on the floor. Chloe giggled when they stood back up, holding on to Beca. As the song came to an end, Chloe reached out and turned off Beca's phone before returning her hands to Beca's neck.

"Tonight's been amazing, Becs."

"You deserve it."

"We both do." Chloe said quickly as she pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Beca whispered back as they stopped moving altogether in the living room.

"I also have a surprise for you too." Chloe grinned as she stroked the back of Beca's neck with her fingertips.

"Oh? What's that?" Beca asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Follow me." Chloe winked as she stepped out of Beca's embrace and held her hand out for Beca to follow her up the stairs. Chloe slowly guided Beca up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and turned around to grab Beca by both hands, stepping backwards further into the room. Beca kicked the door shut and yanked Chloe to her chest to kiss her like she'd been wanting to all night.

Chloe let out a little squeak of surprise as they exchanged slightly sloppy, needy and rough kisses that eventually made the hat Chloe loved so much fall to the floor. It had been awhile since they had had sex. A long while. 58 days. But who was counting? Chloe didn't want this to be rushed. She wanted to take their time. So she reluctantly pulled back, this time making Beca the one to stumble forward. Chloe smirked as she guided Beca to the bed and pushed on her shoulders to make her sit.

"Ready for your surprise?" Chloe stood on either side of Beca's knees, still gripping Beca's shoulders. Beca just nodded her head quickly. Chloe slowly started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the nearly see through, lacy purple bra. Beca swallowed hard and literally ogled Chloe's breasts for a good ten seconds. Chloe tossed her shirt to the side with a cocky grin on her face as she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. Now, she was able to present Beca the whole ensemble.

"Uh...w-wow." Beca's eyes raked over Chloe's body slowly.

"You like it?" Chloe did a little pose, sticking a hip out.

"Y-yeah. It…" Beca swallowed hard, literally unable to make her eyes move up to meet Chloe's but stayed in the torso region. "It's...wow."

"I love when I make you speechless." Chloe smirked as she stepped forward and slid her hands under Beca's shirt. "Your turn." She whispered against Beca's ear. Beca let out a little grunt noise as she moved to quickly rip her shirt off and wiggled out of her jeans.

Chloe leaned forward and captured Beca's lips with her own, kissing her slow and thoroughly. When Beca's hands slowly slinked around Chloe's back and traveled up and down her soft skin, Chloe couldn't control herself when her hips rolled against Beca's.

Beca inhaled sharply as she pulled Chloe closer to her. Chloe grinned against Beca's lips as she shuffled backwards to lie flat on her back, bringing Chloe with her. Whatever patience Chloe had went out the window as soon as she was hovering over a naked Beca. She left a trail of kisses down Beca's throat and between her breasts. She quickly slid her hand down Beca's stomach until she reached her throbbing core and was able to slip a finger inside with ease.

"I've missed you." Beca groaned as she rolled her hips against Chloe's hand.

"I've missed _you." _Chloe lifted her head up for breath before sinking her lips onto Beca's left nipple while keeping a firm and steady pace with her fingers below. She let her tongue circle around Beca's hardened nipple, making Beca's breaths come in shorter bursts with each stroke of the tongue.

She moved down kissing and treasuring every inch of Beca's body she could get her mouth or hands on. Beca hand a hand in Chloe's hair, gripping tightly as her body rolled forcefully in reaction to every touch and kiss from Chloe. Her breath became labored and her moans became louder as Chloe's mouth found her clit. Her finger was still pumping and curling inside of her and suddenly Chloe's tongue was in the mix.

"Oh, fuck!" Beca's back arched violently. She tried to control her hips so they didn't buck into Chloe's face so hard that it would knock her back. But it was hard to control anything when she was already teetering on the edge. "Shit, Chloe, right there." Beca let out a high moan, remembering she didn't have to worry about being quiet. Chloe moaned against Beca in response, the vibration against her core made her release a loud string of curses and a few erratic hips thrusts as she came hard against Chloe's mouth before collapsing back onto the bed, struggling for breath.

"Wow." Beca dropped a forearm over her head as she stared at the ceiling. Chloe smirked as she wiped her chin and mouth. She crawled forward to hover over Beca, smiling brightly as Beca calmed down.

"Hey." Chloe said when Beca finally looked at her.

"Hi." Beca grinned as she pulled Chloe down for a kiss. "That was amazing."

"Good." Chloe whispered as they exchanged slow kisses. After a few minutes of tender kisses, light fondling, and a gentle roll of the hips, Beca had regained her energy. She surprised Chloe with a quick reversal of positions and looked down at the redhead with a smug expression.

"We'll see who comes harder tonight." She winked before going down on her girlfriend. Before Chloe could get a response out she gasped at the feeling of Beca's lips and tongue on her already wet center. This is definitely a competition she was willing to have the rest of the night.

* * *

While Beca and Chloe made full use of their hours alone together, the other Bellas had a good time at the carnival. And Amy was shockingly well-behaved. Lilly had managed to win everyone some sort of prize at the booth that had the dart throwing game. No one asked questions. They just told Lilly which prize they'd like and she quickly won them one by one, while the booth operator watched her in both amazement and slight fear.

They finally returned home after they'd ridden all rides at least twice, shared an exorbitant amount of junk food, and played all the games. Unsurprisingly the rest of the bellas were terrible at playing all the games and no other prizes were won. They walked up the path to the house when Amy held out her hands, making them all stumble to a stop.

"We've left them alone for hours. We don't know what we're about to walk in on." She said while looking at the door skeptically. "Someone needs to check the sex den for the all clear."

"I'll go check." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I'll help!" Stacie quickly volunteered as they went inside, leaving the rest of the bellas to wait patiently. No one else was willing to potentially walk in on them, especially Emily.

"Beca freaking Mitchell." Aubrey groaned/growled when she and Stacie walked into the house just before midnight. Stacie looked around and saw no sign of Chloe or Beca, figuring they made their way up to Beca's room.

"What?" Stacie tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Look at all these candles. She could've burned the house down."

"Oh, I'm sure they burned things up all right." Stacie gave her a little nudge. Aubrey just gave her an unamused look as she aggressively blew out the rest of the candles. "Chill, Aubrey, its fine. No damage done. She was just being romantic and clearly got caught up in the moment."

"Beca Mitchell a romantic? Please." Aubrey shivered.

"Oh, and you're so much better?" Stacie folded her arms in a challenge. "I haven't seen Howie around lately."

"Where did that come from?" Aubrey actually sounded offended by the way the conversation had veered.

"I'm just saying I haven't seen you try to flex your own romantic muscles in awhile."

"And you have? Miss, he's a hunter. You haven't seemed to be out hunting lately."

"Well, I'm not the one so tightly wound that I'm getting all upset about Beca lighting a few dumb candles." Stacie waved her arm dismissively over the living room, suddenly feeling irritated.

"I'm not...tightly wound. I'm mad that she left them out and could've burned the house down. Its called being a responsible adult." Aubrey stood with her hands on her hips. "But you know since you insinuate my lack of romantic prowess. Why didn't you hook up with anyone when we went to Orlando over spring break? That's very unlike you. Its not like you didn't have ample opportunities with all the guys that were draped all over you."

"I didn't want to ditch you. I'm not that type of friend." Stacie scoffed, surprised Aubrey would think she would do that.

"I just don't think its fair to call me out on not hooking up with Howie when you haven't exactly been burning it down in the romance department either. Especially on spring break when its like expected." Aubrey rolled her eyes as she moved to gather all the diffused candles.

"I spent every night with you." Stacie said as if that were the obvious reason she didn't hook up with anyone.

"Yeah, and we weren't hooking up." Aubrey laughed somewhat bitterly.

"Disappointed?" Stacie asked, almost as a joke, but also sincerely given Aubrey's tone. Did Aubrey actually want her to try something? They stood there for a moment, studying each other's expression in slightly tense silence.

Before anything else could be said, Amy peeked her head around the door.

"Is the sex den clear or what? Are we allowed to enter?" She shouted loudly, maybe slightly tipsy.

"Yeah, they're upstairs. All clear." Aubrey said, still staring at Stacie. "I'm going to bed." She mumbled as she quickly brushed past her and hurried to her room. Stacie let out a breath and decided to clean up the rest of the living room to help distract her from her thoughts.


	36. 36: Fearsome Foursome

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter. I hope you guys like it. And for everyone who has been asking for more Staubrey for AWHILE now. Your voices have been heard.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Fearsome Foursome**

Stacie knocked on the door to Aubrey and Chloe's room and was a little relieved to find Chloe absent. Aubrey glanced up from her laptop and took off her glasses.

"Oh don't take off the glasses at my expense." Stacie winked unnecessarily flirtatiously. Aubrey just blushed and set the glasses on the desk.

"What can I do for you, Stacie?" Aubrey asked with an air of professionalism.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come somewhere with me tonight. I have a friend from high school who's having a performance and I'd promise to go and bring a friend." Stacie sat at the foot of Aubrey's bed, making herself comfortable.

"What kind of performance?"

"Well…" Stacie bit her lip. She was hoping Aubrey wouldn't ask that because she knew Aubrey would most likely say no if she knew what it was she was signing up for. "It's um...a strip club." Stacie mumbled nearly inaudible.

"What?"

"A strip club." Stacie sighed and looked at Aubrey pleadingly.

"No." Aubrey scoffed. "No way."

"Please Aubrey!" Stacie put a hand on Aubrey's shin. "I'll make it worth your while." She added a wink on the end and smiled proudly when Aubrey blushed for the second time in two minutes.

"Watching other women dance around half naked is not my idea of fun." Aubrey deadpanned at the brunette.

"Oh, please. It happens at least once a week in this house."

"Not the same."

"Come on, please Aubrey." Stacie let her thumb run over Aubrey's shin back and forth, grinning when she felt goosebumps appear.

"Fine, I'll see if the bellas want to join."

"Oh, all the bellas?" Stacie quickly sat up, trying to hide the disappointment. She really had planned it to just be her and Aubrey and see where the night went.

"We can make it a bella night."

"I think most of them have plans already." Stacie shuffled nervously on the bed, knowing that at least a few of them would be down to join in going to a strip club. Especially Fat Amy. And as much as she loved the hefty Australian, that was not the vibe she was going for for the night.

"Well we can ask. It won't be mandatory or anything." Aubrey shrugged. Stacie sighed and pursed her lips together, trying to think of a different excuse. She reluctantly got up to go ask the bellas, hoping they all had plans already on short notice.

Emily had dinner with her parents. Flo, Jessica and Ashley had movie tickets. Lilly was nowhere to be found. And Stacie thanked her lucky stars that Fat Amy had back to back dates or else she would have been all over it. CR had a date that night, but seriously considered bailing to go to a strip club, but ended up keeping her plans. She was trying to be a better girlfriend. That just left Beca and Chloe. Stacie was pretty sure Chloe wouldn't be on board with going to a strip club with Beca. She nearly had an aneurysm when Stacie had given the brunette a lap dance.

Chloe had gone down a deep and dark rabbit trail of Taylor Swift videos. She was watching some of her performances from music awards or other live venues besides her concerts.

"Becs! Even you have to admit this is really impressive." Chloe tapped Beca's arm repeatedly until Beca finally looked away from her phone.

"You need to stop watching those videos."

"Why? They're fun." Chloe whined.

"I know what you're doing. And you're going to be disappointed." Beca gave her a warning look.

"What am I going to be disappointed about?" Chloe looked genuinely confused and slightly worried.

"You're trying to figure out how to make bella choreography look that awesome and it ain't gonna happen." Beca shook her head with a grin.

"Have you no imaginition?!" Chloe flailed dramatically on the counter, keeping her head pointed at Beca.

"Oh, I do. But I also live in a really cool place called reality."

"I'm too cool for reality." Chloe huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder pridefully.

"Chlo, I love you, but you are not cool." Beca tried to keep herself from laughing, but when Chloe pouted and lunged at her she couldn't hold it in. Chloe kept swatting at her and trying to tickle her when Stacie came in with raised eyebrows. They both caught their breath and sat back in their regular positions at the counter, greeting Stacie with bashful grins.

"Any plans tonight guys?" Stacie entered the kitchen, disrupting their playful argument.

"Nope. Why?" Beca responded. Stacie hesitated, she really wanted to have the night alone with Aubrey, so she didn't want to even give them the chance to say yes. But she knew Aubrey would double check and she'd get caught.

"Well me and Aubrey were planning to go to a strip club. If you wanted to join." She said the second sentence a little quieter.

"Totes!"

"Hard pass."

Beca and Chloe spoke their answers at the same time and then quickly whipped their heads to look at each other.

"I'm not going to a strip club." Beca scoffed.

"I think it'd be fun!" Chloe smiled excitedly.

"Really?" Stacie asked, looking closely at Chloe. "You freaked when I gave Beca a lap dance. You really want to take her to see professional strippers?"

"That was different." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You had been flirting with her. I think it'll be hilarious watching her squirm for real strippers. Plus, maybe I can learn a few tips." She turned and winked slowly at Beca that instantly made the poor girl blush bright red. Stacie chewed her lip for a minute. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It could be like a double date, although a secret since Aubrey wouldn't exactly know Stacie was considering it a date. And Aubrey might not be as awkward or uncomfortable being one on one. It was always best to take some of the pressure off.

"So you two are in?" Stacie looked back and forth. Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's arm and gave her that pleading look.

"Fine. Yeah, we're in." Beca groaned, not sure what she had gotten herself into for the night.

"Cool." Stacie grinned as she went to go tell Aubrey, not before making a whipping noise and gesture towards Beca earning her a not so scary glare.

* * *

They entered the club, Stacie clinging to Aubrey's arm almost dragging her along, Chloe doing similarly with Beca. Beca was fairly confident the embarrassed red tint on her cheek was doomed to become permanent with this experience. She kept her eyes down, avoiding any and all eye contact with everyone, trusting Chloe to walk her to wherever they were going.

They found two small tables side by side. Stacie gave Aubrey a nudge to sit in a chair opposite her while Choe dragged Beca down onto her lap. Beca slapped playfully at Chloe who was literally groping her in front of everyone around them.

"Keep it in your pants, woman." Beca fixed her shirt as she slid down into the chair beside Chloe.

"I can't help it." Chloe leaned over to whisper in Beca's ear. "Half naked women really turn me on."

"God." Beca let out a puff of air, getting more and more nervous and they'd only just arrived.

Stacie brought a pitcher of margaritas over to the tables to share. Then she squealed and nearly made everyone spill when she saw her high school friend, Marissa come out on stage. Marissa gave her a quick wink and wave before continuing on with her routine. Beca literally chugged her first margarita and decided she was going to need a lot more where that came from if she was going to survive this night.

As the night went on and they became more buzzed, Chloe and Stacie were getting more and more excited about the prospect of one or more lap dances for at least someone in the group. Chloe also was getting more and more handsy with Beca with each drink. Beca was about to combust with confusion feeling overwhelmingly turned on by her girlfriend beside her yet awkward and nervous with a bunch of half naked female strangers prancing around her.

Marissa came over on one of her breaks, wearing a long coat. Stacie jumped up to give her a hug and introduce her to everyone.

"This your girlfriend?" She nodded at Aubrey, who immediately started choking on her drink that she unfortunately chose to take a sip of in that moment. Stacie just laughed, watching the blonde get flustered. "Or are you back to guys? I can never keep up with you." Marissa giggled as Stacie gave her a friendly slap on the arm.

"_Back _to guys?" Aubrey could barely contain her surprise. "You...you've dated girls?"

"Uh, yeah." Stacie said like it was obvious before falling back into her seat. Aubrey just gulped, deciding not to say anything else for fear of sticking her foot in her mouth.

"Hey, Marissa, how much for a lap dance for my...not girlfriend." Stacie winked and Aubrey immediately turned bright red.

"First one can be on the house." Marissa also winked at Aubrey making her wonder how many more times this night she would be subjected to a flirtatious wink that made her chest feel weird. It was really annoying.

"Why don't you get the lap dance?" Aubrey huffed at Stacie.

"Please, who do you think she practiced on before she got the job? I've had enough." Stacie waved her hand as Marissa playfully flipped her off.

"Alright, blondie. I'll be back." Marissa let her hand linger on Aubrey's shoulder as she blew her a kiss that might've been just a little too flirty for Stacie's liking. Chloe and Beca exchanged a knowing look accompanied by raised eyebrows, but weren't going to comment on anything just yet.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Aubrey mumbled as she quickly turned to face Stacie. The blonde was clearly flustered and turning a bright shade of red Beca had never seen on her before.

"Oh, calm down." Stacie waved her hand as if nothing mattered, clearly ignoring the irritation that had flashed across her face just moments ago. "You need to loosen up anyway."

"Stop saying I need to loosen up." Aubrey grumbled as she tried to find an area to rest her vision, but everywhere she looked seemed to have some half-dressed woman. She folded her arms and glanced down with a little embarrassed pout.

"You know, you and Aubrey have a lot of similarities." Chloe leaned to say into Beca's ear, making the younger girl gasp in horror.

"If you plan on getting any tonight you take that back!" Beca pointed a threatening finger at Chloe who just pulled her in for a kiss so thorough it made her forget what she had been so affronted about.

"I'll go get another round." Stacie said, close to Aubrey's ear above the music. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, just as Stacie returned with another pitcher of margaritas, so did Marissa. Only this time she was dressed more suitable for her job than regular decency. Stacie seemed to tense up when she brought a drink to her lips and watched Marissa give Aubrey a playful nudge to sit back in the chair to let her do her work. Stacie hadn't really thought this through.

Chloe glanced at Beca with wide and excited eyes before turning her attention to her poor blonde best friend who clearly wanted to squirm away from the position she was in. Aubrey kept jolting her head back each time Marissa rolled against her and tried to press her boobs in her face. Stacie was watching with a mix of emotions. She loved seeing Aubrey squirm, but she didn't quite care for the look Marissa was wearing on her face as she grinded against the blonde.

Chloe couldn't really take her eyes off the performance. She wasn't turned on by it necessarily. There might be some thoughts it was stirring inside of her that might be turn ons, but they all included Beca. She was more focused on the performance from a learning perspective. She still owed Beca a lap dance and wanted to make it as memorable as possible. Chloe was really impressed with Marissa's muscle control and voiced as much, shouting praise over the music at the girl. Marissa happily turned to her without missing a step and smiled.

"Thanks! Its a combo of pilates and kegel exercises." She flashed Chloe a wink before returning her gaze down at Aubrey. Chloe then noticed the slight scowl appear on Stacie's face.

"Hey, you okay, Stace?"

"What? Yeah. Fine." Stacie shook off the expression and smiled forcefully. Chloe narrowed her eyes, studying Stacie for a moment.

"Are you...jealous?"

"Ha! No!" Stacie scoffed over dramatically and quickly snatched her drink up to cover most of her face. Chloe looked like she had just discovered some hidden secret and was beaming. She whipped her head around to talk to Beca.

"Becs, I think-" She quickly stopped when she noticed the plate piled high with buffalo wings on the table in front of Beca. Beca looked back with wide, attentive eyes and just a little bit of buffalo sauce below her lip. God, she was adorable, Chloe thought. "When did you get food?!"

"While you were ogling the stripper." Beca nodded her head at Marissa. "Dude, you didn't tell me they had an amazing buffet. We should come to strip clubs all the time!"

"Seriously?" Chloe deadpanned. "Of course you would like a strip club just for the food." She shook her head almost like she was disappointed in her.

"What? I'm a sucker for good buffalo wings." Beca shrugged as she smacked her lips. "And I'm going back for the jumbo shrimp next."

"You are ridiculous." Chloe giggled. "And I wasn't ogling, I was simply admiring a fellow woman who has remarkable control over her body movements."

"Right. Right." Beca nodded her head, unconvinced.

"Shh, just listen, I think Stacie's upset."

"Why?" Beca furrowed her brows and glanced at Stacie.

"Don't look!" Chloe hissed and Beca quickly diverted her gaze to her plate of wings. "I think she really has a crush on Aubrey."

"Oh, not this again." Beca groaned.

"I'm serious! She was totes jealous of the stripper."

"The stripper? Who's her friend? Who she literally asked to give Aubrey a lap dance?" Beca asked as if Chloe had gone crazy.

"Don't appreciate the tone." Chloe raised a finger. "And yes. She is. Its totes how I looked at Stacie when she gave you a lap dance."

"I don't think anyone could look quite that terrifying." Beca smirked and earned a little slap to her arm. Before they could finish their hushed conversation, Marissa was standing back up, running a hand through her hair proudly.

"Thanks, Aubrey. You were one of the nicest bodies I've had the pleasure to rub against." She winked and Aubrey's face was turning a bright shade of red she worried might become permanent. Stacie just rolled her eyes and watched as Marissa sauntered away with a little too much extra sway in her hips.

"I think we should get outta here. I saw Marissa perform like I promised. Let's go." Stacie suggested with an attempt at a casual shrug.

"You were the one that wanted to come tonight." Aubrey looked her her with confusion.

"Yeah and we did. You got a lap dance. And Beca's uncomfortable." Stacie said without a glance to Beca.

"I'm good, actually." Beca chimed in, happily munching on her wings.

"Let's just go get drinks." Stacie said again, the frustration becoming more evident in her voice. Chloe could tell and she felt helpless in trying to help Stacie out.

"We have a whole pitcher here." Aubrey held her hand out at the pitcher of margaritas, still very confused and still not catching on to Stacie's mood. Stacie practically begged her to come here and now she was begging to leave.

"Fine!" Stacie stood up quickly. "We can stay here. Whatever. I'm going to pee." She quickly stepped over Aubrey and started marching to the bathroom. Chloe immediately hopped up to join her, as girls do.

"Did Stacie seem weird to you?" Aubrey asked as she moved two seats over to sit by Beca.

"Nope." Beca shook her head, not wanting to get involved.

"I feel like she and Chloe are conspiring about something." Aubrey glanced over her shoulder towards the restrooms. Beca's attention was piqued as she followed Aubrey's gaze for a moment.

"Eh, I'm sure its nothing." She shrugged and held her plate over to Aubrey. "Buffalo wing?" Aubrey looked at the plate with disgust. She was never a fan of wings. And she certainly never thought she'd be eating in a strip club. But what the hell, she was hungry.

"Sure." She sighed with a hint of disappointment as she grabbed one from Beca's plate.

* * *

When Chloe and Stacie returned, Stacie seemed more like her normal self. They sat and drank and watched the performances. Stacie and Aubrey even started playing a game of guessing what the backstories of all the dudes in the place. Chloe really was studying the movements of the strippers. She couldn't help but be impressed. She would offer positive words of encouragement to each stripper that got within ear shot as she would give them tips. Beca would be uncomfortable with it, but she knew Chloe was just being Chloe. It was fine. She might have been less than fine had it not been for the surprisingly good food.

They were just about done with the pitcher when Marissa appeared back on stage. Stacie let out a nearly inaudible groan. Marissa sent a flirtatious wave toward Aubrey before dancing for the crowd and moving toward the best tips. Stacie poured the little that was left in the pitcher into her cup and downed it.

"Alright, pitcher's done, how about we go to that new bar downtown?" Stacie asked with renewed enthusiasm. Marissa kept walking the stage and doing her best moves right in Aubrey's line of vision.

"Sounds good to me." Aubrey shrugged as she grabbed her purse. After all, she didn't want to go to a strip club in the first place.

"We should go to a drag club!" Chloe suggested enthusiastically.

"Now, that sounds like a better idea!" Stacie grinned. Aubrey and Beca both let out groans.

"Come on, it'll be fun. And I won't make you get a lap dance." Stacie linked her arm with Aubrey, leading her out of the club.

"Does this mean I don't get my jumbo shrimp?" Beca looked dejected as she stood from her chair with Chloe.

"We could stay and you could get your jumbo shrimp." Chloe paused, stepping closer. "But you'd have to let me buy you a lap dance from the dancer of my choosing."

Beca groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. She glanced to her left, looking longingly at the buffet. And then she moved her head to the right to see several half-clothed dancers around the stage.

"Fine, fine. To the drag club." She whined as Chloe took her hand to follow the other two.

"I'll get you some jumbo shrimp another day, I promise." Chloe cooed softly in Beca's ear with a little reassuring pat on her back.

* * *

The drag show was clearly a much better idea. Stacie actually had Aubrey doubling over with laughter. She was one of the louder audience members, but not obnoxiously so. The performers actually took a liking to Aubrey and would include her in some of their bits. And with the amount of alcohol she had, she was a more than willing participant.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Beca shook her head as she watched Aubrey take the hand of Dolly Parton and ungracefully climb up on stage.

"This is going in the bella group chat." Stacie pulled out her phone and happily recorded Aubrey singing and doing her best to keep up with the dancing as they performed Cher's "Believe." She even welcomed an extravagant, glittery silver wig one of the dancers put on her head. Sober Aubrey would be repulsed at the possibility of contracting lice. But loose and drunk Aubrey with Stacie as her influencer for the night? She wore it proudly.

Aubrey returned to the table, slightly breathless wearing one of the biggest smiles Beca had ever seen.

"That was amazing!" She nearly squealed with delight as she grabbed her flushed cheeks.

"You were amazing." Stacie added as she leaned her shoulder against Aubrey before holding her glass up to clink against Aubrey's. Chloe sipped her long island and couldn't wipe the grin off her face watching Aubrey and Stacie.

"Quit staring. You're being creepy." Beca whispered, interrupting Chloe from her trance. "Hey, do you think they have jumbo shrimp here?"

"I don't know. Ask Celine." Chloe shook her head at Beca's sudden obsession with jumbo shrimp.

"Ah! Miss Celine!" Beca raised her hand when she saw Celine Dion walk by. "Or Miss Dion. Which do you prefer?"

"I'm fine with whatever you wanna call me, cutie." Celine winked and gave Beca's cheek a little pinch making the brunette blush redder than a tomato.

"Watch it, Celine, that's my girlfriend." Chloe leaned over and gave the waitress a playful scowl. Celine just giggled and rolled her fingers at Chloe like a gesture of a cat with claws.

"Anyway Miss Dion. Ahem, Celine. Do you have jumbo shrimp here?" Beca did her best to ignore the way Chloe was gripping tightly to her thigh at a dangerous proximity to a very inappropriate place to be touched in public.

"Nope, sorry, hon." Celine gave her a regretful smile before getting their orders for the next round.

"Watch your hands, missy." Beca whispered once the waitress left.

"We're so doing it when we get home." Chloe leaned in to whisper right against Beca's ear, making Beca shiver and practically turn into a puddle. "Or we could make a stop in the bathroom?"

"Chloe Beale." Beca hissed, while being unable to hide the intrigued grin that sprouted on her face. "You behave."

Before Chloe could tease any further, their waitress returned and Beca happily made conversation with her to avoid further embarrassment from Chloe.

"Have you ever been to the strip club a few blocks away?" Beca asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, sugar, I haven't." Celine smiled sweetly at Beca as she lowered their drinks slowly from the tray to set in front of each person.

"They have amazing buffalo wings." Beca said seriously, as if it were an important piece of new she was sharing. Celine chuckled at Beca then looked at Chloe.

"Your girlfriend's cute."

"Oh, I know." Chloe beamed happily before planting a kiss on Beca's cheek and draping an arm around her shoulder.

"You ladies just give me a shout if you need anything else." She left them with a wave and a wink.

"She's nice. Or he's nice. Which one is it?" Beca whispered. "I don't want to be an ignorant asshole."

"She is fine. Just chill." Chloe stroked the back of her neck before downing nearly half her drink.

* * *

Beca had a habit of getting chatty when she was drunk. That night she made the mistake of telling their waitress they were in a World Champion acapella group. Celine was over the moon, delighted. She passed on the news and before they knew it, the four of them were being dragged on stage to perform.

There were a few background dancers who looked like they had come off the set of a RuPaul show. They were all goading the girls into singing the next number which happened to be "Lady Marmalade." The crowd all cheered as the four bellas were handed mics and conspired together quickly before they had to start singing. It was really a rush for all of them. They were so used to having weeks and months to prepare and rehearse. So having to get up in front of an audience and sing and dance with no practice got their adrenaline pumping.

They took turns singing each part of the song, seamlessly moving around each other to switch who took center stage. They harmonized nearly flawlessly with each other. When it came time for the Lil Kim interlude, Stacie and Chloe pushed Beca out to the front since she was the best rapper of this group. She begrudgingly stumbled forward and did the rap section earning cheers and whistles from the crowd. They finished the routine with exaggerated dance moves and hitting those high notes like the bellas knew how to do. The Queens and the other customers were thoroughly impressed giving the girls a standing ovation. They graciously accepted the praise with bashful smiles before returning to their table, breathless.

"That was so amazing!" Chloe squealed as they finished their drinks.

"Bellas know how to end a night with a bang that's for sure." Aubrey nodded as she wiped the sweat off her brow. With the alcohol, lights, and exertion, she was worn out.

The girls were on a high as they often were after performing, no matter the venue. But tonight was impromptu and a ton of fun. They wished they had asked someone to record it so they could show the other bellas, but it would be one of those moments that would have to live on through stories which would certainly get more and more embellished each time Chloe or Stacie told it.

They were gathering their things and leaving a generous tip when Celine came back over and wished the luck at Nationals and thanked them for coming.

"And you come back anytime, sweet thing." She gave Beca a soft pat on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, ma'am. Um, sir. Uh...Celine." Beca smiled bashfully as she did a semi-bow toward their waitress.

"I love her." Celine giggled at Chloe, completely amused by Beca's awkwardness throughout the night.

"Me too!" Chloe chirped as she gave Beca a kiss to the cheek before following Aubrey and Stacie out.

* * *

Aside from the little hiccup at the strip club where Stacie got unnecessarily jealous of her old friend giving Aubrey a lap dance, the four bellas had a really fun night. Beca was a well known lightweight and was leaning heavily on Chloe. She stumbled every so often, but Chloe didn't mind picking her up and dragging her on. She was light of actual weight too, so it wasn't difficult.

Stacie wasn't as gone as Beca by any means, but she still took advantage of being drunk to drape her own arm around Aubrey as they walked down the sidewalk. They had decided for a walk over an uber because Chloe said it might help them sober up a little. And Beca really wanted to watch the stars on the walk home.

"When I figure out how, I'm gonna name that star after you." Beca closed one eye and pointed up in the sky. Chloe bit her lip, loving the fact that Beca remembered that Chloe's favorite part of "A Walk to Remember" is when Landon names a star after Jamie.

"That one?" Chloe asks, playing along.

"No." Beca whines. Actually whines. "_That_ one. Its the prettiest and shiniest. And you're super shiny. Not like you-need-to-wash-your-face shiny, but like you brighten up every room and every person around you. No, you brighten the _world._" Beca's words were slightly slurred, but she was saying them with such conviction.

"You are a sappy dork." Stacie rolled her eyes as Aubrey muttered something in agreement.

"You're sweet." Chloe giggled and leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek.

"My life would be like a nasty black hole that spaceships get lost in." Beca waved her hand around, demonstrating a spaceship getting lost. "But I had star Chloe save me." Beca leaned her head up and smiled with all her teeth, unaware of how cheesy she was being. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe took her opportunity to plant a firm kiss on Beca's lips. Despite being drunk, Chloe knew the words Beca was speaking were sincere. She might word them differently sober, but it made Chloe melt knowing that she still meant them, in her own adorable clumsy way.

"Beca Mitchell?" A voice startled the group out of their little bubble. Beca turned her head left and right, trying to find the source of the interruption.

"Oh, hi….um?" Beca looked hard at the girl, knowing she recognized her, but couldn't quite remember the name.

"Camryn. Camryn Reese."

"Oh." Beca said again, but this time her voice laced with disappointment, remembering one of the jerks from high school.

"So the rumors are true." Camryn looked salaciously shocked as she looked between Beca and Chloe. "I always knew you were into girls."

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend." Beca put her arm around Chloe with an air of indifference toward the other girl.

"Wow." Camryn shook her head. "I never thought you would do that to your dad. Do you know how depressed he's been?"

"This has nothing to do with my dad." Beca clenched her jaw. Chloe tensed up beside her as well, worried about where this conversation was going.

"Why don't you just scurry along and let us enjoy the rest of our night." Stacie waved her hand at the girl to try and shoo her away.

"I will. Because I would hate to catch whatever it is floating around here. I have too much pride in my upbringing to spend too much time with someone who turned their back on her family and faith." Camryn gave a pointed look to Beca.

"Yeah, well I'm happier than I've ever been. And I'm in love. So if that's a sin, I'm a big fat sinner. My family turned his back on me, not the other way around." Beca shrugged, pulling Chloe closer.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Beca." Camryn's light but scornful tone had turned bitter and judgmental. "Your father is a wonderful man and you have destroyed him. You've embarrassed our church and town. And you are living a life that is abhorrent in the eyes of God. You should go back home and get some help like your dad so desperately wants for you."

"You should actually keep walking and leave us alone." Stacie took another step forward, standing a few inches over the girl.

"You know what, Camryn, don't come at me with your high and mighty attitude and judgements." Beca snorted a laugh as she shook her head. "If I recall you got pregnant in high school, and caused your family plenty of shame. And, if my memory serves me, you weren't married at the time. You were also the one who got drunk senior year and puked in the church baptismal. I think I read somewhere that drunkenness is a sin. And didn't you get divorced last year after like three months of marriage. I don't remember the Bible saying divorce was good. Don't act like you're this perfect person living a perfect life."

"I don't claim to be perfect." Camryn breathed out angrily at the mention of her past. "And at least I did the honorable thing and gave that baby up for adoption instead of having an abortion."

"Right, that just makes everything fine and dandy. I don't care how you live your life. I'm just saying you don't follow all the rules of the Bible. So don't talk like you're better than me." Beca shook her head again and turned around to walk with Chloe. "You and everyone in that town are all hypocrites." She added over her shoulder.

"The difference between you and me Beca is I admitted my sins. And I begged forgiveness from God and my family and my church." Camryn's eyes started watering. "You're flaunting your sin everywhere you go as if its perfectly fine. If you'd swallow your pride and repent and stop living this unnatural life you could have hope. But you just choose to live that lifestyle as if its something to be proud of. God gave you everything Beca. A loving family, a nice home, a godly community and you squandered it all. You make me sick."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual." Beca said without turning around. Aubrey and Stacie walked a few paces behind them as Camryn followed slightly just so Beca could hear her.

"You and faggy firecrotch there enjoy the time you have because eternity in the lake of fire is waiting for you!" Camryn spat out angrily as the group tried to ignore her and walk away. But Beca couldn't let that kind of language directed at her and especially Chloe slide. She spun around and was about to yell something at the girl. But before she could even open her mouth a fist landed on Camryn's jaw and she stumbled awkwardly, landing on her butt. Beca stood shocked when she realized the fist wasn't hers, but Aubrey's.

"Dude." Beca's mouth dropped open and she nearly laughed as her brain struggled to process the fact that Aubrey Posen just punched a girl in the street.

"Shit." Aubrey hissed as she grabbed her wrist and shook her hand in pain. "I had no idea hitting someone hurt so much!" Stacie quickly wrapped her arms around her and helped her stand up straight.

"Shit, Aubrey." Stacie whispered as she started pulling Aubrey along before Camryn could retaliate. "Your hand okay?"

"I have a feeling it'll hurt worse tomorrow." Aubrey grimaced. "But totally worth it to put that bitch on the ground."

"Look at you with your hidden badass side." Stacie poked her in the ribs before linking an arm with Aubrey's.

"Blessings, bitch." Beca gave Camryn a slight bow and fake smile before turning to keep walking with Chloe a little behind the other two. But she pulled Chloe in for a firm kiss that lasted long enough to make them nearly stumble into the street. When she pulled back she gave a drunken, but reassuring smile to the redhead.

"You okay?" Chloe gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah." Beca nodded with a lopsided smile. "See? Star Chloe." She waved her hand in front of Chloe. "Blackhole." She glanced over her shoulder and pointed her thumb at the still stunned Camryn. "Never been better."

* * *

They returned home to Jessica and Ashley watching TV on the couch in their PJs, Fat Amy and CR were still gone (presumably because of successful dates), and the rest were asleep. Chloe grabbed them some water from the fridge as they gathered around the kitchen island. Jessica and Ashley joined too, curious how the night went.

They shared about the strip club and the impromptu visit to the drag club. Jessica and Ashley giggled furiously imagining them singing on stage and all the awkwardness of Beca. They became worried when Stacie talked about how Aubrey took down some chick harassing them in the street.

"Okay, it wasn't all that dramatic." Aubrey held a hand up, giving Stacie an eye roll. "She was just being a bigot and wouldn't leave Beca alone. So I punched her." Aubrey shrugged like it was no big deal. Beca had sobered up slightly on the rest of the walk home. And it was a big deal to her.

"I didn't say thanks back there. But that was pretty cool." Beca said. "I know we're not supposed to be condoning violence anymore but it meant a lot for you to stick up for me and Chloe back there."

"Yeah, who knew Aubrey had such a mean right hook?" Chloe added as she leaned against Beca.

"I didn't really even think." Aubrey shrugged again, bashfully.

"Bitch had it coming." Stacie added with a smile of pride toward Aubrey.

"I don't know how you've punched so many people Beca Mitchell. It fucking hurts."

And the mood quickly turned light again as they laughed at Aubrey and her pain. Beca was proud of the bruising she already was getting and gave her props for her first punch. Chloe of course needed to check it out herself before giving Aubrey her blessing of not needing to go to the doctor. After a few quiet moments Jessica and Ashley yawned simultaneously and giggled together how they were such kindred spirits. They said their goodnights and headed off to bed leaving the four standing in the kitchen. Chloe glanced at Stacie, then to Aubrey, and quickly back to Stacie. She hoped Stacie would make a move tonight so she thought she'd give them some privacy to help encourage her. She wanted some privacy of her own, after all.

"Well, tonight was a lot of fun minus the little run-in on the street. Thanks for inviting us out, Stace. We should do it again." Chloe gave Stacie a quick hug and wink that Aubrey couldn't see.

"Of course. It was definitely a memorable night." Stacie smiled wide as she glanced at Aubrey for confirmation who nodded.

"Alright, me and Beca are going to go upstairs." Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's and started pulling her toward the stairs.

"We're gonna have sex!" Beca stage whispered with an excited grin. Chloe just giggled as she pulled Beca along and they stumbled up the stairs.

"They're nauseating." Aubrey shook her head with a smile.

"But they're happy." Stacie added as she watched Aubrey curiously. They stood there quietly for a moment, thankful for the bottles of water to distract them from the slightly awkward silence.

"I want what they have." Aubrey said quietly and sadly. "I mean I love them and I'm so happy for them. But I can't help but be a little jealous. They're so in love. Its disgusting." She laughed a little as she finished the rest of her water. She crunched it up to throw in recycling forgetting about bruises and swelling as she winced in pain.

"Shit. Your hand." Stacie mumbled before she could respond to Aubrey's other comments. She got a ziploc bag and filled it as much as she could with their ice maker before turning to Aubrey. "Here. This might help numb it a little." She took Aubrey's hand in hers and ever so gently placed the bag of ice on the slightly bruised hand.

"I can't believe I punched someone tonight." Aubrey sighed as if she were disappointed in herself.

"You were defending your friend." Stacie said without looking up yet. "If you hadn't, I was a few seconds away from doing it myself."

"After all the grief I've given Beca about fighting." Aubrey let out a chuckle. "I guess I get it now."

"And badass Aubrey was pretty hot." Stacie heard the words come out of her mouth before she even realized she had thought to say them. Her eyes quickly moved up to meet Aubrey's, who looked at her with an expression of surprise. When Aubrey didn't move away or mumble something awkwardly to get her out of the situation, Stacie stepped forward. She softly ran her thumb across Aubrey's bruised knuckle before setting the ice bag aside and wrapping her fingers around Aubrey's hand.

"Stacie?" Aubrey breathed out as Stacie moved close enough to feel her breath against her lips.

Before Stacie could psych herself out, she moved forward and let her lips finally find the blonde's that she's been thinking about kissing since Orlando. They tasted like sweet liquor from the night, but it wasn't a deterrent. When she realized Aubrey hadn't moved away, she leaned back herself to assess the situation.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Stacie grinned as Aubrey seemed to struggle to open her eyes again.

"I…" Aubrey paused. "Me too."

Stacie's lips twitched with a half smile as she glanced at Aubrey's. Aubrey had instinctively licked her own, which distracted Stacie's eyes for long enough that Aubrey moved this time. She captured Stacie's lips with a quick movement. Stacie nearly stumbled backwards, but she let a hand rest against Aubrey's hip to keep her upright. Stacie, although very proud and vocal about her sexual prowess, didn't always share about her experiences with girls. It wasn't that she was ashamed or went to great lengths to keep them a secret, she just never felt the need to tell everyone about her girl on girl experiences.

But wow. She'd never felt like this with a kiss with another girl. She didn't know what she'd been missing. And on the other side of the kiss was Aubrey. She was by no means a prude, but she didn't do much exploration or experimentation when it came to things of a sexual nature. Aubrey never thought she'd be kissing a girl and she'd never been more happy to be more wrong. She relished the way their lips seemed to mesh perfectly together as they moved and then parted.

Stacie brought one hand up to cup Aubrey's cheek as if to keep her in place while her other hand stayed rooted to the counter. Just as Stacie's tongue slowly sneaked into Aubrey's mouth, they heard a thud, followed by a louder thud and giggles that were much louder than necessary from upstairs, knowing it was Beca and Chloe. They pulled apart, both breathing a little heavier than a few moments earlier. They watched each other to see if the other person would give a sign of what they should do next.

"I should...I should go to bed." Aubrey gulped and looked down, away from Stacie. The brunette looked a little nervous and hurt. "That was a good kiss." Aubrey added quickly. "Like really good." She smiled when Stacie visibly relaxed.

"I agree." Stacie nodded as she bit her bottom lip slightly.

"But we should...probably talk tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Stacie nodded and she let out an airy sigh. "But I had a lot of fun tonight. With you."

"Me too." Aubrey shook her head with a grin, feeling shy again. "Night, Stacie."

"Goodnight." Stacie watched Aubrey walk away and accidentally bump into the wall while looking over her shoulder back at Stacie. When Aubrey finally disappeared into her room Stacie let out a long exhale and flopped against the counter, feeling a weird mixture of relief and frustration. That talk couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N 2: Staubrey, anyone? lol **

**Also, I just wanted to say I added the little scene with Camryn for two reasons in case it felt out of place with their good night. 1. Needed an excuse for Aubrey to be a badass and punch someone lol 2. I wanted to show that Beca doesn't let people from her past bother her or drag her down anymore and she's moved on from letting those people affect her so severely. **

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	37. 37: Bang, Bang

**A/N: Sorry this has been the longest I've gone without updating this story for those following it. I just hit a major wall as far as keeping it going to get to the ending I have for it and I was inspired to write other things too, so it just took a bit longer. This won't be abandoned though I promise. One way or another I will get it to the end haha. The next chapter should be updated much sooner, I already have some written and more of an idea for it. So hope those who've been following enjoy. This is not the best chapter, my apologies. **

**Chapter 37: Bang, Bang**

Stacie was the first bella awake, and waiting for Aubrey. She knew Aubrey was one of the early risers in the house. She was too nervous to eat so she just made coffee and nervously paced around the kitchen, taking a moment here and there to sit down. This was ridiculous. Stacie didn't get nervous. She hooked up with people. She casually dated people. She didn't get nervous about a single kiss though. Just as she was about to start getting upset with herself she heard the door to Aubrey's room open. And she knew it wasn't Chloe, since the redhead spent her night elsewhere.

Aubrey paused as she entered the kitchen, surprised to see someone awake before her. She gave a quick smile to Stacie before moving to the coffee pot. Her head was still just a little sore from the previous night.

"So, last night was pretty crazy, huh?" Stacie asked, just diving right in.

"Yeah." Aubrey let out a laugh as she poured some milk in her coffee.

"How's the hand?" Stacie nodded her head at Aubrey's right hand, which hung at her side as she used her left to make her coffee.

"Hurts a little." Aubrey shrugged. There was a heavy silence in the air. And Stacie knew Aubrey was probably going to be too awkward about bringing up the topic they needed to talk about, so she dove right in.

"So...we kissed." Stacie said slowly, wishing she had found a slightly more subtle approach to this conversation.

"Yeah." Aubrey smiled down into her coffee mug. "It was a good kiss."

"Just good?" Stacie leaned on her elbows, inching closer to Aubrey.

"Not _just_ good. I mean for being drunk, it was one of the best non-sober kisses I've had."

"Then we should try it sober, huh?" Stacie winked.

"Ideally, yes." Aubrey nodded stiffly, trying to avoid the look Stacie was giving her so she wouldn't get caught in the trance. "But we have so many things going on right now. We have one rehearsal left before we travel to Nationals.. Summer break is about to start and we won't really get to see each other much. I'm graduating next year and you still have two years to go, maybe more if you get a masters."

"Aubrey, take a breath." Stacie laughed weakly and put her hand on Aubrey's arm to stop the rambling. "I'm not proposing we jump into a committed relationship. We're two attractive, young college women who are currently unattached. We can have fun, right?"

"Yeah. Fun. We can do that. Totally." Aubrey took a long sip of her coffee, nearly burning her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for rehearsals." Stacie looked Aubrey up and down. "And maybe think of some ways we can get up to some trouble at Nationals." And before Aubrey could respond Stacie sauntered out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was two nights before their National performance. Aubrey had booked the hotel a day early so they'd have time to relax, explore New York, but get enough rest before performance day. Aubrey passed out keys and gave Beca and Chloe a card, the first time they officially shared a room on a Bella road trip. Chloe had never not shared a room with Aubrey on a Bella road trip. They exchanged looks at Aubrey who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I didn't want to have to deal with being disrupted by the two of you sneaking out to stay with each other anyway." She then turned and handed Stacie the extra card to her room and Stacie hummed happily. Aubrey's blush was only noticed by Chloe.

Everyone got settled and somehow all ended up in Fat Amy and Flo's room. They all agreed on a bella concert and dance-off to their favorite old school jams. Fat Amy, of course, had stowed away some cheap booze to help everyone get in the mood. She started things off with a traumatizing dance to "Sexy Back." Everyone watched in horror and the room was silent for a moment once the song ended.

"Bet you bitches can't top that." Fat Amy panted after such physical exertion and quickly downed a cup full of their cheap wine.

"My eyes will never unsee that." Beca whispered as she took a cautious sip of her drink and Chloe just giggled beside her.

Lilly was next and performed Vanilla Ice's "Havin a Roni" to perfection. The song, and that term was used liberally, was basically pure beatboxing. Everyone watched, stunned, but for a whole other reason than Fat Amy's performance.

"We are a weird group, huh?" Beca leaned over to whisper to Chloe again.

"The weirdest." Chloe nodded proudly.

There was moaning and groaning and protests when Jessica and Ashley did their duet/dance to "1000" miles.

"This is stereotypical white girl shit right here." CR muttered as she watched the duo sing and dance their hearts out to their favorite song.

They all took a turn picking a cheesy old school song and singing and dancing in the hotel room. They had nearly forgotten that it wasn't the Bella house and it was going on midnight. When Chloe's turn came around she chose "Hollaback Girl" because it was the first song she ever sang the curse words to and she felt like a badass when she was a teenager.

Everyone was getting into it, stomping along and clapping as they all sang the words they knew by heart when a loud knock came at the door. Aubrey quickly shushed them all and turned the music down as she hurried to the door.

"We've received numerous noise complaints. If you don't keep it down we will have to ask you and your group to leave." The hotel manager looks completely unamused in the doorway.

"So sorry." Aubrey quickly said. "We'll keep it down. Promise." He sighed heavily with a curt nod and vanished back down the hallway.

"Alright ladies, bedtime. To your own rooms and we'll reconvene downstairs at 9am sharp. I have a day of activities planned for us to hopefully help us relax before our performance."

"Yay for us." Beca groaned sarcastically as she stood up from the bed.

"Heard that, Mitchell." Aubrey shot her a look.

"Meant for you to, Posen." Beca flashed her a playful glare as she left the room behind Chloe.

Beca and Chloe returned to their room and almost as soon as the door clicked shut, Beca had her hands around Chloe's waist.

"Hmm...clock strikes midnight and our wicked stepmother tells us to go to bed. I have other plans." Beca murmured into Chloe's ear as she walked closely behind her toward the bed.

"Don't call Aubrey our wicked stepmother, that's just weird." Chloe giggled lightly as she put her hands over Beca's.

"I love a good time with the Bellas, but I've been wanting to get you alone for hours." Beca groaned as her lips slowly made their way from Chloe's cheek to her jaw and then neck.

"We need to be up early tomorrow." Chloe weakly protested as she tilted her head to give Beca better access.

"It'll be easier to wake up if we're satisfied and happy." Beca smirked against Chloe's skin as she turned around to finally face her. Before she could add another response there was a light tapping at their door.

"We literally just left those weirdos. What do they want now?" Beca whined as Chloe rolled her eyes and moved to the door.

"Aubrey?" Chloe swung the door open and greeted a nervous looking Aubrey. "What's going on?"

"I need advice." Aubrey said quickly. "Do...Do you think it was a good idea for me to room with Stacie?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're just starting this...thing...and I don't know if its such a good idea."

"There's two beds in the room, Aubrey. You don't have to sleep with her, platonically or not."

"I know. I just don't want there to be any pressure. Or anything awkward if we don't do anything...or if we do."

"Well, do you want to?"

"I don't know what exactly Stacie has in mind for this trip and sharing a room. And I don't want to disappoint her, but I don't know if I'm ready."

"Its not all about what Stacie wants, Aubrey." Chloe looked hard at her best friend, hoping she was receptive to her words. "What do you want?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." Aubrey groaned as she tilted her head back in frustration.

"Aubrey, don't overthink it. Stacie likes you. She wouldn't want you to feel pressured. Just talk to her. Stop stressing." Chloe said sweetly, ignoring the impatient foot tapping from her girlfriend a few feet away.

"Okay, you're right. You're right. Thanks, Chloe." Aubrey stepped forward for a quick hug before spinning around to return to her room.

"Now, where were we?" As soon as the door clocked shut Beca had her arms around her again, leading her back to the bed. Chloe grinned against Beca's lips as her fingers expertly started undoing the buttons on Beca's shirt. Beca quickly pulled Chloe's shirt over her head before pushing Chloe down onto the bed. In a move that always made Chloe giggle, Beca quickly hopped on the bed and into a position on all fours to straddle Chloe with her hands beside her head.

"You're like my little spidermonkey." Chloe laughed as she pulled Beca down.

"Mmph." Beca grumbled as she captured Chloe's lips with her own. She didn't care for the nickname. She was starting to trail kisses down the column of Chloe's throat when their door sounded with knocking again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Beca growled as she pushed herself off the bed as Chloe sat up on her elbows.

"What?" Beca hissed as she swung the door open to see Emily standing nervously in front of her wringing the hem of her shirt. "Oh. Hey." Her voice softened once she realized it wasn't Aubrey.

"Oh my God. Am I interrupting something?" Emily's eyes scanned from Beca's messy hair to her ruffled, open shirt.

"Uh, well…" Beca shifted awkwardly and glanced to make sure Chloe wasn't in Emily's line of sight. "What do you need, Em?"

"I just...I couldn't sleep. I'm nervous about Nationals. And my first solo on the big stage. And Amy's snoring really loudly." Emily rambled on nervously.

"Look, Legacy, we can talk tomorrow, okay. I'll give you advice and a pep talk. Me and Chloe can teach you some tricks about keeping calm. But you have no reason to be nervous. You're going to be great." Beca gave Emily a little shake when she grabbed her by the shoulders. "And as far as Amy goes just hit her with a pillow."

"Okay." Emily looked down at her feet like she was disappointed with the way this conversation had gone.

"Look, we'll talk tomorrow, okay. I promise." Beca rushed to say to make the look on Emily's face go away.

"Okay." Emily sighed. "Sorry for interrupting."

"Don't worry. And seriously, just hit Amy with a pillow, it'll be fine." Beca gave her a sincere smile as she watched Emily shuffle back to her own room. Beca spun around with a relieved sigh as she shut the door.

"Ok, she's gone, I-" Beca stopped in her tracks and breathed out a whispered "shit" when she could see around the wall and Chloe was stark naked on the bed, propped up on her elbows with a leg bent.

"When you're done drooling there, feel free to join me." Chloe bit her lip as her eyes danced with pride at the effect she had on Beca.

"Its a good thing I didn't invite her in." Beca chuckled as she crawled back into her previous position above Chloe.

"Please, I knew that wasn't going to happen." Chloe rolled her eyes as she yanked Beca down by her tanktop and groped at the sides of her unbuttoned shirt to toss it to the floor. The only sounds in the room were rustling of bed sheets, lips and tongues moving against each other, and soft moaning sounds that were only going to grow louder.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Mother of GOD!" Beca released Chloe's lips with a loud smack as she jerked her head back at yet another unwanted interruption. Chloe couldn't help but shake with giggles. She didn't particularly want to be interrupted right now either, but when Beca got so flustered, she couldn't help but be a little amused. Beca grumpily shoved herself up from the bed again and stomped to the door and yanked it open to reveal Aubrey again.

"Aubrey, what the hell?" Beca hissed. Aubrey looked her up and down and noticed the obvious amount of fewer clothes than Beca had on when she was over earlier.

"Ugh, were you two…"

"We were _trying _to." Beca mumbled between gritted teeth.

"I'm so sorry my personal crisis has come at an inopportune time." Aubrey narrowed her eyes, unbothered with Beca's annoyance.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with my girlfriend while we're in a nice hotel. Its not my fault you overthink everything."

"Not everyone has a perfect relationship like you and Chloe." Aubrey folded her arms with an obvious hint of jealousy. Beca just snorted at the comment.

"Oh, yeah because we got together and had the easiest relationship. No bumps along the way or anything." Beca shot back sarcastically. "Look, fuck Stacie. Don't fuck Stacie. Its that simple. Now, have a good night and don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya." Beca moved to shut the door but was stopped with Chloe's hand suddenly appearing. Beca groaned when she saw Chloe wearing her underwear and Beca's half-buttoned shirt.

"You're not supposed to be wearing _more_ clothes."

"Don't be insensitive." Chloe gave her a light backhanded slap on the shoulder. "Aubrey, what are you worried about? Stacie likes you. And she's not going to be mad if you aren't ready to start a physical relationship yet. I promise."

"Its not that."

"Well, what is it?" Beca asked, annoyance hinted in her tone.

"I want what you two have! And I don't know if me and Stacie will have that. And I don't want to start something if its just going to crash and burn." Aubrey rambled out without taking a breath. Beca and Chloe stood silently for a moment, with sympathetic looks. Aubrey looked between the two of them, desperately wanting one of them to say something. Anything.

"Chlo, can I talk to Aubrey privately for a minute?" Beca nodded toward the bed as she stepped into the hallway.

"Sure." Chloe looked confused and mildly worried as she reluctantly watched the door shut and returned to the bed.

"Look, what me and Chloe have didn't happen overnight." Beca started. "It actually started pretty poorly. And we would've saved ourselves a lot of pain and frustration if we had waited...to you know. If I had given myself time to accept who I was first. And thankfully we fixed things...twice actually. But it wasn't easy. And if you feel like there's something real with you and Stacie, my advice is to wait. Talk to her, figure out what you both want. Because the last thing you want is for her to just want to have a little fun while you think it means something more. You have one more year with the bellas and that would make things really awkward. And no one can make the decision of what you do tonight other than you. And I'm not going to tell you one decision is better than another. But if you want something like what me and Chloe have? Its not just about being physical. There's other levels of intimacy that are important. And while I wish we had done things differently back then, I'm glad we got to where we are. And I hope you get that too. You absolutely deserve it. Whether its with Stacie or not. But I can guarantee you that you will only find out if you talk to her. But just...just don't let your fear cause you to be any lonelier than you have to be, okay?"

There was a pause after Beca's little speech. Aubrey seemed to be mulling over all of her words. Her eyes flicked back and forth from the ground up to Beca's eyes, her brain clearly working in overdrive.

"For a snarky little thorn in my side you do provide some good insight." Aubrey finally said softly.

"You do have a way with backhanded compliments." Beca groused playfully.

"Thanks, Beca. I'm going to go talk to her." Aubrey leaned forward to give Beca an awkward and very brief hug. "And I promise I won't disturb you two any more."

"Thank God." Beca sighed dramatically, earning a shove from Aubrey. Beca watched until Aubrey disappeared back into her room before going back into her own. She walked over to Chloe who was waiting on the bed, still wearing her shirt. Beca smiled pensively before sliding into bed beside Chloe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked, bemused.

"I just...I really love you." Beca said, feeling like those words didn't do her feelings justice.

"I love you too." Chloe almost whined with affection as she pulled Beca in for a kiss.

"Now…" Beca sighed as her fingers moved to unbutton the rest of the buttons. "We should be done with interruptions. And I want to prove just how much I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Aubrey quietly exited her and Stacie's room, shutting the door with hardly a sound. She jumped and barely fought back a shriek when she saw Chloe in the hall, sitting against the adjacent wall, seeming to be waiting for her.

"What is wrong with you?" Aubrey placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

"Hey!" Chloe whisper-squealed as she pushed herself to her feet. "Beca's sleeping like a log and I wanted to talk to you as soon as you were up. How'd things go last night?"

"We talked." Aubrey nodded her head as she moved to walk to the elevator, Chloe skipping a few steps behind.

"Annnnd?"

"It was a good talk." Aubrey pushed the button, avoiding eye contact, but unable to hide the smirk that was sneaking onto her face.

"And? Come on Aubrey!" Chloe bounced in place as they waited for the elevator.

"We...we want the same things. She wants a relationship, not just fooling around. So...that was a relief. And we didn't have sex." She said quickly, putting Chloe out of her misery. "But I think Beca gave me some really great advice. And I think me and Stacie might have something real. She asked me to come to Alabama with her for a week or two over the summer."

"Aubreyyy." Chloe smiled like she was about to cry. "That's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Aubrey smiled shyly, glancing down at her shoes. And then she glanced up mischievously. "We also made out a little."

"Ahh!" Chloe squealed as she hopped and clapped in place before wrapping Aubrey in a hug.

"Alright, alright calm down." Aubrey giggled as she grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. "Now, we have a busy day ahead of us. I have several activities planned, but nothing too strenuous to make us tired for tomorrow. And I'll be enforcing a strict 9:00 lights out so we are fully rested for our performance. So you're little gremlin girlfriend better get her butt up soon so we don't waste too much time. Mine's already in the shower." She grinned proudly with a wiggle of her shoulders. Chloe just rolled her eyes, hoping Aubrey didn't actually make the respective relationships an actual competition.

"Don't worry. I know one way that always gets her up." Chloe flashed her a salacious wink as the doors dinged open.

"Oh God, I do not need to know." Aubrey grimaced as she hurried out the doors with a smirking Chloe in her wake.

* * *

The Bellas enjoyed a full day of sightseeing and typical New York tourist activities. Fat Amy had to be bribed multiple times with hot dogs or ice cream to behave throughout the day, but it was a bribe that was well worth it for the rest of the group. At lunch, Emily had a heart to heart with Beca and Chloe to try and dispel her nerves from competing for a National Championship. Chloe couldn't help but feel like she and Beca were playing a motherly role to the youngest Bella and it made her insides flutter with flashes of future possibilities.

After their day of relaxation and fun, Aubrey led them all to a small theater that she had reserved for one last rehearsal to keep them sharp before the next day.

They were working on the part of their set that had given them the most trouble in rehearsals just because it included props. Umbrellas to be specific. Emily was about to come to her solo (which they had practiced three times now, at her insistence), and she was a little over eager as she moved into position and accidentally smacked Beca on the head with her umbrella.

"Jesus!" Beca hissed in a high pitched tone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Emily immediately brought her umbrella down and put her other hand on her forehead in distress.

"Its ok." Beca said quickly, not wanting to stress Emily out anymore than she was. It had hardly grazed her anyway. With any of the other Bellas she might've been more dramatic, but she had a soft spot for Emily so she easily let it go.

"Alright, ladies. I think we should call it a day." Aubrey stepped in before Emily could panic further. "Emily, I have no worries about your solo. The more you think about it at this point the more nervous you will be and the more chance you will have of actually messing up tomorrow. So take a deep breath, get some rest, and you will kill it tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay. Okay." Emily nodded her head and breathed heavily, trying to convince herself that Aubrey was right.

"Alright, Bellas. We have a couple hours before lights out. No alcohol tonight and stay hydrated." Aubrey announced as she put her hand into the middle of the circle for them to do their exit cheer.

* * *

The day finally came for the Bellas to defend their National Championship. Beca made sure Emily didn't drink any coffee to make sure she wasn't any more jittery. Aubrey was on Fat Amy duty, because they just never knew what she could possibly do. And Chloe was responsible for the rest of the bellas, who were mostly well-behaved.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally all dressed and ready backstage to fight to defend their title. Aubrey gave her short but sweet pump up speech that Amy of course had to ruin with her own confusing one liner. Chloe skipped over and planted a kiss on Beca just as they walked toward the stage with both calmed and excited the brunette.

**[Bellas lined up in military like stances]**

**[All Bellas: begin the hums and beats of the opening to "Salute"/"Boss]**

**Emily {Salute}: Ladies all across the world listen up we're looking up for recruits, if you're with me, let me see your hand, stand up and salute. Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps, or lace up your boots. Representin all the all the women, salute. Salute**

**Flo {Salute}: (repeat)**

**CR {Boss - Fifth Harmony}: ****You say that you a baller And I see you tryna holla But that ain't how I was brought up...Next. Working for my money 'Cause that's what my momma taught me So yo ass betta show me some respect**

**Bellas : Attention!**

**Beca and Chloe ****{Salute}****: Salute!**

**Aubrey: Boss**

**Backup Bellas: Attention! **

**Beca and Chloe ****{Salute}****: Salute!**

**Aubrey: Boss**

**CR ****{Salute}****: Representin all the women**

**All Bellas ****{Salute}****: Salute, Salute!**

**[Brief pause for Bellas to pull mini umbrellas out of belt loops. All open simultaneously and start spinning and humming the start of "Umbrella"/"Chandelier"]**

**Beca {Umbrella - Rihanna}: You had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star. Baby cuz in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there. With you I'll always share because…**

**[Chloe joins her up front, spinning and twirling their umbrellas with practiced precision, with the bellas performing the same dance in the background along with backup vocals]**

**Beca and Chloe {Umbrella}: When the sun shines we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be your friend. Took an oath Ima stick it out to the end**

**Emily {Chandelier - Sia}: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier! From the chandelier! I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist like it doesn't exist! Like it doesn't exist!**

**Beca and Chloe {Umbrella}: Now that it's raining more than ever know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh. Under my umbrella**

**Emily {Chandelier}: I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**

**I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!**

**Beca and Chloe {Umbrella}: It's rainin' rainin' oh baby its rainin' rainin'**

**Emily {Chandelier}: And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

**Beca and Chloe {Umbrella}: It's rainin' rainin' oh baby its rainin' rainin'**

**Emily {Chandelier}: Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

**Beca and Chloe {Umbrella}: You can stand under my umbrella ella, ella, eh, eh, eh **

**[Bellas quickly close their umbrellas and fold them away transitioning their claps, hums and beats into "Shake it Off"/"Bang Bang" while rearranging themselves into a new dance number]**

**Aubrey {Shake it Off - Taylor Swift}: I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain. That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm**

**Chloe {Shake it Off}: I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay. At least that's what people ****say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm**

**CR {Bang Bang}: You see anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

**CR and Emily: Bang Bang into the room **

**Beca and Stacie: (I know you want it)**

**CR and Emily: Bang bang all over you **

**Beca and Stacie: (I'll let you have it)**

**CR and Emily: Wait a minute let me take you there. Wait a minute 'til you **

**Backup Bellas: (ahhhh hey!)**

**Aubrey and Chloe {Shake it Off}: Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off**

**CR and Emily {Bang Bang}: B to the A to the N to the G to the heyyy**

**CR {Bang Bang}: See anybody could be good to you You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind**

**(Overlapping)**

**CR and Emily {Bang Bang}: Bang Bang into the room. Beca and Stacie: (I know you want it)**

**Aubrey and Chloe {Shake it Off}: 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**

**CR and Emily {Bang Bang}: Bang bang all over you. Beca and Stacie: (I'll let you have it)**

**Aubrey and Chloe {Shake it Off}: Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off**

**CR and Emily {Bang Bang}: Bang bang there goes your heart. Beca and Stacie:(I know you want it)**

**Aubrey and Chloe {Shake it Off}: Shake it off. Shake it off, I, I, I shake it off**

**CR and Emily {Bang Bang}: Back, back seat of my car. Beca and Stacie: (I'll let you have it)**

**Aubrey and Chloe {Shake it Off}: Shake it off. Shake it off, I, I, I shake it off**

**All Bellas: Ahhhhh HEY! [Finish with final group pose]**

They all stood breathless, exchanging laughs and hugs with each other as they soaked in the thunderous applause and cheers from the crowd. They were once again able to raise the trophy that stood just taller than Flo high in the air and celebrate on the stage at Lincoln Center. They were all high off the adrenaline from their performance and subsequent victory, Stacie obviously so as she marched straight to Aubrey, grabbed her by her cheeks and planted a hard kiss on her lips for all the bellas and audience to see. Aubrey was frozen with a sideways grin on her face when Stacie backed away with a wink to walk off stage.

"Come on, boss, get your jaw off that floor." Beca joked as she gave Aubrey a little nudge in the back to keep walking.

* * *

After a thorough celebration in New York, the Bellas finally returned home just to pack and say goodbye for the summer. Jessica and Ashley were all tears, expressing how much they'd miss each of their bella sisters. Fat Amy boasted about all the unbelievable adventures she'd be having in Australia, making everyone wonder if anything she said was actually true. Flo was planning to go on a cross country road trip with some cousins to really see America, and CR was going to tag along. No one was sure what Lilly was going to be doing, and they were all afraid to ask. Emily bemoaned the fact that she'd be staying with her parents nearby and would probably be bored out of her mind.

Stacie and Aubrey hashed out details of when they'd visit each other. Stacie wanted to just let it be spontaneous, but Aubrey of course needed a plan or else she might actually work herself into a panic attack. Aubrey was going to spend two weeks in Alabama. Stacie would spend two weeks in Virginia. So, really there wouldn't be much time they wouldn't be with each other over the summer. It was both exhilarating yet frightening for Aubrey, while Stacie seemed completely relaxed about everything.

And Beca would be spending her first summer away from school without family. Granted, it wasn't like she looked forward to spending summers with her dad and extended family. It just hurt that she knew it wouldn't be an option for her. But she chose to focus on the bright side. A whole summer with Chloe. She was also choosing not to let the nerves of also spending the whole summer with her family get to her. But she knew as long as she had Chloe with her, she'd have a good summer. They might torture her a little bit, but Beca had managed to get used to it.

"Ready?" Chloe chirped happily as they were the last ones to leave the Bella house.

"As I'll ever be."

"Oh, don't be nervous." Chloe rolled her eyes, sliding into the driver's seat. "My family loves you. And you'll have me. Plus my mom says they have a surprise waiting for us when we get there, so that's something to look forward to."

"We'll see when we find out just what kind of surprise it is." Beca smirked as she plugged in her phone to start a playlist. Chloe casually reached her hand over to grab Beca's and hold it against her thigh, settling in for the drive.


End file.
